On se revoit à Konoha
by Nouille au Poulet
Summary: A l'issue d'une ultime bataille, Sasuke rallie Naruto à sa cause. Les tentatives du Conseil pour mettre fin au clan Uchiwa pourrait bien aboutir. Un bras de fer s'engage entre ces deux camps, tandis qu'une menace bien plus grande et sous-estimée pèse sur Konoha.
1. Chapter 1 : La fin d'un Uchiwa

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est le fruit d'une longue collaboration, j'ai emprunter énormément de chose, les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mangaka de Naruto (s'il ai besoin de le rappeler) et l'histoire originale à Nounouillechan (ma source d'inspiration, collègue et néanmoins amie). L'histoire dans laquelle vous vous apprêtez à vous plonger et qui vous accompagnera au cours des mois à venir a grandit sous ma plume mais directement influencée par ses deux mamans. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : La fin d'un Uchiwa

Sasuke souffrait de grave lésion, aussi bien interne qu'externe, il n'avait pas un seul os qui n'ai été fêlé ou fracturé. Chaque respiration faisait monter un peu de sang à ses lèvres et ses yeux lui faisaient si mal qu'il ne pouvait les garder ouvert. Il prit une grande inspiration et soupira une dernière fois, sans tristesse particulière il fit intérieurement ce simple constat : C'est donc ainsi que s'achève l'Histoire des Uchiwa.

Naruto tenait à peine debout, et regardait hébété le spectacle que lui offrait son ami.

Pourquoi Sasuke ne se relevait-il pas ?

Il traversa le champ de ruine qu'était devenu la Vallée de la fin, mais il ne voyait pas les impacts dans le sol, les monceaux de terres retournés, ni même les fragments des immenses statues. Partout où il posait le regard il ne voyait que le sang.

Sasuke était face contre terre, appuyé à un morceau de statue brisée, ironiquement il s'agissait d'une partie du visage de Uchiwa Madara, vaincu ici même il y a des siècles de cela. Kyûbi, déjà présent lors de ce combat, n'était pas d'humeur à regarder les conséquences de ses actes. Il s'en retourna dans sa cage, retirant à son hôte le soutien physique qu'il lui apportait et laissant derrière lui un sentiment de tristesse.

Naruto s'écroula à genoux, tout à côté de Sasuke, il agrippa son épaule sans réfléchir et le retourna. Son visage était maculé de terre et de sang, mais ce qui marqua son esprit fut les sillons dessinés par ses larmes. Il appliqua une main tremblante sur la carotide, à la recherche d'un pouls mais il ne sentit rien.

Alors les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il tira Sasuke contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, en se balançant doucement. Il psalmodiait ses regrets, qu'il entrecoupait de petits « non ». Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kyûbi le fasse tressauter.

\- Arrête de pleurer, gamin !

\- C'EST PAS COMME ÇA QUE ÇA DEVAIT FINIR !

Le démon grogna et tapa contre sa cage comme lorsqu'il était encore enfermé.

\- Est-ce que t'es stupide ?! Il n'y a pas de combat sans perdant et guerre sans mort, c'est toujours comme ça que ça fini. Arrête de chialer ! T'as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu vas enfin pouvoir tenir ta promesse et le ramener au village la tête haute ! Que Sakura lui fasse le plus beaux des enterrements.

Naruto s'avachit sur lui-même et bascula dans un état second. Après avoir combattu une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'au petit matin dans l'eau puis la boue, il devrait trembler de froid et se tordre de douleur. Mais il ne ressentait plus rien.

Il regarda le visage impassible de Sasuke, ces sillons blancs sur ses joues couvertes d'une boue faites de terre et de sang. Comme deux frères ennemis qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que se battre, ils s'étaient affrontés.

Il observa les alentours. Dans ce cadre grandiose, symbolisant la réconciliation et marquant la naissance du village de Konoha.

Ils avaient porté la destruction et la mort.

Naruto enlaça davantage Sasuke, il le retenait assez maladroitement de manière à ce que sa tête repose dans le creux de son cou, tout contre son épaule.

Kurama avait raison, il était et se sentait stupide. Il avait tellement lutté pour ramener Sasuke qu'il en avait oublié le pourquoi. Il se contentait d'aller d'un combat au suivant comme un cheval fou, n'ayant aucune idée du précipice vers lequel il court.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait rongé par une indescriptible frustration. Il avait fait mal à Sasuke, durant le combat il en avait parfaitement conscience, aucun d'eux n'avait retenu ses coups. Résultat : son ami était mort de ses propres mains.

Il remonta Sasuke contre lui et l'enlaça comme s'il voulait le faire entrer en lui.

\- S'il te plaît… tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Allez ! Mais réveil-toi, CRÉTIN !

Naruto ne pouvait pas y croire. S'il avait oublié pourquoi ou pour qui il pourchassait encore Sasuke, c'est que quelque chose était né entre eux au fil de leurs rencontres. Imitant le jeu du chat et de la souris ils s'opposaient dans un combat prétendument mortel. Mais un coup de griffe et une morsure plus tard ils échangeaient un regard satisfait avant de s'en retourner…

\- … tin.

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement, il se redressa brusquement et empoigna les épaules de Sasuke pour le regarder bien en face, il était certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Mais comme sa tête roulait entre ses épaules et qu'un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres et gouttait sur le sol ; il entreprit de le réveiller en hurlant son prénom et le secouant avec tout ce qu'il lui restait de force.

Au bout de quelques minutes le Uchiwa leva le bras et lui écrasa la main sur le visage pour le repousser.

\- Arrête de me… Me secoue pas comme ça, abruti !

N'ayant plus assez de force, il laissa sa main glisser du visage du blond, et regarda avec dégoût le filet de morve qui s'étirait. Naruto pleurait à chaude larme.

\- Alors ça va… ça va…, répétait-il en sanglotant.

Sasuke se laissa retomber entre ses bras. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces contre ces sentiments qui transcendaient sa douleur, l'emportaient sur son devoir de vengeance. D'abord par la fuite, mais plus il était loin de Naruto et plus il pensait à lui. Le tuer restait la seule alternative, mais il devait reconnaître sa défaite. La lutte avait été honorable, et il avait définitivement perdu contre lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter ses sentiments.

\- Ça va, souffla-t-il

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance Naruto le soutenait, d'une main à l'arrière de sa tête et de l'autre dans son dos, et il pressait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son premier réflexe fut de repousser le blond, cet idiot puisait dans ce qu'il lui restait de chakra pour le soigner, utilisant le moindre point de contact pour réparer le mal qu'il avait causé.

Mais Naruto tint jusqu'à se mettre dans un état plus précaire que le sien, il se redressa pour lui sourire avant de se laisser retomber contre son torse. Sa respiration était un souffle rauque et pénible, il gardait les bras repliés contre son torse, comme pour se rendre plus petit. Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de Naruto, il cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Le blond se laissa bercer par les battements réguliers du cœur de Sasuke, entre ses bras il profitait de ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Lorsque le Uchiwa lui caressa la joue pour qu'il relève la tête c'est naturellement qu'il entrouvrit la bouche pour échanger avec lui un tendre baiser.

Sasuke gardait les yeux fermés, comme pour ne pas revenir à la réalité.

\- Bien que j'aie gagné… je suppose que tu ne rentreras pas avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le blond d'une voix hésitante.

Son regard était humide, mais c'était sans doute plus de douleur que de peine, Sasuke se redressa et le fit basculer de manière à se retrouver au-dessus de lui et le poser doucement sur le sol.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrée, pas comme ça.

Leur regard se croisèrent et chacun voulait retenir l'autre, ils avaient encore tant de choses à se dire. Le Uchiwa essuya les larmes du bout du pouce, s'il ne pouvait l'accompagner il lui devait au moins la vérité.

\- Si le Conseil met tant de moyens pour me retrouver c'est qu'il travaille activement à la destruction de mon clan depuis des années.

Il se redressa comme s'il avait perçu quelque chose au loin, il en revint à Naruto qui avait les traits déformés par l'incompréhension.

\- Par leur faute mon frère a été considéré comme un traître, je l'ai moi-même haïs jusqu'à sa mort. Mais quel ninja agissant sur ordre et dans l'intérêt de son village, aurait accepté de tuer de ses mains ceux qui l'ont élevé et aimé dès ses premiers instants ? Si ce n'est le plus fidèle et honnête d'entre eux.

La mâchoire de Sasuke s'était contracté et son regard s'était emplit de colère, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, les secours seraient là d'une minute à l'autre. Et ils ne lui témoigneraient sans doute pas la même empathie que le gardien du démon à neuf queues.

\- Si je rentrais avec toi maintenant, je serais jugé par ceux qui ont trahis ma famille, et condamné à mort dans le seul but de dissimuler ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je manque de preuves, tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour le moment c'est ma parole.

Naruto rassembla ses forces et referma sa main sur son avant-bras. Son regard n'était pas celui d'un amant compatissant, mais d'un guerrier capable d'abattre une armée.

\- C'est plus qu'il… qu'il ne m'en faut, Sasuke. Dépêche-toi de partir. La prochaine bataille, nous… nous la mènerons ensemble.

Sa poigne se desserra et Sasuke s'empressa de quitter la Vallée de la Fin pour la pénombre de la forêt. Pourtant il ne pouvait se décider à partir avant d'être certain que Naruto soit entre de bonne main. Dissimulé parmi les branches d'un arbre centenaire il observait la clairière.

Sakura arriva la première et chercha immédiatement Naruto du regard afin de lui prodiguer les premiers secours, totalement inconsciente du danger potentiel. Alors que Kakashi qui la suivait de peu procédait à un examen rapide des lieux.

Sasuke sentit la nostalgie pointé le bout de son nez. Kakashi sensei, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiwa Sasuke. Sans le savoir, leur équipe était à nouveau réunis comme dans le temps. Un sourire amer passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'enfonçait davantage dans la forêt.

Leur équipe n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait été. Naruto était blessé par sa faute, Sakura morte d'inquiétude le soignait et Kakashi sensei le réduirait sans doute en charpie s'il lui mettait la main dessus.

Ce bilan fait, il était tout de même heureux de constater qu'ils allaient tous les deux bien. Sakura était devenu une très belle jeune femme, son air volontaire et ses gestes précis dégageait un certain charme. Pour ce qui est de Kakashi, les années semblait ne pas avoir pas prise sur lui. Sous une indifférence de façade se dissimulait une bête fauve prête à bondir et tuer au premier faux pas.

Sasuke se sentait apaisé, il y avait enfin quelqu'un pour partager son fardeau, il ne luttait plus seul et ça pourrait bien faire la différence le moment venu.

Pendant longtemps il s'était demandé avec inquiétude ce qui l'attendrait une fois sa vengeance accomplie et son nom lavé. Après la destruction de son clan et la mort de son frère, il n'avait plus de maison.

Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, car il avait compris que peu importe combien on s'éloigne, tant qu'il y a une personne que l'on aime, c'est avec elle que se trouve le chez soi où rentrer.

oOo

Que ce soit pleinement volontaire ou non, il laissa Naruto dans un sale état. Tsunade arriva rapidement sur les lieux avec son équipe médicale et fit installer un poste de soin sur place. L'état de Naruto était si grave, qu'il ne supporterait pas un transport de la Vallée de la Fin à l'hôpital général.

Naruto était encore conscient, mais afin de mettre son corps au repos total elle décida de le plonger en coma profond. Sakura était sous le choc alors que Tsunade énumérait ses blessures.

\- Fracture du bras et luxation du coude gauche, brûlure par électrocution à la poitrine entraînant une fibrillation cardiaque. Sakura, tu notes ?

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, elle se sentait si mal. Tsunade lui avait demandée de prendre note d'un premier état des lieux, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Naruto n'était pas seulement blessé, il portait de nombreuses blessures qui auraient été mortelles à n'importe qui d'autre. Alors qu'elle le regardait, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était en train de mourir sous ses yeux.

Tsunade n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer, elle lui demanda de se déplacer d'un geste de la main et Kakashi se changea en auxiliaire médical. Tsunade veillait avec soin sur Naruto lorsqu'il était dans cet état, elle limitait le nombre de personne qui pouvait entrer directement en contact avec lui. Et supervisait le moindre acte médical effectué sur lui, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait les accomplir elle-même.

Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, juste de la prudence. Des choses se disaient sur le Conseil, plus ou moins vrai, déformé par la rumeur. Mais l'acharnement dont il faisait preuve à l'égard de Sasuke était suspect. Et Tsunade s'était juré de protéger Naruto aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

\- Dislocation de l'épaule droite, je peux m'en occuper rapidement… rien à la main. Suspicion de fracture du bassin, cheville anormalement gonflée. (Elle soupira en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de la main.) Note une prescription d'analyse plus poussée, s'il te plaît. Il faut que je me fasse une idée précise des dégâts occasionnés sur ses organes internes par le choc électrique. Actuellement, c'est ma plus grande préoccupation. Pour le reste… Multiple contusions au visage, sans fracture. J'ai procédé à une immobilisation complète des cervicales et du dos par simple mesure de prévention, il réagit aux différents stimuli.

Face au silence persistant de Tsunade, Kakashi leva les yeux de son calepin et la trouva les larmes au bord des yeux. Il vint s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, et tendit les mains à quelques centimètres du torse Naruto. Il procéda à un examen rapide et compris un autre motif à cette immobilisation. Le chakra de Naruto était faible, par contre celui de Sasuke et de Kurama étaient omniprésent dans son corps. Le plus perturbant était la manière dont son organisme réagissait.

Kakashi interrogea Tsunade du regard, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Naruto s'appuyait sur l'énergie résiduelle des attaques de Sasuke pour compenser celle qui lui manquait. Et si son cœur battait, même de manière anarchique, ce n'était que sous les légères impulsions du chakra de Sasuke. Ils leur fallait attendre que l'énergie du dernier Uchiwa ait totalement quitté son corps, avant de pouvoir procéder à une intervention avec un autre chakra.

Kakashi repoussa l'une des mèches de Tsunade et lui dégagea le visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se redonner du courage.

\- Je dois faire mon rapport au Conseil.

Il semblait s'en excuser.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule, murmura-t-elle.

La gorge serrée par l'angoisse, les yeux grands ouvert, elle ne pouvait pas détacher le regard de Naruto. Jusqu'à ce que Kakashi ai ce geste de tendresse, elle avait fait bonne figure, mais au fond elle était terrifiée. D'un geste de la main il avait craquelé le maigre vernis qu'elle avait appliquée sur ses sentiments. Naruto agonisait sous ses yeux, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est dresser la liste de ces blessures qu'elle ne pouvait soigner.

Kakashi posa une main sur la sienne, pour prendre la seringue d'anesthésiant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui injecter. Après avoir administré les anti-douleurs à Naruto, il prit fermement les mains de Tsunade entre les siennes, pour en faire cesser le tremblement.

Elle s'accorda le droit de craquer durant quelques secondes, en fermant les paupières elle fit couler les larmes qui lui troublait la vue. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et soupira un grand coup.

Sakura n'était qu'à quelques pas d'eux, mais elle avait l'impression qu'un monde les séparaient. Et elle alors ?

Kakashi avança d'un pas décidé sans prendre le temps de se retourner. Sakura était ébranlé mais elle était forte, elle s'en remettrait. A l'occasion il prendrait le temps de lui parler mais pour l'heure il avait plus d'un problème à régler. Naruto était dans un état critique et Sasuke qui ne devait pas aller mieux était perdu en forêt. Le mot d'ordre était de retrouver ce traître, ce déserteur et de l'exécuter sans aucun procès. Kakashi était un soldat, on ne lui demandait pas de réfléchir, et s'il l'avait rattrapé il aurait pu tuer Sasuke. Il se détestait pour ça.

Sakura baissa la tête et courba l'échine comme si toute la tristesse du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Elle avait peur, elle se sentait triste, elle n'était pas assez forte cette fois. Tout son être appelait à l'aide, que quelqu'un lui tende une main amicale et lui dise que tout allait bien aller. Elle prit une inspiration en levant la tête vers le ciel.

Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi. Où étaient-ils maintenant ? Pourquoi la laissaient-ils si seule ?


	2. Chapter 2 : On ce revoit à Konoha

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 2 : Du temps des Uchiwa... 

Naruto et Sasuke étaient les enfants chéris de Konoha, et au lendemain de leur affrontement le village se réveillait avec une sacrée gueule de bois.

On aurait pu croire que leur affrontement aurait scindé l'opinion en deux, mais c'était tout le contraire. Le village baignait dans une sorte de nostalgie.

Un tueur sévissait impunément à Konoha, la semaine dernière c'est deux aspirants ninja qui avaient été tué en rentrant tardivement de l'entrainement, après quatre mois les autorités n'avaient pas même le début d'une piste.

A l'âge d'or du clan Uchiwa, les choses étaient bien différentes, vous savez ? Les Uchiwa était la police, il y avait bien moins de violence. Lorsque l'on avait un problème avec son voisin, on ne s'engageait pas dans une vendetta sans fin, on ne s'empêtrait pas dans d'interminable mesures juridiques. On se rendait au Domaine Uchiwa, il y avait une permanence assurée par un des membres de la famille. Tout le monde leur obéissait, parce qu'ils étaient juste et incorruptible. Ils étaient riches et puissant mais avec un si grand amour de la communauté, qu'ils se mettaient à son service au lieu d'en détourner le regard.

C'est pour ça que l'on pleurait encore la perte de Fugaku et de Mikoto, assassinés par leur propre fils. Si Sasuke n'en avait été témoin, personne ne l'aurait cru. D'ailleurs personne ne croyait vraiment à sa trahison.

Quant à Naruto… C'est un peu difficile à expliquer. Les Uzumaki ont toujours occupés une place particulière à Konoha. Les ninjas de cette Maison sont parmi les plus puissant et résistant du monde. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, Naruto n'avait pas fait honte à son nom, en accueillant Kyûbi. Et s'il avait rendu service à tout le monde, c'était à cause du monstre qu'il avait en lui qu'on l'avait rejeté. Au début il faisait échos aux heures les plus sombres de Konoha, ses espiègleries agaçait tout le monde. Mais avec le temps, l'acharnement qu'il mettait à réussir avait suscité une forme d'admiration.

Les clans et le Conseil formaient une paire dans le temps. Mais après l'écroulement du plus puissant d'entre eux, le Conseil n'avait plus de réel contre-pouvoir. Et on ralliait aisément le Conseil, dans ses bonnes ou mauvaises décisions.

Pourtant, les choses étaient en train de changer. Les chefs de clan prenaient leur retraite, laissant place à une nouvelle génération impertinente. Et c'est Hagoromo Kôhei qui porta un coup de semonce, en entamant des travaux de rénovation du quartier Uchiwa.

La population était lasse. Konoha était un village prospère, dont les diverses ressources suffirait à asseoir sa puissance sur le plan économique. Mais le Conseil avait d'autres ambitions, et rêvait d'expansion territoriale et militaire. Un véritable gouffre financier qui pressait les poches de contribuable éreinté.

En rénovant le quartier Uchiwa, le clan Hagoromo rappelait aux bons souvenirs de la population un temps où la vie était moins chers et les intérêts des villageois la priorité.

La population mit temporairement de côté sa rancune contre le Conseil pour se concentrer sur le poste de soin à la Vallée de la fin. Aux premières heures de l'aube du troisième jour, on avait poussé un soupir de soulagement car Naruto avait enfin pu être ramené à l'hôpital général.

Son état était toujours critique, mais au moins un des deux fils prodigue était de retour à la maison.

oOo

Kakashi n'avait pas eu le temps de se réjouir de cette nouvelle.

Sans grande surprise, son rapport ne fut pas vraiment au goût des conseillers. A les écouter il aurait dû poursuivre et achever Sasuke, au lieu de répondre aux appels de Sakura pour stabiliser l'état de Naruto.

Homura avait craché sa bile durant de longues minutes, aucuns des choix qu'il avait fait ce jour-là n'était le bon. Et il alla jusqu'à l'accabler des mauvais choix de Sasuke. Mais rien de cela ne l'atteignait.

Si Kakashi restait si calme, c'est parce que leur avis importait peu. En son âme et conscience il avait décidé de sauver la vie de Naruto en donnant sa chance à Sasuke. C'était cela ou les perdre tous les deux. Et que l'on s'entende bien, il n'avait commis aucune faute en tant que soldat. Bien que l'exécution à vue de Sasuke soit un ordre permanent, il n'était pas en service au moment de son intervention à la Vallée de la Fin. Et c'était plus par politesse que par devoir qu'il était venu faire ce rapport.

Il était fidèle au Conseil, obéissait aux ordres, mais il lui faisait de moins en moins confiance. Il commençait à se dire, que si ce club de vieux sénile voulait tant la tête de Sasuke il n'avait qu'à aller la chercher.

La sanction ne se fit pourtant pas attendre, le Conseil restait déterminé à ce que Kakashi joue un rôle actif dans la capture de son élève. Une fois la Vallée évacuée, il fut mandaté pour collecter des éléments permettant de dresser un rapport précis de l'affrontement de Naruto et de Sasuke.

Et voilà que les insultes se changeaient en éloges. Il lisait les traces de champs de bataille comme d'autres des cartes dans le ciel et puisqu'il avait formé Sasuke et Naruto il était familier de leurs chakras. Qui mieux que lui pourrait mener cette enquête?

Il était plutôt doué, c'est vrai. Mais l'affrontement s'était déroulé il y a trois jours, sur un terrain boueux. Et l'équipe de soignant avait sans doute corrompu les lieux par l'utilisation de chakra médical.

En bon petit soldat il avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête avant de se rendre à la Vallée de la Fin.

Le soleil approchait de son zénith, Kakashi mit sa main en visière pour protéger ses yeux. Les conditions de travail n'étaient pas des plus confortable mais elles étaient idéales pour son analyse. La boue n'étaient pas encore tout à fait sèche, mais une fois que toute l'eau se serait évaporé le champ de bataille serait complètement figée.

Il s'accroupit avec soins à l'emplacement où Naruto avait été retrouvé, passa la main sur le sol et fit rouler la poussière entre ses doigts. Sa première impression ne faisait que se confirmer. Naruto n'avait pas seulement utilisé le chakra de Sasuke, il s'était mêlé si étroitement au sien que plusieurs jours plus tard ils ne s'étaient toujours pas séparé.

Ils s'étaient entre-aidé pour rester en vie.

Kakashi faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser, mais les mots d'Homura lui trottait dans la tête. Peut-être avait-il raison. Sasuke avait dévié du droit chemin et il n'avait rien vu. Et c'était à cause de sa négligence qu'il se retrouvait à le traquer.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit distinctif d'une branche qui craque suivit d'un cri et d'une chute. Sa pupille glissa doucement vers la gauche puis il retourna à ses analyses.

Avec d'excellent résultat aux examens écrit et une moyenne on ne peut plus correcte en pratique, Yamashiro Yaoshi, surnommé Yaya, avait décroché une place en tant qu'assistant auprès du Conseil. Pour une raison qui leur échappait à l'un comme à l'autre, il avait été envoyé sur le terrain pour aider (surveiller) Kakashi dans son travail.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Yaya n'était pas un homme de terrain, et qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir à se promener en forêt. Un buisson avait amorti sa chute et il ne s'en tira pas sans emporter quelques souvenirs, des feuilles et même quelques branches ornaient sa chevelure châtaine. Mais par politesse et aussi parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, Kakashi se garda bien de le lui dire.

\- Pourquoi on marche pas comme tout le monde ?!

C'était plus un cri de l'âme qu'une question, alors le poivre et sel l'ignora. L'autre s'assit sur l'une des mains colossales tombée au sol.

\- Fait chaud, dépêchez-vous ! Je veux rentrer au village.

Kakashi tiqua, il n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel Yaya lui parlait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour finir ici, t'as raté un café ?

Yaya passa une main dans ses cheveux et en tira une feuille qu'il regarda avec agacement, Kakashi ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde, mais il le fit avec un ton détaché.

\- Un truc du genre. J'ai compromis un contrat avec le village de Kumo.

\- C'est possible ça ? Ils sont plutôt du genre conciliant, non ?

\- Pour peu que l'on couche avec la mauvaise personne. La très mauvaise personne, reprit-il.

Le poivre et sel fronça les sourcils et arrêta son travail pour regarder avec attention son compagnon d'infortune. Yaya était le genre de figurant que l'on met au fond des cases dans les mangas, histoire de combler le vide. Il n'était ni grand, ni petit, il ne devait jamais avoir fait de sport de sa vie, et son visage n'accrochait pas le regard. Même en le fixant des heures vous ne pourriez pas retracer un trait de son visage. Alors Kakashi avait du mal à se dire, qu'il était capable de mêler vie privé et professionnel, et son cerveau fit l'impasse sur le fait qu'il soit sexuellement actif.

\- Oh, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, et remettez-vous au travail ! Pourquoi c'est aussi long ?! C'est quand même pas bien compliqué de prendre quelques photos et deux notes !

Pendant une seconde il avait paru presque sympathique. Kakashi se redressa et lui fit une petite démonstration de son travail, indiquant du bout d'un index paresseux chaque point clé.

\- Et bien, il faut reconstituer chaque étape du combat et établir un panel d'attaque compatible avec les traces laissées. Pour déterminer qui a fait quoi, je dois analyser les traces de chakra latente, et isolé les traces appartenant à Uchiwa Sasuke pour avoir une idée de son évolution. Et tout ça en prenant en compte le fait qu'une équipe médicale a piétiné ce champ de bataille boueux durant deux jours après les faits. Un peu comme toi à l'instant, d'ailleurs tu ne peux pas rester assis là-dessus.

Yaya suivit du regard les traces qu'il avait laissé sur le sol de son buisson à son rocher, puis se concentra sur ses chaussures, il semblait plus contrarié de leur état que des preuves qu'il avait peut-être corrompu.

\- Si tu ne sais pas en quoi consiste notre travail, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller. Je dirais rien, conclut Kakashi.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Conseil, il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas avoir une équipe dans les pattes et bien que Yaya soit son seul accompagnateur, il le trouvait déjà de trop. Au moins il avait le mérite d'être obéissant, et il descendit de la main de pierre.

\- Je sais parfaitement en quoi consiste notre travail ! Et si je me fais pincer par le Conseil, alors que je devrais être ici, je vais définitivement me faire virer. Heu… Utake sama. Il y a un truc bizarre avec votre veste je crois. Vous permettez que je la regarde de plus près ?

Obéissant, peut-être un peu naïf aussi, Kakashi enleva son emblématique veste verte, portant le logo du village et l'inspecta mais ne trouva rien à en redire.

\- Si, juste là… Attendez.

Yaya lui prit le vêtement des mains et la laissa retomber au sol, improvisant une nappe, il s'y installa confortablement. Kakashi se tendit en regardant sa veste s'enfoncer dans la boue, puis il en revint au châtain.

\- Yaoshi, je connais une technique capable de te découper en tellement de petits morceaux qu'on ne te distinguera pas du tas de boue sur lequel t'es assis.

En réponse il bailla et ramena ses jambes contre son torse, posant ses talons boueux sur l'intérieur de la veste.

\- Cessez de me menacer, voulez-vous ? Prenez une photo de cette percée dans les fourrée, deux ou trois de la statue, ça ira très bien.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu veux que je bâcle le travail ?

Il hocha négativement la tête, puis monta une épaule.

\- Uzumaki Naruto avait une mission à accomplir et force est de constater qu'une fois de plus il a échoué. Si vous croyez qu'on fait juste un rapport de routine, c'est que vous ignorez ce qu'on fait ici. A son réveil, ils vont se jeter sur lui et comparer chaque point du rapport avec ses déclarations. S'il diffère d'une virgule il sera accusé d'avoir apporté son aide à un criminel. Et je ne lui donne pas plus d'une semaine pour voir son nom traîné dans la boue. Au début les gens douteront, puis ils se souviendront qu'il abrite un démon.

Kakashi semblait absent, sans le savoir Yaya avait évoqué ce qui était arrivée à son père. Un ninja estimé, ayant préféré échouer une mission plutôt que de perdre son équipe, calomnié et acculé au suicide. Le bureaucrate s'éclaircit la voix et coupa court à sa démonstration.

\- Peu importe, il vaut mieux ne pas trop entrer dans les détails. «Le Uchiwa est devenu plutôt fort, mais pas plus qu'Uzumaki» ; « C'est lui qui a cassé ces statues si importantes pour notre village » ; « Il s'est enfui, mais à la vue du sang versé il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, son corps est sans doute quelque part dans la forêt aux alentours ». Pour faire sérieux, on recommande l'envoi de quelques anbu et le tour est jouée.

Parce que l'autre le regardait avec suspicion il acheva de s'expliquer.

\- Suffisamment de personnes sont mortes. Vous ne pensez pas ? Il doit faire dans les trente milles degrés, alors faites de jolis clichés, je m'occupe de l'histoire et d'ici une heure chacun rentre chez soi.

Kakashi sortit son appareil et prit la direction de la forêt, mais il s'arrêta un instant.

\- T'as intérêt à nettoyer ma veste, je veux qu'elle soit comme neuve quand tu me la rendra, déclara-t-il avant de repartir.

Yaya tiqua.

\- Vous n'en voulez pas une neuve plutôt ?

\- Non. Cette veste est tout à fait spéciale à mes yeux.

\- « Spéciale » ?

Sous le masque de Kakashi un sourire diabolique. Oui, cette veste serait tout à fait spéciale une fois que cet idiot l'aurait lavé. Ça lui servira de leçon.


	3. Chapter 3 : Un peu de repos

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 3 : Un peu de repos 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux Naruto se sentait lourd et fatigué. Il ne lui fallut que quelques seconde pour reconnaître sa chambre d'hôpital. A force de frôler la mort, Tsunade lui avait réservé cette pièce de 20m2 au fond du couloir. Son lit était à côté d'une grande fenêtre, lui offrant une vue dégagée sur le ciel et sur les vieux quartiers du village.

Cette chambre était agréable, pourvu de tout le confort d'un petit appartement, pourtant il se sentait mal, il avait mal. Il avait plusieurs os de cassés et plus de contusions qu'il ne pouvait en compter pourtant le fait qu'il souffre encore était anormale, en cela que Kurama s'arrangeait toujours pour accélérer sa guérison.

Naruto ferma les yeux, le temps de faire une petite introspection. Il se retrouva devant la cage ouverte du renard à neuf queues. Il était roulé en boule derrière les barreaux, sa tête reposait sur ses pattes antérieures et ses queues lui faisaient comme une couverture. Kurama n'était pas juste endormit, il était faible, alors Naruto sursauta lorsqu'il découvrit ses longues canines et grogna, le museau plissé et les oreilles en arrières.

\- T'as utilisé tout ce qui nous restait de chakra, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé de te voir dans cet état, mais si tu n'avais pas été consentant tu me l'aurais fait savoir. C'était la chose à faire.

Le renard passa sa langue sur ses crocs et déglutit, puis il se leva, fit un tour sur lui-même pour s'allonger, à la manière des sphinx d'Égypte, jetant un regard condescendant à son hôte.

\- Peut-être bien, mais si la garce aux cheveux de bonbon n'était pas arrivée aussi vite, tu serais mort.

Naruto soupira lourdement, Kurama était bien le seul à être capable de témoigner sa reconnaissance à une personne tout en l'insultant.

\- C'est pas pour dire, reprit le démon, mais t'es pas tout seul ici. J'adore être en vie, et je t'aime bien. Alors tu devrais faire plus attention à l'avenir, gamin.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis il interpella le démon d'une voix clair et posa la main sur l'un des barreaux.

\- Kurama, j'y pense depuis quelques temps déjà… Si on te sortait de là ?

Le renard s'allongea pour se mettre au niveau de son jeune maître, il inclina la tête sur le côté et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je suis sérieux, reprit le blond. Le but n'est pas de te lâcher dans la nature, mais tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux pour nous deux que tu puisse enfin être libre de tes mouvements.

Kurama essayait de cacher son enthousiasme, mais l'une après l'autre chacune de ses queues tournoyaient. Depuis le soir où on l'avait scellé il avait oublié l'idée d'être à nouveau libre, mais ces quelques mots ravivèrent ses meilleurs souvenirs. Le soleil réchauffant son corps, le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles alors qu'il courait en pleine forêt, la rosée du petit matin glissant sur son pelage. Oh, il donnerait bien cent ans d'enfermement pour une seule journée dans les bois. La pensée en elle-même le remplissait de joie.

\- T'as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour te sortir de là ?

\- J'en sais rien gamin, mais tu pourrais demander à la vieille !

Le renard le poussa doucement du bout de la patte et Naruto se redressa dans son lit, Kurama l'avait tout simplement renvoyé et il se trouva nez à nez avec Tsunade. Elle prenait quelques notes sur un porte document.

\- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois réveillée !

Elle poussa un petit cri et le serra contre son opulente poitrine si fort qu'il se crut perdu, à bout de souffle il lui tapa faiblement le bras.

\- Si tu continues à serrer je vais m'endormir pour toujours !

Tsunade le relâcha et lui fit son compte rendu, comme d'habitude.

\- Tu es resté deux jours entiers à la Vallée de la fin, nous avons dû installer un poste de soins car ton état ne permettait pas de te transporté. Une fois que tu as été stabilisé on t'as emporté ici.

Naruto acquiesça en cherchant du regard son verre d'eau, il y en avait toujours un à portée de main qui l'attendait au réveil. Il en bu une gorgée et demanda sur un ton égal.

\- Je suis mort combien de temps cette fois ?

Elle souleva quelques feuilles et ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Ton cœur ne s'est pas arrêté, et vu ton état il ne serait sans doute pas repartie. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'y a aucune explication rationnelle au fait que tu aies survécu. Les blessures physique mises à part je n'ai jamais vu un niveau de chakra aussi bas. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais il semblerait que cette fois Kyûbi t'ai sauvé la mise.

\- « Kurama ». Il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on l'appelle Kyûbi.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

\- Oui et bien lui aussi a souffert. En l'état il faudra trois semaines avant que ton chakra retrouve un niveau satisfaisant, un mois pour que tu te remette de tes blessures physiques. Mais tu devrais pouvoir quitter ta chambre d'ici deux semaines.

Naruto semblait totalement absent, en temps normal il protesterait pour sortir plus tôt, ou se plaindrait de ses blessures.

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

Il reposa son verre et regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Il y a deux choses que je dois te dire mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas crier.

En d'autres termes, il allait lui dire quelques choses qui la mettrait hors d'elle, mais avec le temps il avait acquis son respect, alors elle l'écouterait jusqu'au bout.

\- Promis.

\- Je veux libérer Kurama, le sortir de là, il posa une main sur son torse. Il sera bien plus utile à mes côtés.

Elle lui fit un sourire pincé en serrant sa poigne sur le support en plastique qu'elle tenait.

\- Je comprends, je comprends tout à fait. Ce… C'est b…

\- Et je veux réhabiliter les Uchiwa, je serais du côté de Sasuke quand il reviendra.

Le support en plastique se brisa en un claquement sec, déchirant par la même occasion les feuilles de soin.

\- Tu vois ? Je ne crie pas, je ne crie pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que je me mettrais en colère ? Que t'ai décidé de relâcher un démon qui a détruit le village par le passé ou que tu veux ramener un ninja qui menace de le faire dans un futur extrêmement proche ?

\- Tsunade, écoute-moi.

\- Non toi, tu vas m'écouter ! Faut croire que t'as frappé ta tête une fois de trop, alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Sasuke est un nukenin notoire, un traître et un déserteur. Il a rejoint le groupe d'Orichimaru, les méchants gars de l'histoire et il arrête pas d'essayer de te tuer ! Lis sur mes lèvres, c'est pas une bonne idée ! Pour ce qui est de Kyûbi je me contenterais de te rappeler que la dernière fois qu'on l'a laissé libre il a réduit le village en cendre et tué des milliers de personnes !

Naruto posa sur elle un regard noir de colère, qui se chargea d'inquiétude lorsque Tsunade le lui retourna. Il s'expliqua d'une voix morne, les yeux tournés vers le paysage.

\- Physiquement, c'est plus possible, à force de me faire plier je vais finir par casser, je le sais mieux que quiconque. Mais ça m'était égal tant que je pouvais ramener Sasuke. C'était devenu une telle obsession que je ne savais même plus pourquoi je devais le faire.

Le regard de Tsunade s'adoucit et elle prit une inspiration pour lui dire quelque chose mais il lui coupa la parole.

\- Je n'y retournerais pas, plus jamais je ne me battrais contre lui. Je suis fatigué. (Il prit une inspiration comme s'il hésitait, puis plongea son regard dans celui de son aînée) Le Conseil a utilisé Uchiwa Itachi pour détruire le clan de l'intérieur avant de le livrer en pâture au jugement de la foule.

Il leva la tête vers son ancien maître, elle avait les traits tirés mais ne semblait pas le moins surpris du monde. Un sourire désabusé passa sur les lèvres de Naruto.

\- Tu n'es ni plus choquée, ni surprise que je ne l'étais en entendant cela, n'est-il pas là le problème ? C'est bien plus grave qu'un manque de confiance, je ne pense pas que notre réaction soit normal. Et dans l'intérêt du village de Konoha, pour lequel je me suis toujours battu, Uchiwa Sasuke n'est pas mon ennemi, je me battrais à ses côtés. Ça ne te paraît pas logique, mais je sais que c'est la chose à faire.

Tsunade plia le support et coinça les morceaux de feuilles de soins entre les planches de plastique, puis elle lui appliqua une main sur le front. Naruto essaya de se débattre mais il sentit bientôt une faible décharge parcourir son corps, et ses muscles se mettre sous tension.

\- Tu parles trop, gamin.

Lorsque Tsunade enleva sa main il s'écroula, épuisé, le corps endolori. C'était une technique de contention qu'elle avait développé spécialement pour lui, de quoi lui retirer l'idée même de quitter son lit.

\- T'étais pas obligé de faire ça, je comptais pas quitter ma chambre, souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Elle se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Et bien, comme ça je suis certaine que tu y réfléchira à deux fois avant de parler de n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, Naruto.

Tsunade se pencha sur lui d'une manière intime, elle lui tapota les lèvres du bout de l'index puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- « La chose à faire », tu es si naïf que s'en est touchant, petit. Mais dans tout combat, les deux camps sont persuadé de lutter pour une cause honorable. Alors, en d'autres circonstances un plan approximatif, de bonnes intentions et un Kyûbi eut été amplement suffisant. Sauf qu'être le plus rapide ou le plus fort ne te servira à rien. A avoir des pensées si douces tu pourrais bien te retrouver _game over_ avant d'avoir fait trois pas sur le terrain.

Naruto prit une inspiration et inclina légèrement la tête avant de lui répondre d'une voix à peine audible.

\- S'ils me sous-estime autant que toi en ce moment, la victoire est à portée de main.

Tsunade eut une expression de surprise, releva un sourcil puis sourit, il avait réussi à attraper un stylo plume dans la poche de sa blouse. Elle ne s'était douté de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'exerce une pression de la pointe contre sa carotide.

Lorsqu'elle essaya de se redresser, Naruto passa sa main libre à l'arrière de sa nuque, de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse déglutir sans s'entailler la peau sur la pointe du stylo. Sans la lâcher il la ramena doucement contre son torse, comme s'il l'enlaçait, puis il poursuivit en chuchotant.

\- Je t'adore Tsunade et ce n'est pas uniquement parce que je te fais confiance que je te met dans le secret. Tu es intelligente, tôt ou tard tu aurais compris mon manège. Je ne te demande pas ton aide, juste de regarder dans l'autre direction quoi qu'il arrive.

Il relâcha sa prise et Tsunade hésita un long moment à l'attitude à adopter, partagée entre la colère de s'être fait piéger et une sincère fierté quant au comportement de Naruto. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent c'est la fierté qui l'emporta. Naruto était calme, il savait ce qu'il faisait et bien qu'il ne prenne pas la pleine mesure des conséquences de ses actes, il préférait impliquer le moins de monde possible.

Elle récupéra son stylo et ajusta sa blouse sur ses épaules.

\- J'en ai assez de regarder ailleurs et de constater que mes amis disparaissent sans que je m'en rende compte.

Naruto l'interrogea du regard, se pourrait-il qu'elle lui propose son aide ? Mais Tsunade se contenta de monter une épaule le regard bas et songeur.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, tu veux bien te reposer un peu ?

Il se trouva seul et se tourna sur le côté pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Bien sûr la décharge que lui avait envoyé Tsunade avait fait effet, ses muscles étaient douloureux. Mais Kurama l'avait prévenu de l'attaque imminente et il avait pu se préparer afin d'encaisser le choc. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Sasuke pouvait faire.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration et soupira, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux bien malgré lui. Il était inquiet pour Sasuke. Où qu'il soit, il espérait qu'il aille bien. Il passa les doigts sur ses lèvres, au souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il avait le goût de leur sang mêlé et de terre, pourtant ce souvenir suffisait à le rendre fébrile. Le manque qu'il ressentait allait bien au-delà d'une envie de retrouver Sasuke, il en avait besoin.

oOo

Sasuke se laissa glisser entre les racines d'un arbre centenaire pour reprendre son souffle, il s'était enfoncé dans les anciennes forêt situé à la frontière du village de Konoha. La bonne nouvelle était que personne ne s'y aventurait jamais, la mauvaise qu'il avait besoin de soin et de toute urgence.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, un sourire idiot se dessina peu à peu sur son visage. Naruto et lui s'étaient embrassé.

Il était du genre à mener ses missions sans se soucier du mal qu'il pouvait ressentir ou causer, en générale il gardait tous ses sentiments à l'abri dans un bocal hermétique dans un coin de sa tête. Mais après avoir admis sa défaite, le bocal avait explosé et il ne pouvait ôter le blond de ses pensées. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient jointe c'était comme s'il avait repris son souffle après une longue période d'apnée.

Ils avaient enfin fini de jouer. Et très bientôt, ils seraient ensemble.

Le Uchiwa secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées, ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit de se montrer si fleur bleue !

\- Misère… je suis peut-être vraiment en train de mourir.

Alors qu'il se demandait laquelle de ses plaies avait bien pu s'infecter au point de lui embrouiller les idées, une ombre glissa sur lui et obscurcit sa vision.

Un garçon de six ou sept ans se pencha sur lui, et il le détailla du regard quelques secondes sans rien dire. Ses cheveux raides étaient coupé en bol et encadrait son visage rond et joufflue, ses yeux en amande étaient d'un noir d'encre tout aussi profond que celui de ses cheveux. Pour le reste il portait un haut à manche courte et à col montant, le tissu semblait assez précieux, il avait des boutons en ivoire et des finitions brodée à l'or fin.

Sasuke se frotta la nuque en fronçant les sourcils, il ne percevait pas le moindre signe de stress chez cet enfant, pas même de surprise. Mais une chose était sûr, il n'était pas seul dans ces bois, et si son accompagnateur leur tombait dessus la situation pourrait rapidement dégénérer.

\- Ô nii chan [grand frère] est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- « nii chan » ? Reprit Sasuke incrédule.

Ce surnom et la moue inquiète du garçon le désarma, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à cette situation. S'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, il se serait sans doute montré froid et distant jusqu'à ce que le petit prenne peur et s'en aille. Mais il venait de passer trois jours à courir en forêt, en ne s'arrêtant que lorsque la douleur lui faisait perdre connaissance, il était totalement désarmé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te promener aussi loin en forêt, petit. Et encore moins parler à des inconnus.

Les joues de l'enfant se tintèrent de rouge et il baissa les yeux, la voix douce mais autoritaire d'une femme lui apporta du réconfort.

\- Yamashiro Yonosuke est son nom, et c'est en parlant avec des inconnus qu'on se fait des amis. C'est ainsi que moi, Yamashiro Yurie [prononcer _Yulié_], l'ai éduqué.

\- Haha ue ! [mère – forme archaïque et soutenue]

Sasuke se tendit sensiblement, portant la main à un des kunai accroché à sa ceinture. Mais même en étant sur ses gardes il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté de cette femme. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon élaboré, tenu par de grandes épingles d'or comme on n'en faisait plus, une frange droite et deux courtes mèches encadraient son visage au teint de craie. Elle avait les sourcils en partie rasé, de manière à ne laisser que deux points au-dessus de ses yeux en d'amande, ce qui lui donnait un regard presque félin.

Alors qu'il la détaillait du regard, elle leva le bras et dissimula la partie basse de son visage derrière la manche d'un kimono vert, aux finitions aussi soignées que celles de son fils. Sasuke compris qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise et s'empressa de baisser les yeux.

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Yurie s'avança et posa entre ses bras un panier assez lourd contenant quelques fruit et légumes de saison. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers elle.

\- Il se trouve que vous êtes sur le chemin qui mène à notre Domaine, je vous en prie, venez avec nous, dit-elle simplement.

\- Attendez ! Je ne peux pas vous suivre. Je suis…

Elle fit un sourire radieux.

\- J'ai bien cru que vous ne vous présenteriez jamais.

Le ninja ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, prit de court il ne réfléchit pas à mentir.

\- Uchiwa Sasuke est mon nom. C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas venir avec vous.

Yurie se pencha et lui agrippa fermement le bras pour le mettre debout, puis elle le réprimanda de l'index comme le ferait une mère avec un garçon désobéissant.

\- Tout au contraire, jeune homme ! C'est pour cela que vous devez venir avec nous ! Qu'il ne soit pas dit qu'un Yamashiro aura délaissé un Uchiwa dans le besoin. Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder pour comprendre que vous passez une dure journée. Venez donc avec nous.

Elle le relâcha en souriant, Sasuke sentit sa gorge se serrer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il opina d'un hochement de tête et se laissa guider, il s'en irait à la première occasion. Mais pour le moment il n'avait pas envie de la contrarier.

\- Nous vivons en retrait du village de Konoha depuis un peu plus d'un siècle, toutes ces intrigues, ces manigances heu… cette politique, n'est-ce pas ainsi que l'on dit ? Et bien toute cette politique poussa notre famille jusqu'ici, à l'extrême frontière nord du village. Nous vivons peut-être reclus, mais personne ne vous fera meilleur accueil que nous !

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement Yonosuke repoussa un arbuste et dévoila un sentier, de part et d'autre de celui-ci il y avait des maisons de bois dans un genre on ne peut plus traditionnel. Sasuke chercha du regard et trouva rapidement la maison principale autour de laquelle avait été construit ce petit village. Elle avait un étage de plus que les autres et les portes du rez-de-chaussée étaient grandes ouverte. Il devait être l'heure du déjeuner, parce que chacun s'affairait, courant d'une maison à l'autre, et avant qu'il n'ait prononcé le moindre mot une femme le débarrassa de son panier.

Il resta debout à regarder cette effervescence, alors que la mère et le fils continuaient à avancer. Sa gorge se serra davantage et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Yurie revint vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon garçon ?

\- Je… ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu… un clan.

Toute ces personnes rassemblées en une seule et grande famille, cette entraide, cela lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait perdu, qu'il désirait mais ne pourrait sans doute jamais récupérer.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis tellement, tellement fatigué. Ça ira bien mieux une fois que je me serais un peu reposé. Je m'en veux d'abuser ainsi de votre hospitalité, mais…

\- Il y a toujours une couche et une place à table pour un voyageur fatigué.

Yurie laissa sa main glisser dans son dos et le guida jusqu'à la demeure principale, elle écartait les curieux d'un simple geste de la main. De toute évidence elle occupait une place importante dans la hiérarchie.

Sasuke s'efforçait de faire taire la voix qui le poussait à faire couler le sang avant de poser des questions. C'est comme si la fatigue des jours et des semaines passées à éviter les attaques lui retombaient sur les épaules en un instant.

Naruto l'attendait à Konoha, le village qui l'avait vu grandir, où reposait ses parents et il voulait y retourner. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait, mais maintenant qu'il sentait ce moment proche, chaque minute lui paraissait des heures.

\- Je vous présente Kô, il est l'un de mes élèves, il a toute ma confiance. Il s'occupera bien de vous.

Le Uchiwa salua d'un hochement de tête son domestique, il ne resterait ici que le temps de retomber sur ses pattes.


	4. Chapter 4

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 4 :

En tant que Kazekage de Suna, Gaara était en visite à Konoha pour mener à bien quelques accords commerciaux entre les deux villages. De manière plus officieuse, Saï l'avait informé du combat ayant opposé Naruto à Sasuke, et il souhaitait avoir des nouvelles de l'un comme de l'autre.

Mais il lui fallait d'abord accomplir les formalités d'usages. Il était assis à un grand bureau en chêne massif. Saï lui avait dressé l'ordre du jour, puis l'avancé de différents dossiers en son absence. Gaara soupira en roulant des yeux et fut immédiatement rappelé à l'ordre.

\- Kazekage sama…

\- Oui, « le commerce de bois de chauffage » reprit-il agacé. Tant qu'on en parle, sa erreur de ma part les arbres ce n'est pas ce qui manque à Konoha.

Saï releva la tête de son calepin, cette remarque purement rhétorique le tira de sa routine.

\- C'est mon premier accord commercial en tant que Kazekage et je peux t'assurer qu'il est hors de question de claquer 1/3 de mon budget pour du bois ! Je te donne les grandes lignes d'un courrier à envoyer à… notre interlocuteur dans cette affaire.

\- Takuo Mishima, compléta Saï en levant les yeux de son bloc note.

Gaara chassa sa remarque d'un geste de la main, et commença sa dictée.

\- Chère monsieur Mishima, je vous prie de bien vouloir diviser votre prix par, disons deux, pour commencer, afin que nos négociations restent d'actualité. En l'absence du moindre geste commerciale de votre part, je me verrais dans l'obligation de mettre un terme à nos négociations. Il n'est pas exclus qu'à la suite de cela, quelques-uns de vos arbres ne disparaissent mystérieusement. Cordialement Gaara, cinquième Kazekage de Suna.

Saï relu silencieusement, puis plongea son regard dans celui émeraude de Gaara, retenant toute son attention.

\- Une remarque, Kazekage sama ?

Le roux acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête.

\- Si je ne m'abuse, par la présente vous menacez le chargé du commerce extérieur de Konoha de piller les ressources naturelles de son village s'il ne vous fait pas une ristourne. C'est cela ?

\- Et bien… j'imagine que c'est une question de formulation.

Gaara avait monté une épaule, il n'y avait que face à lui qu'il se montrait si désinvolte.

\- Et reconnais que le coût est scandaleusement élevé !

Saï s'avança, posa la main sur le bureau et fit un sourire pincé à son supérieur.

\- A d'autre je vous prie, c'est également moi qui tiens vos comptes pour l'ensemble de vos transactions à l'extérieur de Suna.

Le regard émeraude remonta lentement le long du bras couleur albâtre, il s'égara un instant sur le ventre parfaitement sculpté, puis reprit son parcours jusqu'à son visage. Ces lèvres si finement dessinée qu'on les voyaient à peine, son nez droit et ces yeux d'un noir si pure qu'il ne se lassait pas de les regarder.

\- Et tu fais ça très bien.

\- Ce qui veut dire que je suis parfaitement au fait du budget qui vous est alloué pour chacune des opérations, vu ? Vous cherchez délibérément à obtenir ce contrat à un prix dérisoire. Pour quelles raisons, je l'ignore. Le prix est le même depuis des siècles, il comprend la réquisition de la main d'œuvres, le coût du travail journalier, le conditionnement et le transport du bois. Peu importe la formulation, Gaara, si tu envoi ce courrier à Mishima il va nous couper les vivres.

Le roux lui fit un petit sourire en relevant un sourcil.

\- Vous. Vous coupez les vivres, se reprit Saï. A vous, en tant que Kazekage et à votre village, Suna.

Gaara lui fit un sourire un peu plus franc, alors que Saï toussotait pour reprendre son calme.

\- Je vois que ma proposition d'emploi fait son bonhomme de chemin. Tu es déjà mon agent de liaison et mon messager. Pourquoi ne pas venir travailler à Suna.

\- Parce que je n'occuperais pas ces fonctions si on appartient au même village.

Le roux se pencha un peu plus en avant, mais on tapa deux coups sonores à la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de porter l'estocade finale.

Saï fit entrer Tsunade. Comme il régnait un silence étrange dans la pièce elle hésita à s'imposer.

\- Est-ce que… j'aurais interrompu quelque chose ? J'ignore combien de temps tu comptes rester et il fallait que je te voie.

Gaara ouvrit la bouche pour reporter leur entrevue, mais fut pris de court par Saï.

\- Rien qu'une nouvelle tentative de me débaucher de mon poste actuel. Nous en avons fini pour ce matin, il faut que je porte ces documents au troisième étage.

Saï s'était penché pour prendre la pile des documents déjà signé par le Kazekage, ils se jaugèrent du regard alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour le retenir encore un peu.

\- Il me semble tout de même qu'on n'en a pas encore fini avec le bois de chauffage. Les températures peuvent être négatives la nuit dans le désert.

Gaara avait adressé cette dernière remarque à l'attention de Tsunade, sans détacher son regard de Saï. Il baissa les yeux un instant puis prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Il est évident que dans les conditions actuelles ce contrat ne pourra satisfaire aucune des parties. Alors, et ce n'est qu'une proposition, peut-être faudrait-il envisager la négociation d'un simple droit d'exploitation. Cela retirerait l'ensemble des charges liée à la main d'œuvre et entraînera la baisse mécanique du coût.

Gaara sembla réfléchir quelques instants et lui répondit d'un ton égal.

\- C'est une bonne idée, on devrait lancer une étude comparative…

\- Afin d'évaluer le rendement des deux systèmes, je l'entends. Mais la main d'œuvre risque de devenir un problème d'autant plus important que l'exploitation des forêts est un secteur très fermé.

\- Je le sais, mais les négociations servent à cela, et il n'y a rien de mieux pour l'économie qu'un peu de concurrence.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Saï s'inclina légèrement avant de quitter la pièce.

Tsunade resta silencieuse suffisamment longtemps pour mettre Gaara mal à l'aise.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Naruto est dans un état critique, après son combat contre Sasuke. Je veille personnellement sur lui.

Gaara plissa les yeux, comme pour mieux lire entre les lignes, mais il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- A 9 h 30 demain, j'irais me prendre un café durant mon quart de surveillance. Alors si l'un de ses amis souhaitait passer lui rendre une visite je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher.

Il s'avança légèrement.

\- Par exemple, toi. Tu pourrais aller le voir demain pendant que je ne le surveille pas.

\- A 9 h 30 ce sera difficile, il faut qu'on prépare une réunion avec Saï et je t'assure qu'il ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose. C'est parfois à se demander qui est le patron.

Tsunade tapa du plat de la main sur la table.

\- T'es quand même pas aussi bête ! Je veux que tu passes voir Naruto demain matin, de la manière la plus discrète et officieuse qui soit.

Gaara appuya sa tête dans le creux de sa main et fit la moue, signifiant qu'il avait compris son manège depuis le début.

\- Alors il va mieux ?

Elle détourna le regard.

\- Pas si sûr. Je pense qu'il a vraiment besoin de te parler. Il n'y a personne qui puisse mieux le comprendre que toi. En tant que jinchuriki [porteur de bijuu], je veux dire.

Gaara fut ébranlé par cette remarque, il baissa les yeux comme pour replonger dans le plus sombres de ses souvenirs. Tout le monde savait que l'Akatsuki lui avait arraché Shûkaku, le privant par là-même de son titre de jinchuriki. Il revint vers elle, le regard humide et la gorge serrée.

\- Ancien jinchuriki. Ce n'est pas la même chose, crois-moi.

\- Excuse-moi. Cela concerne Kyûbi et je ne vois pas mieux que toi pour le comprendre et le ramener à la raison.

Le roux détourna le regard un instant puis revint vers elle.

\- Et Neji ?

Tsunade tiqua. Cette année il y avait eu beaucoup de changement à la tête des grandes familles et cela concernait également la branche inférieure du clan Hyûga. Après plusieurs mois d'absence Neji était revenu pour recevoir le titre de chef de clan avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Comme le voulait la tradition, lors de son investiture tous les chefs de clan étaient convoqués. Tsunade fut pour le moins surprise. Il était difficile de se dire que l'homme calme et réservé qui se dressait face à elle, avait été ce petit garçon arrogant et plein de colère. Entendre ce nom ne la troubla qu'à moitié, sans avoir les mots pour l'expliquer, il avait tout à fait la carrure de l'homme de la situation. Mais elle préféra garder le silence.

\- Tu es le premier et le seul à être au courant. Et c'est à moi seule de décider quand et qui a le droit de rendre visite à Naruto.

Gaara n'accorda pas d'importance à cette remarque et s'exprima comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Je vais informer Saï de notre changement d'emploi du temps et je ne compte pas lui mentir sur le motif.

\- Gaara, je suis sérieuse. Il ne faut pas que ça se sache.

Tsunade avait refermé sa main sur la sienne, comme pour ressaisir cette situation qui lui échappait. Le maître des sables lui répondit avec franchise.

\- Je ne ferais rien qui puisse mettre Naruto en danger et tu le sais parfaitement. C'est presque insultant de me répéter toutes ces précautions. Et si tu doutes de la loyauté de Saï, il te suffit de croire en moi car il ne me trahira pas.

Tsunade se redressa, reprenant sa main, un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

\- Les choses se passent bien entre vous, de ce que je vois. T'as vraiment l'intention de le _débaucher _?

Elle avait intentionnellement jouée sur l'ambiguïté de ce dernier mot, mais Gaara redevint impassible.

\- Saï est un soldat brillant qui m'est d'une grande aide pour mes débuts en tant que Kazekage. Il n'est pas question de le faire quitter ses fonctions à Konoha. Maintenant si tu le permet, il me reste encore tout ça à tamponner et j'aimerais prendre un peu d'avance sur mon planning.

Il lui indiqua une pile de formulaire d'une trentaine de centimètre de haut.

\- Très bien, merci de m'avoir accordé ce temps.

Tsunade lui fit signe de rester assit alors qu'il se redressait pour la raccompagner à la porte.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, Gaara fit basculer le dossier de sa chaise et il se trouva en position semi allongé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que Saï aimait tant à Konoha, l'air était chargé d'humidité et il y avait au moins quinze espèces de moustiques différents. Alors oui, dans le désert il y a peut-être deux ou trois animaux vénéneux mais depuis le temps on avait inventé des antidotes très efficaces. Et puis la morsure de serpent est une sorte de rite initiatique, tout le monde passe par là.

Saï tapa deux petits coups à la porte avant d'entrer, il se glissa dans l'embrasure et referma silencieusement derrière lui. En deux mots, dans le moindre de ses gestes, il agissait comme un grand félin. Gaara l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

\- Le programme de demain matin viens de changer. J'ai reçu l'autorisation tacite de rendre visite à Naruto, à partir de 9 h 30. Tu viendras avec moi.

\- Très bien, Kazekage sama. C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

\- On ne déjeune pas ensemble ?

Gaara semblait un peu déçu, la discussion prit un tour bien moins officiel.

\- J'ai croisé Ino tout à l'heure et elle m'a invitée à déjeuner, tu peux nous accompagner si tu le souhaite.

\- Non c'est bon, d'ailleurs je me passerais de tes services pour cette après-midi. Il me reste juste ça à signer. Rien que tu puisse faire à ma place.

Saï baissa la tête comme s'il encaissait le choc.

\- Bien compris. Je passerais tout de même en fin d'après-midi récupérer ces dossiers.

Gaara prit celui qui était sur le haut de la pile et se plongea dans le travail sans accorder un regard de plus à Saï. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de sortir et de s'amuser un peu. Il travaillait dur et faisait souvent plus que le nécessaire.

Alors qu'il s'était résigné à passer le reste de sa journée en tête à tête avec ses dossiers, Gaara sentit le dos de la main de Saï, glisser le long de sa joue et remonter dans ses cheveux. Il se pencha légèrement, à la recherche de davantage de contacte.

\- Tu passes à la maison ce soir ?

Saï accompagna l'invitation d'une caresse discrète, juste un frôlement du pouce contre sa tempe. Ses grands yeux émeraudes étaient mi-clos, son souffle devint plus profond et calme. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à la seule idée que c'était lui qui provoquait cela.

Mais au prix d'un grand effort, Gaara se défit de sa poigne.

\- Non… pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas sommeil.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir, alors si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

Consciemment ou non, le roux posa la main sur sa joue, il en frissonnait encore. Il interpella Saï une dernière fois, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Selon toi, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire pour cette histoire de bois ?

\- Et bien… Je travaille pour toi, tu ne prends que de très bonne et d'excellente décision. Cela dit, tu te met une pression bien trop grande et rien ne presse, alors prend le temps de réfléchir.

\- C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas ce genre de réponse que j'attendais.

L'anbu lui fit un sourire pincé.

\- Signe-le Gaara. C'est juste une tradition, une manière pour le nouveau Kazekage de reconnaître l'alliance des villages de Suna et Konoha.

\- C'est chère payé l'alliance, je pourrais leur vendre du sable pour changer ! C'est pas comme si on avait besoin d'une forêt entière. Peut-être une centaine d'arbre. On peut les abattre d'un seul coup de poing.

Saï leva la main ouverte en signe d'exaspération.

\- J'en étais sûr. Tu me demande mon avis uniquement pour me contredire et on sait l'un et l'autre que tu finiras par suivre mon conseil.

Gaara posa la tête dans le creux de sa main, le sourire en coin.

\- Tu me connais si bien.

\- Garde ça pour une autre fois, tu veux ?

Saï lui demanda à nouveau s'il ne voulait pas d'aide pour cette après-midi, mais il le congédia pour de bon.

Il referma derrière lui avec soin et ne put retenir un soupir. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il aurait voulu que Gaara lui donne plus de travail qu'il ne pouvait en faire. Histoire d'éviter ce rendez-vous. Ino était une gentille fille, ce n'était pas le problème.

Gaara serait parti avant la fin de la semaine, et les moments passés avec lui étaient d'une grande qualité. Saï n'avait pas à faire semblant de ressentir des émotions qu'ils ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas à imiter ses expressions pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise au cours de leur discussion.

Il leur suffisait d'un regard pour se comprendre et lorsqu'à tout hasard ils venaient à se frôler… Le temps semblait se suspendre. Et tout ce temps précieux que Saï pourrait passer avec _lui_, il se trouvait à le gaspiller avec elle.

Ino fit quelques pas jusqu'à lui en souriant, il l'imita aussitôt et l'invita à le suivre. La tête haute, le regard pétillant, elle semblait fière d'être à son bras. Mine de rien, elle balançait sa tête de droite à gauche et jouait avec ses longs cheveux blonds.

Saï était bon public. Mais intérieurement il était calme et froid. Hermétique à toute ses émotions, il ne ressentait rien du tout pour elle. Pas même l'empathie que les animaux ont envers les membres de leur espèce. Il posa une main à l'arrière de sa nuque et glissa le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à son épaule. Il pourrait la tuer en quelques secondes et poursuivre sa route sans ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Il laissa échapper un soupir en ôtant sa main. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'il prenait conscience qu'il n'était pas normal, qu'il n'allait pas bien.

\- Saï… Ça ne me dérange pas… Que tu…

Ino avait les joues si rouges que ça semblait douloureux. De toute évidence elle avait mal interprété ses gestes, à lui d'en assumer les conséquences. Cette fois encore, il singea l'embarra.

\- Si tu me le permet.

Il fit glisser deux doigts le long de son dos, puis posa une main douce mais ferme à sa taille. Ino eut un hoquet de surprise et le repoussa dans un geste qui tenait du réflexe.

\- Quand même pas !

Saï fit jouer l'une des longues mèches blondes entre ses doigts et y apposa un baiser pour s'excuser. Elle fit semblant de s'énerver et l'atmosphère se détendit. Ino riait de bon cœur en se cambrant légèrement.

Quelle perte de temps.

Il leur restait une trentaine de mètre à parcourir jusqu'au restaurant et au loin ils aperçurent l'emblématique chevelure rose de Sakura. Ino dressa l'oreille, comme un chien aux aguets.

Saï passa une main dans ses cheveux, retenant toute son attention.

\- Ce restaurant à une petite cours intérieur, si on ne se dépêche pas il ne restera pas de bonne table.

Ino jeta un regard à Sakura du coin de l'œil, elle ressemblait à une épave. Mais combien d'autre chance aurait-elle de pouvoir déjeuner en tête à tête avec Saï ? Il semblait aussi impatient qu'elle.

\- Tu as raison. Allons-y.

L'anbu posa une main dans le bas de son dos et l'entraîna rapidement à l'intérieur.

Vous savez ce qu'il y a de pire que rater un déjeuner avec Gaara ? Un déjeuner avec Ino et Sakura.

En tant que ninja il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur cette dernière, mais en tant qu'être humain ce n'était pas une personne fréquentable. Quelque chose clochait chez elle. Chez Saï également mais il était le premier à le reconnaître. Sakura… était juste folle.


	5. Chapter 5 : Malaise

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 5 : Malaise

Sakura dérivait dans la ville sans but précis, une fois de plus on lui avait interdit de rendre visite à Naruto. Elle avait ressenti l'animosité de l'infirmière à son encontre. Comme si c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état.

Pourtant elle souffrait autant que lui. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'un ami la prenne dans ses bras et l'écoute en hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif.

Alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, son regard croisa celui d'Ino. Sa meilleure ennemie et rivale de toujours. Sa meilleure amie, la seule à comprendre l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Sasuke. Elle avait entendu son appel au secours et venait à elle.

Jusqu'à ce que Saï ne la détourne du droit chemin.

Saï. Une pâle copie de Sasuke. Froid et mort à l'intérieur. L'aimer lui ? C'était comme se réchauffer à la lueur d'une bougie après avoir connu le soleil. Il ne connaissait rien des sentiments humains. Pourtant Ino l'aimait.

Sakura chancela et prit appui contre un mur, comment lui en vouloir. C'est difficile d'aimer un homme qui n'est pas auprès de vous. De sentir sa présence sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser et le soutenir lorsqu'il en a besoin.

A la Vallée de la Fin, Sasuke avait été si proche qu'elle avait cru sentir son regard sur elle. Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait tellement. Oui. Elle s'était arrêté pour aider Naruto. Il était faible et si elle n'était pas intervenu, il serait sans doute mort. Mais qui s'occupait de Sasuke pendant ce temps ?

Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Il valait mieux qu'elle n'y pense pas. Qu'elle fasse comme tout le monde et détourne le regard de sa propre peine.

Sakura se redressa et prit la direction du quartier Uchiwa. Officiellement Sasuke en était le seul propriétaire, alors le Conseil s'était fait une joie de le laisser tomber en ruine. Comme pour mieux représenter le déclin de son clan.

Mais il y a environs trois ans, Kôhei était devenu le chef du clan Hagoromo. Personne n'en avait jamais vraiment entendu parler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se lance dans la restauration du quartier Uchiwa. Les négociations s'était passées à huis-clos. Du jour au lendemain, des maisons avaient été restaurés et proposée à la location, et des commerces de proximités avaient ouvert grâce à des prix et conditions d'exploitations très attractives. Le prochain grand chantier était la construction d'un orphelinat.

Il restait pourtant une demeure qui attirait toutes les convoitises. En dépit de son toit écroulé en partie et des vitres brisées par les intempéries. C'était de loin la plus majestueuse du quartier : le Domaine Uchiwa. On ne sait vraiment pourquoi, Kôhei refusait d'y mener le moindres travaux et personne n'était autorisé à y entrer.

A chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, Sakura se faisait la même réflexion. Kôhei aurait beau rénover tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est dans le Domaine que sommeillait la beauté de ce quartier. Et tant qu'il resterait dans cet état, c'était comme si le cœur de cette partie du village était mort.

Malgré tout, se trouver devant ce bâtiment dans lequel Sasuke avait fait ses premiers pas lui fit oublier toutes ses idées noires. Lorsqu'il reviendrait, ils remettront cette maison en état et ils y élèveront leurs enfants.

Sakura fit un détour par une petite boutique et en ressortit avec un sac de papier brun.

Elle n'était pas dupe, Sasuke était parti depuis de nombreuses années et ils ne se connaissaient plus. Leur amour les rapprocherait à nouveau mais cela prendrait un certain temps. Elle avait donc prit ses dispositions.

Lorsque la rénovation du quartier était devenue public, elle s'était présenté à Kôhei afin de soutenir son projet et lui proposer son aide.

Sakura le trouva mystérieux mais cohérent dans sa démarche. Lorsqu'il apprit qui elle était et combien elle était proche de Sasuke, il refusa son aide mais accepta de faire un marché. Elle pouvait choisir la maison de son choix parmi celles qui restait à rénover. Elle n'en serait pas propriétaire légale, mais il ne lui prélèverait aucun loyer tant qu'elle prenait à sa charge les travaux.

Un jardin dissimulait cette cour où était posée la maison qu'elle avait choisi. Il y avait de la place pour installer une balançoire et l'un des arbres à l'arrière était suffisamment grand pour y bâtir une cabane.

Elle posa ses clés dans un plateau à l'entrée et entra dans la dernière chambre, tout au bout du couloir.

\- Ça commence à ressembler à quelque chose.

Sakura ouvrit le sac en papier et posa le tigre en peluche sur l'étagère. Cette chambre serait parfaite pour leur premier enfant, elle était baignée de lumière et donnait sur le jardin arrière. Un espace paisible où s'épanouirait le fruit de leur amour.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, serra les cuisses et baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle désirait Sasuke, tout entier, il était fort, beau et il lui tardait de connaître son expression lorsqu'elle s'offrirait à lui. Lorsqu'il ne feront plus qu'un.

\- Pourquoi je pense à ça ici ? Dans la chambre de notre fils… ou notre fille. Sans doute parce qu'il faut bien faire les enfants avant de les élever. Ouh là, ça va pas moi. Je recommence à parler toute seule. Faut que j'arrête.

oOo

Sasuke était resté calme et poli, il n'avait quasiment pas desserré les mâchoires de la journée. Après son bain, Kô lui avait donné une infusion et il s'était écrouler sur la table en plein déjeuner.

Le domestique s'était alors excusé et l'avait porté sans difficulté jusqu'à une chambre réservée aux invités de haut rang. Elle était spacieuse, lumineuse et bien aérée, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et du bruit.

Kô l'assit dans le lit, la tête de Sasuke roula mollement sur le côté et il plissa les paupières sans parvenir à ouvrir les yeux.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du serviteur quand il fit basculer sa tête en arrière afin de lui dégager le visage.

Lorsqu'il était réveillé, Sasuke avait toujours les traits tendus et l'air méfiant. Il était en permanence sur ses gardes, ce qui lui donnait l'air plus dur et âgée qu'il ne l'était.

Kô se leva et l'observa en silence un long moment. Il avait quelque chose de noble et de pure en Uchiwa Sasuke, que rien ne pouvait entacher. Pourtant, il suffisait de le regarder dans les yeux pour comprendre qu'il portait une blessure dont il ne parvenait pas à se remettre.

Il revint avec de quoi le soigner et s'assit sur lit à côté de lui. Sasuke grommela lorsqu'il défit son obi [ceinture de kimono], sans toutefois parvenir à se réveiller.

\- Chut… Tout va bien.

Il fit glisser le kimono sur ses épaules et révéla un énorme hématome.

\- Pauvre petite chose, c'est à se demander comment elle parvient à tenir debout.

Kô fit de son mieux pour ne pas lui faire mal, et il s'en sorti plutôt bien jusqu'au moment où il fallut le recoudre. Il était penché sur lui, et enfonçait l'aiguille dans la peau sensible de son ventre.

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, une main sur la gorge du jeune homme qui prenait soin de lui. Il aurait vraiment pu lui faire très mal, si l'autre n'avait eu d'excellent réflexe. Il lui avait bloqué le bras au niveau du coude et la main au niveau du poignet.

Ses pensées étaient trouble, son corps était engourdi, il avait ressenti un tiraillement au niveau de son ventre et constatait tout juste qu'il se faisait raccommoder comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. L'homme au bout de son bras était calme et le regardait sans aucune animosité, pas même de la surprise.

\- Nous sommes au Domaine Yamashiro, le détachement principal du village de Konoha. Vous êtes en sécurité, ici. Mon nom est Kô, je suis là pour prendre soin de vous.

Sasuke baissa les yeux, évaluant la nécessité d'une nouvelle attaque. Mais Kô inclina la tête afin de récupérer son regard.

\- Je suis là pour prendre soin de vous, Sasuke. Vous êtes en sécurité et je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je vous demande de me relâcher, afin que je puisse poursuivre mes soins. Vous avez de nombreuses coupures et des contusions, il faut que je m'en occupe.

Il serra les dents en se redressant.

\- Je vous en prie, Sasuke.

Kô répétait son nom comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était humain. Il le relâcha avec une moue de dégoût.

\- Cessez de me parler comme si j'étais un chiot apeuré, de grâce ! Et… Aurais-je été drogué ?

\- Votre tisane contenait de puissants analgésiques pouvant entraîner une certaine somnolence. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous endormiriez aussi vite, pauvre petite chose.

Sasuke recula, estomaqué. Il suivit le regard de Kô jusqu'à l'aiguille planté dans son ventre et lui donna une claque sèche sur le dos de la main.

\- Ne touchez pas à ça ! Vous m'avez drogué ? Je… Je sens plus mon corps !

\- C'est le minimum nécessaire pour vous retirer le morceau de métal que vous avez dans le bras. Votre posture est affreuse, vous ne vous tenez pas droit et vous boitez. Je vais devoir remettre vos os en place pour corriger cela et ce sera bien plus simple si vous ne souffrez pas.

Kô tira sur son bras et le lui balança sous le nez. Au début, Sasuke pensait que c'était juste un peu de sang coagulé, une égratignure. C'était un peu douloureux alors il n'avait pas insister dessus en prenant son bain. Mais il avait sur le bras une vilaine coupure dont dépassait un truc noir. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et évalua la texture de sa main libre. C'était sans doute arrivée lorsqu'il avait bloqué l'une des attaques de Naruto.

Il faudrait qu'il dise à ce crétin de changer ses kunai de temps en temps, ces machins ne sont pas censé se briser aussi facilement.

\- Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec ça, Sasuke. Laissez-moi m'en occuper.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de jouer. Je vous remercie de votre attention, mais je peux très bien me débrouiller seul.

Kô lui répondit sans détour.

\- Si vous avez l'audace de croire que vous pouvez nettoyer et recoudre toutes vos coupures et petites plaies, c'est la septicémie qui vous attends, mon petit.

Sasuke fit la moue en soupirant.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Écoutez

, je suis désolé de réagir de la sorte…

\- Oh, mais vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, mon garçon. Vous n'avez sans doute pas l'habitude que l'on vous drogue et que l'on vous examine durant votre sommeil.

Sasuke ne put retenir une expression de surprise en détournant le regard. Il remonta son kimono sur ses épaules et le referma.

\- Non, effectivement, j'ai d'autres habitudes.

\- Yurie sama m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous. Mais la patience m'a toujours fait défaut. J'aurais pu prendre le temps de me présenter, vous expliquer, essayer de vous mettre en confiance. Mais je n'en avais pas la moindre envie et de toute façon vous n'êtes pas du genre à faire confiance, je me trompe ?

Sasuke soupira en baissant la tête, il se referma sur lui-même. Kô prit sa main dans la sienne, il l'examina et la caressa avec une incroyable douceur.

\- Yurie sama est la matriarche de la famille. Une grande dame, avec une classe et des manières qui se perdent.

\- Ramasser et accueillir des étrangers trouvés en pleine forêt fait partie de ces manières ?

Le domestique prit particulièrement au sérieux ce qui ne devait être qu'une blague.

\- Les Yamashiro ont toujours prit soin des âmes égarées. Mais Yurie sama ne s'occupe pas en personne du premier venu. Votre nom inspire le respect et c'est pour moi un grand honneur de vous rencontrer.

Sasuke restait interdit. Ces gens vivaient loin du village depuis près d'un siècle. Était-il possible qu'ils ignorent tout de ce qu'était devenu son clan ?

\- Il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer…

\- Lorsque vous irez mieux, je vous montrerais la Grande Salle, où l'on tien les réunions les plus importantes. Il y a une tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de votre famille.

Comme pour mieux faire passer cette annonce, Kô retira la pointe qu'il avait de planté dans le bras. Sasuke grimaça, plus d'appréhension que de douleur.

\- Mon arbre généalogique est affiché dans une pièce commune ?

Si cette nouvelle était censé le mettre en confiance, on ne peut pas dire que c'était très efficace.

\- Il n'y a rien de bien surprenant, Sasuke. De tout temps les Yamashiro ont tenu les archives des différents clans. Et aujourd'hui encore ils tâchent de les tenir à jour.

D'une main aussi ferme que douce, Kô exerça une pression afin de réduire le saignement.

\- Je ne vous fais pas mal ?

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'aimerais avoir plus mal que ça. C'est inquiétant.

\- J'ai pris en compte votre taille et votre corpulence pour doser l'analgésique en vous laissant juste ce qu'il faut de sensibilité pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de votre corps. Je peux entendre que vous souhaitez souffrir davantage, mais j'ai ordre de vous soigner le plus rapidement possible. Et la tâche sera autrement plus compliqué si vous vous tordez de douleur. Appuyez bien, je vous prie.

Kô lui fit mettre la main sur la compresse et ouvrit à nouveau son kimono. Sasuke se laissa faire bien malgré lui, alors qu'il reprenait la suture commencée à son abdomen.

\- Ceci dit, je suis entièrement à votre service. Une fois que vous irez mieux, je pourrais vous faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que vous perdiez conscience. Si c'est là votre plus grand plaisir.

Sasuke avait reçu cette proposition comme une claque au visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça ? La seule chose que je souhaite, c'est me réveiller en étant pleinement maître de mon corps, rien de plus ni de moins.

\- Je comprends.

Kô était très mauvais menteur ou alors il ne cherchait pas à mentir. C'était marqué sur son visage qu'à la première occasion il le droguerait à nouveau.

Sasuke soupira en se laissant retomber contre la tête du lit. La chambre était spacieuse et bien aménagé. D'ici, la cime des arbres formaient un océan vert qui concurrençait l'infini du ciel. Si Yurie n'était pas arrivée, combien de temps aurait-il fallu avant qu'il ne soit englouti par la forêt.

Kô était androgyne dans les moindres détails. Des traits délicats de son visage, à son toucher doux mais ferme. Le plus troublant était ses grands yeux, pétillant de malice, bordés de longs cils bruns. Ils semblaient noir aux premiers abords, mais se révélaient d'un bleu aussi profond qu'une nuit sans lune.

Un sourire creusa des fossettes aux coins de la bouche du domestique, alors qu'il inclinait la tête vers Sasuke.

\- Oui ?

Ce mot lui glissa des lèvres en guise de questionnement, après tout cela faisait deux bonnes minutes qu'il le dévisageait sans rien dire.

Sasuke lui fit un franc hochement de tête puis s'inclina légèrement à son tour.

\- Merci, Kô.

Pour une fois, c'est lui qui parut désemparé. Après avoir déglutit pour se redonner de la consistance, il hocha nerveusement la tête.

\- C'est aux Yamashiro que vous devez tout cela. Ce sont des gens bien. Et en tant qu'Uchiwa vous méritez cette attention et bien plus encore.

Sasuke baissa les yeux, un peu honteux. Peut-être que ses parents auraient été digne de tout cela, mais pas lui. Bien que ce soit une injustice, son nom était devenu synonyme de traîtrise.

\- Vous êtes ici chez vous.

Cette remarque acheva de lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Il avait une maison, un chez lui qui l'attendait. Et ce n'était pas ici. Kô était gentil, et il ne pourrait jamais suffisamment remercier Yurie de l'avoir accueilli.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'idée de vivre à Konoha avec Naruto. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, c'était une évidence. Ils avaient été heureux par le passé et ne demandaient qu'à l'être à nouveau.

\- Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, mais je préfère être honnête. Je ne compte pas prendre mes marques, je ne reste jamais très longtemps au même endroit.

\- C'est une appréciation relative, lorsque l'on chérie chacun des instants passé ensemble.

\- Vous tenez des propos pour le moins déstabilisants, Kô.

\- Vraiment ? Je vais garder le silence afin de réfléchir à mes mots. Et je ferais plus attention à l'avenir.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas la peine. Vous êtes une personne qui agit de manière spontanée. C'est un trait de caractère que j'apprécie.

Kô acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Il devrait revoir ses leçons de savoir vivre, mais au moins ce n'était pas un menteur. D'une certaine façon il lui faisait penser à Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6 : Le point de rupture

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 6 : Le point de rupture

Tsunade essayait de semer Sakura dans le dédale de couloir de l'hôpital.

\- Je demande simplement à le voir.

\- Et je te répond simplement qu'il n'est pas en état de recevoir des visites.

\- Alors dis moi au moins comment il va.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir de compte à te rendre.

Sakura vint se planter face à elle, au milieu du couloir.

\- Attends que l'on remette les choses au clair, tu crois avoir le monopole de la souffrance ou quelque chose comme ça ? J'ai aidé à le maintenir en vie, j'ai participé à son transfert, alors pourquoi suis-je écartée comme la dernière des étrangères ? De quel droit m'empêche-tu de la voir ?

Le sang de Tsunade ne fit qu'un tour, elle entraîna son élève dans la première chambre disponible afin de régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir le monopole de quoi que ce soit pour t'ordonner de ne pas éternuer sans mon autorisation, pourvu que ça me chante. Vu ? Et ça, pour l'unique et bonne raison que j'ai plus d'expérience que tu ne pourra en accumuler, même en vivant une centaine d'année. Que je suis la directrice de cet hôpital et accessoirement l'hokkage de ce village.

\- Tu pourrais bien avoir vécu un millier d'année que ça ne te donnerais pas plus l'autorisation de m'empêcher de voir mon ami quand je le souhaite.

\- « Ami » ? C'est toujours amusant de t'entendre utiliser ce mot. Mais il n'a pas plus de sens dans ta bouche qu'entre ces murs. Lorsqu'il est ici, Naruto est mon patient.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- J'ai dis qu'il s'agissait de mon patient.

Sakura déglutit pour se donner du courage et se prépara à lui tenir tête.

\- J'en ai assez de me faire traiter d'idiote ! Regarde-moi bien en face Tsunade. Tu me rends responsable de ce qui arrive à Naruto, mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai blessé et il compte énormément à mes yeux.

\- Va jouer ton numéro à quelqu'un d'autre ! Retrouver Sasuke c'est tout ce qui compte à tes yeux, et Naruto n'est qu'un moyens parmi d''autre !

\- Je suis amoureuse de Sasuke, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Mais je suis loyale envers Naruto et Konoha. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à lui venir en aide plutôt qu'à Sasuke et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien cela m'est douloureux.

Tsunade n'en montra rien, mais les arguments de Sakura firent mouche.

\- C'est douloureux pour tout ceux qui ont vu Sasuke grandir. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu ne peux pas voir Naruto.

\- Et pourquoi ?!

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas en état de recevoir qui que ce soit.

Sakura faisait preuve d'une véhémence inattendue.

\- Finalement t'es comme tous les autres ! Tu me vois comme la méchante de l'histoire. Je te répète que ce n'est pas moi qui ai blessé Naruto. Je ne représente aucun danger pour lui ! Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi clémente envers Sasuke et aussi dur envers moi ?

Tsunade recula instinctivement de quelques pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Sasuke n'a rien à voir dans les droits de visite.

\- Je pense au contraire qu'il a tout à voir ! On sait toute les deux que s'il était à Konoha, traître ou pas il aurait droit de veiller Naruto. Et si j'avais été à sa place ce jour là, que tu étais la première sur les lieux, tu n'aurais pas hésité un instant à me laisser mourir pour lui venir en aide. Tu veux qu'j'te dise ? J'espère qu'il est mort ! Il ne mérite que ça !

S'en était trop, Tsunade se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Et que crois tu mériter ? Arrogante. Insolente. A t'écouter on dirait que tout t'es dues ! Je dois reconnaître que tu as raison sur un point. Entre Sasuke et toi, il n'y a pas matière à hésiter. Peu importe ses crimes, c'est un meilleur ninja que tu ne le sera jamais.

La blonde se redressa et la détailla froidement du regard, avant de poursuivre d'une voix étouffée.

\- Tu répète encore et encore "pourquoi", comme une enfant égarée. Parce que la seule chose qui compte à tes yeux, c'est toi. Tu veux tout prendre et tout avoir, mais je considère que Naruto n'a plus rien à te donner.

Sakura eut le souffle coupé, comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing en pleine face, les larmes au bord des yeux, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant de manière mécanique, elle fixa son maître sans savoir comment réagir. Alors Tsunade se redressa pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler ou de me traiter de la sorte, ou je m'assurerais de réduire ton existence à néant. Maintenant fiche le camp de mon hôpital.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour que sa bouche cesse de bailler et quitta précipitamment la salle, sans un regard ni un mot.

Tsunade se redressa et se massa la nuque, elle avait laissé sa colère l'aveugler et avait regretté ses paroles à la secondes où elles avaient franchit ses lèvres. Mais il fallait reconnaître que la paranoïa de Sakura n'était pas la bienvenue. Il lui fallait protéger Naruto.

Il était encore affaibli et si les mauvaises personnes avaient connaissance de son plan de rendre Kurama à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, il ne tarderait pas à rejoindre ses parents.

La principale préoccupation de Tsunade était qu'il se remette de ses blessures au plus tôt. Elle savait que Naruto avait raison, si le Conseil était si virulent à l'égard de Sasuke, c'est qu'il avait une chose à cacher.

S'il n'y a jamais vraiment de gentil ou de méchant dans une guerre, ça faisait trop longtemps que le Conseil brisait sans remord le moindre de ses opposants. Et il suffisait de vouloir le voir pour s'en rendre compte.

Sakura tressauta en arrivant devant la porte de sa petite maison, elle avait arpenté les rues d'un pas chancelant, et n'avait aucun souvenir de sa traversé du village. Pourquoi ?  
_« Qui ça intéresse, dépêche-toi de te mettre à l'abri »_  
Ça devait faire des années qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette petite voix. Elle déverrouilla la porte et la referma derrière elle. Puis elle poussa un soupir et se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver assise. A l'abri des regards et des jugements, elle pouvait laisser couler ses larmes.  
Alors qu'elle était venue s'enquérir de l'état de Naruto, Tsunade s'était montré ignoble avec elle.

Sakura monta les épaules en reniflant.  
_« Qu'elle aille se faire voir ! »_ gronda la petite voix.

Ce n'était pas une amourette, elle aimait Sasuke comme personne d'autre et elle attendait son retour plus que quiconque. Cette maison, par exemple, elle l'avait aménagé pour eux. Une grande salle de bain, un jardin et même une chambre d'enfant. Individuellement Sasuke et elle n'étaient pas parfait, mais elle savait qu'ils seraient de merveilleux parents.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un sanglot. Il n'était pas là. Sasuke n'était pas là. Elle se retrouvait seule. Sans personne pour l'aider ni la soutenir. Ça fait si mal !

Dans un excès de colère et face à l'impassibilité de son maître, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée : « J'espère qu'il est mort, Sasuke ne mérite rien d'autre ».

Le regard qu'avait posé Tsunade sur elle était si dur et méprisant qu'elle en tremblait encore. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois mériter ? »

Quelque chose s'était cassé en elle à cet instant précis.

Un autre jour, dans d'autre circonstances, elle se serait contenté d'engloutir quelques litres de glaces.

Mais elle avait atteint sa limite.  
Une fois de trop Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient affronté et une fois de trop elle se retrouvait avec un blond à moitié mort sur les bras, et son Amour dans la nature.

Et comme toujours ses amis la regardait avec une pointe de rancune et sans la moindre compassion. Elle ne trouvait de repos nulle part, c'est comme si tout le monde s'était passé le mot. Même les inconnus dans la rue la regardait de travers. Ils pensaient être discret mais elle sentait bien leur animosité.  
\- Ce n'est pas juste, souffla-t-elle.  
_« Ce n'est pas ma faute. »_

Sasuke avait quitté le village, tourné le dos à ses fonctions, à ses amis, il l'avait laissé seule sans même se retourner. Pourtant _ils _la tenait pour responsable.

_« Ce n'est pas ma faute. »_

Il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que voir l'homme que l'on aime nous échapper, s'éloigner sans que l'on parvienne à le retenir.

Si vous n'avez vous-même jamais été abandonné par un être cher, vous ne comprendrez pas combien son quotidien était pénible. Attendre tous les jours une personne qui ne rentre pas et vivre dans l'inquiétude perpétuelle. Lorsqu'elle mangeait elle se demandait si lui mangeait à sa faim. Lorsque venait le moment de dormir, elle se demandait si lui avait un endroit confortable où trouver le repos. Et en tout temps elle se demandait s'il allait bien et était en bonne santé.

Tsunade lui avait reproché son égoïsme, mais elle était loin de l'être. Si elle avait réunit tant de moyens pour ramener Sasuke, allant jusqu'à mettre en péril son amitié avec Naruto. C'était pour sauver son couple et donner une chance à ses enfants de voir le jour.

Qui pouvait lui reprocher de vouloir assurer le futur de sa famille ? Et réflexion faite, n'était-ce pas Sasuke qui était en torts ? Il se soustrayait à ses obligations en l'abandonnant.

_« Ce n'est pas ma faute. »_

C'est vrai. Tout ce temps qu'il passait loin d'elle, la terre ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner ! La course du soleil ne s'était pas scotché aux pas de ce cher Uchiwa Sasuke !

Évidemment, ce qui se passait à Konoha durant son exile n'était pas très intéressant, une affaire de vol, deux ou trois meurtres. De la petite délinquance, typique des petits village, avec une toute petite justice, minuscule, comparée à la grandeur du magnifique Uchiwa Sasuke !

Ce quotidien était insupportable. Se lever, sourire, manger, travailler, étudier, enseigner, soigner Naruto, encore et encore. Le trouver stupide et inutile à toujours revenir bredouille. Et se détester de penser ainsi.

Sakura savait qu'à vouloir sauver un homme qui ne voulait pas l'être, elle avait perdu un précieux ami, sans doute l'un des seuls qu'elle ait jamais eu.

Depuis quelques temps, elle avait bien remarqué que Naruto ne la regardait plus comme avant, qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Elle essayait d'arranger les choses, le soignant de son mieux, restant au village pour s'occuper de toutes ces petites choses du quotidien. C'était sa manière à elle de gérer la situation, elle faisait tout pour que les choses reste comme avant.

Sakura prit une décision qui acheva de la calmer.

Il était temps que le véritable responsable paie.

Elle aimait Sasuke, et l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas elle-même lancé à sa recherche était qu'elle craignait ce que pourrait la pousser à faire ses sentiments. Mais s'en était assez.  
Elle se redressa calmement et se déshabilla, semant ses vêtements jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- « Ce que je mérite » ? Reprit-elle en se glissant sous la douche, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Elle méritait le respect et la reconnaissance de ses années de soutien au village de Konoha et à sa population. Elle méritait d'être aimée et respectée de ses amis. Et elle méritait d'être heureuse… même sans Sasuke.

Elle marqua une pause alors qu'elle se massait le crâne. En fait, elle ne pouvait pas l'être tant qu'il existerait.

_« N'est-ce pas de sa faute ? »_ fit remarquer la petite voix dans sa tête.

Ses mots n'avaient pas dépassé sa pensée. Sasuke devait payer pour ses crimes, le premier étant de l'avoir abandonnée avec cet amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Un amour si puissant, qu'elle en avait peur, si elle ne parvenait pas à le changer en autre chose, elle sombrerait dans la folie.

Sakura mit les mains sur le murs, et retint sa respiration sous le jet d'eau durant quelques seconde.

La haine. C'était cela la solution à son problème.

Elle avait aimé Sasuke sans résultat, bien plus qu'elle ne s'aimait elle-même, jusqu'à blesser son entourage. Alors elle changeraient ses sentiments en haine, une haine aussi froide que son amour était ardant. Elle travaillerait à ce que les sceptiques, et que ceux qui croient encore en l'intégrité du nom Uchiwa, le voit comme elle le voyait. Un être méprisable, semant la mort et la désolation.

L'eau chaude lui avait dénoué les muscles, sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer ou de se couvrir, elle traversa la maison, laissant des traces de pas humide sur le parquet.

Elle bailla en passant devant la chambre d'enfant et songea que cette pièce ferait un excellent bureau. Et bien que l'on soit au milieu de la journée, elle se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

En décidant de détruire Sasuke elle retrouva le sommeil. Le tuer serait trop simple et peu distrayant soit dit en passant, il devait souffrir comme il l'avait fait souffert.

Elle rêvait de pouvoir le tenir dans le creux de sa main, de resserrer sa poigne progressivement, entendre ses os craquer, ses hurlements, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que ses doigts rougis de son sang.


	7. Chapter 7

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 7 :

A 8 heure très précisément, Saï l'avait rejoint dans le bureau où il avait passé la nuit. Il lui avait apporté son petit déjeuner et des vêtements de rechanges. Et c'est à peine s'ils avaient échangé un mot.

C'est l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il appréciait chez Saï. Il s'abstenait de toute discussion inutile, se montrait professionnel quand il fallait l'être, devenait intime lorsque l'ambiance était propice.

\- Kazekage sama. Nous approchons de l'hôpital, puis-je vous proposer une entrée plus discrète ?

Gaara se tourna vers lui et acquiesça. Saï l'entraîna dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards, et sorti un encrier et un pinceau pour dessiner sur le mur avec une habileté déconcertantes. Au bout de quelques minutes, un grand oiseau prenait vie sous leur yeux.

Saï observa l'émerveillement de Gaara avec tendresse, la situation de Naruto l'affectait au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas hésité à faire le déplacement depuis Suna, deux semaines de voyages dans des conditions extrêmes, seulement pour être présent à son chevet.

Ce n'était qu'un moyens de transport temporaire, mais le maître des sables étreint l'oiseau qui l'enlaça de ses ailes pour finalement le repousser d'un coup de tête. En quelques battements d'ailes ils se retrouvèrent au dessus de Konoha. Il y avait peu de place et Gaara reposait pour ainsi dire entre ses bras et tout contre lui. Le vol était silencieux et ils semblaient se perdre dans le bleu du ciel.

Mais l'oiseau piqua du bec et rouvrit ses ailes au dernier moment, s'arrêtant à la fenêtre de Naruto. Ils étaient à une vingtaine de mètre du sol et Gaara dû faire un petit saut au dessus de ce vide pour rejoindre la chambre.

Il trouva Naruto assis dans son lit, empêtré dans un T-shirt qu'il ne parvenait pas à remettre. Il se tortillait assez lamentablement de droite à gauche, en gémissant de douleur. Le visage et les bras prit à l'intérieur du vêtement, il n'avait pas entendu Gaara entrer.

Le roux le regarda se démener un instant mais le libéra lorsque ses bandages prirent une teinte rouge sang. Après l'avoir retiré il lui jeta au visage, si bien que Naruto mit encore quelques seconde à découvrir son invité.

\- Gaara.

\- Naruto.

Le premier contact était froid. Gaara avait ses airs de grand frère mécontent et Naruto de cadet prit en faute. Il était d'ailleurs prêt à lui souffler dans les bronches dans les tons d'un « je t'avais prévenu » bien senti, mais le blond y échappa en trois mot.

\- Je suis désolé.

Gaara fit claquer sa langue puis s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

\- Si on met de côté le fait que ton cœur à l'air de vouloir sortir de ta poitrine, t'as plutôt l'air d'aller bien.

Naruto toucha son torse, ses doigts lui revinrent teinté de sang, il se tourna vers son ami, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Il ne s'est pas arrêté de battre et il n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois.

\- Très drôle, je vais la mettre sur ma liste de blague pour pouvoir en rire plus tard. Tsunade pense qu'on devrait se parler, mais j'ignore de combien de temps on dispose.

Naruto se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Encore une fois c'est pas passé loin et je me remet difficilement. Je suis faible, Kurama est faible et tout ce que je peux faire c'est en plaisanter, en attendant d'aller mieux.

\- Je préfère quand tu me parle comme ça, au moins je me dis que t'as encore les pieds sur terre. Et je peux te dire que Tsunade en doute.

Voyant ses excuses acceptée Naruto redevint sérieux, et entama un bras de fer avec son ami. Il valait mieux ne pas y aller par quatre chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dis ?

\- Qu'il fallait que tu parle à quelqu'un et qu'en tant que jinchuriki j'étais la personne qu'il te fallait. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Kurama ?

Naruto partait perdant.

\- Rien, c'est juste… Tu as forcément lu un de ces livres qui racontent la vie des bijuu en liberté.

Gaara se redressa et hocha lentement la tête de droite à gauche, en signe de négation. Il ne savait pas où Naruto voulait en venir, mais si une histoire commence par « bijuus en liberté » il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça finisse bien.

\- Écoute-moi.

\- J'entends rien, répliqua aussi sec le roux.

\- Gaara, écoute-moi !

Il plissa légèrement les paupières et ses pupilles émeraudes retracèrent le pourtour de ses yeux, alors qu'il continuait de hocher négativement la tête.

\- C'est incroyable ce que j'entends rien du tout. Serais-je devenu sourd ? Attends… Non, j'entends rien.

Il parlait un peu plus fort que Naruto et lui coupait la parole à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Excédé, le blond referma la main sur son col et le tira à lui, leur visage était si proche que leur nez se touchait presque.

\- Je veux sortir Kurama de sa cage.

\- Ça ne vas pas mieux ? Je sais que vous entendez plutôt bien ces derniers temps, mais tu es sérieusement prêt à mettre en danger le village de Konoha ainsi que les pays voisin ? Je te remercie de m'en informer, je vais me chercher une nouvelle planète de ce pas. Lâche-moi.

La poigne de Naruto ne faiblit pas et la détermination dans son regard ne vacilla pas. Il savait que Gaara le jaugeait, pour voir à quel point il était sérieux.

\- Le but n'est pas de le lâcher dans la nature, juste de le sortir de là. J'ai besoin de lui à mes côtés.

Le maître des sables resta silencieux un instant, le regard tourné vers le plafond comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- J'imagine que s'il a une laisse et une muselière ça ne crains rien, oui… Et puis il a été tellement gentil ces derniers temps.

\- Gaara, je suis sérieux.

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne le suis pas ? C'est pas… c'est pas quelque chose d'anodin, d'accord ? Il est à tes côtés en ce moment. Bien à sa place, avec toi et sous ton contrôle. T'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça fait de n'être qu'_une cage vide_.

Naruto baissa les yeux un peu honteux, Gaara savait mieux que quiconque le prix à payer pour la séparation avec un bijuu. Et il était comme en deuil depuis.

\- Tu crois que je le ferais si je n'avais pas le choix ? Que je n'ai pas pris en compte les conséquences ? Chaque village à son Conseil, ses membres ont toujours le dernier mot, ce sont eux qui détiennent la vérité. Si celui de Suna était corrompu au point de commettre les crimes les plus odieux pour dissimuler ses erreurs, ne serais-tu pas prêt à tout pour l'arrêter ?

Le roux détourna le regard, mais Naruto se pencha pour le retrouver.

\- Ne pas agir, en toute connaissance de cause, ne te rendrait-il pas complice de ces crimes ?

Comme Gaara gardait le silence il conclut simplement.

\- Que Kurama soit libre de ses mouvements est loin d'être la pire chose qui puisse arriver à ce village. Et les souffrances que je devrais endurer importe peu. Je veux simplement savoir si tu peux m'aider.

Un petit sourire releva les coins de la bouche du Gaara, il se défit de sa poigne et se redressa.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne te promet rien. Il faut que tu prenne conscience que la corruption, la manipulation et les menaces sont simplement les instruments de travail des conseillers. Plus ils sont en fonction depuis longtemps et plus ils y recourent, c'est tout.

\- Et provoquer la déchéance d'un clan fait partie de leurs prérogatives, j'imagine.

Gaara repoussa cette pique d'un revers de la main.

\- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, d'accord ? L'aide que je vais t'apporter risque de consister en un rassemblement d'information et c'est tout. Je suis le Kazekage de Suna, et tu t'engage dans un jeu dangereux qui t'opposera au Conseil de Konoha. Quelque soit l'issue, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me voir accuser d'ingérence et d'exposer mon pays à des représailles économique ou militaire.

Naruto hocha légèrement la tête, bien conscient des risques qu'il prenait pour lui.

\- Je te remercie.

\- C'est normal, si tu ne te fais pas tué t'as des chances de devenir Hokkage, ce serait bien de travailler avec toi.

Gaara jeta un regard à la fenêtre.

\- Tout se passe bien avec Saï ?

Cette remarque de Naruto n'avait rien d'anodine, il le regardait avec l'avidité d'un troll qui attend que vous vous cassiez la figure en glissant sur un trottoir verglacé.

\- C'est gentil de demander, écoute. Il n'essaie pas de me tuer dès qu'on se voit, alors on peut dire que ça va.

\- Ah, ah ! Très drôle ça ! C'est parce que Sasuke et moi on se tape dessus, t'es bon toi.

Gaara se redressa et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

\- Faut pas poser les questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas de réponse, Naruto. Prend soin de toi et de Kurama aussi. Je te tiendrais au courant par l'intermédiaire de Tsunade.

\- Gaara, attends. Je… Je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans Kurama. Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais je te promet de t'aider à retrouver Shûkaku.

Le maître des sables monta une épaules et le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de passer par la fenêtre.

Saï le réceptionna sur un oiseau deux fois plus grand que le précédent.

\- Devons nous reprendre notre planning ? Dois-je annuler vos réunions pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, mais je ne pourrais pas y assister. Tu vas assister à mes réunions, excuser mon absence et prendre des notes. Quant à moi… je dois essayer de retrouver une personne qui fait tout pour rester cacher.

L'anbu resta silencieux un instant puis lui répondit de manière mécanique.

\- Je ferais selon vos ordres, Kazekage sama. Souhaitez vous retourner à votre bureau ou que je vous dépose quelque part ?

\- En marge du village, dans cette direction, je te prie.

\- Bien. Kazekage sama.

Gaara n'aimait pas cette ambiance ni la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais pour aider Naruto et préserver ses propres secret il devait garder le silence.

\- Ici ce sera parfait, Saï.

\- Dans cette clairière ?

\- Oui. Et ne m'attends pas. On se verra demain au bureau.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de laisser l'oiseau se poser et sauta dès que ce fut possible. Saï le regarda s'enfoncer dans la forêt et s'empressa de rejoindre le bâtiment administratif. Il devrait encore attendre pour pouvoir passer du temps au côté de Gaara, c'était frustrant mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

oOo

La bibliothèque de Konoha semble être l'un des lieux les plus paisible du village. Bâtit à même la montagne, sous le monument des hokkage, elle pourrait presque passer inaperçu. Mais ne vous fiez pas à sa modeste entrée, c'est l'un des bâtiments les plus imposant et important de Konoha.

La première et plus ancienne de ses reliques est une archive vivante. Il s'agit d'un homme, aussi âgé que le temps lui-même. Le seul _bankei_ [chien fou] répertorié à ce jour. Son existence est passée du mythe au secret et la poignée de personne en ayant connaissance faisait tout pour qu'il demeure caché.

Il était dans une petite pièce sombre, refermée par une lourde porte en airain. De lourds anneaux du même métal, passés à sa nuque, ses poignets, et à ses chevilles le maintenait aux murs.

Enfermé tout le jour, au troisième sous-sol de la bibliothèque, le soleil n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Son seul repère temporaire était les cloches qui sonnaient à rythme régulier dès la tombée de la nuit.

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une nuée d'écritures verte gravé dans les murs. C'était des incantations écrites dans toutes sortes de langues, venant de certains pays disparut à ce jour.

Le moyens le plus simple de vous faire comprendre l'utilité de ses chaînes et de ces incantations est encore de vous expliquer ce qu'est un _bankei_.

Ce que l'on sait c'est qu'une personne folle se trouve maître d'un chakra imparfait et meurtrier qui semble doté de sa propre volonté.

Le nom de "chien fou" vient du fait que tel un familier ayant perdu la raison, il peut s'en prendre à ses proches du jour au ne sait pas si c'est la folie de l'homme qui corrompt le chakra ou si c'est le chakra corrompu qui entraîne la folie. Et cette confusion valait également pour les meurtres. Qui de l'homme ou du chakra est responsable ?

Ces contentions rassuraient le Conseil et l'hokkage du village. Sans ça, il ne lui faudrait que quelques heures pour rayer Konoha de la carte.

Par le passé il avait connu quelque chose de similaire.

Il vivait dans la forêt, alors que Konoha n'était qu'un campement de voyageur itinérant. Les choses s'étaient compliquée quand la population avait augmenté, grignotant la forêt. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait commencé à tuer.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute.

En sortant, il voyait les gens mourir autour de lui. Dans les cris, les larmes et de grands jets de sang. Il n'était que le spectateur passif de ces horreurs. Son chakra était comme un monstre qui vivait rattaché à lui, c'est lui qui faisait du mal à tout ces gens. Mais soyons honnête, il n'avait que faire que ces gens vivent ou meurt.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre "Kanna". S'il avait fini par oublier son propre nom, en voilà un qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Son doigts avait retracé tant de fois ces syllabes sur le mur à côté de lui, que le nom était maintenant gravé dans la pierre.

Un sourire tirailla les coins de sa bouche à son souvenir.

Kanna était merveilleuse. Elle avait toujours vu du bien en lui, même lorsqu'il n'y en avait pas. C'est elle qui fut son avocate au cours d'un procès qui ne devait mener qu'à son exécution. Elle ne parvint pas à l'empêcher, mais quel plaidoyer !

Après l'échec de l'ensemble des moyens conventionnel et plus extravagant d'exécution. Kanna convainc le Conseil de l'employer dans l'armée. A cette époque Konoha n'était qu'une ébauche, un village parmi d'autre luttant en permanence pour marquer ses frontières.

Il fut envoyé pour une mission suicide et revint trois mois plus tard avec plusieurs traités de paix et les têtes des chefs d'armées ennemies.

De manière grave et solennel le dernier gong retentit, il prit une grande inspiration et soupira.

Lorsque la guerre s'était achevée, il était rentré au village. Et avant qu'il ne soit relégué au sous-sol, la Bibliothèque de Konoha avait été sa maison. Ses voisins posaient toute sorte de relique et d'offrandes pour se préserver de sa colère. Et ils ne doutaient pas de son efficacité, puisqu'il ne vivait en paix à leur côté sans leur faire de mal.

Mais ces offrandes étaient aussi inutiles que les incantations tapissant sa minuscule cellule et ses fers. D'ailleurs il n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour saisir la clé qui lui permettait de se libérer.

Ce qui le retenait était une promesse.

Même en prenant tous les précaution du monde, il avait fini par rendre Kanna très malade.

"_Je sais bien que tu ne le fais pas exprès, mais tâche de ne pas trop tuer de personne, tu veux ? Rester ici, utilise…_"

\- … tes merveilleuses capacités pour entretenir la mémoire du village. Et un jour, peut-être pourras-tu y vivre normalement. Je t'aime, joints tes lèvres aux miennes.

Peu de personne ont l'occasion de parler avant de mourir, alors il gardait précieusement les derniers mots de Kanna. Il l'aimait énormément, et n'avait jusque là pas pu la toucher. Il avait prit son visage entre ses mains avec la plus grande délicatesse avant d'appliquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et elle était morte.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est respecter sa promesse. Le soir de son décès il avait commencé à rédiger les Chroniques de Konoha, depuis il ne s'était plus arrêté.

Il soupira en quittant la pièce, rassembla ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et épousseta sa tenue.

A la nuit tombée il remontait dans les étages supérieurs et laissait son chakra se répandre dans les moindres recoins du bâtiment. Il s'imprégnait des traces de chakra laissé par les visiteurs et en tirait toutes les informations nécessaires à la rédaction de ses écrits.

Il lui avait fallut plusieurs siècles mais il était enfin parfaitement maître de ce chakra. Et il l'utilisait comme un millier de mains qui rangeaient les ouvrages égarés, faisait le ménage et travaillait sur la rédaction de plusieurs livres.

Parfois il trouvait une question calligraphié et une bouteille de saké, abandonné dans des endroits improbable. Il laissait alors la réponse la plus approprié, tout en précisant qu'il ne pouvait pas réaliser les voeux.

Cela mit à part il répondait à toutes les questions que l'on peut se poser sous 48 heures maximum.C'est comme ça qu'il était devenu une légende urbaine très apprécié. Il avait même eut de très bon articles dont "le Bibliothécaire, le fantôme bien intentionné de Konoha".

Il préférait ce nom et de loin à celui sous lequel il apparaissait dans les mythes.

\- ASHURA !

Oui, ce nom. On le décrivait comme l'esprit vengeur de guerriers colérique, avec trois visages, au moins six bras, armé et sans pitié. Tuant du lever au coucher du soleil et rouge du sang de ses ennemis.

Comme toujours, tout cela était très exagéré. Il était normal, sur le plan anatomique en tout cas. Il lui était arrivée de tuer durant tout le jour et d'effectivement être continuellement couvert de sang frais. Mais c'était il y a une éternité ! Et les conséquences démographiques ne furent pas aussi importantes qu'on le prétend.

\- ASHURA !

Son intervention avait même eu du bon. Sans lui, les forêts de Konoha auraient disparu pour faire place à des installations humaines. Il avait sauver des milliers d'espèce animales et végétales, mais bien sûr, on n'en parle pas de ça. Ce nom était comme une piqûre de rappel de tout ce qu'il avait fait de plus horrible dans sa vie. Ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde était le droit d'oublier et de vivre normalement. Mais c'était impossible.

Malgré la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve, il lui était arrivé de tuer des visiteurs ou de les blesser gravement. Personne ne sort indemne d'une rencontre avec lui, alors il évitait tout contacte direct.

Jusqu'à il y a trois mois environs, il avait sentit la présence d'un chakra familier dans la bibliothèque après la fermeture. Il reconnut plus ou moins Hyûga Neji. Il faut dire qu'il avait tellement changé. Pas physiquement, ne l'ayant jamais, Ashura aurait été bien incapable de juger d'un tel changement, par contre le qu'il dégageait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait en mémoire.

\- ASHU…

\- T'es obligé de m'appeler comme ça ?

Neji avait le bras gauche enroulé autour d'un sac en papier et dans la main gauche une caisse de transport pour animaux. Et il le fixait avec agacement.

\- Oh, excuse-moi de t'appeler par ton nom. La prochaine fois je te sifflerait simplement.

\- Comme un chien, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'offusqua-t-il. Neji, laisse-moi te faire remarquer que ce soir tu es de fort méchante humeur et que ton intonation et tes mots sont… particulièrement déplaisant !

Neji baissa légèrement les épaules, à vrai dire il était agacé bien avant d'arriver.

\- Excuse-moi, Ash… Pardon. Mais l'heure avance et j'ai beaucoup à faire avant l'ouverture. Voilà pour toi en guise de dédommagement. Il est tard, du coup j'ai prit le premier truc sur la carte du seul restaurant ouvert, j'espère que ça t'ira.

Le _bankei_ était à quelques pas de Neji, il fit un geste de l'index et des mains invisible lui prirent le sac des mains pour s'envoler dans les airs.

\- C'est de la nourriture ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le sac se déchira, le contenu se répartit comme sur une table invisible à hauteur de poitrine du Bibliothécaire. Il n'y avait là rien de bien élaboré, mais avant que Neji ne prenne l'habitude de le nourrir, il n'avait plus rien mangé depuis bien 30 ans. Et s'il n'en avait pas besoin pour vivre, reconnaissez que c'est agréable d'avoir le ventre plein.

Neji prit appui contre une table, afin d'observer le spectacle. Nourrir Ashura faisait partie de ses nouveaux passe-temps. Les aliments volaient autour de lui un instant, avant d'être pulvérisé en des gerbes étincelantes et de filer à travers la pièce. C'était comme une nuée d'étoile filante.

\- Je te remercie pour le repas, mais mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est pas la seule raison de ta venue.

Neji posa la cage sur la table et se redressa, le bankei la fixa un instant puis lui fit un large sourire.

\- Difficile à croire, mais tu continue à t'améliorer. Le sceau apposé est si puissant que je ne peux pas voir ce qui est à l'intérieur. Tu vas devoir me le dire.

\- Je vais avoir besoin que tu me rende service, confia Neji.

Le Bibliothécaire s'avança et tendit la main, une patte jaillit du fond de la cage, passa aux travers des barreaux toutes griffes dehors et trancha l'air.

Neji donna une tape sur le dessus de la boîte, pour faire reculer l'animal qui s'y trouvait.

\- On se calme, là-dedans.

Il y eu un miaulement sourd et un feulement. Neji sortie délicatement un grand chat à la fourrure bleu nuit. Il se pourlécha les babines et le nez et jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, balançant nerveusement ses deux queues.

\- Ne serait-ce pas Matatabi ! Il y avait longtemps, s'exclama Ashura.

Le bijuu à deux queues feula lorsqu'il approcha sa main pour le caresser.

\- Tch, de toute façon moi non plus je t'ai jamais beaucoup aimé. Je préfère la tortue, c'est quoi son nom déjà ?

Neji avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'Ashura l'interrompit.

\- Isobu ! Dis, tu l'as lui aussi ?

Son regard s'était illuminé, comme celui d'un enfant, Neji sentait qu'il devait mettre un frein à ses ardeurs.

\- Oui…

\- Tu me le donnerais pas un peu, dis ? Je suis tout seul, ici !

Neji resta silencieux un instant, afin d'avoir à nouveau toute son attention.

\- Ecoute, je vais sceller Matatabi ici durant quelques temps, peux-tu veiller à ce qu'il ne tue ni ne manipule personne.

Le Bibliothécaire se gratta la joue puis fit la moue.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, pas vrai ? Si tu le laisse ici et qu'il fait du mal à quelqu'un ça va me retomber dessus. Et tu le sais. C'chat est vicieux et j'ai pas trop le goût de m'en occuper.

Le sang du bijuu ne fit qu'un tour, il contracta son corps tout entier pour prendre de l'élan et s'élança toute griffe dehors au visage d'Ashura. Neji le cueillit en plein vol avec une aisance déconcertante.

\- Si je ne te laisse pas le choix, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi et que je sais que tu as les compétences nécessaire pour t'occuper de lui.

Le Bibliothécaire dressa l'oreille.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

Matatabi se contorsionna et grimpa sur les épaules de Neji.

\- Je pense avoir mon mot à dire dans toute cette histoire. Je n'ai pas trop le goût à être enfermé et encore moins avec ce demeuré, reprit-il sur le ton employé par le Bibliothécaire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te montrer si désagréable avec ton colocataire pour les prochains mois.

Le chat passa discrètement ses deux queues sous le cou de Neji.

\- Parce que tu compte me laisser ici plusieurs mois ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait qui justifie une telle punition.

Tout en disant cela, Matatabi raffermit sa prise, Neji dû forcer pour se dégager.

\- Mettons de côté le fait que tu essais de me tuer en moyenne six fois par heures, tu es intenable ! Avec toi dans les parages ça devient impossible de travailler avec tes frères !

Le chat se débattit jusqu'à ce que Neji se décide à le poser sur la table. Il se lécha la patte et la passa derrière son oreille.

\- Je tiens d'abord à préciser que je n'ai jamais considéré ces crétins comme mes frères. Ensuite je trouve que c'est une idée stupide de vouloir nous réunir et nous faire travailler ensemble. Enfin, je ne peux pas rester ici avec cet idiot. Par là, je veux dire que c'est impossible.

\- Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Matatabi sauta toute griffes dehors en direction du bankei et glissa sur une barrière invisible avant de l'atteindre. Il se réceptionna en douceur sur le sol avant de remonter sur la table, plutôt fier de lui.

\- Pour vivre, j'ai besoin de chakra. Et comme tu le vois je ne peux pas me nourrir du sien. Je vais mourir si tu me laisse ici.

Neji regarda sur le côté un instant puis en revint à lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce n'est que ça ? As-tu bien regarder où nous sommes ? Cette bibliothèque voit passer des centaines de ninja par jour. Tu trouvera bien des traces de chakra pour te sustenter.

\- Tu va me condamner à lécher des banquettes ?! Neji, si tu pense que je vais me laisser faire…

Le Hyûga fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui, Matatabi se redressa et recula de plusieurs pas, les oreilles en arrières, la tête entre les épaules. Préférant se réfugier contre le bankei plutôt que de lui faire face.

\- Nous ne sommes sans doute pas d'accord pour le moment, mais je suis certain qu'un changement de méthode nous permettra de trouver un compromis. Et par là, j'entends que tu vas faire exactement ce que je dis.

Ashura prit le chat entre ses bras, et le caressa dans le sens du poils jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Et se chargea de plaider sa cause.

\- Ecoute, Neji, c'est pas la peine de t'embêter à changer de méthode. J'ai vu naître les bijuu et je les connais bien. Matatabi a du caractère mais il a bon fond. Je vais veiller sur lui et m'en occuper.

Neji avait laissé un regard dur peser sur le bijuu qui se gardait bien de lever la tête, de trembler ou de respirer.

\- Neji ?

Lorsqu'il l'interpella et que leur regard se croisèrent il y eut une telle tension que l'on pouvait presque entendre l'air crépiter. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, Neji relâcha délibérément une grande quantité de chakra jusqu'à brisé la toile tissée par Ashura. Le _bankei_ se redressa sous le coup de la surprise.

Il obéissait aux règles par habitudes et politesse, mais peu de personnes avait réussi à s'opposer à lui par la force.

\- Je vais passer la nuit à fabriquer des sceaux, si nos chakra se mélange ça pourrait devenir dangereux.

Sur cette explication, Neji lui tourna le dos et s'enfonça entre les rayons. Il aurait pu simplement lui demander de retenir son chakra ou de faire attention. Mais par cette démonstration de force, il marquait les limites.

Ashura passa la main dans la fourrure du bijuu. Tout chien fou qu'il était, il n'avait jamais vraiment eut à se battre. Les gens mourraient facilement et avaient peur de lui.

Mais pas Neji. Lui, c'était une arme humaine, un soldat surentraîné. Malgré son air calme, et sa politesse, il n'avait pas supporté la remarque de Matatabi. Il valait mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment.


	8. Chapter 8 : La blessure qui ne cicatrise

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 8 : La blessure qui ne cicatrise pas

Naruto avait enlevé son haut et défait les bandages de son torse pour évaluer l'étendue de ses brûlures. C'était du moins le motif qu'il donnerait à Tsunade lorsqu'elle lui demanderait. Les brûlures étaient superficielle et une croûte brune recouvrait une bonne partie de son torse. Au-delà du caractère peu esthétique de la chose, ça grattait, ça tiraillait et grattait encore plus. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, tout arracher une bonne fois pour toute.

Si seulement il parvenait à saisir ce petit bout qui se détachait déjà.

« _Tu devrais pas faire ça, gamin_. »

\- Oh, toi je veux pas t'entendre ! Il est où le travail d'équipe ? Je vais mourir d'une démangites aiguë, tu ne peux rien y faire ?

« _Le travail d'équipe ? Notre travail d'équipe est en train de crapahuter quelque part dans les forêts de Konoha. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de te remercier pour ça ! Grâce à toi je suis le premier bijuu de l'Histoire en rade de chakra !_ »

Naruto pesta en regardant ses doigts, Tsunade avait pris soin de lui couper les ongles le plus court possible. Cela peut paraître étrange, mais Kurama semblait souffrir tout comme lui de cette démangeaison. Il avait sorti ses griffes et se grattait si fort qu'il semblait sur le point de se lacérer la poitrine.

« _N'approche pas les mains de la plaie, crétin ! Sinon ça va s'infecter et tu vas mettre deux fois plus de temps à guérir ! _»

Kurama l'arrêta au moment où, à bout de patience, il s'était décidé à tout arracher comme un vieux journal collé à une vitre par les intempéries.

\- Okay… T'as une meilleure idée ?

« _Demander à Tsunade. Elle arrive._ »

Tsunade tapa deux coups sec à la porte et entra avec un plateau sur lequel était posé de quoi changer les bandages et nettoyer ses blessures. Naruto releva un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'elle pestait en le regardant empêtré dans ses bandages. Il se demandait comment Kurama parvenait à prédire son arrivée.

\- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ?

\- C'est que ça démange ! Sérieusement, ça me gratte tellement que je vais devenir fou si ça continue.

Le regard de Tsunade s'illumina et elle fouilla dans le tiroir d'une commode. Elle en sortie un petit pot en bois qu'il rattrapa au vol.

\- C'est très bon signe, Naruto. C'est la preuve que tu cicatrise bien, la peau qui se forme envoi des stimuli nerveux à ton cerveau histoire de dire « je suis là !».

Pas vraiment passionné par ses explications il ouvrit le pot et découvrit un étrange gel translucide. Il plongea les doigts et la renifla.

\- C'est du gel d'aloe vera, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu cicatrise d'habitude tu n'en avait pas l'utilité. Je vais en appliquer maintenant et te faire un bandage plus simple. Tu pourras en remettre plus tard.

\- Merci. As-tu des nouvelles de Gaara ?

Tsunade leva le regard des brûlures et pinça les lèvres.

\- Il a fallu que tu le rallie à ta cause, grommela-t-elle avant de changer de sujet. Une remarque à faire sur tes coupures ou tes sutures ? (Il nia d'un bref hochement de tête) Et Kyûbi. Comment se porte-t-il ?

\- Kurama. Il va aussi bien que moi.

\- Mal, donc.

Ses traits s'étaient durcit et elle pesta en roulant les bandages usagers en boule avant de les jeter sur le plateau, faisant tressauter Naruto.

\- Tsunade ?

\- Je suis inquiète pour toi, crétin ! Écoute…

Les portes de la salle claquèrent, interrompant Tsunade, les conseillers Koharu et Homura firent une entrée remarquée. Ce qui ne fut pas du tout du goût de Naruto.

\- J'peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda-t-il sans ménagement.

\- Naruto, s'il te plaît, le tempéra Tsunade. Excusez-le, il vient à peine de se réveiller.

Un regard, un froncement de sourcils et un hochement de la tête de son maître invita le blond à se calmer. Elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de refermer les portes derrière les conseillers.

Naruto remonta les couvertures sur son torse en détournant le regard des deux conseillers, ils le dégoûtait. Aux yeux de tous, il s'agissait des sages du villages, des gens bien qui n'œuvraient que dans son intérêt. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas plus innocent que ceux qu'ils pourchassaient.

\- Ce n'est rien, nous sommes heureux de voir que tu te portes mieux. Cependant il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre, puisque tu as été incapable d'en finir avec le Uchiwa il nous faut le plus de renseignement possible. Il ne doit pas être en meilleur état que toi, nos chances de le neutraliser définitivement son grande, mais elles s'amenuisent à mesure que le temps passe.

Homura avait parlé d'une voix grave, avec une autorité qui lui était toute naturelle, les gens avaient confiance en lui. Naruto inclina légèrement la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il l'imaginait assez facilement ordonner à Itachi de massacrer sa famille « dans l'intérêt du village ».

\- Je suis désolé mais la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est Sakura penchée au-dessus de moi. Ensuite tout est noir et je me réveil ici.

\- La bataille a-t-elle été féroce ? As-tu une idée de la gravité des blessures du Uchiwa ? Penses-tu qu'il ait pu bénéficier d'une aide ?

Plus calme et discrète Koharu ne portait aucun jugement sur son comportement, il se tourna vers elle et la défia du regard. Mais il ressentait plus de la déception que de la colère à son égard. Elle l'avait protéger d'Orochimaru par le passé, c'était difficile de se dire qu'elle était une traîtresse elle aussi. Il répondit d'une voix calme en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien du tout.

\- Voici quelques photos de la Vallée, rien ne te reviens à l'esprit ?

\- Des photos ? Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps…

Elle lui présenta un dossier vert qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce moment-là.

\- Cela fait déjà une semaine, Naruto. Nous serions venu t'interroger plus tôt si nous avions su que tu étais réveillé.

Il récupéra le dossier, toujours sous l'œil attentif de Tsunade. La Vallée avait été ravagé, le cours de la cascade légèrement modifié. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur une photo du fragment de visage de Madara, Sasuke et lui s'étaient embrassé juste là.

\- Alors ? Reprit Koharu.

Il prit une photo, les arbres étaient brisées vers l'extérieur de la clairière, il la présenta aux conseillers qui s'attendaient à ce qu'il s'agisse d'un indice sur la direction prise par le Uchiwa.

\- Oui. Ces arbres là… c'est ma tête qui les ont brisé ! Il m'a mis une sorte de… crochet du droit qui m'a envoyé baladé sur une dizaine de mètre au moins.

\- Ça suffit, il nous fait perdre notre temps, pesta Homura.

\- Je m'excuse, mes souvenirs sont tellement confus… Mais attendez ! Ce rocher-là, c'est moi qui l'ai fait sauter. A la base je visait Sasuke mais…

\- Koharu, on y va.

\- … c'est dingue ce qu'il se déplace vite, conclut Naruto.

Tsunade les raccompagnèrent à la porte.

\- C'est pour cela que je ne vous ait pas averti, il est fatigué, confus. Certainement pas en état de témoigner. Mais s'il se souvient de quoi que ce soit de pertinent vous serez les premiers informés.

Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Sakura. Elle était planté dans le couloir, un bouquet de fleur dans les bras. Quel heureux hasard qu'elle rende visite à Naruto en même temps que le Conseil, on aurait pu croire qu'après s'être fait jeter dehors elle aurait attendu un peu, mais non. Tsunade aurait pu la renvoyer une fois de plus chez elle, sans le moindre état d'âme, mais elle senti qu'il était temps d'apaiser les tensions.

\- Deux minutes, lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle referma la porte et en revint à Naruto.

\- Tu les as pris pour d'incommensurable crétin, mais tu ne les a pas ouvertement insulté, je suis fière de toi.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient venu ?

\- Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'ils ne soient pas arrivés plus tôt. Les choses vont se corser à partir de maintenant. Tu penses pouvoir la fermer et rester en vie jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de quitter mon hôpital ?

Naruto monta une épaule en hochant la tête.

\- Je ferais pour le mieux mais je te promet rien.

\- Je m'en contenterais. Tu as de la visite. Sakura est juste là, ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle demande à te voir.

\- Dis-lui que je suis malade, chuchota-t-il.

Tsunade sourit en rassemblant les bandages et le matériel médical.

\- Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis ton arrivée ?

Il roula des yeux, ce n'était pas la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, mais elle n'était certainement pas en tête de sa liste. Il essaya de bouder, mais ne tint pas bien longtemps. Tsunade repoussa le drap afin de terminer de le soigner, elle prenait soin de lui avec une telle douceur qu'il finit par rendre les armes.

\- Elle est comment ? Demanda-t-il sans détour.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre, puis écarquilla les yeux. Il faisait allusion à Sakura et non à sa cicatrice.

\- Et bien… je pense que ça va lui faire du bien de voir que t'es en vie. Elle en a sérieusement besoin.

Il monta une épaule et acquiesça. Tsunade s'empressa de refaire ses bandages et sortie, quelques secondes plus tard Sakura faisait son entrée.

Le silence qu'il y avait entre eux était froid, inconfortable. Kurama grognait dans sa cage et Naruto tâchait de rester impassible. Il savait que ce n'était pas une méchante fille. En fait, elle était vraiment belle, toujours prête à aider son prochain et ce qu'il faut de caractère pour être intéressante. Mais c'était comme s'il en avait mangé jusqu'à l'indigestion, il ne la supportait plus.

\- Je… je t'ai apporté des fleurs.

Elle s'avança pour les lui remettre et il se força un sourire en lui indiquant une table à côté de la porte.

\- Pose-les là, ça ira très bien.

Sakura vint s'asseoir sur la chaise des visiteurs, juste à côté de lui. Et il s'attendait au cérémoniale habituel. D'abord une introduction sur son état, pour faire semblant de s'intéresser à lui. Du genre : « Contente que tu sois en vie » ; « T'as bonne mine aujourd'hui » ; « Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » ou « Comment se passe ta rééducation. »

\- J'étais inquiète pour toi, je suis venu tous les jours, tu sais ? Vu l'étendu de tes blessures, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois conscient.

Ensuite quelques remarques pour égratigner le verni. « Sasuke est devenu fort, pas vrai ? » ; « Il t'as infligé de terrible blessures » ; mais sa petite préférée c'était…

\- Sasuke nous a encore échappé, on dirait.

Avec ce sourire triste sur les lèvres. Elle n'allait pas tarder à lui glisser quelques reproches avant de l'encourager à tenir sa promesse. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il n'avait pas coupé court à ce manège.

\- A moi, annonçât-il distinctement.

Sakura se redressa et l'interrogea du regard, alors qu'il s'éclaircissait la voix pour reprendre calmement.

\- On dirait que Sasuke **m'a** échappé, une fois encore, à moi et pas à nous. **Je** l'ai pisté et de toute évidence, c'est encore **moi**, et pas nous, qui me suis fait défoncé la tronche. Alors tu permets que je m'accorde un peu du mérite de mon échec, tu seras gentille.

Sakura tressaillit

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolé Naruto, tellement. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça. Cette promesse stupide…

Il se pencha sur Sakura en souriant, elle eut un mouvement de recul mais il la rassura.

\- Ça fait des années que ta promesse ne me sert plus de moteur.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça que t'arrive pas à le ramener.

Naruto tiqua, Kurama lui chuchotait que personne ne lui en voudrait s'il lui arrachait un bras ou deux pour lui taper dessus.

\- Tu sous-entends que ma détermination a faiblit, depuis que je ne vais plus le chercher pour tes beaux yeux ?

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, tu sais ? Les choses sont sans doute mieux ainsi.

Oui, juste un bras, ça devrait être suffisant.

\- Il y a un truc que j'ai envie de te dire depuis super longtemps.

\- Je sais que tu étais amoureux de moi quand tu as accepté ma promesse, et que tu ne l'es plus, épargne ta salive.

Naruto nia vivement de la tête. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle était venu cherché, mais de toute évidence, l'heure était à l'honnêteté.

\- C'est vrai mais c'est pas du tout ça. Ça remonte à la première nuit que j'ai passé à le courser. J'avais commencé la journée en me tordant la cheville, un peu plus tard je me suis torché avec des orties et j'ai fini la nuit à me faire bouffer par des moustiques de la taille de mon poing.

Elle prit un air dégoûté, alors que Naruto continuait sur sa lancé.

\- « J'aurais dû lui dire d'aller se faire voir ! Si elle l'aime tant que ça qu'elle aille se le chercher elle-même ! ». Tu peux pas imaginer comme ça fait du bien d'enfin pouvoir te le dire en face.

\- T'as fini ?

\- Pas tout à fait, si tu me permet j'ai encore deux ou trois choses à te dire ! J'en ai marre Sakura. J'en ai marre de te rendre des comptes, de te consoler et de t'entendre geindre à tout vas. J'étais amoureux de toi à l'époque et t'en a profité, mais les années, les blessures et la peine m'ont ouvert les yeux.

Kurama se délectait de cet instant, il s'était levé et trépignait sur place.

Dis-lui_ que ce n'est qu'une vipère qui ne vaut pas la corde pour la pendre ! Rappel toi les coups, la déception, et cette douleur dans ta poitrine que rien n'apaise ! _»

Le blond s'arrêta net, il ne la détestait pas tant que ça, ce n'était pas vrai. C'était stupide de s'en prendre à elle, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Sakura accusait le choc, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et là, demanda-t-elle la gorge serré. Il te reste quelques cartouches pour tirer sur l'ambulance ?

Naruto ne se sentait pas fière.

\- Au moins tu me parle, c'est déjà ça.

\- Sakura…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'en penserais pas un mot. Et tu as raison. J'ai honteusement profité de toi par le passé. Et sans le vouloir j'ai fini par faire de Sasuke ton obsession. Je ne m'excuserais que de ça. Tu reconnaîtras que c'est lui qui t'as mené aux portes de la mort plus d'une fois, et que c'est moi qui t'ai gardé en vie.

Naruto garda le silence, mais Kurama grogna.

« _A d'autre, fillette. Tu ne dois la vie à personne d'autre que toi-même ! _»

En fait il s'attendait à ce que le renard s'accorde ce mérite, après tout il l'avait utilisé plus d'une fois comme batterie de secours.

\- Très bien. Merci Sakura, de ne pas m'avoir laissé crevé comme un vieux chien agonisant.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et malgré ses efforts les larmes roulèrent bientôt sur ses joues.

\- Ne pleure pas, se plaint Naruto.

\- Je pleure pas ! Répliqua-t-elle en s'essuyant maladroitement les joues de la paume de la main.

Il soupira et se glissa jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Légèrement opposé à ce geste, Kurama se roula en boule et manifesta son mécontentement en ces termes : "_A ta place j'y toucherais pas. Elle a qu'à crever_".

Ils restèrent enlacé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Naruto avait quelques réticences concernant Sakura, elle était sans aucun doute la personne la plus égoïste et égocentrique qu'il connaisse. Mais il ne pouvait pas simplement l'envoyer voir ailleurs. C'était son premier amour et sa première amie.

\- J'ai pourtant fait de mon mieux, gémit-elle contre son torse. Jour après jour, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'on soit heureux, tous les trois comme avant. Alors pourquoi on se fait du mal ?

Naruto prit une inspiration et il se redressa afin que leur regard se croise, puis il lui parla calmement.

\- Parce que j'ai mal, Sakura. Dans mon corps et dans mon âme, tu peux le comprendre ?

\- Est-ce à cause de moi ?

Il fronça les sourcils, prenant le temps de réfléchir, mais elle ne lui laissa pas ce luxe et répondit à la question qu'elle venait de poser.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je… ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai blessé, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu souffres et j'ai toujours tout fait pour que tu aille mieux.

Naruto lui fit un sourire apaisé, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

\- C'est Sasuke qui t'a fait du mal, non ? C'est depuis qu'il est parti que tout vas de travers.

Elle laissa ses mains glisser sous sa chemise et le blond frémit.

\- Y compris entre toi et moi, souffla-t-elle. Bien sûr, je sais que tu ne m'aime plus. Mais cela veut-il dire que tu me déteste ?

Naruto referma ses mains sur les avant-bras de la jeune femme, il pouvait sentir le bout de ses doigts caresser ses pectoraux et redessiner ses tétons. Elle le regardait comme si la situation était parfaitement normal, alors qu'il était littéralement tétanisé.

« _MAIS RETIRE SES MAINS DE LÀ ! TU ATTENDS QUOI ? UN CARTON D'INVITATION ?!_ »

Les hurlements de Kurama le sortit de sa torpeur et il ôta les mains baladeuses sans aucune brutalité. Il déglutit difficilement et s'éclaircit la voix.

Sakura passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu me déteste, c'est ça ?

« _GAMIN ! _»

Naruto secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits, puis il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Sakura posa la main sur la sienne.

\- Je pense qu'on s'est perdu de vue, qu'on ne se connais plus.

Elle acquiesça vivement et referma sa main sur la sienne en lui souriant.

\- Cependant les actes en disent long. Je te suis venu en aide, quand Sasuke n'a fait que te nuire. Je crois qu'il ne peut plus être sauvé.

Sa poigne s'était resserré sur celle de Naruto, il pouvait sentir ses os se frotter.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te comprend, souffla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas facile de regarder son ami en face et de se dire que celui qu'on connaissait n'existe plus. Mais de toute évidence, Sasuke est parti et il ne reviendra plus. Alors, bien que ce ne soit que symbolique, je te dispense de ta précédente promesse. Et je voudrais te demander autre chose.

\- A condition que tu ne me broie pas la main, le ton de Naruto était léger, mais il peina à dégager sa main.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas aller chercher Sasuke.

« _Voilà autre chose,_ glapit le renard_. Va le chercher ! Reste ici ! Comme on dit, ça ne sert à rien de contredire un imbécile, laissez-le parler il finira par le faire de lui-même. _»

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te mêler à tout ça. Et pour ton bien – car je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre que ton bien – tu ferais mieux de te tenir à distance d'Uchiwa Sasuke.

\- Juste pour remettre les choses aux claires, concernant cette promesse…

\- Tu étais amoureux de moi, non ? Mon bonheur aurait fait le tiens. Je te demande de te tenir à distance de Sasuke, parce qu'il arrive de terrible chose à ceux qui ont aussi mal agi que lui. Et que je ne voudrais pas que tu en fasse les frais.

Naruto serra les dents alors qu'elle se levait de sa chaise.

\- Je pense que mon temps est écoulé, cette petite discussion semble t'avoir épuisé. (Elle repoussa ses mèches blondes et posa un baiser sur son front) Je repasserais très bientôt.

Il chercha du réconfort au fond de lui-même et se trouva devant la cage ouverte de Kurama. Le démon le jugea du regard, au début il voulait en démordre avec lui, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le moment. Il se glissa hors de la cage et ouvrit légèrement la gueule, il accrocha le col de Naruto à la pointe d'une de ses canines et le tira jusqu'à lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la cage il le cala contre son ventre et le fit disparaître sous une couverture de poils. Il avait besoin de repos, de se ressourcer et les choses iraient sans doute plus vite s'ils le faisaient ensemble.


	9. Chapter 9 : Bonne nuit ?

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 9 : Bonne nuit ?

Saï était sous la douche lorsque l'on vint sonner à la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Il était déjà tard mais il n'était pas plus inquiet que cela, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que les yeux de Gaara ne s'habituent à la lumière et ce qu'il découvrit lui parut d'abord être une illusion.

Saï était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses pieds nus dépassait d'un pantalon de pyjama blanc bordé de bleu à la ceinture et aux jambes. En guise de haut, une serviette éponge passé à son cou comme une écharpe et retombant sur ses épaules. De l'eau gouttait de ses cheveux, glissait le long de son visage pour atterrir sur la serviette. Pourtant quelques gouttes échappèrent à la barrière de tissu pour redessiner ce corps svelte, par pudeur Gaara ne pouvait les suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elles achèvent leur course.

Il finit par baisser la tête, debout sur le pas de la porte.

\- Je voulais rejoindre mon appartement, mais il y avait trop de bruit alors…

Saï tourna les talons et remonta la serviette pour se sécher les cheveux.

\- Tu peux passer la nuit ici.

Gaara referma la porte derrière eux. L'appartement semblait d'autant plus grand qu'il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire. Le salon qui faisait également office de salle à manger, avait pour tout meuble un kôtatsu et deux coussins. La partie cuisine était séparée par un comptoir peint en blanc surplombée d'une table de bois non traité.

Gaara suivit Saï dans la seconde partie du logement. Une chambre à coucher séparé d'un petit balcon par une baie vitrée et de la salle de bain par une simple porte coulissante.

Il était là, debout devant le lavabo, une brosse à dent à la main et de la mousse à la commissure des lèvres.

\- J'en ai pour deux minutes, après je te laisse la salle de bain.

Gaara détourna le regard, la baie vitrée était ouverte et le vent faisait danser les rideaux à quelques centimètres du lit.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir, souffla-t-il.

Saï se tourna vers lui et pointa un panier à côté de la cabine de douche.

\- Je t'ai proposé de prendre un bain, c'est toi qui parle de dormir. Fais comme chez toi.

Il hésita un instant mais finit par se glisser derrière Saï afin de se déshabiller. La jarre de terre cuite qui ne le quittait jamais fit un bruit mat en touchant le sol, vite suivit par le gilet et son long manteau rouge.

Par un jeu de miroir, l'anbu n'en perdait pas une miette. Sous ces protections, Gaara portait un fin débardeur noir, ses muscles se mouvaient au moindre de ses gestes sous une peau dorée par le soleil du désert.

Il se tourna au moment où le roux faisait passer le débardeur par-dessus sa tête. Ainsi mit à nu, Gaara révélait un corps tout en muscle, dégageant un sentiment de puissance brute.

\- Faut mettre tout ça dans le panier, je vais te prêter des vêtements pour la nuit…

\- Je ne vais pas dormir.

Saï se rinça la bouche et saisit les vêtements qu'il plaça dans le panier.

\- J'ai dit "pour la nuit", pas pour dormir. Ta journée a été longue, après une douche ce sera sans doute plus agréable de te changer.

Gaara baissa à nouveau la tête.

\- Souhaite-tu que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?

\- Non merci, ça ira. Je vais juste attendre que les choses se calme à l'extérieur.

\- Très bien, je déposerai une serviette et les vêtements juste là.

Cette visite ne surprenait pas vraiment Saï. Il savait que Gaara avait du mal à se faire à la vie de Konoha, même lorsque tout est endormi la nature continue de grandir, vivre et mourir. Et le roux était sensible au moindre de ces sons. Afin de lui assurer un repos similaire à celui de Suna, son logement de fonction était insonorisé, mais encore fallait-il traverser la ville pour le rejoindre.

Et parfois il n'en avait simplement pas la force.

Saï lui posa les vêtements et traversa l'appartement afin d'éteindre les lumières superflues, ne laissant que celle tamisée de la chambre à coucher. La journée avait été chaude, et il comptait bien profiter de la brise du soir. Il s'assit dans son lit, le dos calé contre les oreillers pour lire quelques haïkus.

Après quelques minutes Gaara sortie de la salle de bain, ses cheveux trempés dégoulinaient sur le haut de pyjama bleu nuit qu'il lui avait passé.

\- Tu n'as pas vu la serviette ?

\- Ce sont des vêtements pour dormir.

\- Et tu vas prendre froid si tu les garde.

Il posa le livre sur la table de chevet et le rejoint en un bond, le roux recula de quelques pas en le toisant. Saï prit ses distances et l'interpella tendrement.

\- Gaara.

\- Je… je suis épuisé.

Il souffla ces quelques mots comme une confession honteuse. Saï lui fit relever la tête et lui dégagea le visage.

\- Je sais.

Il le fit asseoir sur le bord du lit et récupéra la serviette dans la salle de bain, il ôta le haut trempé et le laissa tomber à ses pieds. Il entreprit de le sécher.

Gaara se laissait faire avec une étonnante docilité. Saï n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, son toucher était un exquis mélange de fermeté et de douceur. Il laissait un sentiment de confort qui l'apaisait toujours plus.

Afin de lui sécher les cheveux, Saï fit basculer sa tête en arrière. Un soupir d'aise glissa des lèvres charnues de Gaara, ses paupières mi-closes ne laissaient voir qu'une petite partie des disques émeraude de ses yeux.

Saï le relâcha et se pencha sur lui pour lui ordonner dans un murmure.

\- Recule.

Comme s'il n'était plus maître de son corps, Gaara lui obéis, et pour chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait, Saï avançait, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, la tête de lit lui interdisant toute fuite. Il leva un regard lucide sur l'homme à califourchon sur son bas ventre, le dominant de toute sa splendeur. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de le caresser et sentit les abdos se contracter sous l'ivoire de ce ventre parfait.

Mais Saï récupéra la main qu'il vint replacer à côté de sa tête. Puis il fit basculer son bassin, jusqu'à se trouver allongé sur lui.

Au contact du torse nu contre le sien, Gaara se tendit. Mais rapidement le brun glissa sur le côté, plaçant la tête dans le creux de cou pour l'enlacer de son corps entier.

Gaara se détendit et répondit à ses caresses en resserrant leur étreinte, à la recherche de toujours plus de contact. Sa poigne était si puissante que s'en était presque douloureux.

\- Gaara, je ne vais pas m'enfuir, tu sais ?

Bien trop angoissé pour être sensible à cette boutade, le maître des sables se redressa maladroitement. Il posa sur lui un regard dur et lui répondit avec gravité.

\- Tu devrais pourtant. Je vais finir par te faire du mal. C'est plus fort que moi.

Saï s'assit à nouveau sur lui et plongea son regard dans le siens, puis il prit la main du roux pour la poser contre sa joue.

\- Tu peux me blesser, mais pas me faire mal. Rien de ce qui vient de toi ne peux me faire de mal.

Il se pencha sur lui et ferma les yeux au moment où leur front se touchaient.

\- Cela fait maintenant une semaine, murmura-t-il. N'est-ce pas douloureux ?

Le roux se décala pour poser la tête dans le creux de son cou et le supplia de le soulager.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Avec une certaine appréhension Gaara s'allongea sur le côté, Saï se plaça derrière lui et passa simplement une main à sa taille. C'était assez paradoxale, mais depuis qu'il avait perdu Shûkaku, le maître des sables avait renoué avec sa phobie du sommeil. Il était terrifié à l'idée de dormir et de se réveiller les mains couvertes de sang.

Mais entre les bras de Saï il se sentait en sécurité, il l'apaisait au point de s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Il était froid, calme et fort.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Gaara lorsqu'il sentit les doigts dessiner des cercles autour de son nombril, puis remonter jusqu'à sa gorge.

\- Tu serais mort bien avant, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux pour se caler un peu plus contre lui.

Saï regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit une vague de sable se terminant en une lame affutée à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Il semblerait bien.

Il ramena sa main sur sa hanche afin de caler son bassin contre le sien et Gaara pouvait sentir son sourire contre sa nuque.

La vague de sable s'éroda et retourna sous le lit, nul doute que l'outre était déjà vide avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de bain.

\- Bonne nuit, Gaara.

Saï avait approché la main de sa nuque avec d'indéniables intentions meurtrières. Il avait senti la détermination et la curiosité morbide faire vaciller les plateaux de sa morale.

\- Bonne nuit, Saï.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, étroitement enlacé, tel deux serpents vénéneux.

oOo

Tsunade comptait elle aussi se coucher dans peu de temps, juste après avoir pris soin de Naruto.

\- C'est l'heure des soins du soir !

Dans un premier temps elle fut surprise de devoir allumer la lumière, puis elle trouva son plateau repas intacte.

\- T'as pas dîner ?

Elle s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur lui pour le secouer, ce midi déjà elle avait dû le réveiller pour qu'il déjeune. Dans son état, c'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'il se repose, mais pas au point de négliger son alimentation.

\- Aller Naruto. Je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut que tu te réveilles !

Tsunade posa la main sur son épaule pour le secouer, mais ressenti une telle chaleur qu'elle fut obligé de la retirer avant de se brûler.

\- Qu'est- ce que… NARUTO !

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- C'est bon, je suis réveillé, je suis réveillé.

Elle se tenait la main et le fixait avec ce regard glacial auquel il ne s'habituerait jamais. C'était le même que celui des villageois qui le jugeait et gardaient à distance lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

\- Tsunade… Que se passe-t-il ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure s'asseyant dans son lit. Il détestait ce regard, parce qu'il signifiait qu'elle ne le voyait pas lui, mais le démon qu'il abritait.

\- Reste pas à me regarder sans rien dire, je déteste ça !

Tsunade prit une inspiration puis lui sourit en montant les épaules.

\- Désolé ! C'est juste que tu ne te réveillais pas. J'étais inquiète.

\- Il faut pas. Je discutais avec Kurama.

Et c'était lui qui l'avait brûler. Tsunade n'avait qu'une envie, lui dire de faire attention. Qu'il devrait prendre ses distances avec ce démon, mais c'était peine perdue. D'une manière ou d'une autre Kyûbi lui avait déteint dessus, et c'était comme s'il n'avait plus conscience de sa dangerosité.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé ce soir.

\- J'allais le faire en me réveillant, Tsunade vraiment… Je ne vais pas arrêter de respirer dans mon sommeil, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

\- C'est à moi d'en décider, jeune homme. Et vous en déplaise, rien n'indique que vous êtes tiré d'affaire.

Naruto baissa les yeux en soupirant.

\- Le prend pas comme ça. J'suis désolé.

\- J'espère bien que tu l'es, l'inquiétude ne me va pas du tout au teint.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tout ce que tu portes te met en avant et le temps n'a pas de prise sur toi.

Tsunade lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Toi, alors.

De manière mécanique elle entreprit de lui changer ses bandages et de nettoyer ses plaies. Elle connaissait suffisamment son travail pour procéder à d'autres examen en parallèle. Et comme elle le pensait, la présence de Kyûbi était inquiétante. Son chakra était à peine plus important que celui de Naruto, mais assez pour transparaître.

\- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien. C'est juste, que j'ai sommeil. J'ai l'impression d'être toujours fatigué.

\- C'est normal. Tu as besoin de récupérer. Et Kurama ? Quelque chose à signaler ?

\- Et bien… Il commence à bien récupérer et te remercie de t'inquiéter. Il aimerait que Sakura ne nous rende plus jamais visite, je suis d'accord avec lui. Et enfin… Il dit qu'il n'est pas dupe. Qu'il trouve ça étrange que tu ne l'appelle pas Kyûbi comme d'habitude.

Tsunade nouait le bandage de son torse et lui répondit d'abord sans le regarder.

\- Va falloir qu'il se décide, à se plaindre un coup sur deux que je ne l'appelle pas comme il faut. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin ?

Elle se figea lorsque son regard croisa celui de Naruto. Ses pupilles d'habitude bleues azure étaient maintenant d'un rouge orangé caractéristique.

\- Ce qu'il veut ? Va savoir. C'est un esprit plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Mais à choisir… Par-dessus tout il voudrait que t'arrête de le prendre pour une tête de con. Vieille sorcière.

\- Kyûbi… Retire tes sales pattes de Naruto, tu m'entends ?

Il s'étira en baillant.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je quitte son corps, la vieille ? C'est en cours il me semble, mais en attendant qu'il soit prêt, le petit fait dodo. Et t'aura remarqué qu'on récupère l'un et l'autre bien plus vite comme ça.

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

Il quitta le lit et piocha un onigiri sur le plateau repas.

\- Parce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter, peut-être ? (Il prit une bouchée et fit la moue) C'est sec. Écoute, la vieille...

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, trancha Tsunade en le toisant.

\- Te fiche pas de moi ! T'as passé des années à m'appeler "Kyûbi, Kyûbi" alors que je déteste ce nom ! Le petit te l'a dit et répété en se gardant bien de te transmettre le fond de mes pensées. Si je peux parler, compte pas sur moi pour la fermer.

Tsunade se passa une main sur le visage afin de reprendre son calme.

\- D'accord. Tâchons de reprendre les choses dans l'ordre. Quand je suis rentré dans la chambre et que j'ai essayé de réveiller Naruto, du chakra m'a presque brûlé la main. C'était toi.

\- Oui.

\- Mais lorsqu'il s'est réveillé c'était encore lui. A quel moment tu as pris le dessus ?

Kurama prit une gorgée de thé froid et grimaça.

\- Lorsque tu l'as regardé comme un monstre. Qu'il a vu toute la haine que tu avais pour moi en le regardant lui. Comme s'il n'existait pas. Il a coulé à pic dans le désespoir le plus sombre. Au lieu de le laisser perdre conscience, ce qui t'aurais affolé, j'ai décidé de monter te dire deux mots.

\- Tu n'as pas à prendre le contrôle de son corps, Kyûbi. Naruto pourrait se faire exécuter pour ça.

\- Ouais et qui va aller le dire, toi ? Tu fais toujours ça quand un truc te déplais, mettre en avant le petit, avec ce qu'il faut de menace pour qu'on aille dans ton sens. En fait tu supportes pas que j'utilise un tant soit peu son corps. Je devrais me contenter d'être sa batterie de secours. Désolé mais c'est pas mon genre !

\- Ne te montre pas impertinent.

Kurama la menaça de son index.

\- C'est ma réplique, ça ! Tu devrais faire attention à ta manière de me parler.

\- Et ça t'arrive souvent de prendre le contrôle de son corps ?

\- Naruto est fatigué, Tsunade. Je… J'ai l'impression que tu te rends pas compte ! Je vais pas courir le 500 mètres ! Je le lève, je le fais manger, je lui donne sa douche et je fais en sorte qu'il marche un peu. Y'a pas de mal à ça.

Mais pour Tsunade tout le problème était là. Naruto avait des épisodes d'inconscience et Kurama était libre d'utiliser son corps pour aller et venir à sa guise.

\- J'ai juste l'impression que tu prends pas mal de liberté depuis qu'il a promis de te faire sortir.

Kurama reposa brutalement la tasse sur le plateau.

\- Très bien. J'en ai vraiment marre de jouer. Je t'appelle la vieille parce que ça te casse les pieds. Mais le fait est que j'ai passé l'âge de me disputer avec un crétin d'humain pas foutu de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Tu te prends pour la reine du monde ? Moi, je passe. N'hésite pas à me demander de l'aide une fois que t'aura retiré tes œillères.

Tsunade se redressa, alors qu'en un battement de cil Kurama se retirait. Le corps de Naruto faiblit sur ses appuis et elle arriva juste à temps pour le rattraper.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Et à cet instant précis elle regretta son attitude. Pas parce qu'elle avait plus de sympathie pour Kurama, mais qu'elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou plutôt que les choses allaient empirer, et c'étaient ses tripes qui parlait.


	10. Chapter 10 : Réunion au sommet

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 10 : Réunion au sommet

Kakashi et Yaya attendait devant la porte de la salle de réunion, ils avaient reçu une convocation de la part du Conseil et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Au moment de passer la porte, l'adjoint au Conseil s'adressa à son compagnon d'infortune.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive vous me laissez parler, d'accord ?

Kakashi releva un sourcil. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le champ de bataille il n'avait vu Yaya qu'une seule fois, pour lui remettre les clichés et les négatifs. Il ignorait ce que contenait le rapport d'enquête et il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait. S'il avait été convoqué pour des faits s'y rapportant il n'aurait rien à dire.

\- Je suis pas très bavard de toute façon.

Jusque-là il avait une certaine appréhension, mais maintenant il était plutôt curieux.

Lorsqu'ils repoussèrent les portes ils se trouvèrent debout dans une grande pièce très lumineuse. A vrai dire ce bandeau de lumière entourait d'une manière presque divine les trois membres du Conseil, assit à une grande table posée sur une estrade. Les traits durs, l'œil mauvais, il y avait de quoi être mal à l'aise, mais si Kakashi était légèrement tendu, Yaya semblait dans son élément. Ils se placèrent presque au garde à vous en attendant que les reproches ne pleuvent.

\- Les anbu ont perdu la trace du Uchiwa dans les bois, pour être plus précis c'est comme si la piste avait été maquillé pour les entraîner dans la mauvaise direction.

Le plus virulent, toujours le premier à parler et à porter des accusations. L'âge ne semblait pas apaiser ce cher Danzô, bien au contraire. Yaya le regardait droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Il poursuivit sur un ton acerbe.

\- Pensez-vous que Hatake Kakashi puisse être à l'origine de cette fausse piste.

Kakashi ouvrit légèrement les yeux, son cœur tapa dans sa poitrine, mais après la surprise vint la colère. Comment osait-il porter d'aussi grave accusation à son encontre, et agir comme s'il n'était pas là ! Il entrouvrit les lèvres mais Yaya répliqua avant lui.

\- Je peux attester de l'authenticité de la piste, en cela que nous l'avons également suivit. Elle va droit de la Vallée de la fin à travers les forêts Minabu. Si vous avez une certaine connaissance du terrain, vous devez savoir qu'un ravin au fond de laquelle s'écoule une rivière divise ces forêts. Il n'y a plus de piste parce qu'il n'y a plus de chemin. Dans la dernière section de mon rapport, contenant l'ensemble des thèses plausible, j'évoque la possibilité qu'Uchiwa Sasuke ait basculé et que son corps ait été emporté par le courant.

\- Je refuserais de croire à sa mort tant que sa tête ne m'aura pas été déposé sur cette table !

Danzô avait tapé du poing sur la table, faisant tressaillir Koharu, seule femme du Conseil, assise entre eux. Elle le rappela doucement à l'ordre.

\- Tu as cette désagréable habitude de voir des ennemis en chacun de nos alliés.

Comme pour témoigner sa solidarité masculine Homura vint appuyer son raisonnement.

\- Depuis la fondation de notre village les Uchiwa œuvre à renverser l'ordre établi, Madara a transmis cette étrange tradition à sa famille !

Mais Koharu n'en démordait pas.

\- Jamais le village de Konoha n'aurait existé sans eux, conclut-elle.

La tension était palpable, l'attaque porté au clan Uchiwa avait été une décision commune qui avait scindé le groupe. Danzô poursuivit son argumentaire en changeant de sujet.

\- N'ai-je vraiment aucune raison d'être suspicieux ? Yaoshi, se pourrait-il que vous ayez eut une relation contre nature avec Hatake Kakashi, ici présent. De sorte à ce que votre jugement ait été faussé ?

Kakashi fronça légèrement les sourcils et inclina la tête sur le côté, avait-il bien compris ce qu'il avait entendu ? Yaya sourit et se détendit en hochant négligemment la tête.

\- Et bien, puisque vous abordez le sujet… Il se trouve que je ne couche qu'avec mes supérieurs et dans le but d'obtenir de l'avancement. Quant à ce caractère « contre nature », vous conviendrez que ce n'est pas de ma faute si la parité n'est pas davantage respecté à la tête de nos institutions. Sur le plan purement personnel, je ne supporte pas Hatake sama, il prend un grand plaisir à se moquer de moi ! Imaginez qu'il m'a contraint à laver l'une de ses vestes répugnantes à la main, pour finalement m'expliquer qu'il en avait une demi-douzaine en tout point identique !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kakashi, bien dissimulé par son masque. Ce n'était que justice et il n'oublierait jamais l'expression de son visage au moment des révélations.

-Puisque vous avez toujours le mot juste, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce dossier ? Il aurait été vide que les choses n'auraient pas été différentes ! Impossible de confondre les témoignages.

\- Excusez-moi, Danzô san. Mais il s'agit d'un rapport détaillé de 184 pages, produit en trois exemplaires entièrement rédigés à la main ; à partir d'une étude des sols mené par le meilleur en la matière. Rapport complété par une plaquette annexe de 66 photos retenues sur un jet de 300, dans le respect le plus strict du Code de Procédure administrative en matière de rapport d'enquête. Le travail n'a pas seulement été fait. Dans les moyens techniques mis en œuvre pour les recherches tout comme dans sa rédaction, il est parfait. Ce, en dépit du délai scandaleusement court de trois jours qui nous a été imposé, permettez-moi de le faire remarquer.

Il s'était avancé, parlant avec les mains sans en faire trop, il poursuivit son argumentaire, un index levé comme pour avertir son auditoire. Il dégageait une telle assurance qu'il maintenait toute l'attention sur lui. Kakashi aurait pu quitter la pièce sans qu'on le remarque, mais il ne raterait ce spectacle pour rien au monde.

\- Si, en dépit de tous ces efforts, vous pensez notre travail si médiocre. Je vous invite à vous rendre sur place et essayer de faire mieux. Je vous garantit que vous ne parviendrez pas à produire un quart de notre travail. Je prends votre remarque comme un affront personnel et autant vous dire de ne plus compter sur moi pour aller traîner dans les bois, sous le soleil et dans la boue ! Une chose est certaine, ce n'est pas au Conseil de Kumo que viendrait l'idée d'assigner un agent de mon talent à une tâche aussi salissante. Vous ai-je dis que j'ai récemment été débauché par l'un de leur membre ?

\- S'en est assez, Yaoshi, nul besoin de vous étaler davantage sur le sujet. Nous ne souhaitons pas nous passer de vos services. Est-ce clair ? Homura était visiblement embarrassée.

\- On ne peut plus clair. A la vérité je me demande pourquoi nous avoir fait venir. Je vais donc profiter de l'occasion pour vous poser une question.

\- Est-il seulement possible de le faire taire ? Demanda Danzô sur un ton désabusé.

\- Soyez certain que je ne la pose pas en mon nom propre, honorable aînés. Mais elle est sur bien des lèvres et je suis bien embarrassé de ne pouvoir y répondre.

\- Nous vous écoutons, Yaoshi, parlez.

\- Quand bien même Uchiwa Sasuke serait encore en vie, un homme seul n'est pas un clan. Sur le plan théorique ce n'est même pas une menace virtuelle. Il a considérablement été affaibli par les attaques d'Uzumaki Naruto et à sa place je ne reviendrais pas. Nous gaspillons un temps précieux et des moyens considérable à chercher un homme, seul, blessé et sûrement mort. Pourquoi ?

Kakashi eut un léger mouvement de recul, si Danzô avait pu, nul doute qu'il l'aurait tué en refermant ses mains sur sa gorge. La réponse vint de Koharu, elle s'adressa à Yaoshi d'une voix calme et douce.

\- Parce qu'il ne suffit que d'un homme pour fonder un clan, Yamashiro Yaoshi. Le vôtre en est la plus belle illustration : un agrégat informe de traite, de menteur, de paria, de déchets repoussés de toute part et réunis sous un nom commun. Nous sommes les sages du village de Konoha, notre but est de préserver l'ordre. Chacun de nous s'est illustré à de nombreuses reprise dans la défense des intérêts du village. Vous êtes jeune et vous pensez tout connaître, mais à notre âge l'histoire n'est qu'un disque rejouant les mêmes chansons. Depuis le début, les Uchiwa désirent une place qui ne leur revient pas. Pour être tout à fait claire, ils désirent éliminer le Conseil. Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? Yamashiro Yaoshi ?

Entre ses lèvres ce nom sonna comme une insulte. Il faut dire que présenter ainsi, il n'y avait pas vraiment de mérite à être un Yamashiro, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était si attaché à son surnom. Yaya prit une inspiration et déglutit, c'était la première fois de cette entrevu qu'il était déstabilisé.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Après tout vous êtes les premiers à m'avoir donné ma chance, sans que j'aie à… donner de ma personne. Pas que ça m'aurait déplus, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Quoi que ça aurait sans doute été un drôle de moment…

Sa pirouette pour reprendre de la consistance énerva quelques peu Homura.

\- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, jeune homme. Après avoir fouillé ce pays de fond en comble, si l'on se demande où peut se cacher un traître de l'envergure d'Uchiwa Sasuke, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse qui me vienne à l'esprit : le clan Yamashiro.

L'expression de Yaya resta neutre un instant, comme s'il jaugeait les membres du Conseil. Finalement un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il releva la tête et se redressa, jambes légèrement écartées, dos droit.

\- Et bien, j'aurais dû me douter que la discussion prendrait cette tournure. Pourquoi engager un Yamashiro à un poste si important, si ce n'est pour avoir une prise sur le clan ?

Il se ménagea un moment de silence et jugea à nouveau les conseiller du regard.

\- Alors, voilà tout ce que je peux vous dire. En reprenant les termes de la très estimée Koharu, « le clan Yamashiro n'est qu'un agrégat informe ». Répartie un peu partout, présent dans tous les pays. N'importe qui peut se prévaloir de ce nom, et se déclarer chef de clan. Et quitte à creuser dans cette direction, peut-être devriez-vous chercher un Yamashiro Sasuke à présent. Mais, si l'envie vous en prenait, sachez que même en armant femme, vieillard et enfants de ce village, vous ne seriez pas en mesure de faire face à la puissance de feu qui s'abattrait sur vous. Cela vous paraîtra peut-être étrange, mais les parias, les traîtres et les déchets repoussés de toutes parts, font preuve d'une incroyable fidélité envers ceux qui leurs tendent la main. Et, pardonnez-moi de m'y inclure, nous détestons que l'on s'en prenne à l'un des nôtres.

Il s'était montré poli et sûr de lui, mais c'était une menace à peine dissimulée.

\- Enfin, nul besoin de le préciser. Alors que notre clan s'étend sur le territoire, aucun Conseil, de quelques pays que ce soit, n'a jamais eu la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à nous. Ils nous laissent vivre en paix et nous en faisons de même.

Yaya assurait la défense de son clan avec calme et assurance.

\- Notre politique est très stricte à ce sujet. Si l'un des nôtre venait à briser cet accord, ne serait-ce qu'en portant de maigre dégradation à un bâtiment public, je peux vous assurez qu'il serait mis à mort, sans quelque forme de procès que ce soit, avant même que la peinture ait le temps de sécher. L'hypothèse selon laquelle Uchiwa Sasuke aurait rejoint les Yamashiro serait la meilleure pour chacun d'entre nous. Le Conseil de Konoha se verrait débarrassé d'un gêneur et les Yamashiro serait en la possession d'une arme de dissuasion de plus.

Il prit une inspiration avant de conclure.

\- Ceci dit, dans l'intérêt de tous, je vous prierais de ne pas mêler le nom Yamashiro à vos enquêtes. Hatake Kakashi a effectué un travail de recherche qui fait honneur à l'ensemble des ninjas de ce pays. Le seul fait d'avoir pu travailler à ses côtés m'a permis d'apprendre un nombre incroyable de chose. Et si Uchiwa Sasuke a dévié du droit chemin je suis certain que ce n'est pas du fait de ses enseignements. Je ne vois, enfin, qu'une seule chose qui puisse expliquer ma présence ici. Le fait que le Conseil, souhaite avoir un conseil.

Il avait joué sur cette répétition comme s'il s'agissait du jeu de mot de l'année, sauf que les traits des conseillers étaient tirés. Rien n'énervait plus Danzô que le manque de respect.

\- Nous savons pertinemment pourquoi nous vous avons convoqué, d'une part nous n'avons pas à nous justifier devant vous et d'autre part nous n'avons nul besoin de votre avis.

\- Je pensais que c'était pour remettre notre rapport en question, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il aurait pu s'agir d'impliquer le clan Yamashiro mais de toute évidence c'est également une voie sans issue. Alors autant rentabiliser le déplacement.

\- Je crains que vous ne compreniez pas. Nous vous demandons de vous taire et de quitter la pièce sur le champ, à vrai dire votre insubordination est impardonnable. (Koharu rejoignait ses homologues masculins sur ce point).

\- Puisque aucune sanction n'est vraisemblablement envisageable à votre encontre, ne vous gênez pas pour accepter cette promotion au village de Kumo. Vous y serez à votre aise et pleinement apprécié par le Conseil.

Danzô ne se fit pas prier pour le pousser vers la sortie, mais Yaoshi ne se laissa pas défaire.

\- Ce qui assure la pérennité de mon clan, est sa capacité à entretenir nos instincts les plus primaire tout en gravissant l'échelle sociale. Vous en déplaise nous sommes tous des animaux, au plus profond de nous demeure ces instincts, étouffé par la raison. Uchiwa Sasuke a perdu sa famille, frôlé la mort à chaque fois qu'il est venu ici, pourtant il revient encore et encore.

Homura ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Koharu l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Yaoshi la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

\- Il va à l'encontre de ses instincts de conservation pour une seule raison : vous. Je ne sais pourquoi, et peu m'importe, il veut vous tuer. Et c'est pour cela que, même en étant plus puissant et plus nombreux que lui, vous ne parviendrez pas à le battre. Vous le traitez comme une proie traquée, alors qu'il est un prédateur en chasse. Faites économiser du temps et de l'argent aux contribuables et à vos agents, laissez-le venir à vous, singez la faiblesse et la peur. Et poignardez-le à la gorge quand il sera à portée de main.

\- Merci pour ce conseil avisé, c'est sans doute ce qui me manquera le plus, conclut Danzô.

Yaoshi fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Cette promotion au village de Kumo…

\- Les négociations sont encore en cours, la question du salaire est réglé, j'ai une augmentation de 30 % de ce que je suis actuellement payé. Ce qui me pose problème c'est le logement de fonction. Ici j'ai un appartement, pas mal du tout soit dit en passant. Mais je vise une maison, pas moins de 80 m² dans le quartier des affaires, à mi-chemin entre le travail et le centre-ville.

Kakashi se frotta la nuque, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Yaya ne se mouchait pas du coude. Homura sourit et exprima à voix haute sa pensée.

\- Une personne pragmatique ce Yaya, c'est incroyable à quel point il peut se montrer aussi insupportable qu'aviser. Une chose est sûr vous irez loin, mon garçon ! Mais commencez par prendre la porte.

Yaya se tourna vers Kakashi, portant soudainement toute l'attention sur lui. Le ninja déglutit et regarda l'un après l'autre les conseillers, c'était comme s'il ne réalisait sa présence que maintenant.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, tous les deux. Trancha Koharu.

Ils s'inclinèrent et prirent la direction de la porte lorsque Danzô les interpella.

\- Un instant, vous avez accumulé un certain nombre de jour de congés Yaoshi. Je vous en prie, prenez-les.

\- Payé avec la majoration négociée au début du contrat, donc. Vous êtes trop aimable.

Il acquiesça et quitta la pièce, Kakashi sur ses pas.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

\- J'ai négocié mon contrat d'embauche, bien sûr. Si un des membres du Conseil m'invitait à prendre mes congés cumulés, je bénéficie d'une majoration de 45 % par jour.

\- T'es une véritable sangsue !

\- J'aime l'argent et le pouvoir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était difficile à admettre mais en fait Yaya était vraiment charismatique. Physiquement il était toujours aussi commun, pourtant après avoir entendu son plaidoyer il dégageait un petit quelque chose de captivant.

\- Je trouve que ça c'est super bien passé, reprit Yaya.

\- Tu viens de te faire virer, remarqua Kakashi.

\- Congés payé avec majoration de 45 % pendant un mois, c'est le meilleur des préavis de licenciement ! Il ne me faudra que trois jours pour obtenir mon contrat avec Kumo, mettons une semaine pour trouver la maison et négocier avec le propriétaire. Ça me fait à peu plus de quinze jours de vacance à Kumo au frais de Konoha. Appelez-moi quand vous renouvellerez ton contrat.

\- Non merci. Tu n'as peut-être pas réalisé mais les conseillers te déteste, et j'ai aucune envie qu'ils m'associent à toi, j'adore travailler à Konoha.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bâtiment, histoire d'achever leur discussion avant de se séparer.

\- Ne soyez pas si catégorique, Hatake sama. Peut-être que le nouveau Conseil m'aimera bien.

\- « Nouveau Conseil » ?

\- Ce n'est pas par coquetteries que je me suis fait renvoyer et que je négocie mon embauche ailleurs. Par principe, je ne travaille pas avec les proies. D'une manière ou d'une autre elles se font toujours dévorer.

Kakashi l'interrogea du regard, mais Yaya se contenta d'un signe de la main en s'éloignant. Le ninja venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il avait insulté le Conseil une dernière fois avant de partir, en le traitant de proie il avait mis en lumière sa faiblesse.

Peut-être bien qu'il avait raison, que les choses allaient se gâter et que le trio de maître penseur se ferait tuer. Mais dans ce cas, Kakashi se contenterait de regarder dans l'autre direction, sans doute comme le ferait le Conseil pour lui.


	11. Chapter 11 La mise en place des pions

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 11 : La mise en place des pions**  
**

Après sa confrontation avec Yaoshi, le Conseil prolongea sa réunion afin de choisir une stratégie qui pourrait mettre un terme au problème Uchiwa, sans déclencher une guerre.

\- La situation est bien plus grave que nous ne l'avions imaginé, commença Homura sur un ton solennel.

\- La situation se dégrade continuellement depuis que nous avons remis cet ordre de mission à Uchiwa Itachi, glissa Koharu d'une voix douce mais parfaitement audible.

\- Cette décision a été prise d'un commun accord, si ma mémoire ne me fais pas défaut.

Il y avait toujours une certaine tension entre Danzô et Koharu.

\- Tu as encore bonne mémoire. Et c'est pourquoi il nous revient d'en assumer les conséquences. Comme si la colère d'un Uchiwa ne suffisait pas, nous avons attiré le regard des Yamashiro.

\- Ravis de l'entendre, ça ne t'as pas empêché de traiter un Yamashiro, de sang, de vermine de la pire espèce.

Homura détendit un peu l'atmosphère par cette boutade.

\- Je ne m'en excuserai pas. Nous avons nos défauts et nous commettons des erreurs, c'est humain. Mais ces Yamashiro ne sont qu'une troupe de mercenaire qui se croient plus vertueux qu'il ne le sont réellement. De quel droit se permettent-ils de juger de nos décisions ?

\- Voilà au moins une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord. Il faut maintenant trouver un moyen de nous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant puis Homura prit à nouveau la parole pour faire un compte rendu de la situation.

\- Si notre entretien nous a placé sous le viseur des Yamashiro, il nous a tout de même appris quelques choses. Uchiwa Sasuke est toujours en vie et il se trouve dans l'un de leurs clans.

\- Et tu déduis ça du fait que Yaoshi nous a dit qu'il y avait des centaines de petit clan Yamashiro. Et que si on avait le malheur d'y chercher un Sasuke il réduirait Konoha en cendre ?

Danzô avait roulé des yeux en appuyant la tête dans le creux de sa main.

\- Ou du fait que les Yamashiro sont incapable de prononcer de mensonge. Yaoshi n'a pas nié la présence de Sasuke dans son clan, puis il s'est empressé de nous menacer en évoquant l'esprit de corps des Yamashiro.

Koharu jeta un regard du coin de l'œil à Danzô et l'assortie à un petit sourire.

\- Très bien, Uchiwa Sasuke qui cherche à nous renverser, est avec une troupe de vaut rien qui nous déteste et dispose de tous les moyens nécessaires pour nous renverser. Je ne vois pas en quoi nous sommes plus avancé.

Homura fit un petit hochement de tête en baissant les yeux, Koharu entrouvrit les lèvres mais se ravisa. Pas mécontent de son petit effet Danzô tapa en rythme sur la table du bout du doigt.

\- Peut-être le sommes-nous plus que tu ne le crois. (Une fois encore Koharu attira l'attention sur elle) Les Yamashiro sont comme les vipères, ils attaques et tuent en quelques seconds. L'affrontement a eu lieu il y a près d'une semaine. Et il ne leur a sans doute pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour l'apprendre et ramener Sasuke. Mais nous sommes encore là.

Elle avait toute leur attention.

\- Les Yamashiro ne demandent qu'à mordre. Sasuke est entre leur main et sa parole est la seule preuve dont ils ont besoin, alors… Pourquoi, après presque une semaine n'avons-nous eu droit qu'à des menaces tièdes ? Pensez-vous qu'un Yamashiro de sang, avec le caractère de Yaoshi, se serait contenté de cela ?

\- Pas ce sale gosse, commenta Danzô. Ce qui veut dire que quelque chose les retient.

Koharu acquiesça et leur laissa arriver à la même conclusion qu'elle.

\- Uchiwa Sasuke, est encore en vie, et c'est une chance pour nous dans le sens où les Yamashiro ne sont pas un problème pour le moment. Mais Sasuke rallie de plus en plus de monde à sa cause et c'est bientôt à la rue que nous risquons d'être confronté.

Homura soupira et les trois conseillers échangèrent un regard las. Ils reconnaissaient avoir pris de mauvaise décision et de l'extérieur cela ressemblait à un simple jeu de pouvoir, mais en réalité les choses étaient bien plus compliqué.

Il fallait éliminer les Uchiwa et faire tomber ce clan qui s'accaparait la justice et la richesse. Leur pouvoir et leur influence était un danger pour le Conseil.

Le village de Konoha était l'un des plus grands de ce monde, mais de nombreux petits conflits l'avaient fragilisée économiquement. Ce n'était qu'une crise passagère, et contrairement à ce que cette foule informe s'échinait à croire, le Conseil n'y était pas indifférent. Tous ces gens se rattachaient à un idéal perdu, le fameux "Temps du clan Uchiwa". Mais le pouvoir est toujours plus équilibré lorsqu'il est partagé.

\- Que veut, Uchiwa Sasuke ? fini par demander Danzô.

\- Se venger ? proposa la seule femme du Conseil.

\- Au-delà de cette simple évidence. Il veut réhabiliter son nom et rebâtir le clan Uchiwa. Il veut retrouver sa famille. Reprit-il.

\- Non seulement cela est impossible, mais ce n'est par ailleurs pas dans notre intérêt. Mais je t'en prie, va au bout de ta pensée, il est possible que nos esprits se rejoignent.

\- Anéantir le clan Uchiwa est impossible, alors peut-être devrions nous essayer de remplacer sa gouvernance. Dans son délire, Yaoshi a mis le doigt sur une chose intéressante : Sasuke aime Konoha et il veut revenir y vivre la tête haute. Nous devrions l'y autoriser.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Koharu qui poursuivit sa pensée.

\- Il a suffisamment fait pour qu'une amnistie ne paraisse pas suspecte. Cela nous ramènerait dans les bonnes grâces de la population et de la nouvelle génération de chef de clan. Nous pourrions même apaiser les tensions avec les Yamashiro en leur demandant d'être arbitre. Cela flattera leur égo en leur redonnant cette place de "grand horloger" qu'il affectionne tant.

\- Le but de la manœuvre étant de faire revenir Sasuke, et de le garder le temps qu'il nous donne des héritiers. Il nous faut un ventre.

Cette perspective était loin de réjouir Homura, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

\- Sakura Haruno, proposa Danzô d'une voix grave.

Les deux autres conseillers gardèrent le silence un instant. Homura fut le premier à le briser pour faire part de ses doutes.

\- Haruno est… enfin. Vous avez eu l'occasion de lui parler dernièrement ?

\- Et bien ? Nous savions depuis longtemps qu'elle était porteuse d'une folie latente, comme beaucoup de très bons de nos éléments, fit remarquer Danzô.

Homura se montra alors plus catégorique.

\- S'il avait s'agit d'un chien on l'aurait piqué, pour son bien et celui des habitants ! Sa folie n'est pas uniquement un trait de caractère, nous la surveillons à ce propos depuis des années. Pourquoi utiliser, dans le cadre d'une mission aussi délicate, une personne que nous étions sur le point de faire exécuter ?

Koharu posa la main sur son avant-bras pour l'apaiser.

\- Parce que Sakura, en dépit de ce grain de folie est une gentille fille. Et nous ne savons rien de l'évolution de cette maladie.

\- Ashura a provoqué le décès de 13 personnes, sans même avoir à les toucher dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque. Entouré des artéfacts sensé nous protéger de lui. Si l'envie lui prenait de la quitter pour prendre un bain dans notre sang rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Pensez-vous réellement que Konoha a besoin d'un deuxième bankei ?

Homura était d'accord pour se défendre, mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

\- Que savons-nous vraiment de ce mal ? A la vérité rien du tout. Il est fréquent chez les personnes souffrant de troubles mentaux, on observe également une dégénérescence du chakra et c'est tout.

\- Ce serait parfait pour s'occuper en toute discrétion d'Uchiwa Sasuke, renchérit Danzô. Combien de temps faudra-t-il avant que le chakra de Sakura n'en vienne à bout de lui ?

Homura se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège.

\- Si nous ignorons comment évolue cette maladie c'est que d'autres Conseil, bien avant nous ont estimé que les bankei étaient un danger. Je me range à cet avis.

\- Peut-être pas, insista Koharu. Ashura n'a pas systématiquement tués ceux qui se sont laissés enfermés dans la bibliothèque. Sinon il serait plus qu'une simple légende urbaine. Il a une conscience altérée de son environnement et ses crimes ne sont finalement que des accidents.

Elle tenait à défendre la réputation de Sakura afin de prouver qu'elle était tout à fait qualifiée pour cette mission.

\- Sakura est d'une intelligence remarquable et rarement égalée parmi les membres de notre armée. En l'absence d'Uzumaki et d'Uchiwa elle a mené de nombreuses missions de rang élevé avec brio. Elle a une perception aiguë de sa personne et de son environnement, dont ne dispose pas Ashura. Là où lui subit son état, je pense qu'elle est à même de le contrôler. Peut-être n'est-ce pas un bankei au sens où on l'entends, peut-être est-elle autre chose.

Homura soupira lourdement, mettant du plomb dans l'aile de cette envolée lyrique.

\- Je donnerais mon approbation s'il n'existe vraiment pas d'alternative. Mais imaginez l'immortalité et l'invincibilité d'Ashura mit au service d'un esprit aussi troublé que le siens. Son intelligence que vous vantez tant se retournera rapidement contre nous. Qu'adviendra-t-il alors de Konoha ?

Face au scepticisme de ses collègues masculins, Koharu prit les choses en main. Tout ce qu'il leur fallait c'était un bouc émissaire pour assumer la responsabilité.

\- Je la surveillerais. Au premier signe d'une résistance anormal ou d'un taux de rétablissement trop rapide, je l'exécuterais de mes mains. Peu importe l'avancé de sa mission avec Sasuke ce sera ma priorité absolue. Cela vous convient-il ?

Ils acquiescèrent d'un même hochement de tête.

\- Parfait, il faut lancer cette mission le plus vite possible, afin de prendre les Yamashiro de court. S'ils nous attaque, s'en est fini de nous.

oOo

De son côté, Sasuke se remettait bien de ses blessures et commençait à prendre ses marques au village Yamashiro. Il avait pris l'habitude de déjeuner avec la maîtresse de maison, Yurie sama. Kô avait tendance à s'absenter au moment des repas pour ne reparaître qu'à la nuit tombée.

D'une manière presque irréel Sasuke avait repris un rythme de vie normal, avec des discussions futiles et la participation aux tâches quotidiennes.

\- Aujourd'hui nous avons des bouchées de viande vapeur, du riz parfumé au jasmin et de l'anguille !

Alors qu'elle mettait la table, il se rendit dans la cuisine où une théière en métal sifflait sur le feu. Il versa l'eau chaude dans un théière en porcelaine et récupéra deux bols assortis. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, rien de très intéressant. Mais ces petites choses du quotidien participaient à lui rendre son humanité.

Sitôt le thé servit Yurie dressa les entrées, mais resta la bouche ouverte en voyant la mine contrite de Sasuke.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il détourna le regard un instant, effectivement, il y avait une chose qui le tracassait depuis son arrivée, et puisqu'il allait mieux il ne pouvait plus garder le silence.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, même si ce n'est pas facile.

Yurie l'interrogea du regard un sourire en coin, mais à la vue du sérieux qu'il affichait elle reposa ses couverts et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Vous êtes tout à fait libre de parler, Sasuke. Qui a-t-il ?

\- Vous me traitez avec tant de soin… parce que je suis un Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et parla rapidement, comme pour se justifier.

\- C'est que les Uchiwa ont toujours été bons pour nous, certains diront que c'est une famille noble parmi d'autre, mais elle est de loin la plus impliquée qui soit. Oh, j'ai honte de le reconnaître, mais nous autres, Yamashiro, avons usé de nos pouvoirs pour fuir les problèmes du village, considérant que ce n'était pas les nôtre. Quand vous autres, Uchiwa, avez toujours usé pour le bien de tous.

Sasuke sentit sa gorge se serrer, il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un parler en bien de sa famille. Il baissa la tête, comme honteux, il ne parvenait pas à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je crains de devoir vous porter de mauvaises nouvelles. Disons qu'au cours des vingt dernières années, ma famille s'est illustré dans l'art de la traîtrise. Un soir, apparemment poussé par la folie, mon grand frère, Uchiwa Itachi, massacra ma famille ainsi que toutes les personnes présente sur le Domaine. Je suis le seul à en avoir réchappé. Mais quelques années plus tard, j'ai déserté ma fonction de ninja auprès du village de Konoha.

Il soupira comme s'il venait de se décharger d'un poids.

\- Je suis activement recherché par des tueurs d'élite. Comme je vous l'ai dit à notre première rencontre, c'est pour cela que je ne peux rester avec vous.

Yurie glissa une main sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête, elle le regarda avec une certaine sévérité.

\- Et comme je te l'ai dit, c'est tout au contraire pour cela que tu dois rester avec nous. L'histoire des Uchiwa et des Yamashiro est étroitement liée et remonte à bien avant la création du village de Konoha. Il ne serait pas surprenant que nous ayons le même sang dans les veines, Sasuke.

Il détourna le regard, honteux, tout ce qu'il comprenait par là c'est qu'Itachi avait sans doute tué des membres de sa famille.

\- Vous acceptez de m'aider, malgré ce que je viens de vous révéler ?

\- Ton honnêteté rempli mon cœur de joie. Mais tout sérieux que soit la discussion, elle n'a rien qui mérite de nous couper l'appétit.

Il eut un rictus alors qu'elle le relâcher pour se servir quelques bouchées vapeur, lorsqu'elle lui tendit le plat il ne put retenir une remarque en se servant à son tour.

\- Effectivement, c'est juste qu'évoquer le massacre de toute ma famille par mon frère aîné à tendance à me serrer la gorge et me laisser un goût désagréable dans la bouche.

Mais Yurie servit un bol de thé et le poussa vers lui.

\- L'alcool est fait pour délier les langues et le thé pour étancher les larmes. Pour triste que soit ton histoire, mon garçon, tu n'arriveras à rien en gardant cela au fond de toi.

Sasuke prit le bol à deux mains et leva la tête vers elle.

\- Puisque tu t'es montré honnête envers moi, le moins que je puisse faire est de te rendre la politesse. Notre clan a été informé du malheur qui a frappé le tiens dans les jours ayant suivi et depuis nous n'avons cessé de veiller sur toi. Nous aurions pu te récupérer dès ta sortie de la Vallée de la Fin, mais tu étais bien trop excité et sur tes gardes.

Il se tendait imperceptiblement, élaborant mentalement les différentes possibilités d'attaque et de défense. Mais comme si elle avait compris Yurie lui lança un regard emplit d'empathie et un petit hochement qui l'invitait à se calmer.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait de toi, mon pauvre garçon ?

\- Un homme qui déteste plus que tous les mystères.

Il releva un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comptait bien obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir cette discussion avec moi ! J'ai quelques compétences en persuasion mais pas en négociations ! Et il le sais parfaitement, le vaut rien !

Sasuke sursauta, la voix de Yurie était monté si haut que c'était presque un cri.

\- Il ne sert à rien de vous mettre dans des états pareils, Yurie sama. Je peux bien attendre un peu que la personne compétente se présente.

\- Nous autres Yamashiro ne sommes pas vraiment réputés pour notre patience. Il faut dire que nous traitons beaucoup d'affaire en parallèle, le temps est un luxe que nous ne pouvons pas nous offrir. Regarde plutôt.

Elle avança son bol pour boire le thé ainsi que la théière et lui fit une rapide démonstration.

\- Ceci est la situation dans tous les villages de tous les pays de ce monde. Le thé c'est le pouvoir, la théière les grandes familles nobles, le bol le Conseil et… la personne qui boit le thé représente le peuple. (Elle remplit progressivement le bol) Donc, les familles nobles donnent du pouvoir au Conseil et les villageois en bénéficie.

Yurie posa sa théière et bue une gorgée.

\- Il est délicieux. Tu comprends la situation jusque-là ?

Sasuke acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas exactement où elle voulait en venir.

\- Voici maintenant la situation au village de Konoha, d'aussi loin que remonte nos archives.

Elle versa du thé jusqu'à ce que le bol soit sur le point de déborder.

\- Le Conseil à tant de pouvoir que le peuple ne peut en profiter sans se « mouiller » et par là, j'entends des pertes collatérales significatives. Les Uchiwa, le clan le plus important de Konoha, a toujours œuvré pour faire retourner ce surplus de pouvoir aux grandes familles noble, la théière.

Yurie l'interrogea du regard, il l'encouragea donc à poursuivre en reprenant les faits.

\- C'est très claire, je vous assure. Euh… de toute évidence, le Conseil ne veut pas rendre cet excès de pouvoir, les villageois ne sont pas en capacité de l'utiliser…

\- Voilà ! Et tu remarqueras que la théière n'a qu'un bec, elle peut donner le pouvoir mais pas le reprendre par elle-même. C'est pour cela que nous sommes là, les Yamashiro.

Pour le coup Sasuke était complètement largué.

\- Et vous êtes ?

Yurie reposa la théière et lui présenta ses mains en pianotant dans l'air.

\- Ici. On tient l'anse de la théière, je veux dire qu'on contrôle les familles nobles et leurs apporte notre appui si besoin. C'est à nous que revient la tâche de faire ceci.

Elle souleva brusquement le bol, renversant inévitablement du thé qui coula le long de ses doigts, et vida le bol dans la théière. Ensuite elle essuya la table et ses mains. Yurie semblait vraiment contente de sa démonstration.

\- J'ai apprécié cette exposition de géopolitique, merci. Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

\- Très simple ! Nous savons que le Conseil a fomenté pour l'élimination de ton clan, c'est comme s'il avait pris la théière pour la briser. Acte d'une innommable gravité qui aurait dû déclencher notre intervention immédiate.

\- Mais…

\- On ne peut pas.

Il se pencha à la recherche du regard de son hôte qui fuit un moment jusqu'à trouver refuge dans son assiette.

\- Parce que ? Insista le Uchiwa.

Ce petit jeu commençait à l'irriter, alors que Yurie était toujours si volubile, voilà qu'il devait lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Pas « parce que » mais « à cause de quelqu'un ».

\- Qui ? Il insuffla dans ce mot assez de menace pour faire comprendre que cette personne ne serait pas longtemps un obstacle entre lui et sa vengeance.

Yurie pointa ses couverts vers lui et il hésita un instant.

\- Moi ? Yurie, pourrais-je avoir toute votre attention durant 5 minutes ?

Elle claqua la langue. Par principe elle ne jouait pas quand elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Et vu son jeu elle ferait aussi bien de se coucher tout de suite.

\- Oui. Le problème vient de toi, Uchiwa Sasuke. Et pour le dire assez crûment, ce qui nous dérange est le fait que tu sois encore en vie.

Il lui sourit et appuya la tête contre sa main.

\- Ce problème est plus commun que vous ne l'imaginez, répondit-il avec ironie. Prenez une grande inspiration et détendez-vous. Le mieux c'est de vous y faire parce que ça risque de durer. C'est plus fort que moi, j'adore être en vie.

Elle chassa cette réplique d'un geste de la main et se pencha vers lui pour avoir toute son attention.

\- Ce n'est pas cela. Le fait est que toi, Uchiwa Sasuke, fils de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa, est toujours en vie. Ce qui fait de toi le dernier héritier mâle et chef légitime de ce clan. Tu pourrais te marier, avoir ou adopter des enfants, conclure des alliances et remonter le clan en un rien de temps.

Sasuke acquiesça d'un hochement de tête moue, et il poursuivit l'argumentaire.

\- Ce qui veut dire que le Conseil n'a, d'un point de vue théorique, pas renverser l'équilibre en décimant mon clan. Même si je suis seul.

Yurie plongea son regard dans le sien, avec cette expression qui lui avait apporté un réconfort irréel alors qu'il mourrait dans cette forêt.

\- Il se trouve que tu n'es pas seul, Sasuke. Penser que tous les membre de ton clan ont été tué ce terrible soir est une erreur. Les Uchiwa étaient établis à Konoha mais nombre d'entre eux sont déjà devenu des Yamashiro. Je pourrais te présenter des porteurs du sharingan, tout comme toi. Alors, il te suffit de prendre notre nom et de nous laisser t'aider.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et croisa son regard, empli d'affection. Effectivement ces quelques jours passé ici étaient les plus paisible qu'il avait eu depuis des années. Il pouvait enfin dormir sans craindre que l'on vienne le tuer dans son sommeil, tout le monde était prévenant. Il se sentait utile et aimé, comme si sa place avait toujours été ici. Devenir un Yamashiro, c'était pouvoir se reposer une bonne fois pour toute, laisser le combat à un allié puissant.

\- Non, conclut-il d'une voix claire et sans appel.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu…

\- Ne doutez pas de vos qualités de négociateur, Yurie. Seulement ma réponse est, et restera définitivement non. Prendre votre nom signifie abandonner le mien et ça je ne peux pas le faire. Mes parents sont mort à cause de lui, j'ai haïs le derniers membre de ma famille du plus profond de mes entrailles, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il est mort en traître. Et bien que le Conseil n'ait, en théorie, rien à se reprocher, il me traque comme une bête fauve.

Il avait parlé avec une certaine intensité, mais sans colère, il conclut en montant une épaule.

\- C'est mon nom. Mon clan et ma famille vivent à travers lui. Pourquoi devrais-je l'abandonner ?

Yurie lui fit un hochement de tête timide.

\- Toute la noblesse du clan Uchiwa dans le dernier porteur de son nom, comme il serait triste de perdre cela. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je me doutais bien que mon idiot de fils se trompait et que tu m'opposerais un refus comme celui-là… Pas avec cette classe, mais je le savait.

Sasuke hésita un instant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâchée ?

\- Et bien… Si tous mes proches étaient tués et que le déshonneur avait été jeté sur mon nom, je pense que j'aurais été chagriné de ne pas obtenir justice. Quoique nous autres Yamashiro soyons plutôt adepte d'une bonne grosse vengeance.

\- Vous allez m'aider ?

Yurie enfourna plusieurs bouchées et lui répondu la bouche pleine, il peina à la comprendre.

\- C'est déjà en cours. Tu devrais y voir plus clair d'ici deux ou trois jours. Et on se donne environs trois semaines à un mois pour régler tout ça.

Sasuke soupira lourdement et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Vous comptez faire tomber le Conseil de Konoha en un mois ?

Elle s'arrêta, les joues rondes et les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Juste ciel ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu crois que c'est là notre seule préoccupation ? Un mois c'est le temps de destituer le Conseil, te renvoyer là-bas et lancer les travaux de reconstruction du Domaine Uchiwa. Maintenant, mange ! C'est en train de refroidir et j'en ai assez de m'empiffrer seule !

Sans vraiment croire à ses promesses, Sasuke se servit à son tour. Et il fallait admettre que c'était délicieux. Sa situation actuelle posait de nombreuse interrogation, mais il préférait remettre ces problèmes à plus tard. Sa conscience était maintenant apaisé, il aurait bien le temps de voir venir.


	12. Chapter 12

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 12 : 

Un nouveau jour se lève sur Konoha et c'est l'occasion de vous présenter Hagoromo Kôhei. Et il faut reconnaître qu'il ne devint un personnage intéressant qu'au moment de son investiture.

Hagoromo Bunjakû, le père d'Hagoromo Kôhei appartenait à la génération des _Dragons_, les chefs de clans des principales familles noble de Konoha. Connu et respecté pour leur sagesse et leur calme. Les _Dragons_ avaient coutume de gouverner leur clan dans la santé, comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort mette un terme leur besogne.

Et à l'âge de 75 ans, Hagoromo Bunjakû, chef respecté du clan Hagoromo et père d'Hagoromo Kôhei… décida de prendre sa retraite.

Faisant un pied de nez aux coutumes et aux traditions et suscitant une vague d'indignation parmi ses paires. Il était encore vigoureux, en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales, à l'apogée de sa gouvernance du clan. Mais il préférait se délester de ces charges sur les épaules d'un enfant.

Kôhei, tout juste âgé de 30 ans se trouva au centre de toutes les attentions. Le moindre de ses faits et gestes seraient passé à la loupe et ferait l'objet de vives critique.

Une autre ancienne coutume voulait qu'au lendemain de son investiture le nouveau chef de clan reçoive les respects du Conseil de Konoha. Ils étaient confinés dans un bâtiment communal, avec toutes sortes de victuaille et alcool de grande qualité. Que ni le nouveau chef de clan, ni les conseillers n'avaient le temps de toucher, car l'entrevue excédait rarement les deux heures. Ce n'était qu'une formalité.

Kôhei retint les conseillers cinq jours et quatre nuits. On raconte qu'il ne desserra les lèvres qu'à deux occasions ; au début de la réunion pour se présenter et dire aux conseillers qu'il prendrait comme une offense le fait de partir sans son autorisation. Et à l'issue des cinq jours quand il les autorisa à partir.

Les mots exacts restent une rumeur, mais ce temps anormalement long attira l'attention sur le clan Hagoromo et particulièrement sur Kôhei.

Il marqua une césure nette avec l'ensemble des traditions préétabli. Lors des assemblées sur les décision politique et économique de Konoha, il n'hésitait pas à brosser à contre poil le Conseil ou l'Hokkage.

Sa force de caractère, son style bien particulier forçait l'admiration. Il redonnait sa place aux familles nobles. Bien conscient de cela, les chefs de clan de l'ancienne génération s'effacèrent l'un après l'autre. Laissant la place à leurs héritiers.

Hagoromo Kôhei, par son comportement et ses actions, inspira toute une nouvelle génération de chef de clan, qui prit le nom de _bébé tigre_ en raison de leur jeunesse et de leur impétuosité.

Kôhei ne ressemblait en rien aux autres, au-delà de son caractère il y avait sa carrure. Il mesurait presque deux mètres de haut, avait les épaules larges et une solide ossature où se rattachait des muscles imposants. Sa peau était tannée par des heures de travail au soleil et il portait des tatouages dont l'on devinait l'étendu au gré d'une manche ou d'un pantalon un peu relevé.

Tout cela participait à sa légende, il alimentait les discussions et était un sujet de conversation de choix pour les habitants. Bien qu'il ait porté un souffle nouveau aux grands clans, il restait encore inaccessible à la majorité de la population.

Sa notoriété et celle de sa famille fut total lorsque le clan annonça officiellement qu'il était en charge de la rénovation du quartier Uchiwa. Et c'est à l'occasion de la conférence de presse qu'une autre figure, maintenant indissociable de Kôhei, fit son apparition.

Elle n'était pas bien grande et paraissait minuscule à ses côtés. En dépit de son calme et de son silence, cette première apparition fut amplement remarquée et commentée. Tout. De son attitude, à sa coiffure, en passant par ses vêtements, était un subtil mélange de traditions et de modernité.

Kyotsune, c'est son nom, avait un maintien parfait. Les épaules droites, la tête et le menton haut. A cause de son nom, de ses yeux qui n'était rien de plus que de mince fente soulignée de noir sur son teint de craie. Elle reçut le surnom de renard argenté [Gin no Kitsune].

Durant plusieurs mois elle passa pour n'être que l'assistante que Kôhei, jusqu'à ce qu'il révèle qu'ils étaient mari et femme.

Ce couple n'était pas très bien assorti mais en tout point complémentaire. Il avait des projets, elle veillait à ce qu'ils aboutissent, s'il passait pour dur elle l'était bien plus encore.

Le projet du moment était l'orphelinat de Konoha. En temps normal, ils auraient dû réaliser ces projets en collaboration avec l'Hokkage. Mais Tsunade s'était uniquement engagée à ne pas obstruer leur projet. Ils devaient donc négocier avec le Conseil. Et celui-ci soutenait que le centre sociale et l'accueil de jour étaient amplement suffisant. Alors que les Hagoromo entendaient offrir à Konoha une structure d'habitation et d'éducation pour ces enfants dont plus personne ne voulait.

Kôhei était personnellement sur tous les chantiers, il participait aux travaux au même titre que ses employés.

Le bras de fer administratif avait de beaux jours devant lui, alors que les travaux touchaient à leurs fins. Il décida donc de lancer Kyotsune aux trousses du Conseil.

Elle arriva sur les coups de onze heures avec un groupe de cinq enfants. Ils transportaient des paniers de pic-nic, avec de quoi restaurer tous les ouvriers.

Ils se répartirent sur le chantier et Kyotsune s'empressa de rejoindre son mari, elle l'invita à le suivre dans une pièce à l'étage, un peu à l'écart.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seul il l'enlaça sans lui laisser le temps de se retourner et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle releva la tête et lui présenta sa joue afin qu'il y pose un autre baiser.

\- Kôhei…

Elle le mit en garde d'une voix douce mais ferme. Il recula de quelques pas et s'assit au milieu de la pièce, puis l'invita à le rejoindre en tapotant le sol à côté de lui.

Kyotsune s'installa en face, ouvrit le panier et sorti leur déjeuner. Kôhei était en admiration face à elle, si douce et prévenante.

\- Comment s'est passé ta matinée, Kûki ?

Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge, il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. Elle adorait son mari, il était si calme, fort et attentionné.

\- Après une brève entrevue avec le Conseil j'ai les autorisations. Et dans un tout autre registre _Larme_ m'a encore proposé une interview et _Jewell_ ne me laisse aucun répit.

Elle format une petite boule de riz qu'elle saisit entre ses baguettes et lui donna la béquée. Kôhei prit sa paire de baguette et la nourrit à son tour. _Larme_ était un magazine people et _Jewell_ une agence de mode.

\- Tu veux mon avis sur la question ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Un avis est un avis, mon chéri. Et cela ne m'empêchera pas de faire ce que je veux.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir et lui répondit avec franchise.

\- Ce ne serait pas une question d'argent mais de réputation. Tsunade se contente de réserver son jugement sur nos actions, elle ne nous aime pas particulièrement. Le Conseil nous a au travers de la gorge et la population a un avis mitigé. Les gens se demandent quelles sont nos véritables motivations. Parce qu'on ne peut pas simplement être altruiste, n'est-ce pas.

Il semblait un peu triste en disant cela, alors elle lui essuya le coin de la bouche et lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fait donc pas, mon chéri. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la sincérité de tes actes. Je donnerais cette interview, mais plutôt que de travailler pour une agence je pense à lancer ma propre marque. Une franchise qui comprendra une ligne de vêtement, des salons de coiffures et des produits de beauté.

Kôhei lui caressa la joue

\- Je t'accompagnerais pour l'interview.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Kûki, si une journaliste te demande pourquoi on ouvre un orphelinat au lieu d'avoir nos propres enfants. Que vas-tu lui répondre.

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se contracta durant quelques secondes, puis elle répondit sur un ton sec.

\- Qu'elle n'a pas à douter de la vigueur de mon époux ou du bon fonctionnement de mes ovaires. Et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un quelconque substitut. Nous nous occupons de nos enfants ! Ces fils et filles de Konoha qui s'endorment le ventre vide sans un toit correcte sur la tête. Comment peut-on penser à avoir des enfants quand tant d'entre eux vivent dans ces conditions ?

Kôhei acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en souriant, n'importe qui s'en serait contenté mais il connaissait sa femme.

\- Et que ferais-tu en lui répondant.

Kûki fit une moue boudeuse lorsqu'il lui présenta une nouvelle bouchée de riz, et répondit d'une voix étouffée.

\- Sans doute que… je lui exploserais le nez d'un coup de poings et… Que je lui donnerais un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Puis, une fois par terre - parce qu'elle sera sans doute tombée – je refermerais mes mains autour de son cou. Et je ne les retirerais que lorsque je serais sûr que cette gorge perfide ne prononce plus jamais de son.

Son mari agita brièvement son index dans sa direction.

\- Et… c'est pour ça que je dois t'accompagner, mon cœur. Bon mots…

Elle compléta sa phrase d'un ton las.

\- … Mauvais comportement.

C'était un couple heureux et amoureux. Pour des raisons qui ne regardait que lui, Kôhei était fidèle aux Uchiwa, ou à l'idée qu'il en gardait. Et elle serait prête à mourir pour lui.

La solidité de leur union sera bientôt mise à rude épreuve.

oOo

Le Conseil avait assez à faire avec les Yamashiro alors ils avaient plié assez facilement face à Kyotsune. A peine cette entrevue terminé ils mirent leur plan en marche.

Sakura avait les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute, de la poussière sur les joues et le front, laissés par des gants en cuir épais. Elle repoussa quelques mèches folles en arrière et ouvrit enfin la porte d'entrée.

\- Koharu, je ne vous attendais pas.

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir d'une affaire sensible avec vous.

Sakura ôta ses gants et les accrochèrent à sa taille. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Koharu venait faire ici. Cette maison dans le quartier Uchiwa était son havre de paix, il y avait peu de personne au courant de son existence. Mais le Conseil devait être capable de tout savoir.

\- J'ai aménagé le jardin, je vous en prie installez-vous j'arrive dans quelques minutes. Le temps de me débarbouiller et… vous souhaitez quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

\- Oh, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je ne resterais que le temps de notre discussion.

Sakura lui indiqua le chemin à suivre et se retira un instant. Koharu ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la pièce qu'elle était en train de réaménager. Il y avait des jeux pour enfants et des peluches enfoncés pêle-mêle dans un grand sac de plastique transparent et un berceau en partie démontée.

Koharu préférait ne pas savoir ce que Sakura préparait.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans le jardin, assise à une table de métal massif.

\- Ce qui explique ma présence ici, c'est une demande toute particulière du Conseil. Le genre d'ordre qui n'est formaliser par aucun écrit.

Sakura inclina la tête sur le côté, le regard d'un oiseau de proie en chasse.

\- Le Conseil est prêt à absoudre Sasuke pour toute ses fautes, à la condition qu'il accepte un retour à la vie civil et renonce à ses sharingan.

Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de faire en sorte qu'un Uchiwa "renonce à ses sharingan". Et c'est de perdre la vue. A vrai dire Sakura n'avait pas pensée à l'aveugler, préférant lire la peur dans ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas complètement idiot.

\- En quoi puis-je aider le Conseil ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne que vous avez des sentiments pour Uchiwa Sasuke. Des sentiments très forts.

Elle glissa ses mains sous la table pour dissimuler le fait qu'elle les refermait en un poing serré. Ce n'était pas un secret, mais la nature de ces sentiments avait changé.

\- S'il accepte cet accord, il aura besoin d'une personne capable de rester à ses côtés et de l'assister au quotidien. Nous ne souhaitons pas la disparition du clan Uchiwa, il faudrait donc une personne digne de confiance pour rebâtir le clan sur de bonne base.

Koharu avait eu l'impression de parler dans le vide jusqu'à cet instant où elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Le vernis de conscience de Sakura était si mince qu'il laissait transparaître sa folie. A la regarder droit dans les yeux on ne voyait que cela.

\- Un ventre pour l'héritier, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est une manière un peu brusque de résumer les choses mais…

\- Combien de temps faudra-t-il qu'il vive après cela ?

Koharu eu un mouvement de recul et se tendit sensiblement. Le Conseil n'avait eu aucune intention de laisser Sasuke vivre une fois la grossesse menée à terme, mais elle s'étonnait du calme et de la détermination de Sakura.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi réceptive. Le traitement que nous lui réservons pourrait paraître cruel.

Lui permettre de revenir et d'avoir un héritier. C'était cela son traitement cruel ? Ces vieux débris de conseillers manquaient d'imagination. Elle lui avait prévu les pires tourments et la plus longue agonie avant de lui accorder le doux repos de la mort.

\- Ce qu'il m'a fait n'est-il pas dix fois pire ? Les actes ont des conséquences, il m'a laissée, seule derrière lui… Toute seule dans ce village bien trop grand sans lui. Avec plus d'amour que je ne peux en porter.

Sakura retenait difficilement sa peine, une peine sincère. Koharu compris que sa folie résultait d'une grande détresse, et d'une certaine manière elle attirait sa pitié.

\- Cela ne fait-il pas trop longtemps qu'il fuit ses responsabilités envers moi ? Je veux ces enfants parce qu'il me les doit. J'y avais renoncé… mais si le Conseil me donne son aval.

Elle relâcha un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je deviendrais tout ce que je mérite d'être. Son épouse, durant un temps. Puis sa veuve. Mais je serais pour toujours et à jamais, la mère de ses enfants. J'en ferais des gens bien, des soldats honnêtes. Digne de ce nom souillée par Sasuke et son frère.

La compassion qu'elle avait ressentie avait cédé la place à l'appréhension lorsque la peine de Sakura était devenue de la rage.

\- Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de personne mieux indiquée que vous pour remplir cette mission. Cependant vous devez prendre garde à une chose, une seule. C'est que votre colère et votre frustration soit dirigée à l'encontre de la bonne personne.

Sakura lui fit un sourire pincé, et posa sagement ses mains sur la table.

\- Je… Je crains de ne pas comprendre.

C'était le moment d'abattre ses dernières cartes et de façonner le monstre qui mettrait fin une fois pour toute au problème Uchiwa.

\- Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous n'avez observez aucun changement, Sakura. Vous êtes plus sensible à ce qui se passe autour de vous.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête en signe de négation et monta une épaule. Mais les paroles de Koharu étaient sans appel.

\- Votre chakra a changé. Vous pouvez voir, toucher, goûter, sentir et entendre à travers lui.

Sakura se redressa comme si elle se savait prise en faute. Mais Koharu l'apaisa d'un geste de la main.

\- Calmez-vous. Cela fait simplement de vous une personne unique, avec un talent exceptionnel. Bien plus puissante que tous les Kage réunis, vous avez atteint le stade de l'Éveil. Aucun des membres du Conseil n'y est parvenu, et ce en dépit de nos recherches et de notre expérience. Votre chakra a, pour ainsi dire, son propre caractère. Il n'existe pas d'arme plus intelligente et je suis heureuse de la savoir entre d'aussi bonne main.

Le regard de Sakura pétillait. Bien sûr, il y avait une part de flatterie. Mais c'est la moindre des politesses lorsque l'on s'adresse à une personne capable de faire exploser votre cœur sans même vous toucher.

\- Tout ce que vous avez dit est vrai. Mais à quoi bon le savoir, si je suis incapable de l'utiliser ?

-Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde capable de vous guider dans la découverte de vos nouvelles capacités. Jamais aucun conseillers n'a rencontré de ninja ayant atteint l'Eveil avant vous. Et nous comptons sur votre discrétion vis-à-vis de l'hokkage.

Sakura fit la moue, elle n'avait pas pensé à Tsunade avant que la conseillère ne l'évoque.

\- Alors, comment savez-vous que j'ai atteint cet état ?

\- Parce que l'idiot qui a vécu toute sa vie dans une grotte en ayant lu des descriptions du soleil, n'aura qu'à lever la tête une fois sorti pour le reconnaître. Je veux en savoir plus.

\- Sur moi ?

\- Quelques prise de sang et examens de routine. Si vous parvenez à maîtriser ce nouveau pouvoir et que l'on trouve la raison scientifique à votre état. Konoha deviendra le village le puissant au monde.

Et elle en serait la reine. Plus puissante que tous les Kage réunit, elle les ferait mettre à genoux à ses pieds, le front contre le sol. Tsunade qui s'était fichu d'elle serait contrainte de la reconnaître en tant que son supérieur ! Kakashi qui était passé à côté d'elle, comme si elle n'était rien, comme si elle n'existait pas ! Serait obligé de la regarder droit dans les yeux lui aussi. D'admettre qu'il s'était trompé ! Qu'il avait eu tort de l'ignorer et qu'il le regrettait ! Naruto… Naruto était le dernier ami qu'il lui restait. Ses mots avaient été dur, mais c'était un idiot au grand cœur, le seul à mériter sa clémence. Pourvu qu'il observe en silence le sort qu'elle réservait à Sasuke.

\- … 'kura ? … 'akura ? … Haruno Sakura.

Elle avait eu une petite absence, mais revint à la conseillère avec un sourire radieux.

\- Plus pour très longtemps ! Uchiwa Sakura sonne bien mieux je trouve.

\- Sasuke n'a pas encore accepté cet accord.

Sans crier gare, Sakura se pencha en avant et emprisonna les mains de Koharu entre les sienne. Son expression n'était rien de plus que de la joie, son sourire n'était pas démesuré, elle n'avait pas le regard fou. Mais la phrase de Homura lui revint à l'esprit : "S'il avait s'agit d'un chien, on l'aurait piqué".

\- Moi non plus, Koharu san.

\- C'est que l'entrain que vous avez témoigné…

\- Non. Je n'accepterais de vous obéir et me soumettre à toute vos expériences qu'à une seule condition.

Koharu acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête, alors que Sakura scrutait son expression.

\- Je veux être celle qui s'occupera de Sasuke dès son arrivée à Konoha. Le dernier être qui se reflétera dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne "renonce" à ses sharingan. Je veux être celle qui mettra son esprit, son cœur et son corps en morceaux, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force de demander grâce. Je veux sa vie dans le creux de ma main. Et que ce soit à moi, et à moi seule que revienne la décision du quand et du comment y mettre un terme.

Sakura pouvait avoir ce qu'elle voulait pourvu qu'elle lui lâche les mains.

\- Il ne saurait en être autrement. Vous me voyez ravis que nous soyons parvenus à un accord.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Souhaitez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?

\- C'est très gentil mais ça ira. Vous semblez très occupée.

\- Et bien, je réaménageais la chambre d'enfant en bureau mais maintenant… Je devrais peut-être en rajouter une, en transformant la chambre d'ami. Cela dit ça risque de lui mettre une certaine pression s'il commence à voir plein de chambre d'enfant. (Elle éclata de rire) Après tout c'est mon mari avant d'être le père de mes enfants !

Koharu sourit en hochant la tête, elle lui fit des signes de la main en s'en allant. Inutile de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait oublié de mettre ses phrases au conditionnelle. Ce qui la dérangeait c'étaient les absences de Sakura, elle était toujours restée très calme, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais les vagues de folies cognait contre un mur invisible.

La conseillère se frotta les mains. Elle n'avait pas senti le chakra de Sakura, contrairement à Ashura elle ne semblait pas contagieuse. Mais à plus d'un égard elle avait l'air bien plus folle que lui.


	13. Chapter 13 Le chien fou montre les crocs

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 13 : Le chien fou montre les crocs

Une après-midi par semaine, Ino, Hinata et Sakura réservaient une des salles du dojo. Elles s'y affrontaient au cours de cinq combats d'une demi-heure.

La semaine dernière, Hinata avait filé un vilain coup à Sakura, l'obligeant à déclarer forfait dès le premier combat. Et elle était plus déterminée que jamais à obtenir sa revanche, après tout Koharu l'avait encouragé à s'entraîner.

Normalement elles se retrouvaient aux vestiaires, échangeaient quelques politesses, pariaient sur l'issue de leurs affrontements ou s'invitaient mutuellement à dîner. Mais Sakura avait un peu de retard et lorsqu'elle arriva Ino et Hinata terminait leur échauffement.

\- Tiens, Sakura ! C'est gentil de nous rendre visite. Ne te voyant pas arriver j'ai pensé qu'il te fallait un peu plus de repos.

Sous ses airs de petites filles sage, Hinata était compétitive et un poil arrogante. Elle avait ce sourire narquois aux lèvres et un sourcil légèrement relevé.

Sakura était à la fois énervée et très calme, elle fonça sur l'autre jeune femme et la projeta à l'autre bout de la salle d'un coup de pied dans la figure. Voilà qui devrait remédier à cette désagréable expression.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Le cri de surprise d'Ino ne parvint même pas à détourner son attention. Hinata était assise, immobile, le dos appuyé contre un mur. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval lui retombaient sur le visage.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était pressée. Désolée du retard !

\- Mais ça va pas mieux !

Ino avait vraiment l'air contrariée, elle avançait d'un pas pressé pour porter secours à Hinata. Sakura l'attrapa par le bras et la projeta par dessus son épaule.

La blonde laissa échapper un hurlement minable en heurtant violemment le sol, le plancher en bambou grinça sous le choc.

\- On a des règles, Sakura ! T'as faillis me péter le bras. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?!

\- J'ai envie de changement, puis j'ai quatre combats de retard. Si on s'amusait toutes les trois ?

\- Pas question ! Hinata a besoin de soin et t'as l'air complètement hors de contrôle.

Ino se protégea le visage avec ses avant-bras, juste à temps pour encaisser les coups de pied répété de Sakura.

\- Si t'as le temps de te préoccuper d'elle, c'est que j'ai pas cogné assez fort. Au cas où tu l'aurait oublié on s'entraîne au combat, on ne fait pas semblant.

Elle saisit la blonde par les cheveux et la contraint à relever la tête. Hinata était toujours immobile.

\- T'en fais pas pour elle, c'est pas mon genre de cogner une personne qui est déjà à terre. Surtout si elle est assez faible pour s'écrouler après un seul coup.

La tête d'Hinata roula et elle cracha une giclé de sang sur le sol à côté d'elle. Un sourire se dessina dans l'ombre projeté sur son visage, ses dents nacrées étaient teintés de sang. Les éclats de son rire cassé s'enfoncèrent dans les murs de la pièce.

Sakura cogna la tête d'Ino contre le sol, et s'avança vers Hinata d'un pas léger et rapide. Elle s'immobilisa lorsque leur regard se croisèrent.

\- Changer les règles au cours de parti, c'est pas du jeu ! Mais c'est vrai que les missions tournent mal parfois.

Hinata rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, un sourire plus large encore sur les lèvres et le regard pétillant.

\- Je suis bien d'accord pour qu'on s'amuse toute les trois, mais il faut que l'on garde quelques règles. Sans quoi Konoha risque de perdre deux de ses meilleurs soldats ! On n'utilise que la force physique, pas de manipulation de chakra.

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour te faire mordre la poussière, Hinata ! Alors va pour une bonne vieille _battle royal_ ?!

Le dernier soldat debout serait le vainqueur, Ino pesa le pour et le contre. Elle se massa l'épaule et le bras. Les deux autres ne plaisantait pas.

\- Je suis partante mais je vous laisse le tour de chauffe. Et j'aimerais autant que vous évitiez le visage. Certaine d'entre nous ont une vie sociale épanouie en dehors du travail !

Sakura se précipita sur Ino, et arma un poing qui avait pour destination son visage si parfait. Si elle voulait le garder intacte elle n'avait qu'à le protéger. Elle fut arrêté net dans son élan par un sifflement strident.

Hinata ôtait tout juste ses doigts de sa bouche, elle était de nouveau sur pied et l'invita à avancer d'un geste de la main.

\- Hé ! Comment peux-tu regarder ailleurs lorsque je suis sous tes yeux. Tu vas me faire de la peine !

Elle se détourna d'Ino bien décidée à en finir avec Hinata.

\- Pardonne-moi ma jolie, je vais y remédier de suite et terminer ton portrait.

La joue gauche d'Hinata était rouge et un peu gonflée, un rictus de mépris déforma ses traits. Elle sautilla sur place, les avant-bras levé, les mains et les poignets souples.

Mais une _battle royale_ signifiait deux adversaires et elles ne comptaient pas se faire de cadeaux. Sakura ne fut pas surprise de l'attaque d'Ino, elle se baissa simplement pour l'éviter et lui donna un violent coup dans le diaphragme. La bile lui monta aux lèvres et elle s'écroula en toussant, le souffle coupé.

\- Couché ! pesta t-elle entre ses dents

Lorsque Sakura revint à Hinata elle reçu une gifle monumentale, c'était une attaque ridicule et elle comptait bien lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Hinata la travailla au corps par un enchaînement de coup de poing musclé. Sakura essaya de l'éviter et de répliqué, mais sa parade était implacable. Elle lui lança un uppercut dans le visage et disparut de son champs de vision.

La brune la saisit par les chevilles et tira ses jambes d'un mouvement leste. Sakura atterrit lourdement sur le dos et gémit les yeux fermés, le temps d'amortir le choc.

Hinata se redressa, prit appui sur la poitrine de Sakura pour s'élancer vers Ino qui se relevait péniblement. Elle lui donna un puissant coup de coude à l'arrière de la tête, mais la retint avant que son visage ne heurte le sol.

\- Sans rancune, Ino.

La blonde lui fit un sourire pincé et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, tout en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Sakura s'était retournée et poussait sur ses bras pour se relever, Hinata leva la jambe, contracta ses muscles et lui fouetta le visage d'un coup de pied. Elle s'écroula à nouveau.

L'héritière du clan Hyûga s'essuya le front d'un revers de la main, puis elle se baissa et attrapa la queue de chevale de Sakura. Elle la traîna à plusieurs pas d'Ino, vers le centre de la pièce. Il valait mieux la garder à distance.

Hinata la retourna et se laissa tomber de tout son poids à califourchon sur son ventre. Faisant remonter de la bile aux lèvre de Sakura qui toussa en se tordant de douleur. Elle fit craquer ses phalanges et jouer ses poignets.

\- Voyons si on peut retirer un peu de laideur de ce visage.

Sakura était sous le choc. Koharu l'avait décrit comme un être de lumière, si puissant qu'elle pourrait mettre tous les Kage de ce monde à genoux. Alors que se passait-il ?! Pourquoi était-elle aussi vulnérable ? Son combat avec Hinata ressemblait à tous les autres. Elle était en train de perdre.

Hinata cognait à rythme régulier une joue de Sakura puis l'autre, son visage se couvrait progressivement de rouge. Mais elle ne quittait pas Ino des yeux. A vrai dire, Sakura et Ino n'avaient aucune chance contre elle, car elle s'entraînait en permanence, jusqu'à dix heures par jours. Elle avait renforcé son corps autant que son esprit pour ne pas céder à la douleur.

On parlait sans cesse des _bébés tigres_, ces jeunes chefs de clan intrépide qui refaisaient le monde. Elle avait grandit avec certains d'entre eux. Et même Neji était devenu chef de clan, alors qu'il n'était presque jamais à Konoha. Pourquoi pas elle ?

Hinata haletait.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas assez âgée ? Non. Chizô Ayagame n'avait que 23 ans ! Parce qu'elle n'était pas assez intelligente, peut-être ? Matsuda Kôbe était un gentil garçon, mais c'était le genre à chercher le mode d'emploi pour faire bouillir de l'eau ! Pas assez fiable ! Forte ! Pas assez solide pour supporter la charge de chef de clan ?! Non ! Et trois fois non !

Elle avait ponctué ses pensées de nouveaux coups de poings.

\- Hinata ! Arrête, je t'en prie !

La voix d'Ino la tira de sa torpeur. Elle se redressa et marcha sur le visage de Sakura pour lui asséner un nouveau coup. En redressant les mains pour la frapper elle vit à quelle point elles étaient abîmées. Ses phalanges étaient à vifs et saignaient abondamment.

Sakura la saisit par la cheville et tira un coup sec, dans un réflexe Hinata avança les avant-bras pour amortir le choc. Elle roula sur le dos pour voir un sourire dément déformer le visage couvert de sang de son adversaire.

\- A mon tour de jouer.

Hinata l'avait cogné fort, sans lui faire la moindre égratignure, sa peau était une véritable armure. Il était maintenant temps de voir combien elle pouvait faire mal.

Sakura leva le poing et l'approcha du visage d'Hinata, mais bien avant qu'elle ne le touche, sa tête partie en arrière comme pour accuser un coup. Et du sang éclaboussa le sol du côté de l'impacte.

Sakura était tétanisée. La tête d'Hinata roula sur le côté et son corps tout entier se relacha, elle avait perdu connaissance. La partie gauche de son visage et plus précisément son oeil était couvert de sang. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et leva la tête vers Ino pour lui demander de l'aide. Mais elle tremblait de manière incontrôlé, on aurait dit qu'elle était gelé.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Ino ! Va chercher la trousse de soin !

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu me lâche, grogna t-elle.

La rosée ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire son amie, puis elle sentit des vibrations dans l'air. Une chose à peine perceptible, mais impossible à manquer une fois qu'on l'a remarqué. Ino n'était qu'un insecte qui se débattait dans sa toile. Elle percevait son chakra comme jamais auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire des expériences. Elle relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur Ino.

\- Tu l'as salement amochée ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit ? On avait dit que la force physique, pas de chakra !

\- Naruto a failli mourir sous mes yeux, je dors pas, je mange pas. Et me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu m'as ignoré l'autre jour ? Ton rendez-vous avec Saï s'est bien passé ?

\- Oh la ferme ! C'est pour ça que t'étais aussi remonté ?

\- Je sais que c'est stupide et je suis désolé ! Tu peux aller me chercher la trousse de soin ?

Ino soupira.

\- C'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses Sakura, j'espère sérieusement que son oeil n'a rien.

Sakura sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle aussi espérait qu'Hinata ne soit pas trop blessée. Elle examina son visage mais c'était difficile d'évaluer l'étendu des dégâts à cause de tout ce sang.

\- Hinata… Je suis désolé. Tu m'entends ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, Sakura soupira de soulagement et la redressa pour l'aider à respirer. Mais contre toute attente, la tête d'Hinata vint percuter de plein fouet son nez qui craqua et saigna abondamment.

Sakura se leva en titubant alors qu'Hinata se redressait en la foudroyant de son oeil valide.

\- Hinata ? Tu va bien ?

Ses mains tremblaient, elle essaya d'ouvrir les deux yeux mais la partie gauche de son visage était en feu. Elle prit appui sur son genoux et se releva difficilement.

Sakura recula de quelques pas, tenant son nez puis regardant sa main couverte de sang.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ? T'es fatiguée ? répliqua Hinata avec insolence.

La rosée ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle s'était crue invincible, elle était sûr d'avoir mit Hinata K.O. sans l'avoir touché. Mais non seulement elle avait réussit à la blesser mais en plus elle était encore en état de combattre.

\- Non, mais t'as prit un vilain coup.

\- Une égratignure.

\- Tes mains sont en lambeau !

Hinata fit un déplacement si rapide qu'elle eu du mal à la suivre des yeux, elle glissa sur les tatami, referma sa main gauche sur son col et lui envoya le poing droit au niveau de l'oeil. Lui faisant éclater l'arcade sourcilière, l'obligeant elle aussi à fermer un oeil.

\- Voilà qui devrait équilibrer les comptes.

\- Hinata ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal !

\- C'est tout à ton honneur !

Elle lui lança un coup de pied dans la figure, Sakura grogna en se jetant sur elle.

Ino ne s'était absentée que quelques minutes, mais le temps de revenir elle trouva Hinata au sol, les jambes serrées autour de la gorge de Sakura.

\- Tape trois coups au sol pour déclarer forfait !

Ino soupira lourdement.

\- Je veux même pas savoir comment vous vous êtes retrouvées dans cette position, ça suffit !

Sakura se débattait comme un bon diable, griffant les jambes d'Hinata au sang. Qui, en plus de l'étouffer lui assénait de petits coups sur le sommet de la tête. Ino fit sonner le gong qui était à l'entrée.

\- J'ai dit stop. J'ai pas réussis à rentrer dans la partie, je déclare forfait. Hinata tu t'es bien battu mais t'es resté au sol plus de cinq minutes, t'es _out_. Sakura remporte la _battle_ _royale_. On se prend une bonne douche, puis on va se manger des crêpes en parlant de tout sauf de ce qui vient de se passer. Vous en dîtes quoi ?

Hinata relâcha son étreinte en pestant, Sakura se massa la gorge.

\- Excuse-moi Hinata, je me suis emporté.

\- C'est rien, mais le goûter-potin se fera sans moi.

\- Sois pas mauvaise perdante !

Sakura la bouscula un peu, histoire de la charrier. Elle rigolait comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il était évident qu'Hinata entendait rentrer se soigner et se reposer.

\- C'est pas le propos. J'accepte ma défaite et j'ai suffisamment de victoire à mon compte pour que ça ne fasse aucune différence pour mon ego. Je sais pas ce que t'as utilisé comme technique mais je suis quand même salement amoché, ça continue de saigner et ça me brûle. Alors je vais prendre une douche et peut-être me faire poser des points de sutures.

\- Si tu vas à l'hôpital tu pourrais en profiter pour saluer Naruto ? De ce que je sais vous ne vous êtes pas revu depuis son retour. Il se remet doucement, Tsunade ne laisse pas passer n'importe qui, mais je peux lui demander qu'elle te donne une autorisation. J'y étais la semaine dernière.

Elle jubilait et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Hinata pensait à bien une centaine de réplique cinglante pouvant lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois. Du moins elle tâchait de s'en convaincre.

En vérité, elle ne trouvait rien à redire. Les mots et les coups de Sakura lui faisait si mal qu'elle avait envie de se replier sur elle-même et de pleurer. Mais elle n'était plus cette petite fille fragile, elle était un soldat de l'armée de Konoha et les soldats ne se lamentent pas.

Elle passa à côté d'Ino en boitant et lui prit la trousse de soin des mains. La blonde la détailla du regard et la remercia silencieusement. Sakura avait sérieusement décâblé aujourd'hui et si elle ne s'était pas interposée elle serait dans le même état ou peut-être pire.

Sakura semblait dans son monde, chuchotant pour elle-même. Alors Hinata invita Ino à la suivre dans les vestiaires. Elle interrompit toute ses interrogations d'un geste de la main.

\- Une fois que j'aurais quitté le dojo, nous ne reparlerons plus de cette histoire. Et je vais mettre un terme à nos petites après-midi de jeu.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'es arrivée Hinata, elle est pas dans son état normal. Reconnaît qu'on n'a pas été très présente pour elle.

\- Oh… Toutes mes excuses. J'ignorais qu'il était arrivée quelque chose à sa mère.

Ino eu un mouvement de recule, le message était plutôt claire. La mère de Sakura était vivante et bien portante et Hinata n'avait aucune intention de la remplacer.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- J'avais bien compris ! On a tous des problèmes, Ino. Et je n'ai aucune envie de tenir la main de Sakura, ni la patience de faire semblant. Maintenant tu permet ? Il faut que je retire ce venin de crapaud de mon visage.

\- Tu es encore sous le coup de l'émotion, et je te comprends. Mais Sakura est notre amie, elle a besoin de nous. Lorsque les choses seront un peu retombée on devrait se retrouver toutes les trois et discuter.

Hinata se serait sans doute fendu d'un large sourire si elle n'avait pas eu si mal au visage.

\- Et tu devrais la regarder dans les yeux. Elle est instable et aujourd'hui n'était qu'un aperçu. Si je ne la considérait pas comme une amie, j'aurais dévissé sa tête comme le bouchon d'une bouteille de soda. Et c'est aussi en mémoire de notre amitié que je préfère arrêter les combats. Parce qu'elle est en pleine montée de puissance, elle ignore encore sa force et la prochaine fois qu'on s'affrontera je ne retiendrais pas mes coups.

Avant de s'en aller, Hinata attira l'attention d'Ino en posant la main sur son bras.

\- Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre que tout le monde prenne ses distances avec elle ? Alors quoi ? Tout Konoha est devenu méchant ? Tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions et rapidement. C'est un volcan sur le point d'exploser. Si tu ne fais pas attention elle te réduira en cendre. (Elle soupira) Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle te fasse du mal.

Ino frôla les blessures à son visage et la regarda avec compassion, sa peau était rouge et tendue. Hinata baissa la tête et monta les épaules.

\- C'est mieux sur moi que sur toi, non ? C'est pas comme si j'avais des rendez-vous ou quelque chose du genre. Je vais me passer le visage sous l'eau par contre, ça fait un mal de chien.

\- Désolé de t'avoir retenu.

Ino resta songeuse, elle savait qu'Hinata avait raison. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Sakura. Elles étaient amies et elle voulait se persuader qu'avec suffisamment d'attention Sakura irait mieux.

oOo

Gaara ouvrit progressivement les yeux en sentant une main jouer dans ses cheveux. Il reconnut l'odeur des draps de Saï, puis le contact de ses doigts contre sa joue. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et inclina la tête à la recherche de davantage de contact.

Puis il prit une grande inspiration et se redressa pour poser la tête contre l'épaule de Saï, qui fut contraint de le retenir pour l'empêcher de glisser.

\- J'ai dormis longtemps ?

\- Trois jours, murmura-t-il.

Gaara se redressa brusquement, soudains parfaitement réveillé.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dormir autant ?!

\- Tu semblait épuisé.

Évidemment qu'il l'était, mais c'est parce qu'il était un homme occupée !

\- Je devrais être à Suna en ce moment. Ce n'est pas possible.

Le roux se jeta presque du lit, il se déshabilla en semant ses vêtements au gré de ses allés et venu. Saï fini par lui indiquer ce qu'il cherchait frénétiquement : sa tenue, lavé et pliée sur une chaise à côté du lit.

\- Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses, Kazekage sama.

Gaara passa la tête par le trou de la manche de son débardeur en pestant, il réajusta le vêtement et se tourna enfin vers Saï.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison d'être aussi formel, Saï. Je ne dors aussi bien qu'avec toi et c'est évident que j'avais besoin de ce repos. Seulement, maintenant je suis en retard. En combien de jour pourrais-je rejoindre Suna ?

\- Compte tenu des conditions météo, par les canaux traditionnels, il vous faudra compter deux à trois jours de voyage. Kazekage sama.

Gaara tiqua en enfilant son pantalon, Saï était vexé.

\- Saï…

\- En me chargeant du transport nous pourront y être en une journée et demi, peut-être moins.

\- C'est hors de question, la quantité de chakra à utiliser est trop importante !

\- J'ai commis une erreur, c'est à moi qu'il revient de la réparer. Je vais préparer les vivres, nous partirons une fois que vous serez prêt.

Le ton était autoritaire et la phrase sans appel, lorsqu'il avait dit à Tsunade que parfois il se demandait qui était le supérieur, Gaara ne plaisantait pas. Saï ne manquait jamais d'obéir aux ordres, mais il avait une âme de leader. Et préférait en donner que d'avoir à en recevoir.

Gaara enfila difficilement ses bottes et trouva Saï au bar, à confectionner des bentô.

\- Saï, on n'est pas à cinq minutes près. Tu ne veux pas prendre le temps de discuter ?

\- Bien sûr. Ton retour à Suna n'était pas prévu avant une semaine. Comme il n'était pas prévu que tu annule cette réunion pour ce maudit accord sur le bois de chauffage, juste après ton entrevue avec Naruto. L'empressement dont tu fais preuve me laisse à penser que tu ne souhaite pas que les villages de Suna et Konoha soit au courant de ton escapade.

\- Cette discussion ressemble à s'y méprendre à des reproches, observa Gaara.

Saï baissa la tête puis plongea ses yeux dans les disque d'émeraude assombrit par la colère.

\- Tu as raison, je devrais te poser quelques questions pour ouvrir le dialogue. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Suna, et pourquoi personne ne doit le savoir ?

Gaara hocha doucement la tête.

\- Saï… Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Il y avait des choses dont il ne pouvait pas encore lui parler, ce n'était pas vraiment des secret mais Saï devrait faire preuve de patience.

\- Au contraire, il n'y a rien de bien compliqué. C'est une mission dont les tenant et aboutissant ne relève pas de mes attributions. Je vais donc faire en sorte de vous escorter dans les plus brefs délais et les meilleurs conditions, Kazekage sama.

Gaara sentit la colère monter en lui. Saï croyait peut-être que ça l'amusait de se lever en sursaut et de devoir partir aussi précipitamment. Naruto avait besoin de son aide et il devait agir discrètement pour des raisons politique. Et sans doute aurait-il pû le lui expliquer s'ils n'avaient pas déjà trois jours de retard sur le programme.

\- En effet, je n'ai pas à justifier mes choix à l'anbu qui m'accompagne lors de mes missions. Cela dit, j'aimerais, lorsqu'il se souvient de sa juste place, qu'il modère ses propos. Et qu'il garde à l'esprit que c'est au plus puissant et honorable ninja de Suna qu'il s'adresse.

Saï ouvrit légèrement les yeux et pinça les lèvres une fraction de seconde. Au-delà de l'avoir déstabilisé, les mots de Gaara l'avait blessé. Et il vit immédiatement dans ses yeux que quelque chose de fragile, cette relation singulière qu'ils avaient développée, était en train de se fissurer.

\- Je tâcherais de ne plus méconnaître ma place, Kazekage sama.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle à peine audible. L'orgueil de Gaara prit le dessus, il s'était déjà suffisamment impliqué en prenant l'initiative de cette discussion.

\- Comment as-tu gérer les affaires administratives en mon absence ?

\- J'ai suivis la procédure standard. J'ai reporté les réunions les plus importantes, assisté à celles qui l'étaient le moins. J'ai rédigé un rapport pour ces dernières.

Gaara se frotta la nuque et vint s'accouder au bar.

\- Ces initiatives que tu as prises sont judicieuses, ainsi mon absence est passé plutôt inaperçu.

\- Cela va sans dire. Mais je reste prêt à recevoir la sanction que vous jugerez la plus adapté.

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Gaara essayait de s'excuser et ce crétin campait sur ses positions.

\- Nous emmener tous les deux à Suna en à peine plus d'un jour est déjà une sanction en soi.

Saï acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, empila les provisions, puis les enveloppa dans une serviette.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Gaara se glissa derrière lui et l'enlaça.

\- Tu compte me faire la tête durant tout le voyage. Tu peux prendre le tons le plus formel qui existe je vois bien que tu es en colère.

Saï le dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et détourna le regard.

\- J'ignore si c'est de la colère, mais ce qui est certain c'est que je ne suis pas sourd. T'es-tu écouter ? "Lorsqu'il se souvient de sa place" ? C'est à tes côtés qu'elle se trouve. Si l'un d'entre nous l'a oublié je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas moi !

Gaara tressaillit, c'est pour ça qu'il était si énervé ? Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Je suis un vrai professionnel, Gaara. Si j'ai grand plaisir à prendre soin de toi, c'est aussi mon travail. Et je ne laisserais personne m'empêcher de le faire correctement, pas même toi. Si j'avais eu connaissance de cette mission, je me serait organiser autrement.

Le sourire de Gaara s'agrandit alors que Saï terminait sa tirade en le fusillant du regard.

\- Alors c'est de ma faute si tu es si apaisant que je perd toute notion du temps ?

Saï le toisa, vraiment en colère. Mais rapidement un sourire vint lui tirailler les lèvres.

\- On ne te l'as sans doute jamais dis, mais tu es grognon au réveil, Gaara. Et dans cet état, la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est de te disputer. J'ai pas le temps pour ça. Alors, mettons-nous en route avant que tu ne trouve autre chose à me reprocher.

Gaara le talonna, le regard espiègle, content qu'ils se soient réconciliés.


	14. Chapter 14 : De l'encre dans l'eau

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 14 : La goutte d'encre dans un verre d'eau  


Lorsque Sakura avait posé la main sur le torse de Naruto, elle avait déposé comme une souillure qui s'était répandu dans ses veines aussi rapidement qu'une goutte d'encre dans un verre d'eau.

De manière instinctive, il avait trouvé refuge dans le giron de Kurama. Enfermé dans une bulle hermétique bâtit par le démon à neuf queues, Naruto ignorait tout du mal qui rongeait son corps.

Mais le cadeau que lui avait laissé Sakura était un peu de chakra empoisonné par sa propre folie. Au cours des siècles passés sur cette terre, ce n'était que la deuxième fois que Kurama y était confronté. Et il était bien plus offensif que celui qu'il avait rencontré.

D'une couleur noir violacée soyeuse, ce chakra semblait doté d'une volonté de nuire et de détruire qui lui était propre. Mais au lieu de s'en prendre au corps et à aux fonctions vitales primaire de Naruto, il cherchait à le briser nerveusement et psychologiquement. Après tout, il est plus facile de réparer un corps qu'un esprit.

Le corps est doté de sa propre mémoire. Kurama en avait douté jusqu'à ce que le chakra noir ne réveille celle du corps de Naruto. Le faisant se recroqueviller et pleurer lamentablement, comme il le faisait dans son enfance. Qu'il ne le pousse à répéter encore et encore toutes ces choses qui l'avait blessé et qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de son être.

De l'extérieur, Naruto offrait un spectacle pitoyable, il pleurait à chaude larme et sanglotait comme un enfant.

A l'intérieur c'était dix fois pire. Le chakra noir s'accumulait autour de la sphère protectrice bâtit par Kurama et faisait pression de toute part à la recherche de la moindre faille. De son côté le renard menait une lutte acharnée et dans le secret le plus total pour agrandir sa zone d'action et le repousser hors du corps de Naruto.

S'il savait ce qui se passait, il risquait de reprendre les commandes. Et il n'était pas assez fort pour faire face au chakra de Sakura. Son esprit serait brisé en quelques heures.

Vous comprenez que Kurama était vraiment très occupé, et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en explication inutile avec les médecins. Qui venaient plein de bonnes intention et de chakra médical.

En temps normal ç'aurait été une bonne chose. Mais actuellement le corps de Naruto abritait son propre chakra, celui de Kurama, quelques trace de celui de Sasuke et l'envahissant chakra de Sakura. Et c'était naturellement au renard de feu de mettre bon ordre dans tout cela. Alors utiliser du chakra médical revenait à ajouter une pierre de plus dans un bateau déjà bien chargé.

Au four et au moulin, Kurama protégeait Naruto d'un côté et repoussait les médecins de l'autre.

Tsunade ne dormait que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'elle reçut un message de l'équipe de nuit à l'hôpital. Naruto était pris d'une étrange crise de nerf et Kyûbi lui refusait tout soin en se montrant d'une hostilité sans précédent.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et observa Naruto un instant. Il était allongé, une expression apaisée sur le visage, le front couvert d'une pellicule de sueur. La crise dont on lui avait parlé semblait être passée.

\- Naruto, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Tsunade s'avança à côté du lit et posa la main sur la sienne et elle répéta d'une voix douce mais ferme.

\- Naruto. Est-ce que tu entends ma voix ?

Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit progressivement les yeux. Elle s'attendait à voir les pupilles d'un orange flamboyant de Kyûbi, et recula de pusieurs pas lorsqu'il la fixa de ses orbites vide. La surprise passée elle réalisa qu'en réalité ses yeux avaient virés au noir. Un noir abyssale qui inspirait une peur toute instinctive.

\- Naruto ? Suis ma voix. Naruto tu m'entends ?

Du fond de son entre, Kurama dressa l'oreille.

Un éclair orange passa dans les globes noirs et la bouche se tordit en un rictus de douleur. Une voix rauque passa avec difficultés les lèvres de Naruto, et chaque mot semblait lui taillader les cordes vocales.

\- Ma… Faute… C'est de… ma… faute…

\- Kyûbi ?!

Cette vieille sorcière aurait beau s'époumoner, ça ne changerait rien. Ce n'était pas lui qui faisait ça. Et il ne demandait rien de mieux que de libérer Naruto de l'emprise de cette chose.

Le souffle de Naruto se changea en sanglot et de grosse larmes roulèrent bientôt sur ses joues.

\- Aide-moi… Ne me laisse pas seul… Regarde-moi… Regarde-moi.

Le chakra noir tentait de prendre le contrôle du corps de Naruto, lui rappeler les douleurs qui étaient inscrite dans sa chaire, pour atteindre son esprit et le réduire à néant. Mais Kurama comptait sur chacune des failles de ce système pour le faire reculer. Les appels au secours du corps était sincère et il était le plus à même d'y répondre.

Tsunade voulut poser la main sur le front de Naruto pour le rassurer mais la voix sinueuse de Kyûbi l'arrêta.

\- Ne t'avise pas de le toucher, vieille sorcière !

Sa prunelle orange brûlait dans le noir de l'orbite droite.

\- Laisse-moi le soigner.

\- Je peux très bien m'occuper de lui, j'ai… Fiche le camps !

Un râle rauque passa les lèvres de Naruto et il se recroquevilla en position foetal. Tsunade posa une main sur son épaule pour le remettre sur le dos, mais il réagit violemment à ce simple contacte. Il toussa plusieurs fois et un liquide noir et épais coula de sa bouche.

Kurama expulsait ce chakra, il était si épais que Naruto risquait de s'étouffer.

Tsunade n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Elle regarda cet étrange bile noir qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres. A priori ce n'était pas du sang, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'y toucher pour le vérifier. Avait-il été empoisonné ?

L'expression de Naruto était redevenue calme et sereine, la bile noire s'écoulait toujours de ses lèvres en un filet mince mais continue. Elle humecta ses lèvres et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Naruto, réveille-toi.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. La scrutant de nouveau de ses orbites vides, ses lèvres remuèrent en silence un instant, puis il se mit à psalmodier des choses inaudibles et enfin il chuchota, d'une voix très grave.

\- J'ai froid. J'ai peur. Je suis mort de peur. Pourquoi suis-je si seul ? Pourquoi personne ne me regarde ? Regarde-moi. Est-ce que tu me vois ? J'ai l'impression de disparaître. De déjà être mort. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Je te vois, Naruto. Et toi, est-ce que tu me vois ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement, et inclina la tête sur le côté. Tsunade eu un mouvement de recul, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle eu la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu Naruto, qu'un monstre s'était glissé sous sa peau et qui la fixait comme une nouvelle proie.

Il pinça les lèvres et déglutit pour ravaler de la bile.

\- Naruto.

\- C'est l'heure de refaire les bandages, répliqua la voix caverneuse.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils alors qu'il défaisait les boutons de sa chemise de nuit. Elle avait l'impression qu'il agissait de manière mécanique, et décida de mettre à l'épreuve son hypothèse.

\- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui.

\- Seul. Et j'ai froids aussi.

Elle choisit ses mots avec soins.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal ?

\- Pas vraiment… Pas en surface mais dans le fond… J'ai comme une blessure qui ne cicatrise pas. Et qui me fait toujours un peu mal. Parce que personne ne me voit. Parce que je suis seul et qu'on ne prête pas attention à moi. Si…

Il hoqueta et une grande quantité de bile noir lui jaillit des lèvres, éclaboussant Tsunade au visage.

Elle se figea durant plusieurs secondes, elle eut la désagréable impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Ses souvenirs les plus douloureux, les moments les plus triste de sa vie l'assaillirent. Si bien qu'elle se retrouva tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

Après cette légère absence elle en revint à Naruto. Il la fixait de ses yeux vide, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas Naruto, elle en était bien consciente.

\- Va te débarbouiller dans la salle de bain, il faut que je change les draps.

Il eut un rictus de mépris, alors que de nouveaux éclairs orange zébraient ses orbites vides, et la voix caverneuse se mêla à celle de Kyûbi.

\- Tu veux bien me retirer les bandages, je veux tremper jusqu'à avoir les doigts et les orteils tout fripés !

Elle le détailla du regard, il lui faisait souvent cette demande.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée que tu laisse tremper tes blessures. Une douche d'un quart d'heure pas plus.

Il lui passa à côté, la démarche un peu raide, comme si on le poussait de l'intérieur à se rendre dans la salle de bain.

\- Toujours aussi stricte, hein ? C'est pas juste… J'ai envie d'aller dans un ossen. Quand est-ce que je pourrais quitter l'hôpital ?!

Cette fois c'était bien la voix de Naruto, mais Tsunade n'y accorda pas grande importance. Elle s'empressa de récupérer les draps et s'essuya le visage. Il lui fallait le plus d'échantillon possible de cet étrange substance.

Elle terminait tout juste de changer les draps quand Naruto quitta la salle de bain, une serviette à la taille. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode à la recherche d'un pyjama propre.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Tu attends quoi ? Une combustion spontanée ?

Il laissa tomber sa serviette sans pudeur et défia Tsunade du regard, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur normale mais ses pupilles étaient écarlate. Kyûbi dans toute sa splendeur. Il enfila le bas de pyjama et se dirigea vers le plateau repas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Naruto ?

Il ingurgita rapidement le riz et le lait de son dîner, se tapa la poitrine pour faire descendre une gorgée et étouffa un petit cris de douleur aussitôt. Non, taper du plat de la main sur sa brûlure n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

\- Kurama…

Il s'arrêta net, les sourcils en accent circonflexe, une expression de mépris sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, vieille peau ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais cette fois ça va trop loin !

Le renard se redressa et se lécha le pouce pour récupérer les dernières miettes de son dîner. Il redessina les courbes de la femme du regard et en revint à son visage.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et si tu gardait ta bande de babouins loin de Naruto et de moi ?

Elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Il fera froid en enfer avant que je ne le laisse sans défense ni surveillance entre tes griffes.

\- C'est qu'elle mordrait. Je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas ainsi, je suis terrifié ! Il pouffa rire et s'assit sur le lit. Je me suis toujours très bien occupé de Naruto, dans mon intérêt et de fait le siens. Alors quand pourra-t-on quitter ce mouroir ?

Elle serra les poings jusqu'à faire blanchir ses phalanges. Son regard innocent et charmeur ne trompait personne. Ce qui arrivait à Naruto n'était peut-être pas de sa faute, mais Kyûbi savait ce qui se passait et refusait de collaborer.

Tsunade prit une grande inspiration et se mordilla la lèvre inférieur.

\- Naruto est encore dans un état précaire. Kurama, laisse-moi lui parler. S'il te plaît.

Le renard à neuf queues fit les gros yeux, et ressentit une peine sincère à ne pas pouvoir accéder à sa demande. Il avait réussit à expulser suffisamment de chakra noir pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle. Mais il était encore présent et se multipliait à grande vitesse.

\- Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup mais j'ai le plus grand respect pour toi. Alors si je te dis que Naruto est indisponible pour le moment ne le prend pas à titre personnel.

Tsunade afficha une expression de dégoût.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Naruto aille bien.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu devrais nous renvoyer à la maison.

\- Tout à l'heure il s'est littéralement étouffé avec cette espèce de bile noire ! Si son état s'aggrave, qu'il arrête de respirer ou que son coeur cesse de battre, tu compte le masser de l'intérieur ?

Elle marquait un point, Kurama détourna le regard et s'allongea. Il remonta la couverture sur son épaule.

\- Fait apporter un litre de thé bouillant toutes les quatre heures, interdit tout contact physique et tout ira très bien.

Tsunade prit sur elle pour garder son calme.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote Kurama. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toi qui est derrière ces crises.

\- C'est gentil de le reconnaître, glissa le renard.

\- Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que l'état de Naruto empire depuis qu'il m'a fait part de son intention de te libérer.

Il fronça les sourcils puis bailla.

\- Comment peut-on avoir d'aussi grands yeux et voir si peu de choses ? Je ne peux pas répondre aux questions que tu te pose, parce que tu ne croirais pas en mes réponses. Alors je vais te montrer la voie à suivre en espérant que tu sois assez intelligente pour la suivre.

Tsunade le regarda d'un air grave, sans rien dire.

\- Ramène donc un échantillon de ce truc à la bibliothèque, et laisse le sous une étagère des Chroniques de Konoha. Avec une lettre calligraphiée te présentant et expliquant comment tu l'as obtenu. Le lendemain tu aura les réponses à tes questions.

\- Elle va apparaître par magie durant la nuit ?

Kurama sourit à son arrogance et ferma les yeux.

\- C'est pas de la magie, mais un secret qui a coûté leur vie à tout ceux qui ont tenté de le percer.

Tsunade tressauta, comme frappé par un éclair de lucidité. Le renard de feu faisait allusion au Bibliothécaire. Ce n'était pas une simple légende urbaine, il y avait bien une personne qui entretenait la mémoire de Konoha à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Merci pour les Conseils, Kurama. Mon équipe de soignant va rester en suspends et je veillerais que tu ait ton thé bouillant à horaire fixe. De ton côté essaie de ne pas… Tout fiche en l'air.

Kurama la regarda ramasser les draps et prendre le chemin de la porte.

\- Attends, il tourna la tête et soupira. T'en a reçu au visage. Tu devrais utiliser un sceau de purification pour t'en débarrasser. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Tsunade posa une main sur sa joue en le toisant, puis lui fit un sourire forcé.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

Il détourna le regard.

\- On veut tous les deux que le gamin aille mieux et je suis pas en état de m'en occuper seul. Ce serait chiant que tu tombe malade maintenant.

En le laissant, Tsunade se surprit à penser que Kurama avait pu changer et qu'il n'était peut-être plus aussi méchant. Elle analyserait ces échantillons par elle-même, mais n'écartait pas l'idée de recourir au Bibliothécaire.

Tout ce qui lui importait pour l'heure c'était de découvrir ce dont souffrait Naruto et le soigner.

oOo

Au bout de treize heures de vol, Saï et Gaara avaient fait une demi-heure de pause au village d'Ame, avant de repartir sans échanger le moindre mot.

Le soleil se levait sur Suna lorsque l'oiseau rétracta ses ailes et piqua sur la Résidence du Kazekage, il les déploya au dernier moment pour atterrir en silence et tout en douceur sur le toit. Ils avaient donc effectué la traversé en à peine plus d'une journée.

Dès qu'il mit pied à terre Gaara s'avança vers Saï pour s'enquérir de son état, mais ce dernier le prit de court.

\- J'ai accompli ma part de la mission, Kazekage sama.

Il avançait d'un pas décidé mais un peu chancelant, son visage était impassible, son regard vide. Gaara prit une inspiration et le devança. Après tout ils étaient effectivement en mission.

Leur arrivée aurait pu passer inaperçu, car en l'absence de Gaara, la résidence principale restait vide. Cependant Kyoishi, l'intendant du Kazekage, était passé pour remettre les sceaux officiels dans le bureau du premier étage. Un mécanisme provoquait leur destruction s'ils restaient plus de douze heures en dehors des murs de la Résidence. Imaginez un peu sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le maître des lieux suivit de son messager traverser le bureau et passer devant lui comme si de rien n'était.

\- Kazekage sama, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

Kyoishi était d'un naturel nerveux, appliqué et il détestait les imprévue. L'arrivée du Kazekage est toujours une bonne chose, mais en l'état actuel c'était un monstrueux imprévu.

\- Correctement informé, j'aurais préparé votre arrivée, Saï ?

Il demandait des comptes à l'anbu qui lui accorda à peine un regard.

\- Je suis messagers et agent de liaison du village de Konoha auprès du Kazekage, en tant qu'intendant vous devez gérer les affaires courantes du village et vous tenir prêt à l'accueillir à n'importe quel moment. Mon travail ne consiste pas à vous prévenir de quand faire le vôtre.

Kyoishi lui fit un sourire pincé, en se postant devant eux.

\- Disons que j'aurais préféré être prévenu, mais il va sans dire que vos appartements sont prêts. Le temps que vous vous installiez je ferais servir le petit déjeuner.

Comme il lui barrait maintenant la route, Gaara prit le temps de lui parler.

\- Ton attention est vraiment apprécié, Kyoishi et je ne te laisserais pas la gestion du village si je doutais de tes compétences. Cependant je ne suis que de passage, je compte donc sur ta discrétion.

\- Très bien, je tiendrais votre venue secrète.

\- Mène Saï à son logement de fonction.

Gaara leva une main pour interrompre toute contestation de l'un ou de l'autre, il savait parfaitement qu'ils ne se supportaient pas.

\- Tu as achevé ta mission pour l'heure Saï et je n'ai plus besoin de tes services. Kyoishi, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de notre ami, avec la même attention que tu me porterais.

Le visage de Saï s'était animé lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, il baissa la tête, bien qu'il soit épuisé il trouva cette remarque un peu vexante. Mais puisque c'était la volonté du Kazekage il ne pouvait que s'y plier. Kyoishi semblait un peu plus réticent à rendre les armes.

\- Une fois que j'aurais achevé mes corvées, où dois-je porter votre petit déjeuner.

\- Je ne mangerai pas.

\- Kazekage sama, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Gaara planta son regard dans le sien, Kyoishi faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui et derrière ses lunettes à bord épais et noir il avait cette expression perplexe de domestique et de supérieur propre aux majordomes.

\- Je crains qu'on ne se soit pas bien compris, Kyô. Je ne devrais même pas me trouver ici, c'est embarrassant à dire mais j'ai oublié de régler une affaire avant de me rendre à Konoha et je dois y retourner avant que l'on ne remarque mon absence. Considère Saï comme un cheval éreinté par une longue course, il m'a mené ici en moins d'une journée, je le veux frais et dispos pour le retour.

L'intendant eut un sourire en coin et Saï le fusilla du regard.

\- Une fois ces affaires réglées je reviendrais à Suna, prépare les dossiers les plus sensibles, veux-tu ? Je ferais mon retour officiel dans deux semaines au plus tard.

\- Tout sera fait selon vos souhaits, Gaara.

Le roux opina et partit sans se retourner. Kyoishi eut une expression de mépris pour Saï, tout fière de pouvoir appeler le Kazekage par son prénom. L'anbu se frotta le bras en détournant le regard, il était bien au-dessus de ça.

Les logements de fonction se trouvaient dans les dépendances de la Résidence, et sous prétexte de rester discret l'intendant ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que le balader à travers le domaine, n'empruntant que les escaliers de service et les portes dérobées. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Saï devait en plus endurer les pics qu'il lui envoyait.

\- C'est bien triste de se voir traiter de bête de somme après tant de dévouement. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous atteigne.

La vue de Saï était trouble et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez.

\- Vous faites sans doute du bon travail, mais ne douter pas de mes qualités. Personne ne sait prendre soin de Gaara, avec autant d'attention que moi. Vous n'êtes qu'un palliatif.

Saï prit appui contre un mur, il avait besoin d'une toute petite pause.

\- Allons, dépêchez-vous ! Je ne voudrais pas que qui que soit nous voit ensemble. Et je suis un homme très occupé alors si vous voulez bien…

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, il en avait assez. Il n'y avait personne dans ce bâtiment, et ce n'était pas non plus un plaisir pour lui de se balader avec ce boulet !

\- Saï, vais-je devoir vous porter ?

\- Je vous déconseille fortement de me toucher. J'ai une irrépressible envie de vous tuer et je suis épuisez. Dans mon état je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir retenir ce qui ne serais qu'un réflexe.

Saï avait un sourire sur le visage, mais il tremblait comme s'il était gelé. Kyoishi recula d'un pas et glissa une main dans son dos. L'anbu soupira en détournant le regard.

\- J'aurais le temps de vous tuer trois fois avant que vous ne saisissiez le tessen [éventail en acier] qui est dans votre dos, et deux fois de plus avant que vous ne touchiez le sol.

Kyoishi mit ses mains en évidence en signe de capitulation.

\- Très bien. Puisque vous n'êtes plus en état d'avancer et que vous menacez de me tuer si je vous touche, que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ?

Saï monta les épaules et lui tendit la main.

\- Aidez-moi à me lever et faisons la paix. Après tout nous œuvrons tous les deux pour le bien être du Kazekage.

Kyoishi posa sa main dans la sienne et l'anbu referma sa poigne. Il hocha la tête et sa mine s'éclaircissait alors que l'expression de l'intendant passait progressivement de l'incompréhension, à la surprise puis à la douleur. A mesure qu'il faiblissait sur ses appuis Saï se redressait, et au bout d'une minutes il lui relâcha la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Grogna l'intendant.

Saï lui tapa dans le dos, le faisant s'écrouler face contre terre.

\- Respirez, la douleur devrais passer d'ici deux ou trois heures.

Il s'éloigna en se tenant au mur. C'était quoi le problème de ce Kyoishi ?! Il tamponnait deux ou trois documents en l'absence de Gaara, il l'appelait par son prénom et après ?! Son passe-temps favori était de se plaindre ! Lui ne faisait pas qu'appeler Gaara par son prénom, il le tutoyait aussi, il n'avait aucun mal à créer des liens ! Seulement il était professionnel, lui, pas un mot au-dessus de l'autre, il ne se mettait jamais en colère et pas question de lésiner sur les moyens pour le bien être du Kazekage ! Combien de fois l'avait-il protégé au péril de sa vie ? Un palliatif ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il était meilleur que l'intendant sur tous les plans !


	15. Chapter 15 : Le génie de la théière

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 15 : Le génie de la théière.

Saï parcourut péniblement une partie du domaine, jusqu'à trouver Gaara adossé à l'encadrement d'une porte menant aux souterrains. Celui-ci le regarda froidement et Saï tâcha de se justifier, sans pouvoir soutenir son regard.

\- Je déteste contrevenir à vos ordre, Kazekage sama, mais je déteste bien plus Kyoishi. Et à peser le pour et le contre je pense que vous le préférez vivant quoi qu'un peu contrarier, plutôt que mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Ce qui devait être un trait d'humour mit Gaara dans une colère noire.

\- En contrevenant à mes ordres tu remets en question mon autorité. Et je te défends de menacer un haut gradé de l'administration de Suna.

Saï s'assit sur le sol, le dos rond et lui fit son regard de chien battu.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu devrais être en train de te reposer, au lieu de mourir dans ce couloir ! Tu m'as fait gagner un précieux temps en m'amenant ici et je ne compte pas le perdre à prendre soin de toi

\- Toute mes excuses, Kazekage sama.

\- En dehors de Suna je veux bien me soumettre à quelques-unes de tes propositions, simple question de sécurité. Mais ici tu dois m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, alors quand je t'ordonne de te reposer, sous le regard bienveillant de Kyô, je trouve tout simplement inadmissible de te voir ramper jusqu'à moi !

\- Je… je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

\- « M'offenser » ? Tu me gêne dans mon travail ! J'ignore ce que tu as fait à Kyô, mais je vais de toute évidence devoir te ramener moi-même.

Gaara fit quelques pas jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit pour passer le bras sous ses épaules et le soulever. Mais Saï prit appui sur le mur et se redressa brusquement.

\- J'ai commis de graves erreurs, en me laissant dépassé par mes sentiments, ce qui est indigne d'un officier ayant reçu ma formation. Je vais de ce pas présenter mes excuses à Kyoishi et je peux vous assurer que je ne vous gênerais plus de quelques manières que ce soit. Sur ce, bien que ce soit insuffisant, je vous réitère mes excuses et me tiens prêt à recevoir la sanction de votre choix.

Gaara se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le regardant s'éloigner. Il faisait tout de travers.

\- Ne pars pas comme ça, Saï. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Saï, écoute-moi ! Je dois mener des recherches sur les bijuu et je préfère ne pas te mêler à ça. Pour être honnête je ne suis même pas sûr que tu puisse comprendre.

Il répliqua sans se retourner.

\- Effectivement, les anbu n'ont aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être brisé mentalement, formaté et transformé en arme humaine.

Saï sentit Gaara s'avancer jusqu'à lui et il s'arrêta lorsqu'il souffla son nom.

\- J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Naruto, j'ai tout entendu. (Il se redressa et regarda par-dessus son épaule) Tu subis encore les conséquences de la perte d'ichibi, tu sais mieux que quiconque le mal que ça fait. Alors pourquoi diable avoir accepté ?

La voix de Saï n'était qu'un grognement, il se fichait bien de Naruto. Ce qu'il ne supportait c'était le mal que s'infligeait Gaara.

Le roux porta son pouce et son annulaire gauche à ses lèvres et siffla. Saï se tourna vers lui avant de revenir à sa position initiale et de se mettre en gardes. Une aura dévastatrice s'était brusquement manifesté. D'un mouvement souple et rapide il sortit son pinceau de sa sacoche et mit en joug le point d'origine de ce sentiment désagréable.

Il tiqua en découvrant une vieille théière en terre cuite, posée sur le sol au milieu du couloir, là où il n'y avait rien quelques secondes plus tôt. Il recula jusqu'au Kazekage sans la quitter des yeux, un bras tendu pour le garder à l'écart.

\- Ne vous en approchez pas.

Gaara soupira et parla par-dessus le bras de Saï, comme pour s'adresser à la théière.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Et contre toute attente elle lui répondit d'une voix sinueuse qui semblait sortir de son bec.

\- Plutôt, oui.

Elle sauta sur place et fit un tour dans les air, Gaara retint le bras de Saï. Pour certain ce n'était qu'un pinceau, mais il l'avait déjà vu briser des kunai. Un nuage opaque enveloppa la théière et lorsqu'il se dissipa un tanuki d'environ un mètre se tenait face à eux, debout sur ses pattes arrière. Sa robe était couleur sable, parcouru de marbrure violette et il gardait ses pattes antérieures jointe devant sa gueule, l'air espiègle et moqueur propre à son espèce.

\- Ce pourrait-il que ce soit… souffla Saï toujours maintenu par Gaara.

Le Kazekage opina, Shûkaku, le démon à une queue, se tenait devant eux sous sa forme la plus modeste.

\- L'Akatsuki ne l'avait-il pas extrait de votre corps ? reprit-il.

Lorsque Saï se tourna il réalisa que Gaara le tenait encore fermement entre ses bras et qu'il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre leur visage. Instinctivement ils échangèrent un regard avant de regarder les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Et c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Shûkaku qui avait pris forme humaine vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Saï, et parla rapidement tout à côté de son oreille.

\- Effectivement, il est mort à ce moment-là. Mais « extrait » est un mot bien faible. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, t'sais ? On m'a arraché de là. Ça fait un mal de chien ! (Il gloussa) Sans mauvais jeu de mot ! Oui, je suis un tanuki et c'est un autre nom pour chien viverrin alors… laisse tomber. Vous autres anbu n'avez aucun humour.

Shûkaku se redressa et évita la pointe du pinceau de Saï, il lui saisit la main, le tira des bras de Gaara et l'entraîna dans une valse avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Bref, je suis resté coincé un certain temps dans le corps d'un autre, une véritable torture soit dit en passant. Il s'est passé deux ou trois choses dont j'ai pas vraiment le droit de parler. J'étais à nouveau un esprit libre mais bien seul et mon gentil maître est venu me chercher. Tcha tchan ! Me voici à la maison !

Il fit tourner l'anbu sur lui-même, et le laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Shûkaku se changea en tanuki pour se lover entre les jambes de Gaara, puis il se mit sur les pattes arrière pour réclamer des caresses. Le roux posa la main entre ses oreilles et lui frotta la tête. Cependant, le temps commença à s'étirer comme un vieux chewing-gum, sans que Saï ne se relève.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le tanuki se remit sur ses quatre pattes et tourna autour de Saï, il le renifla puis se tourna vers Gaara.

\- Il est complètement à plat.

Il prit à nouveau forme humaine et se trouva accroupit à côté de l'anbu. Il l'attrapa par le col, le souleva et le secoua doucement de droite à gauche. Il était parfaitement conscient et si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que le bijuu serait mort une quinzaine de fois. Cependant Shûkaku pouffa de rire en le balançant davantage.

\- On dirait un peu un gros chat, non ? Avec cette peau si blanche et ces cheveux si noirs ! Il y avait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu des comme ça !

\- Arrête, pesta Gaara.

Les traits de Saï se détendirent alors qu'il regardait Shûkaku avec plus d'attention. Il avait prit les traits d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, avec des cheveux châtains mit longs en bataille, des yeux verts et des taches de rousseurs. Ce qui était surprenant, c'était que sous cette forme il parvenait à dissimuler sa vraie nature à la perfection. Cependant sa force et ses réflexes n'avaient rien d'humain, il le soutenait à bout de bras comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- C'est incroyable cette intensité dans son regard, s'il ne contenait qu'un tant soit peu d'amour je me damnerai pour lui. Mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'aime beaucoup. Hum ?

Il remonta Saï à hauteur de son visage, mais le garda à une distance raisonnable, sans doute avait-il peur de se faire mordre.

\- Shû, s'il te plaît.

\- Allons, c'est mon premier homme depuis une éternité et tu ne me laisserais même pas en profiter ? À moins que… Faut pas être jaloux, j'ai passé des années en toi et c'est de loin l'endroit que je préfère au monde. Mais admet que le changement ne peut pas faire de mal et que c'est difficile de résister à un si joli morceau !

Gaara pesta et prit Saï dans ses bras, puis il le jeta sur son épaule comme un gros sac de pomme de terre. Il remonta le couloir, Shûkaku sur ses talons.

\- J'apprécierais que tu évites de parler avec tant d'équivoque !

Saï grogna, mais ils l'ignorèrent l'un et l'autre.

\- Écoute je sais que tu ne pouvais ni toucher ni aimer qui que ce soit…

\- A cause de qui ?

Le démon à une queue roula des yeux.

\- J'y pouvais rien, mon truc c'est de céder à mes passions. Mais on ne parle pas de moi ! Je ne trouve pas normale d'avoir une sexualité si…

\- TAIS-TOI !

\- …ponctuelle et conventionnelle.

\- SHÛ !

Gaara était écarlate, il stoppa net et soupira pour reprendre son calme.

\- Et bien, peut-être ne serais-je pas si « conventionnelle » si tu n'étais pas si lubrique !

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, comment ça se fait que j'ai pas déteint sur toi ? Même pas un peu ! Les tanuki sont de super bons vivant, ils aiment le bon vin, les bonnes tables et le plaisir de la chaire ! T'as rien de tout ça.

Gaara se tourna brusquement pour lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute, mais dans sa précipitation la partie haute du corps de Saï se balança et sa tête alla percuter l'un des murs du couloir. Le tanuki glapit de joie alors que le maître des sables se confondait en excuses.

\- Regarde ce que tu me fais faire !

Il fit basculer Saï de dessus ses épaules et l'allongea doucement sur le sol. L'anbu essayait de rester stoïque mais de petites larmes s'étaient formée au bord de ses paupières et coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé !

Shû tâchait de rire le plus discrètement possible du malheur de ce pauvre Saï, mais il était à la fois minable et mignon. Il essayait d'avoir l'air fort alors qu'il était honteux de son état.

Gaara prit une grande inspiration et posa la tête de Saï sur ses cuisses. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui parla calmement, toute ses appréhensions s'envolèrent.

\- Ce n'est décidément pas le bon endroit, mais je ne pouvais pas rêver de meilleur moment pour te parler. Si Naruto m'a demandé ce service et que j'ai accepté, c'est parce que ça fait quelques temps que je mène des recherches sur les bijuu. Tu sais ce que c'est d'être une arme humaine, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses comprendre ce besoin de retrouver ce qui a fait de toi un monstre. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Sous sa forme animale, le tanuki vint se poser sur le torse de Saï.

\- Il a fait de moi un assassin, d'une certaine manière il m'a volé les plus belles années de ma vie. Pourtant je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans lui. Je ne savais pas trop comment te le dire, mais je tenais à ce que tu sois le premier à le savoir.

A son habitude ichibi vint briser ce moment privilégié.

\- Bien qu'il se mette en danger en faisant une chose pareille. Gaara a pu renouer notre lien, mais pas me sceller en lui, du coup je suis plus ou moins libre de mes mouvements. Et tu penses bien que les habitants de Suna seraient quelques peu contrarier de savoir que Shûkaku, se balade parmi eux. À tort ou à raison, il m'arracherait de là une bonne fois pour toute, afin de me sceller dans quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre. Condamnant à mort mon si gentil maître.

Sur la fin il avait fait preuve d'une certaine mélancolie, il se redressa et descendit de Saï, l'anbu entendit ses griffes gratter le sol du couloir alors qu'il s'éloignait.

\- Mais, Gaara m'a accordé sa confiance, il croit en moi. De la même manière qu'il croit en toi, Saï. Je suis un démon, en théorie on fait pas de promesse, mais je te jure que si tu le mets en danger, si tu ne fais qu'imaginer le trahir, je te tuerais. (Il fit une pause) De nous deux, c'est moi l'assassin.

Saï n'avait pas tremblé, bien que Shû soit particulièrement intimidant, c'était sans doute sa manière à lui de manifester son consentement.

Ce que Gaara ne lui dit pas, c'est que Neji était à l'origine de son départ précipité à Suna. C'est lui qui avait renoué le lien qui les unissait et il était bien différent du précédent. Il devait rapporter un rouleau comportant d'étrange incantations, que Neji semblait être le seul à pouvoir lire.

oOo

Après avoir scellé Matatabi dans la bibliothèque, Neji avait filé tout droit sans se retourner. Il était à bien deux jours de marche de Konoha et n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter là. Il voulait partir. Partir le plus loin possible du village et de son effervescence. Il voulait s'asseoir entre les racines d'un arbre centenaire et méditer jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec la nature l'environnant.

Presque un an plus tôt, il avait reçu un ordre de mission sous la forme d'une invitation. Sur le coup il n'avait pas porter une grande attention à ce courrier. Comme tout le monde il avait plus ou moins entendu parler des Yamashiro, c'était des gens important pour les clans. Mais Neji ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à eux.

Il s'était rendu dans ce petit village paumé et avait fait la connaissance d'une certaine Yumi Yamashiro. Un petit brin de femme, enceinte et visiblement proche du terme. Elle serait sa servante et référente durant son séjour. Il s'était promis de ne la solliciter que pour le stricte minimum, compte tenu de son état.

Comme il avait été naïf. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il se brise les deux jambes sur le chemin qui le menait à cette mission. Mais il fallait être indulgent avec celui qu'il était, jusqu'au dernier moment il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il attendait. Il resta bien un mois au village Yamashiro, à attendre son véritable ordre de mission.

Enfin, un soir semblable à tous les autres il avait reçu un plis cartonné noir, fermé par un sceau de cire verte sur lequel se croisait deux "Y".

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une simple phrase qui semblait perdre un peu plus son sens à chaque nouvelle lecture.

"_Récupérer les bijuu détenu par l'Akatsuki_".

On ne parlait pas de devenir jinchuriki [porteur de bijuu], ce qui n'est déjà pas une sinécure. Il devait juste les "récupérer" ? Comment était-il supposé faire ? Pourquoi ? A supposer que ce soit seulement possible qu'en ferait-il après ?

Aussi inquiet qu'embarrassé, il avait cherché du soutien auprès de Yumi, il devait nécessairement y avoir une erreur. Car une telle chose était impossible à réaliser.

Les mots qu'elle avait alors prononcé hantait encore ses cauchemars.

"Profiter de vos dernières heures d'humanité, Hyûga Neji. C'est impossible pour l'homme que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Mais au lever du soleil, vous ne serez plus qu'un outil entre mes mains. Je vais rompre vos os, arracher vos chairs, détruire votre esprit. Et je peux vous assurer qu'à la sortie de cet entraînement, cette mission ne sera qu'une formalité."

Elle n'avait pas menti. Rapidement, l'empathie qu'il avait pour elle s'était changer en haine. Combien de fois avait-il fini en sang, allongé le nez dans la poussière et la chaussure de Yumi sur la joue. Son énorme ventre dissimulant en partie son visage et atténuant ses sarcasmes.

Toutefois, il était obligé de reconnaître que l'entraînement avait porté ses fruits. Il avait libéré les bijuu en possession de l'Akatsuki et s'était découvert un nouvel objectif : leur rendre leur liberté. Car c'était là leur état naturel, mais comme le montrait le comportement de Matatabi, c'était une tâche ardu. Sans doute le projet de toute une vie.

Neji s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. A l'issue de son entraînement il était capable de reconnaître une personne aux battements de son coeur, à une centaine de mètre de distance et enfermé dans une forteresse. Ses balades en forêt avaient une toute autre saveur.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière et un sourire éclos sur son visage. Il y avait un parfum de "gros ennuis" qui planait au dessus de Konoha. Les nobles étaient agités, le Conseil était agité, les commerçant, les apprentis… chacun y allait de son petit commentaire. Et vous savez quoi ? Il s'en fichait au plus haut point ! Il avait eu sa part d'ennuis et ne serait pas là pour assister aux débats et uns et des autres.

Son sourire ne tarda pas à faner, il poussa un soupir à vous fendre une pierre et quitta le sentier. Il se dirigea sous un arbre et attendit simplement.

Après quelques minutes une branche cassa au dessus de lui, il fit un pas de côté afin de l'éviter. Il y eut un cri et il réceptionna tout en douceur une adolescente de 13 ou 14 ans.

\- Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu, Neji. Comment va ?

Des cheveux rouge acajou, le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur, et des lunettes à verres épais soulignant un très léger strabisme. Il recula d'un pas et la laissa tomber sans ménagement.

\- Yamashiro Yui.

Il avait détaché chacune des syllabes comme s'il s'agissait d'une explication en soit. Elle se frotta les fesses et réajusta ses lunettes.

\- Ma belle sœur vous passe le bonjour.

\- Vraiment ? J'en suis ravis, a-t-elle finalement accouchée ?

\- Elle a eu un petit garçon en pleine forme, c'est gentil de vous en inquiéter. Elle fait une cure thermale au village d'Ame.

\- J'ai cru qu'elle n'accoucherait jamais. Je suis resté toute une année, elle était enceinte à mon arrivée et l'était toujours à mon départ.

Yui acquiesça vivement en ramenant ses jambes sous ses fesses

\- Quinze mois est une moyenne honorable pour un Yamashiro. On a tendance à s'accrocher à nos mères.

Neji acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, pas le moins surpris du monde, puis croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

L'adolescente monta les épaules et afficha un sourire un peu bête.

\- Je ne peux pas simplement vous rendre une visite de courtoisie ?

\- Non. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Yui ôta son sac à dos et lui tendit un pli noir refermé par un sceau de cire de couleur vert. Neji releva un sourcil, regarda la lettre puis en revint au messager. Il subissait encore les conséquences du dernier plis de ce genre.

\- Non. Ce sera tout ? J'ai l'intention de m'installer dans le creux d'un arbre jusqu'à me recouvrir de mousse.

L'un des avantages à être chef de clan, est de pouvoir décliner les invitations des Yamashiro et Neji n'avait aucune intention de s'en priver. Il enjamba Yui pour poursuivre son chemin mais elle le retint.

\- Neji, attendez ! Je suis certaine que c'est très important ! En temps normal ces missives ne sont émises que par le Bureau de Konoha. Celles-ci ont été écrite et scellé à Suna. J'étais en vacances là-bas. Il y a un salon de thé qui fait les meilleures glaces au matcha que je n'ai jamais mangé !

\- Bien. Lâchez-moi.

Il souleva la jambe mais elle resta accrochée, il tiqua comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien lui mordant le mollet.

\- Neji ! Vous avez une dette envers moi ! Vous pouvez bien m'écouter un peu.

Il l'attrapa par le col et la souleva sans difficulté.

\- Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir donné un antidote après que votre belle-sœur m'ait empoisonné. Mais je suis déjà en mission pour votre famille, et une seule est déjà plus qu'il n'en faut !

Yui lui fit son regard de chien larmoyant, Neji la remit sur pied et consentit à l'écouter.

\- J'étais à Suna, le Bureau principal se trouve à Konoha et vous aussi. C'est pourtant moi qui a été choisit. Je suis certaine que c'est vraiment super important. Vous êtes chef de clan maintenant, prendre connaissance du contenu ne vous engage à rien. Pour accepter l'invitation vous devez casser le sceau en deux et m'en remettre la moitié.

Il fit la moue, pesant le pour et le contre un instant, et fini par prendre le pli.

Mais en dépit de toute l'attention qu'il mit, le sceau se fendit proprement en deux et Yui récupéra sa moitié avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre.

\- C'est une blague ? Mon sceau était défectueux !

Elle nia d'un vif hochement de tête en rangeant sa moitié avec soin.

\- Du tout. Le sceau des chefs de clan est coulé sur un fil d'or tressé. On ne peut pas les ouvrir sans le casser le sceau en deux. Ma famille a un travail à faire et nous ne pouvons pas toujours compter sur les membres de notre clan. Mais lorsqu'on laisse le choix aux gens de l'extérieur ils refusent systématiquement. C'est vous qui ne nous laissez pas le choix !

Neji fulminait, c'est pour ça qu'il détestait ces courriers, les ouvrir suffisait à s'engager alors qu'on ignorait même le contenu !

\- C'est déloyal !

\- Ne me regardez pas si durement ! Je ne suis que le messager.

\- Oiseau de malheur !

Yui garda la tête basse alors que Neji pestait contre la félonie de ce clan lorsqu'il l'entendit sangloter, elle avait le visage enfouit dans ses mains et pleurait à chaude larmes. Finalement elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les genoux contre la poitrine.

Neji hésita un instant puis lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Yui…

\- Je ne suis pas un oiseau de malheur ! J'étais en vacances, moi. Je n'ai rien demandé. Et vous faites que me crie r dessus !

Il inclina la tête sur le côté en examinant son visage bouffi et son nez qui coulait un peu.

\- J'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps parmi vous, épargnez-moi votre manège. Vous avez d'autre choses à me demander. La main ne suffit pas, il faut que vous preniez tout le bras avec. Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'expression de Yui devint neutre et elle prit le mouchoir que lui tendit Neji.

\- A l'occasion de votre nomination vous avez rencontré tous les chefs de clan en poste. Nous voulons que vous apportiez leurs invitations au chef des clans Sanju et Hagoromo.

Elle lui remit des plis similaires aux siens, qu'il enfouit dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Il avait bien un millier de question en tête, mais les poser à Yui ne servait à rien.

Les missions menées par les Yamashiro étaient découpés en une multitude d'autre petite mission, confié à des personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas. Le but étant que la mort ou la torture d'un des maillons de cette longue chaîne d'information, ne menace pas l'intégrité du projet.

Neji invita Yui à le suivre d'un hochement de tête et ils marchèrent en silence durant un temps. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis hier et se retrouvait avec une nouvelle mission pour le clan Yamashiro. La journée promettait d'être longue.

\- Vous n'avez pas prit connaissance de ce qui vous était demandé.

C'est vrai, il était si énervé qu'il avait oublié. Mais c'était sans doute quelque chose de dangereux et inattendu.

Il glissa une main dans sa veste pour en tirer le pli et de l'autre il saisit Yui par le côle alors qu'elle glissait sur une racine couverte de mousse.

\- "Le bi de jade brisé doit être reformé" ?

Il roula des yeux en attrappant Yui par le bras pour la ressaisir dans une autre chute. C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. A son investiture on lui avait remis une boîte contenant un morceau de pierre de jade. C'était la preuve de la légitimité de son clan, un droit de parole et de pouvoir octroyé par les Yamashiro. L'objet le plus précieux pour sa famille. Et là, les Yamashiro demandait à le récupérer.

Neji soutint une fois de plus Yui après qu'elle ait trébuché.

Il ignorait ce que contenait les deux autres enveloppe, mais en l'absence du clan Uchiwa, le clan Sanju était le plus puissant de Konoha. En convoquant le chef de ce clan, Sanju Tsunade, ils privaient momentanément le village de son chef. La convocation des Hagoromo, premier chef de la nouvelle génération, laissait à penser que les Yamashiro préparait quelque chose de très, très gros.

Neji souleva Yui par le bras alors qu'elle glissait sur une autre racine, et il rangea le pli dans sa poche intérieur.

\- Cela fait des siècles que votre famille vit dans ces forêts et ce qui vous caractérisent tous c'est votre maladresse à vous y déplacer.

\- Ne devenez pas condescendant, je vous prie ! Je n'ai pas le temps de faire attention, il faut que l'on rejoigne le village avant le coucher du soleil.

Il lui lacha le bras et elle s'étala de tout son long le nez dans la poussière.

\- Dans ce cas vous auriez dû me tomber dessus il y a deux jours.

Yui se retourna et le regarda d'un air terrorisé.

\- C'est impossible ! On ne peut pas être à deux jours de marche de Konoha.

\- C'est a peu de choses près le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour arriver ici.

Elle s'accroupit, jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux environs et au ciel, puis elle se mit à dessiner un plan dans la poussière.

\- En suivant le sentier on est effectivement à deux jours de marche mais en allant tout droit…

\- En suivant le sentier on reste en vie, la corrigea Neji. Dans la forêt il y a des bêtes féroces, vénéneuses et même quelques Yamashiro !

Yui le toisa d'un air très sérieux.

\- Vous avez envie de vous retrouver avec moi, dans cette forêt, par une nuit de pleine lune ? Parce que c'est ce qui va se produire si on ne trouve pas un moyens de rejoindre Konoha rapidement. Je suis la meilleure pisteuse de ma famille, on ne craint rien.

Neji tâcha de ne rien montré de sa nervosité, mais il n'était pas tout à fait serein.

\- Peut-être bien, mais vous ne pouvez pas aller à l'encontre des lois de l'espace et du temps. J'ai complété mon entraînement avec Yumi…

Yui explosa et lui hurla dessus, avant de retourner à son plan en tremblant.

\- CELA NE CHANGE RIEN ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE VOUS ME VOYEZ… Yumi a acquis son titre de Yamashiro de sang, c'est bien l'une des nôtre. Pas vous. Vous n'êtes pas comme nous, tout votre entraînement ou vos nouveaux pouvoirs n'y feront rien. On va couper tout droit dans cette direction, cela nous fera gagner de précieuses heure.

Neji s'accroupit à côté d'elle et survola le plan qu'elle avait dessiner.

\- Ce sont les vieilles forêt, la végétation y est si dense que la lumière ne filtre pas. C'est sans doute ce que vous cherchez. Mais ça grouille de serpent et il est facile de s'y perdre. En suivant le sentier sur quelques kilomètres on atteint les grandes clairières. Je vous prie de me faire confiance.

Yui se prit le visage entre les mains un instant puis se claqua les joues.

\- La clairière du chat hurlant. On l'appelle ainsi parce que le vent qui vient de Konoha fait un bruit particulier en passant entre les arbres. Si on suit le bruit on arrive au ravin bordant le quartier Uchiwa. On devrait arriver au milieu de la nuit, avant que la lune n'atteigne son zenith.

Neji acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête. Ce n'était pas de gaité de coeur qu'il acceptait de se jeter dans un ravin avec un Yamashiro, mais c'était toujours mieux que de traverser une fosse aux serpents.


	16. Chapter 16

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 16

Tsunade avait étudié de longues heures les échantillons sur les draps de Naruto, mais les résultats étaient incompréhensible. Cette matière était une sorte de chakra. Si ce n'est que le chakra se dégrade généralement au bout de quelques heures et qu'il à une signature aussi unique que l'ADN.

Cet étrange matière noir violacée était à la fois trop dégradé pour que l'on trouve son origine et assez stable pour conserver sa forme. Cette chose était autonome. Elle ne venait ni de Kyubi, ni de Naruto, mais elle lui rongeait le corps.

Le temps qu'elle passait en recherche était du temps perdu pour prendre soin de Naruto, alors elle décida de suivre les conseils du démon à neuf queues.

La bibliothèque était lumineuse, bien rangé, il y régnait le calme et la sérénité. Tsunade avança rapidement, s'enfonçant profondément sous la terre, vers les archives les plus ancienne. Il fallait avoir au minimum le grade de juunin pour accéder à cette section et il n'y avait que deux règles à respecter. La première était de ne pas fouiller dans les rayons, de n'en tirer aucun document. La seconde était qu'au cas où l'on sortait accidentellement un document, on ne devait en aucun cas le remettre sur une étagère, quand bien même serait-ce sa place exacte. Il fallait au contraire le déposer en évidence sur une table de lecture.

Il n'y avait pas de comptoirs, ni de bibliothécaire, personne à qui demander des conseils. Alors comment obtenir des renseignements si on ne peut pas chercher et qu'on a personne à qui demander ? Il faut simplement se promener entre les allées et au bout de quelques minutes, parfois une heure, on découvrait les documents pertinents sur une table pourtant vide quelques instant plus tôt.

C'est ici qu'était né la légende du Bibliothécaire. Des personnes avait vu des ouvrages quitter une étagère, comme porté par des mains invisible avant d'être déposé sur une table. Tsunade n'avait pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache, elle avait une petite idée pour le faire sortir de l'ombre.

Le sourire aux lèvres elle tira un rouleau du rang bien organisé de ses camarades, fit rouler quelques tubes et le glissa à tout hasard sur l'étagère. Rien ? Elle répéta l'opération jusqu'à sentir une présence dans son dos.

\- Voilà une bien vilaine façon d'agir.

Tsunade se retourna brusquement, mais eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le bas du kimono blanc bordé de rouge. Elle se lança à sa poursuite, mais il semblait s'être évanouit dans le décor une fois de plus, alors elle reprit le même manège, déplaçant à nouveau un document.

\- Tu ne devrait pas !

\- Montre, toi.

Lorsqu'il lui échappa à nouveau elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'arrêta devant un casier.

\- Si tu ne viens pas, j'échange les rouleaux et les étuis de protection.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Et bien… je prend ce rouleau et celui-là. Je le retire du tube qui l'identifie, je fais pareil pour l'autre… et je les replace comme ceci dans le tube l'un de l'autre. Avant de les enfoncer au hasard dans ce casier-ci et celui là. Les ninja sont habiles de leurs main et rapide. Si tu n'intervient pas rapidement…

Il lui tomba sur le dos, elle s'écroula face contre terre et un pied qui lui sembla minuscule vint presser à l'arrière de sa nuque.

\- Tsu' cela suffit. Les renseignement ici ont une valeur inestimable. Un document mal rangé est perdu !

Il remit rapidement les choses en bon ordre, alors qu'il était debout sur elle c'est à peine si elle sentait la pression sur sa nuque et à la base de son dos, pourtant même en y mettant toutes ses forces elle ne parvenait que difficilement à garder la tête hors de sa poitrine. Il s'assit au centre de son dos et elle prit une grande inspiration, toujours bloquée sous une pierre invisible. Le fait qu'il reste parfaitement silencieux réveilla en elle cette peur toute enfantine d'avoir fait la bêtise de trop.

\- Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Je t'aurais donné ce que tu cherche, comme toujours Tsunade. Pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin de m'agacer ainsi ?

Il apposa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, si petite et avec une poigne si légère qu'il semblait s'agir de celle d'un enfant. Elle ne pouvait le voir, mais l'imaginait bien froncer les sourcils et incliner la tête sur le côté en fouillant son esprit. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes et l'interrogea d'une voix douce.

\- Tu crains de ne pas trouver ce que tu cherches dans les textes ?

\- Ne dit-on pas que l'histoire est écrite par les vainqueur ? Comment être sûr qu'il s'agit de la vérité ?

La pression sur elle se relâcha et elle pu enfin respirer correctement. Il était impossible et inutile de lui mentir et elle pensait que par un soucis de conscience lui aussi disait toujours la vérité.

Tsunade s'assit, le dos contre le meuble et laissa son regard glisser mais il avait disparu une fois de plus.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, posa la main sur un rouleaux et le tira lentement de sa place. Une main se posa sur la sienne.

\- Arrête de faire ça. Je te dirais tout ce que tu dois savoir. Mais ne met plus de désordre dans mes affaires.

\- De toute façon j'en avais assez.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, mais au lieu d'un visage elle découvrit un masque de renard messager du dieu Inari.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me dise ce que c'est, si, et à quel point c'est dangereux.

Tsunade posa une fiole contenant un morceau de tissus taché sur le sol. Il le fixa un instant en silence.

\- Où as-tu trouver ça ?

\- Naruto ne va pas très bien. J'en suis rendu à écouter Kyubi, alors si tu pouvais faire ou me dire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider à aller mieux…

\- L'enfant chéri de Konoha ?

Il saisit la fiole et en tira le morceau de tissu qu'il observa un instant en silence.

\- Il s'agit de chakra, n'est-ce pas ? glissa Tsunade.

\- En quelques sorte. Naruto souffre d'une rare infection, un empoisonnement au chakra, son corps a dû en recevoir une trop grande variété en peu de temps. Ils se sont mélangés les uns aux autres pour donner ça.

C'était une explication tout à fait plausible, Tsunade n'en douta pas une seconde.

\- Peut-on le soigner ?

Il se redressa et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je connais un sceau très ancien et puissant. Mais il demande l'utilisation d'artefacte très rares et interdit.

Tsunade pâlit légèrement, alors qu'il poursuivait d'une voix sinueuse.

\- Mais pour la chef du plus grand clan de Konoha, ce ne sera qu'une formalité.

Elle baissa les yeux.

\- As-tu en ta possession un parchemin qui n'a rien d'ordinaire ? Pourvu de sa propre énergie et d'une encre qui ne disparaîtra pas à son contacte ?

Tsunade pâlit imperceptiblement, elle avait peur de comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Dont la détention seule serait un crime ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

\- Nous n'avons que peu de temps, mais c'est à toi de voir. Je te rappel que c'est toi qui est venu me chercher.

\- Et… si j'apporte tout ce qu'il faut. Naruto ira mieux ?

\- Son chakra sera purifier en profondeur et il commencera enfin à guérir normalement.

Tsunade se leva difficilement et quitta la bibliothèque avec un nouveau poids sur les épaules.

Le Bibliothécaire s'en alla de son côté, dans une section strictement interdite au public.

En descendant les escaliers il ôta son masque révélant un visage qui en épousait parfaitement les formes, recouvert d'un fin pelage noir. Son nez et sa bouche se rejoignaient en un museau félin, il recoua l'arrière du kimono et révéla deux queues. Il secoua la tête, révélant deux oreilles.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment Shûkaku faisait pour tenir cette forme.

Matatabi ouvrit la porte de la cellule d'Ashura. Ses pupilles écarlates brillaient dans la pénombre de sa cellule.

\- Quoi ? Tu compte me regarder super méchamment jusqu'à ce que je regrette ce que j'ai fais ? Crétin de chien errant.

Ashura se redressa brusquement, Matatabi recula de quelques pas en le narguant.

\- Attention. Tes petites mains travailles là haut et si tu t'énerve ici tu risque de tuer quelqu'un.

\- Tu as abusé de la confiance de Tsunade, tu as profité de sa détresse et tu lui a menti.

\- Oui, sous ton identité et tu ne peux rien y faire ! Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à moi et Neji doit être en train de moisir entre les racine d'un arbre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je resterais pas dans tes pattes bien longtemps.

Il le supplia du regard.

\- Pourquoi faire une chose pareil ?

\- Je veux être libre sans rien devoir à personne.

\- Et Naruto ?

Matatabi lui remit le morceau de tissus, Ashura l'examina un instant avant de se prononcer.

\- Un bankei l'aurait empoisonné ? souffla-t-il songeur.

\- Dommage qu'il n'y ai personne pour l'arrêter, commenta le démon à deux queues.

Ashura se redressa et l'interrogea à nouveau.

\- Que comptes-tu faire avec le matériel que tu a demandé à Tsunade.

\- Fiches le camps hors d'ici et m'assurer que Kurama survive à son maître, comme j'ai survécu au mien. Tu penses pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

Le démon à deux queues était amère et il ne cherchait à blesser les autres que pour atténuer sa propre douleur.

\- C'est ce que je me disais. A quoi bon être si fort si tu es incapable de défendre ce qui t'es le plus chère.

Matatabi s'assit face à lui et reprit sa forme animale, le regardant froidement. Ashura baissa la tête, résigné. Il n'aimait pas cette situation et se sentait misérable, mais jamais il ne pourrait se sentir plus impuissant que le jour où Kanna était morte.

Il devait longuement peser le pour et le contre. Sa promesse le rattachait à ces murs. Mais si un bankei était assez puissant pour attenter à la vie d'un jinchuriki, alors le village tout entier était menacé. Il pourrait bien être contraint et forcé de remettre tout cela en ordre par lui-même quitte à sortir en plein jour.

oOo

La nuit tombait maintenant sur Konoha, pour Hinata c'était une nuit paisible, elle avait trouvé refuge dans le logement de fonction de Neji.

Son affrontement avec Sakura l'avait bien refroidit, enfin… façon de parler. Le lendemain elle avait encore la partie gauche du visage rouge et bouffi.

C'est le médecin de famille qui l'avait fixé sur son état, du moins avait-il essayé. La bonne nouvelle : elle ne garderait pas de séquelles de ce combat. Les mauvaises nouvelles en revanches ne manquait pas. Trois semaines de mise à pied, avec obligation de repos total. Ses mains avaient nécessité une dizaines de point de sutures et elle devait garder un bandeau sur l'oeil gauche le temps que son visage ait dégonflé. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle avait fait une crise d'urticaire à l'endroit où Sakura l'avait frappé.

Son visage bouffi, son bandeau sur l'oeil et ses mains bandé offrait un triste spectacle. Comprenez qu'elle n'ait pas particulièrement envie de rentrer chez elle et de subir les sermons de son père. En apparences leurs relations étaient apaisées. En pratique, depuis plusieurs mois le torchons brûlait entre eux. Mais inutile de s'étaler sur le sujet pour le moment.

Tenez-vous le pour dit, elle possédait son propre logement de fonction. Mais mit à part le fait que ce serait le premier endroit où son père l'enverrait chercher, le logement de Neji était bien plus confortable. Il était jônin, et elle seulement chûnin, son appartement était bien plus grand et mieux aménager. Deux chambres à coucher, une grandes cuisine, une baignoire et même un balcon ! Et le plus important, une énorme télévision et un salon avec un ensemble fauteuil et canapé qui devait bien valoir trois mois de salaires.

En comparaison, son intérieur était petit mais fonctionnel, avec douches et sanitaires communs.

Neji lui avait remis un double de ses clés sans aucune explication. Inutile de dire qu'en son absence elle utilisait cet appartement comme s'il était le sien. Et il était très souvent absent, pour des périodes si longue que c'était comme si c'était lui l'invité.

Hinata était allongé de tout son long dans le canapé, devant la télévision. Une chemise trop grande, appartenant à Neji, un saladier de chips calé sur son ventre et une énorme culotte d'une marque anonyme. Elle n'était pas vraiment à son avantage. Mais à la réflexion, ces idoles à la télé, avec leur peau sans défaut et cheveux pleins de jolies boucles, devaient elles aussi se prélasser dans de vieilles fringues quand les caméra cessaient de tourner.

A la télé, le programme était d'une banalité ennuyeuse. Le triangle amoureux composé d'une fille naïve, maladroite et gentille jusqu'à la bêtise. De son ami d'enfance, devenu un beau gosse bagarreur. Et un élève transféré en cours d'année, gentil et avenant. Ce n'était pas pour ce scénario aussi pauvre qu'un régime hypocalorique qu'elle regardait cette série. Mais parce que le renard argenté y avait un rôle secondaire.

Pour ceux qui dormaient au fond de la classe, Hagoromo Kyotsune est l'épouse de Kohei, le premier chef de clan de la génération des bébés tigres. Et elle aurait pu demeurer pour toujours dans son ombre si elle ne s'était révélé être une intraitable femme d'affaire, visionnaire et ingénieuse. En deux petites années elle s'était imposé dans le paysage économique en décrochant systématiquement les contrats les plus juteux. On l'a disait à la tête d'une fortune personnelle qui allait grandissante, cela ajouté à son caractère avisé, lui valu le nom du renard argentée de Konoha.

Inutile de dire qu'Hinata figurait au rang de ses fan. Konoha était impitoyable avec les femmes de pouvoir, quoi que l'on en dise. Le chemin à parcourir pour arriver au sommet est semé d'embuche et le moindre faux pas suffit à ruiner définitivement sa réputation. Alors l'aisance dont faisait preuve Kitsune chan était admirable.

\- Elle est tellement cool… Sûr qu'en un seul regard elle aurait dissuader Sakura de se battre.

La main d'Hinata chercha dans le vide le verre de soda qu'elle avait posé à côté du canapé. Ses doigts tremblèrent et elle renversa la boisson sans le vouloir.

Soudainement, elle fut prit d'une bouffée d'angoisse qui l'obligea à se relever brusquement pour reprendre son souffle. Elle pinça les lèvres en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle s'assit en lotus et posa le bol entre ses jambes.

Si Neji était là, il lui dirait de se dépêcher de nettoyer le soda renversé.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire après tout ? Ce crétin n'avait qu'à se dépêcher d'arriver s'il ne voulait pas son sol devienne tout collant. Elle prit une poignée de chips et serra jusqu'à les réduire en miette qu'elle jeta par terre à côté du canapé, près de la flaque de soda.

En voyant le poing de Sakura se lever, Hinata n'avait même pas songé à se défendre. Il était évident que ça ne servait à rien. Sakura était trop forte. "J'ai peur, je ne veux pas mourir", c'était cela qu'elle avait pensée avant de perdre connaissance.

Hinata écrasa une nouvelle poignée qu'elle jeta sur la première.

Elle n'avait pas de souvenir des coups, mais n'oublierait sans doute jamais cette peur.

Le soda sur le sol et les miettes pourraient bien attendre la fin de son épisode. Neji n'était pas là, pour s'en plaindre de toute façon. Il n'était pas là et c'était tant mieux. Sinon il serait en train de lui faire la morale.

Hinata fit la moue en toisant la télé à travers le rideau de ses larmes. Tâchant de se convaincre qu'elle était suffisamment forte pour ne pas avoir besoin de ce crétin. Et faire comme si elle ne s'inquiétait pas de ce qu'il devenait. Elle passa une main sur sa joue.

Sakura était plus forte qu'elle, et alors ? Tout le monde le sait, ça ! Évidemment qu'elle avait eu peur, la peur toute naturelle de mourir avant d'avoir accomplit son destin. Le plus important c'est qu'elle se soit immédiatement relevé et qu'elle n'avait pas fuit.

Il faut comprendre qu'Hinata avait vécu dans la peur une bonne partie de sa vie. La peur de décevoir son père, que Naruto ne soit jamais amoureux d'elle et de blesser les autres sans le vouloir.

Et vous savez quoi ? Elle avait déçu son père. Compris que Naruto ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle. Et que pour s'en sortir dans la vie, il fallait…

Hinata entendit comme un grondement dans l'air, qui la sortit de sa réflexion et quelques secondes plus tard la terre trembla. Assez violemment pour faire tomber quelques bouquins placé en équilibre instable dans la bibliothèque et un verre oublié sur le plan de travail.

Un tremblement de terre n'est jamais un événement anodins, mais c'est des choses qui arrivent, pas de quoi interrompre sa soirée télé avec le renard argenté.

Elle pesta en voyant que l'écran affichait maintenant un message d'excuse en raison d'un soucis technique. L'alarme à incendie de l'immeuble se déclencha, la poussant comme l'ensemble des locataire à quitter le bâtiment. Elle descendit rapidement sans trop réfléchir à sa tenue, persuadée que l'évacuation ne dépasserait pas les dix minutes.

Mais ça faisait maintenant trente minutes, les habitants des environs avaient regagnés leur maison. Laissant uniquement les locataires de l'immeuble. Et Hinata pouvait sentir le regard insistant de certains de ses collègues de travail. Elle se mit dans un coin et tira sur la chemise pour se couvrir un peu, pour se découvrir à la seconde où elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Dévoilant un peu plus que ce qu'elle voulait montrer.

Pourquoi le concierge ne donnait-il pas l'autorisation de rentrer ? De toute évidence il n'y avait pas de réplique sismique et le bâtiment était intacte !

\- T'as pas froids habillé comme ça ?

Hinata reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille, mais se retourna sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?


	17. Chapter 17

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 17 :

Elle toisa Neji, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qu'il portait sur son dos, il la replaça et se redressa pour la retirer de son champ de vision. Hinata n'insista pas et détourna le regard en soupirant.

\- Figure-toi que j'habite ici, reprit Neji. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Moi aussi j'habite là, on est voisin, t'as oublié ? répliqua t-elle sur un ton sec en lui agitant sa clé sous le nez.

\- Mais vu ce que tu porte tu étais dans mon appartement.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. La culotte et les sandales sont à moi. Alors je pourrais aussi bien sortir de mon appartement. Enfin, je suis désolé de perturber tes projets, mais n'est-elle pas trop jeune et inconsciente pour finir la soirée avec toi ?

Neji réajuste de nouveau Yui sur ses épaules puis détourna le regard.

\- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Est-ce que tu as fait un truc à tes cheveux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détacher avant d'en revenir à elle.

Hinata se rembrunit, frôla la partie gauche de son visage, et tressaillit en voyant ses mains bandés qu'elle dissimula aussitôt derrière son dos. Elle avait honte de son état et tâchait de se faire toute petite. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle mit plusieurs seconde à remarquer qu'il la fixait et que les veines ressortaient légèrement autour de ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que t'es en train d'utiliser ton byakugan sur moi ?

Avait-il le choix ? Elle l'aurait envoyé pêtre s'il lui avait simplement demandé ce qui lui était arrivée. Et à regarder de plus près, sa blessure était vraiment étrange. Elle avait de minuscules fragments de chakra incrusté sur une bonne partie de son visage qui se dégradaient en lui rongeant la peau.

Hinata posa la main sur sa joue et poussa pour l'obliger à détourner le regard.

\- Arrête !

\- Désolé. Je ne recommencerait pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le concierge leur donne le feu vert pour regagner le bâtiment. Hinata n'essayait même pas de l'interroger sur l'identité de la jeune fille qu'il portait. Elle savait qu'il lui en parlerait au moment opportun.

Neji resta figé un instant en voyant l'état de son appartement, puis il se dirigea dans sa chambre en ressortit seul.

En revenant il trouva Hinata qui s'affairait dans le côté cuisine, elle jetait des morceaux de verre dans la poubelle.

\- Il n'y a que du soda, je te sers un verre ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle le servit tout de même et retourna au salon. Elle arriva juste à temps pour le voir piétiner les chips et finalement reculer en marchant dans le jus.

\- C'est pas vrai…

Neji était sur le point de pester lorsque leur regard se croisèrent. En quelques secondes plusieurs expressions passèrent sur le visage d'Hinata. D'abord la surprise, ensuite l'inquiétude et enfin un masque de colère et d'arrogance brute. Il soupira en détournant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, grogna-t-elle.

Il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre qu'elle lui présentait des excuses, entre ses lèvres ces mots sonnaient comme une insulte. Elle lui tendit un verre qu'il déclina d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est gentil mais j'en ai déjà assez sur les chaussettes.

\- J'ai dis que j'étais désolé, pour ça !

\- J'ai entendu la première fois. Mais je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi, tu pose systématiquement ton gobelet, ici. Alors qu'il y a une table basse juste là !

Hinata prit la mouche en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Il était sur la table basse ! Il est tombé, ça arrive. Le bol aussi s'est renversé.

\- Tu veux me dire que le tremblement de terre a prit le verre sur la table basse, l'a posé à côté du canapé avant de le renverser ? Et qu'il a jeté des chips tout autour et sur le canapé aussi.

Hinata s'empressa de poser le verre qu'elle tenait sur la table basse et ramassa tant bien que mal les miettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire de toute façon ? Je vais tout nettoyer.

\- On sait tous les deux que tu dis ça uniquement pour que je ne le fasse pas moi-même !

Elle le toisa avec tant de colère que Neji se sentait mal à l'aise, alors qu'il savait que c'était elle qui était en torts.

\- C'est pas à toi de nettoyer derrière-moi !

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et laisse-moi deviner, c'était censé être ton dîner ?

Il désigna le bol avec condescendance, elle fit la moue en montant les épaules.

\- C'est des pommes de terre ! Concrètement c'est un légumes ! Elles sont aromatisé à la sauce barbecue, je crois qu'il y a de la tomate dedans ! Ca me fait même deux légumes. On appelle ça le rendement, tu devrais te mettre à la page.

Neji se redressa et pouffa de rire bien malgré lui, Hinata inclina la tête sur le côté, visiblement inquiète. Elle ressemblait un peu à une chouette, avec ses grands yeux pales et sont air interrogateur.

\- Non, Hinata. Les chips ne compte pas comme un légumes, et l'arôme qu'on saupoudre dessus encore moins. Je vais te préparer de la vraie nourriture pendant que tu nettoie !

Elle s'interposa.

\- Non, Neji. Heu… Je vais vraiment le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, pesta-t-il.

\- J'ai oublié de la pizza dans le frigo la dernière fois que je suis venu. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible mais… on dirait qu'elle a fait des petits. C'est dégoûtant.

Neji sembla se résigner en son fort intérieur. Il était toujours de passage dans cet appartement, mais à chaque fois il y avait une chose à nettoyer ou à réparer. Il savait pertinemment qu'Hinata ne le faisait pas méchamment. Elle s'ennuyait de lui et pour combler le manque elle cassait et salissait des choses. C'était sa manière à elle de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas nettoyer ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

\- Je l'ai vu que tout à l'heure en rentrant des courses. Je pensais que tu serais passé avant. Et je n'aime pas les choses dégoûtantes.

\- Figure-toi que moi non plus. C'est sans doute un trait de famille.

Hinata le supplia du regard.

\- Tu te permet de me donner des conseils de nutrition, mais tu t'es regarder ? On dirait que tu n'as ni mangé, ni dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

Neji se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Juste deux. Je n'avais pas le temps.

Un autre jour, Hinata l'aurait sans doute poussé à bout, cherchant la bagarre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'énerve un peu. Elle voulait qu'il cesse de la voir et de la traiter comme une petite chose fragile. Qu'il la considère comme un égal qui pouvait le soutenir quand il en avait besoin.

\- J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, avoua-t-elle. Pas ce soir. Ta mine est pire que la mienne, et vue ce que j'ai enduré, faut le faire ! Va donc prendre un bain pendant que je nettoie et cuisine. De la vrai nourriture, précisa-t-elle.

Neji s'avança jusqu'à elle et laissa son index glisser le long de sa joue, sous le bandeau qu'elle avait à l'oeil.

\- A vos ordres, madame.

Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul deux secondes trop tard pour l'éviter et il rejoint la salle de bain sans se retourner. Hinata porta la main à son visage, c'est comme si les picotements s'étaient légèrement atténué.

Neji se fit couler un bain bien chaud, et en attendant que la baignoire ne se remplisse il frotta son pouce et son index. Réduisant en poussière les fragments de chakra qu'il avait récupérer sur sa cousine. Ce chakra latent se détériorait de manière anormale. Au lieu de perdre son effet et de s'estomper il… avait muté pour continuer à nuire sous une autre forme.

Un chakra nocif, intelligent et indépendant. C'était l'un des plus puissant et des plus dangereux que Neji ait rencontré jusque là. L'attaque qui avait laissé ces traces n'avait eu d'autre but que tuer. On peut dire qu'Hinata s'en était sorti avec quelques égratignures.

Avec ce qu'il faut de volonté il désintégra ce qu'il restait de ce chakra nocif. Il se révélait très peu efficace en l'absence de blessures physique. Neji se tapa les mains, comme pour les dépoussiérer.

Sa salle de bain était l'une de ses pièces favorite, l'une des plus grande et mieux aménagée de son appartement. Un lavabo à double vasque, une douche et une baignoire pour faire trempette.

Il prit rapidement une douche froide, puis s'assit progressivement dans le bain d'eau chaude. Et poussa un soupir d'aise.

Il était toujours à s'inquiéter pour Hinata, mais avec le temps ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une habitude. De l'aveux de Yumi, si les Yamashiro l'avait choisis plutôt que sa cousine, c'est qu'ils n'auraient pas pu la briser et la modeler selon leur volonté, comme ils l'avaient fait avec lui.

Bien qu'elle n'en montre rien, Hinata avait eut une enfance difficile. La pression qu'avait fait peser son père sur elle aurait dû faire disparaître tout esprit de combativité et Neji pensait que c'était le cas.

Mais quelque chose avait dû se passer, Hinata avait eut comme un déclic et depuis elle semblait prête à se battre contre la vie elle-même, pour lui arracher ce bonheur tant mérité. Et pour un coup qu'elle prenait, elle en donnait deux.

Neji poussa un soupir et s'allongea au fond de la baignoire. Ses cheveux flottèrent au dessus de lui, jusqu'à se gorgé d'eau et reposer eux aussi au fond. Tout était beau, propre, lisse et silencieux. Pendant qu'il profitait de son bain, Hinata lui préparait à manger. Quel moment paisible et agréable.

Il ouvrit les yeux et relâcha quelques bulles qui troublèrent la surface lisse de l'eau. A choisir il aurait préféré passer l'éternité dans ce bain.

A la surface, les obligations faisaient la queues devant sa porte.

Il y avait une Yamashiro dans son lit. Quelque chose lui disait que Matatabi lui préparait un mauvais coup. Et il devait convaincre Tsunade et Kohei de le suivre à un endroit où il n'avait lui-même pas envie d'aller. Pendant ce temps, Hinata se faisait du mal pour s'endurcir.

Toujours sous l'eau il dressa mentalement la liste des choses qu'il avait à faire et après quelques secondes de réflexion il trouva un ordre des plus satisfaisant.

Sans trop attendre il commencerait par la bibliothèque, il irait contrecarrer les plans de Matatabi pour conquérir le monde. Puis il irait remettre son invitation à Tsunade, qui refusera sans doute de toucher à l'enveloppe après avoir vu le sceau de Yamashiro dessus. Puis il irait remettre son enveloppe à Kohei, qui la prendrait sans bronché mais en se montrant bien trop familier. Ensuite ils prendrait tous ensemble la direction du village Yamashiro. En espérant que ça ne dure pas plus de deux jours. De retour à Konoha il irait de nouveau à la bibliothèque, mettre en échec les plans de Matatabi visant à détruire l'humanité. Et enfin, il pourrait chercher celui qui avait blessé Hinata et lui faire définitivement passer le goût de cogner.

Oh, Neji n'était pas stupide. Un tel chakra ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un bankei proche de l'éveil. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui manquait à Konoha. Beaucoup de soldat étaient des chiens fous en dormance. Et les meilleurs d'entre eux étaient extrêmement proche de l'éveil. Avec un maître bon et attentionné, qui peut être un ami ou un amant, un bankei peut mener une vie des plus normale.

Neji laissa échapper ses dernières bulles d'air et les regarda monter et éclater à la surface.

Une ombre glissa au-dessus de lui et il aperçu le visage d'Hinata, légèrement troublée, comme s'il la regardait de l'autre côté d'un miroir.

\- ... 'u vas mourir…

Sa voix lui parvenait à travers les vibrations de l'eau. Il se redressa et prit paisiblement une bouffée d'air.

\- Si tu t'endors dans ton bain, tu vas mourir, reprit-elle en laissant son regard remonter des pieds à sa tête.

\- Ce serait trop te demander que d'avoir un peu d'intimité ? demanda t-il d'une voix platonique.

Alors que le regard de la jeune femme remontait sans contourner son entrejambe.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai prit soin de fermer la porte. (Qu'elle désigna en souriant) Et il n'y a rien que… je n'ai déjà vu.

Hinata s'était tû quelques seconde pour examiner son front, puis elle monta une épaules.

Neji pencha la tête en avant, afin que ses cheveux viennent recouvrir son front mais plusieurs secondes trop tard. Le sceau de l'oiseau en cage, gravé dans sa chaire, avait disparu. En fait, les Yamashiro avait annulé ses effets et effacé toute trace physique de son existence dès son arrivée à leur village.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête ! pesta Hinata. Le repas est prêt, dépêche-toi de sortir du bain ou tu va prendre froid.

\- C'est tout ? Je pensais que tu aurais au moins l'air surprise.

Elle le toisa, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

\- Je n'aimais rien de cette marque. Un sceaux pour limiter les capacités des membres de la branche inférieure ? C'est une honte pour notre clan je suis heureuse que tu ne l'ai plus. Ainsi tu n'aura aucune excuse une fois que je t'aurais écrasé en combat singulier. Dès mon entrée en fonction en tant que chef de clan, tu peux être certain que je mettrait fin à cette stupide tradition.

Neji prit appui sur le rebord de la baignoire et fit la moue.

\- "Chef de clan" ? Je pensais qu'il était décidé de longue date que cette place reviendrait à Hanabi.

Hinata lâcha un rire forcée en se redressant et son seul oeil visible brilla d'un éclat malfaisant. Il regrettait presque d'avoir prononcer ce nom.

\- Le combat visant à nous départager Hanabi et moi s'est tenu lorsque nous n'étions que des enfants. Et bien que père ait son mot à dire, je n'en ai pas perdu mon droit d'aînesse.

Neji ouvrit de grands yeux, plutôt surpris de cette réponse. Mais en y réfléchissant, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait vu ou entendu parler de la petite soeur d'Hinata.

\- Hanabi n'a pas dû être ravis. Elle a été formée toute sa vie pour la succession.

\- Nous avons eu une longue discussion toutes les deux. Selon moi, c'est à l'aînée ou à l'enfant survivant d'hériter du statut de chef. Et si cela lui posait problème, je n'aurais pas de mal à être l'un et l'autre. Elle est arrivée à la conclusion qu'une vie de chef de clan ne lui serait d'aucune utilité si elle n'était pas en vie pour en profiter.

La mâchoire d'Hinata se contracta puis elle soupira et se força un sourire.

\- Si ma sœur a été formée sa vie durant pour la succession. On peut dire que je suis née pour diriger ce clan. Père était présent lors de notre discussion, et s'il s'obstine aujourd'hui à repousser mon investiture, je sais qu'il m'approuve. Tout ce qui le retient c'est son orgueil de ne pas avoir choisi son héritière naturelle. Mais il sait que rien ne m'empêchera de devenir chef, et je te prie de ne pas en douter, Neji.

Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle quittait la pièce et il se mit à penser comme c'était incroyable les changement que pouvait subir une personne en seulement une année.

\- Hinata, tu peux t'approcher deux secondes ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Je suis fatiguée.

Neji se redressa, l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira dans la baignoire. Elle plongea tête la première et ressortit complètement trempée.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Tu as bien vu que je suis blessée ! Je vais devoir refaire mes soins et les bandages.

Elle se redressa puis se cambra légèrement. Ses cheveux lui retombaient sur le visage, et les bandes de ses mains se gorgeait d'eau. Elle prit appui sur le bord de la baignoir, tout à côté de Neji.

Cette posture était déjà suffisamment ambigu. Mais il fallu qu'il prenne son visage entre ses grandes mains.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait autant de place dans cette baignoire, fit-elle remarquer.

Il fit glisser son pouce sous le cache-oeil et le dégagea d'un simple geste de la main.

\- Tu pourrais me dire qui t'as fait ça ?

Elle évita soigneusement sa question.

\- Il vaut mieux que je sorte. C'est pas joli à voir, mais avec l'eau chaude je dois être affreuse.

Ses paupières étaient méchamment gonflé, pour cause le chakra s'était agglutiné tout autour de son oeil. Neji la regardait avec empathie et murmura.

\- J'ai un truc pour ça.

Hinata lui fit un sourire amusée et essaya de se dégager en vain.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un truc qui soulage pas mal… Le médecin m'a donné un ongan très efficace.

Il raffermit sa prise sur son visage.

\- Laisse-moi le bénéfice du doute, tu veux ? J'ai fait autre chose que me tourner les pouces ces derniers temps.

Hinata fit la moue.

\- Je te préviens, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut sous la main pour te faire très mal, alors vas-y doucement.

Il lui fit un sourire apaisant. L'eau chaude avait rendu sa peau sensible et l'action du chakra avait redoublé. Elle devait souffrir le martyr. Neji lui caressa doucement le visage, procédant par petites touches, comme pour faire tomber des grains de sables.

Les larmes montèrent tout naturellement aux yeux d'Hinata. Mais après avoir retirer le plus gros, il ne lui restait encore à détruire les résidus.

\- Tu devrais ressentir une légère chaleur.

Elle pinça les lèvres et posa la main au milieu de son torse.

\- Je suis prête.

A mesure que ça chauffait elle resserrait sa poigne sur le torse de Neji, lui laissant finalement cinq griffures sanguinolentes.

\- Aouch, dit-il simplement.

Hinata se laissa retomber en arrière et bailla. La douleur lancinante avait complètement disparu. Elle éclaboussa Neji.

\- Merci, crétin.

\- En guise de vrai remerciement, je te propose d'oublier le "crétin" et de me dire qui t'as mit dans cet état.

Hinata se redressa et enjamba le rebord de la baignoire pour sortir, elle défit les boutons de la chemise qu'elle laissa retomber en un bruit mat sur le sol mouillé. Révélant une opulente poitrines et des hanches larges. Ce corps n'aurait laissé personne indifférent, il n'y avait pourtant aucune ambiguïté entre les cousins.

\- Je rêve ou tu as plus de muscles que moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je m'entraîne avec Rock Lee, deux après-midi par semaine. Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'en dire plus ?

Il fit la moue.

\- Je comprends qu'être forte c'est important. Mais si tu continue de t'entraîner autant, ton cou deviendra plus large que ta tête ! Avant que je parte tu étais bien plus ronde, c'était mieux.

\- Tu dors sur le canapé, déclara-t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

Neji se hissa hors du bain.

\- Tu ne peux pas parler sérieusement, il est plein de miette.

\- Hors de question que tu dorme dans ma chambre, mais le balcon est libre si tu veux.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire la tête… Puis je te trouve gonflé. C'est un peu mon appartement… quand même.

Cette petite prise de bec entre cousin était la bienvenue, et bien que Neji fini sa nuit sur le balcon ils ne s'endormirent pas fâché.

oOo

A la suite du tremblement du terre qui avait secoué Konoha, le quartier Uchiwa était plongé dans l'obscurité.

Si Sakura ne devait reconnaître qu'une chose, c'est que Koharu avait raison, son chakra avait changé et la blessure qu'elle avait accidentellement infligée à Hinata était la preuve qu'elle ne se maîtrisait pas. Il lui fallait revenir aux fondamentaux, un entraînement en plein air est en cela tout indiqué mais elle n'espérait pas que l'occasion se présenterait si tôt.

Elle enfila sa tenu de combat, troquant le haut et la jupe rose pour un juste au corps noir, elle resserra ses jambières et ajusta ses gants, prête à en apprendre davantage sur ses nouvelles capacités.

\- Le chakra est le mélange de deux énergies opposées, celles du corps et celles de l'esprit. Avec un entraînement intensif on peut accroître ses capacités, je me demande quelle est ma nouvelles limite.

Il faisait nuit noir, le quartier Uchiwa était en travaux de partout et le réseau électrique n'avait pas tenu le coup. Personne ne s'ettonerait de l'effondrement de quelques bâtiments après un tremblement de terre. Et elle savait parfaitement par quoi commencer.

Hagoromo Kohei s'était mit en tête de reconstruire de ses mains le quartier Uchiwa. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Au nom de quoi s'était-il arrogé ce droit ? Les nobles ne sont que le vestige d'une période révolue, ils vivent sur les cendres de succès et de gloire passés. Et bien qu'ils s'imaginent prendre des décisions pour le bien commun, ils seraient bien incapable de se battre et de mourir pour défendre leurs idéologie.

Sakura s'arrêta devant le tout nouvel orphelinat, il se dressait majestueusement dans un style simple mais chaleureux. Elle se concentra sur la porte, plus précisément sur la serrure.

Le chakra mèle l'énergie du corps et celle de l'esprit. Elle avait blessé Hinata sans la toucher, avec seulement la volonté de lui faire mal. Maintenant elle voulait rentrer dans ce bâtiment.

Elle attendit durant plusieurs seconde mais rien ne se produisit.

\- La volonté seule ne suffit pas. Pour mélanger les deux chakra on forme des sceaux.

Mais elle n'en avait pas utilisé contre Hinata, elle avait simplement levé le poing. Comme pour la frapper. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Sakura. Elle referma la main, comme si elle tenait les clés de l'orphelinat et l'approcha de la serrure. Elle sentit une résistance et la gâche glissa hors de la porte.

Sakura referma la porte derrière elle et regarda ses mains, elle ressentait d'étrange picotement dans tout le corps. C'était assez désagréable, comme si sa peau était soudain devenu trop petite. Elle serra les poing et s'accroupit quelques instants. Le temps de retrouver les sensations de ses membres.

Elle respirait rapidement, son coeur battait la chamade et elle ressentit rapidement comme un vertige. Si elle ne se reprenait pas en main elle allait s'évanouir.

En tournant la tête sur le côté elle vit une fresque crayonnée sur le mur et en partie peinte, le travail d'enfants sans doute.

_Quelle hypocrisie ! Quelle mascarade !_

\- Kôhei a construit cet orphelinat pour que chacun puisse se détourner de ses obligations à son aise. Un enfant devrait être élevé au sein d'une famille aimante et pas dans une structure comme celles-ci.

_Et quand bien même leurs intentions seraient bonnes… _

\- C'est à Sasuke et à moi de s'en occuper en tant que dernier Uchiwa. Il faut qu'ils paient leur arrogance.

_Que vas-tu faire ?_

\- Réduire cet endroit en miette.

_Alors cesse d'hésiter, tu te fais du mal._

Sakura prit une grande inspiration et se redressa, elle sentit l'air vibrer autour d'elle. La sensation est la même que lorsque l'on s'étire après s'être endormit dans une position inconfortable. Koharu lui avait dit qu'elle devait être plus sensible à son environnement. Et c'était le cas.

Normalement, le chakra est une énergie que l'on a à l'intérieur de soit et que l'on projette et façonne. Le sien était plutôt comme une toile d'araignée tissé tout autour d'elle. Un cercle dont elle était le centre et dans lequel elle était toute puissante. En rentrant elle avait restraint son champs d'action d'un coup, ce qui expliquait son malaise.

Enfin, ça c'était la théorie et une théorie qui soulevait encore plus de question. Autant passer directement aux travaux pratiques pour en vérifier la véracité.

\- Est-ce un cercle ou une sphère ?

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, elle se demandait si elle pouvait enfouir ce bâtiment sous terre. Elle devait sentir les choses et cesser de réfléchir à la manière d'atteindre ses objectifs. Elle ouvrit les mains, paumes tournée vers les plafond, elle pouvait sentir la pression de la structure.

Elle rapprocha doucement ses mains et entendit les murs et les planchers craquer, elle les rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce qu'une fissure franche apparaisse sur l'un des murs porteur et que du plâtre tombe du plafond.

L'orphelinat n'était pas prêt d'ouvrir ses portes. Sakura soupira.

\- Cela dit, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

Elle désigna l'escalier en bois du bout de l'index et elle abaissa doucement la main. L'escalier se détacha du mur, pas au point de s'effondrer mais juste ce qu'il faut pour être impraticable.

Tout cela avait fait du bruit, mais Sakura ne s'en inquiéta pas. Peu de personne vivent dans le quartier Uchiwa et les rares habitants savent qu'à la nuit tombée il ne restait plus que la loi du plus fort.

Pour autant elle ne s'éterniserait pas dans le coin, quelqu'un pouvait prévenir Kôhei qui à son tour ferait appel à l'anbu.

En sortant elle prit soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. De l'extérieur les murs étaient tout juste lézardé, c'était parfait. Elle fit quelques pas au milieu de l'allée. Ce serait bizarre que ce soit le seul bâtiment détérioré. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle tendit les bras sur le côté, pour être certaine de toucher les deux côtés de la rue. Les toits et murs des maisons dans un rayons d'une centaine de mètre craquèrent et se fissurèrent. Certains des bâtiments qui n'avaient fait l'objet d'aucune rénovation s'écroulèrent, la fissure du mur de l'orphelinat se démarqua davantage.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle vérifie si elle pouvait encore retenir ses coups. Il lui fallait une cible vivante, quelqu'un qui ne manquerait à personne si son expérience ratait. Il restait encore quelques camps de SDF dans les bas-fonds du quartiers. Un meurtrier sévissait actuellement à Konoha, des apprentis ninja avaient été tué, Tsunade avait mit toute les forces de police sur cette affaires. La disparition d'un marginal passerait donc inaperçu.

Elle s'enfonça d'un pas déterminé dans les rues étroites et encombrée du quartier. Ces pauvres gens s'entassaient dans des squatte, des rebuts de toutes sortes vivaient ici, comme dans une société obéissant à ses propres règles et se tuaient à petit feu en ingérant toute sorte poisons et multipliant les comportement à risque.

Sakura réajusta ses gants, elles comptait donner un sens à leur misérable vie, mais sans trop se salir. On pouvait dire que c'était sa façon à elle de participer à l'amélioration de la vie à Konoha.


	18. Chapter 18 Ne blâmez pas le messager

On se revoit à Konoha

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 18 : Ne blâmez pas le messager

Neji se leva bien avant que les premiers rayons de soleil ne perce l'horizon et il savait déjà que ce serait une mauvaise journée.

Il était de nouveau en mission pour les Yamashiro, mais ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit que Matatabi lui préparait un mauvais coup. Yui occupait sa propre chambre et Hinata celle d'amis. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que donnerait une rencontre entre les deux jeunes femmes. Et dans la mesure du possible il s'en abstiendrait.

Hinata ignorait tout de son séjour chez les Yamashiro, elle était l'une des dernières personne à le traiter normalement et il n'avait aucune envie que cela change.

Les Yamashiro sont des êtres toxiques, empoisonnant tout ce qu'ils touchent. Et après avoir été en contact étroit avec eux vous n'avez que deux possibilité : évoluer ou mourir. Et pour l'avoir vécu, Neji n'était pas tout à fait sûr que la première option soit la meilleure.

Alors qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner, il entendit quelqu'un gratter à la porte d'entrée. Un peu surpris de ne pas avoir pu anticiper cette visite il se rattrapa en utilisant ses nouvelles capacités pour identifier le nouveau venu. Sans grand succès.

Il ouvrit sans appréhension particulière et découvrit un homme, légèrement plus petit que lui, des cheveux châtain plus ou moins retenu en arrière dans un chignons déstructuré. L'individu se mit immédiatement à parler, sans prendre la peine de se présenter ou de saluer le maître des lieux.

\- Un être particulièrement nuisible se trouve actuellement chez vous. Sans doute ne l'avez-vous pas remarqué. Aussi vicieuse qu'une vipère en quête de chaleur, nulle doute qu'elle s'est déjà glissé dans votre couche et n'attends que le bon moment pour vous dévorer.

Neji le regarda, impassible. Un Yamashiro, encore. Avait-il marché sur le pied de Bouddha sans lui prêter un pardon, pour qu'il l'afflige ainsi.

\- Vos manières laissent à penser que vous n'êtes autre que Yamashiro Yaoshi. Adjoint au Conseil de Konoha depuis deux ans. Yamashiro Yui, votre cadette se trouve effectivement ici, mais ce n'est ni en intru, ni en invité.

Le Yamashiro le toisa, alors qu'un rictus de mépris déformait les traits de son visage.

\- "Yaya" sera amplement suffisant. Veuillez décliner votre identité et m'expliquer comment, sans être votre invité ou un intru, cette chose peut se trouver sous votre toît.

Il était arrogant et vindicatif, c'était à se demander comment il avait pu approcher le Conseil. Neji posa une main sur son torse et s'inclina humblement.

\- Je suis Hyûga Neji, votre famille m'a de nouveau honoré d'une mission que j'accomplis avec la plus grande diligence. Et votre soeur n'est ni une intrus, ni une invitée, car une Yamashiro de sa condition est partout chez elle.

Yaya eut l'air vraiment surpris. Pendant leur course à travers la forêt Yui n'avait eu de cesse de parler de sa famille, avec force de détails. C'est ainsi que Neji apprit qu'elle était la cadette d'une fratrie de quatre enfants. Bien qu'elle ait deux frère, sa préférence allait à son Yao nii chan [grand frère Yao].

\- Hyûga Neji… Vous me voyez sincèrement désolé, sachez qu'il n'est pas dans les habitudes de ma famille d'utiliser deux fois un même individu.

La langue de Yaya glissa furtivement sur ses lèvres, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse face à cette situation qui le prenait au dépourvu. C'était rare mais pas désagréable de voir un Yamashiro prit de court.

\- Une discussion avec votre soeur devrait éclaircir la situation.

Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient vu. Il faut dire que le départ de Yaoshi avait été précipité par un petit incident. Il aurait tenté d'échanger sa cadette contre un vélo, à des personnes pour le moins peu recommandable. On pourrait croire que Yui en aurait gardé une rancoeur indélébile mais c'était tout l'inverse, selon son ressenti elle n'avait jamais été si proche de son frère que lors de leur escapade.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour discuter, mais pour l'expulser. Trancha Yaya. Si je suis d'accord pour fermer les yeux sur son interdiction de rester dans le même village que moi, elle n'en est pas moins interdit de séjour à Konoha.

Yaya serra les machoirs en détournant le regard, puis en revint à Neji.

\- Mais si le bureau central estime que Yui est la plus à même de vous accompagner pour votre mission, je n'ai d'autre choix que de tolérer sa présence.

On dirait qu'il lui donnait son autorisation, sans toutefois dissimuler l'animosité qu'il nourrissait à l'encontre de sa cadette. Neji tâcha tout de même le rassurer.

\- Très bien, nous ne devrions pas rester plus d'une journée.

\- Voilà déjà une bonne chose, assurez-vous qu'elle reste loin de moi.

\- Je l'entends mais… Je n'ai aucun moyens de vous l'assurer.

Un sourire éclos sur le visage de Yaya.

\- Je ne suis pas venu les mains vide. Donnez-lui ceci et elle se montrera aussi docile qu'un chiot pas même sevré.

Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche, elle était en bois de rose, merveilleusement ouvragé. Il l'ouvrit et révéla ce qui ressemblait à un collier avec un pendentif en forme de goutte translucide sur un coussin de soie bleu. Le bijou et son emballage étaient la preuve d'un ouvrage soigné et devait valoir une petite fortune.

Neji le prit à deux mains et en revint à Yaoshi, un peu inquiet.

\- Est-ce que ça va lui faire mal ?

Son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à devenir malsain.

\- Vous me semblez bien placé pour attester qu'aucune douleur n'est insurmontable.

Neji n'était pas tant inquiet de faire mal à Yui, que des conséquences que cela aurait sur lui.

\- Je veux être sûr de garder ma tête vissée à mon cou.

\- Soyez assurés d'une chose, Hyûga Neji, je ne me permettrait pas de vous mettre en danger. Ne lui attachez pas le collier vous-même et vous ne serez pas tenu pour responsable. C'est bien connu, un Yamashiro idiot n'a droit à aucune justice, et cette idiote est d'une bêtise telle, qu'elle se jetterais dans le vide, la corde autour du cou, pourvu qu'on lui assure que cela lui permettrait de voler.

Quoi qu'il en dise, Neji n'aimait pas du tout ce plan. Les Yamashiro étaient à ce point incapable de faire les choses par eux-même ?

\- Pardonnez-moi d'insister mais ne serait-il pas plus simple que vous le lui remettez vous-même ? Si elle est aussi idiote elle ne se méfiera pas que vous lui fassiez un cadeau après tout ce temps.

Yaoshi prit une grande inspiration et Neji su immédiatement qu'il allait en prendre pour son matricule

\- "Si elle est aussi idiote" dites-vous ? Oh, je vous assure qu'elle l'est. Elle était déjà complètement idiote quand je l'ai quitter et ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui s'arrange avec le temps. Discuter avec elle serait une perte de temps et un moment fort désagréable. Par ailleurs, je n'ai que faire de votre avis, à mes yeux vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un objet que j'utilise à ma convenance. Un peu comme un vêtement que je jetterais dans la fange pour ne pas salir mes chaussures.

Il ajouta cette dernière phrase d'un air inspiré en détournant le regard, puis en revint à Neji.

\- En conséquent, je ne vous accorderais pas plus de reconnaissance qu'un charpentier à son marteau. Obéissez aux ordres, comme on vous l'a appris et estimez vous heureux du rôle que je vous accorde dans ma vie.

Sans un regard de plus, Yaya s'en alla comme il était venu. Neji lui sourit poliment et referma la porte derrière lui.

Vous l'avez peut-être trouvé rude et méprisant. Mais c'est ainsi que Yaoshi considérait et d'adressait à ses subalternes. Et il faut dire qu'il s'était même montré plutôt gentils avec Neji. Il avait retenu son prénom et ne l'avait pas traité de moins que rien.

Yui était là, les traits marqué, de la salive encore humide aux coins de la bouche et sur le menton et les cheveux emmêlés par une nuit agitée. Elle ne portait pas ses lunettes et gardait en conséquent les yeux plissé et dégageait cette indescriptible odeur de transpiration moite que l'on a après une sieste dans une pièce trop chaude.

\- Bonjour, Yui.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle se mit à renifler de manière brève mais sonore, comme un chien pisteur.

\- Cette odeur... Ônii chan ? Yao nii chan [grand frère Yao] ?

D'un coup parfaitement réveillée, elle se précipita sur Neji, son attention fixée sur la boîte qu'il tenait encore ouverte.

\- Il était là à l'instant j'en suis certaine ! Il avait ce diadème quand il quitta la maison.

Neji posa la boîte à bijou sur le comptoire et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, Yui s'en empara en jubilant.

\- Il n'a pas pu rester pour me le donner, c'est un homme très occupé, je comprends. Mère me dit toujours de me méfier de lui, parce qu'il me déteste. Que c'est un monstre avide ! Mais, je vous prends pour témoin, elle se trompait ! Après tout il est venu s'enquérir de mon état dès le levé du jour alors que je ne suis ici que depuis quelques heures.

A ce propos Neji se demandait comment avait-il fait pour les trouver si vite. Mais Yui ne semblait pas surprise le moins du monde et continuait à s'inventer toute une histoire.

\- Il ne voulait pas me réveiller mais s'est assuré de me laisser une preuve de son passage. C'est vraiment un gentil grand frère ! Voyez-vous, c'est un très vieux bijou de famille, on en a que peu et ils valent vraiment très cher. Mère disait qu'il l'avait emmené dans le but de vivre confortablement quelques temps. Mais je suis certaine qu'il le garda en souvenir de nous et qu'il veut que nous le sachions.

Neji était partagé entre la surprise et la peine, Yui ne faisait vraiment preuve d'aucun discernement et était vraiment aussi idiote que Yaoshi le disait. Elle semblait aimer son frère aîné autant que lui la haïssait.

\- Alors ? A quoi ressemble mon grand frère ? Je meurs d'envie de le voir !

Neji l'interpella doucement et elle se tourna vers lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu si heureuse. Il s'en voulait presque de ce qu'il allait lui faire, puis il se souvint qu'elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à le piéger avec la lettre.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu pareil bijoux, il est vraiment très beau.

Elle saisit la chaîne avec précaution avant de la tendre, la goutte était taillé dans le crystale le plus pur et travaillé avec la plus grande délicatesse. Le travail était si minutieux que cet objet qui aurait pourtant tout pour paraître banale s'imposait comme étant d'une grande importance.

\- On le garde pour les cérémonie officielle entre personnes importante. Je ne suis pas du tout coiffée pour mais... Pensez-vous que je peux l'essayer ? Oh, mère ne voulait jamais me laisser l'essayer, même quand je portais mes plus beaux habits.

Neji ne laissa rien transparaître, mais le jour se levait rapidement et il voulait en finir avant le réveil d'Hinata.

\- Votre frère l'apporta pour vous et vous n'êtes plus une enfant.

Yui opina, elle tira un peu sur ses cheveux pour harmoniser sa coiffure et laissa la chaînette retomber sur sa tête.

\- Je sais que ça se porte comme ça, mais je ne dois pas ressembler à grand chose.

Elle rougit en baissant les yeux, Neji se tendit imperceptiblement, nerveux de n'observer aucun changement.

\- Hyûga san ? Quelque chose semble vous préoccuper.

Neji déglutit nerveusement, Yui le jaugea du regard, si elle comprenait que son frère avait comploté pour la maintenir hors de sa portée, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

\- C'est parce que le cristal n'est pas au milieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

En effet il était légèrement sur le côté, bloqué par les cheveux châtain épais.

\- Moi aussi ce genre de chose me contrarie ! Mais il n'y a pas de quoi faire cette tête. Je vais l'ajuster.

Elle saisit la goutte entre le pouce et l'index et le plaça au centre de son front. Aussitôt elle fit la moue, son expression passa lentement de l'incompréhension à la douleur.

\- Ce… ça me fait mal. Hyûga san… Je… ça me fait mal ! C'est horriblement douloureux !

Yui tomba à genoux, s'arrachant les cheveux dans l'espoir vain de se défaire du diadème, alors que la chaînette se resserrait sur sa tête faisant un bruit inquiétant. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent d'eau et elle serrait les dents à chaque nouvelle vague de souffrance.

De son côté, Neji l'observait avec le plus grand calme du monde et ne se pencha sur elle que pour lui intimer de se taire. Soucieux que ces misérables cris ne réveillent sa cousine. Elle eut un soubresaut et l'observa au travers le rideau de ses larmes.

\- Ne me regardez pas si durement, dit-il à voix basse, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Je ne suis que le messager. Votre frère souhaite que vous restiez à bonne distance de lui et que votre séjour à Konoha soit le plus court possible.

Yui relâcha le diadème et se laissa retomber sur le sol pour ne plus faire preuve d'aucune combativité.

\- Yao s'est montré si méchant envers moi… Si seulement mon grand frère Yamamoto était là, il le gronderait fort ! Et il redeviendrait gentil, il serait obligé d'être gentil.

Neji l'observait attentivement tout en gardant une bonne distance entre eux. Les pupilles de Yui passaient lentement du marron au rosé et la pierre sur son front s'emplit de carmin. Enfin, son regard perdit tout éclat et son corps se relâcha totalement.

Neji attendit encore quelques seconde avant de la saisir par le col. Quelques secondes de trop peut-être, puisqu'en se redressant il sentit la présence de sa cousine dans son dos. Il prit Yui dans ses bras et se tourna, l'affrontement était inévitable.

\- Tu compte vraiment faire comme si de rien n'était ? demanda Hinata sur un ton cinglant.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je vais juste faire comme si ça ne te regardait pas. Puisque tu as l'air d'aller mieux, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et me laisser tranquille. Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder.

Hinata prit une grande inspiration et lui parla d'une voix claire et sur un ton ferme.

\- Je ne comptais pas rester, ta présence ici fait perdre tout intérêt à cette appartement. Mais avant de partir j'ai encore une chose à te dire.

Neji se prépara à tout entendre, mais fut surpris malgré tout. Sans crier gare Hinata haussa le ton, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

\- Je ne suis ni aveugle ni stupide, tu sais ?! Tu imagine me protéger en jouant les loup solitaire et ensuite tu viens me proposer ton aide. Mais ça ne sert à rien si tu n'es pas prêt à accepter la mienne.

Il recula de quelques pas en détournant le regard, c'est incroyable ce qu'elle avait grandit en son absence. Elle était indéniablement plus forte et plus mature.

\- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Comme c'est mignon. Mais ce n'est pas la peine, je suis un grand garçon. Et, sans remettre en question tous tes entraînement, tu pense vraiment être en état de me proposer ton aide ? Le médecin t'as prescrit quoi ? Deux semaines, un mois de repos ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer.

Elle serra les poings en baissant la tête, les moqueries et remarques de Neji avaient fait mouche. Il s'attendait à ce que sa cousine le gifle, s'énerve ou fonde en larmes. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Hinata redressa la tête et monta les épaules, et lui fit un petit sourire embarrassé.

\- Tu m'as soigné, je ressens bien la différence d'avant ton intervention. Je voulais t'aider en remerciement, c'est normal. Sauf que… De toute évidence il me reste pas mal de chemin à parcourir pour que tu puisse te reposer sur moi, comme je me repose sur toi.

Elle tourna les talon et au moment de prendre ses clés dans le vide poche elle regarda ses mains bandées. Pas de colère ou de tristesse sur son visage, seulement de la détermination.

\- Je laisserait les clés dans la boîte aux lettres, désormais je n'en aurais plus l'utilité.

Cette déclaration heurta Neji de plein fouet, mais il dissimula tout de ses émotions comme il l'avait appris.

\- Autant les laisser ici, la porte est ouverte. Pousse la simplement derrière toi.

Hinata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et quitta l'appartement sans se retourner. Neji se promit silencieusement de tout lui expliquer une fois qu'il serait de retour à Konoha. Mais pour l'heure il devait s'occuper de Matatabi et distribuer ses invitations.

oOo

8 h 47, bureau de l'Hokkage Sanju Tsunade.

Vingt-sept, vingt-huit, vingt-neuf… Trente heure et quarante deux minutes. Cela faisait exactement trente heure et quarantes deux minutes qu'elle n'avait pas dormit.

A vrai dire, ce petit décompte était la seule pause qu'elle s'accordait. L'état de Naruto était préoccupant et elle n'avait pas imaginée qu'un simple tremblement de terre repousserait le moment où elle le soignerait.

Être hokkage vous fait encore rêver ? Dans les faits, ça consiste surtout à d'interminable journée de réunion stupide. Pour négocier le prix du bois de chauffage avec le tout nouveau Kazekage, par exemple. Sans que celui-ci ne daigne pointer le bout de son nez, bien évidemment. Ou, tout aussi sexy, valider le budget de petit matériel de bureau. Et on parle bien de chiffrer la moindre boîte d'agrafe ou paquet de feuille A4 pour photocopieurs.

Autant dire qu'après ce tremblement de terre tout son bureau était en effervescence. Bien sûr, elle avait le devoir de déployer ses hommes au plus vite. Mais seulement après avoir valider la modification des planning de congés et décidé que ces heures ne seraient pas payer comme des heures supplémentaire.

Le regard de Tsunade tomba sur un petit sac en cuir, qu'elle avait rempli avant de se rendre au bureau. Afin de soigner Naruto, le Bibliothécaire lui avait demandé de réunir des artefacts dont la détention seule était un crime. Mais pour sauver Naruto elle voulait bien s'asseoir sur quelques principes. Et à la première occasion elle les porterait à la bibliothèque.

Kakashi lui apprit que dame et messir Hagoromo demandaient à les voir. Il était arrivé au bureau peu de temps après elle et l'aider à superviser les agents venu spontanément pour aider.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Kôhei tira la chaise à son épouse, c'est à croire qu'il était incapable de se déplacer ou de négocier sans elle.

\- Vous avez sans doute déjà été informé de l'incendie qui menace le quartier Uchiwa. Nous souhaitons nous rendre sur place afin de constater l'étendu des dégâts, accompagné d'une escorte.

Kôhei avait parlé d'une voix clair et sur un ton très calme. Kyôtsune se tenait droite, le menton relevé et l'observant au travers de ses paupières mi-closent. Elle détestait cette femme, elle faisait un peu trop "propre sur soit" pour être véritablement irréprochable.

\- Une escorte, rien que cela ? Ecoutez, je sais combien vous tenez à la rénovation du quartier Uchiwa…

\- Je vous en prie, demanda Kyotsune en s'inclinant légèrement.

Tsunade eu un mouvement de recul, voir cette femme si fière courber l'échine était tout simplement inconcevable et tout aussi impressionnant que d'avoir rencontré le Bibliothécaire en personne.

\- Une seule personne suffira, ajouta-t-elle en se redressant. Un seul ninja, c'est ce que nous vous demandons, mais une personne assermenté au village. Nous avons mené les travaux dans le respect des normes, mais on nous rapporte qu'il a tout de même été très durement touché. Mon noble époux et moi-même craignons des dégradations volontaire, mais nous nous plierons aux constatations d'un de vos soldats.

Kôhei baissa les yeux et glissa un regard plein d'inquiétude à son épouse.

\- Vous pensez que l'incendie serait volontaire ? reprit Tsunade, pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre.

Son regard glissa mécaniquement vers le sac contenant les artefacts et elle trouva un moyens de faire coïncider leur intérêt.

\- Je vous accompagnerait en personne, avec mes meilleurs éléments.

Il n'y avait rien de choquant à ce que l'Hokkage se déplace de lui-même pour constater les dégâts et aider la population. Elle confierait l'intendance à Kakashi et piocherait parmi les ninja qui s'étaient présentés spontanément à son bureau pour aider. Après les premières constatation elles se rendrait discrètement à la bibliothèque.

Kyotsune s'inclina à nouveau.

\- Malgré nos divergences, cela nous réchauffe le coeur que vous n'ayez pas hésité un instant à nous accorder votre aide et votre temps. Nous vous en remercions infiniment, Hokkage sama. Soyez assuré que notre famille s'en souviendra.

Kôhei posa un regard tendre sur son épouse, avant de se lever, tirer sa chaise et sortir.

Tsunade leur emboîta le pas, son sac sur l'épaule mais prit une direction différente. Il lui fallait d'abord remettre la direction du bureau à une personne de confiance.

Kakashi se tenait justement dans le couloir, demandant à trois nouvelles recrues de superviser l'action des pompier. Il prit soin de noter leur nom et mission sur un documents, il ferait sans doute un bon hokkage le moment venu.

\- Je peux te laisser les clés de la maison quelques heures ?

Kakashi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Sans problème, tu vas où ?

\- Escorter les Hagoromo. Tu aurais quelqu'un à me conseiller en soutien ?

\- Pour une escorte de ce niveau il te faut au moins Juunin, je pense. Sakura est dans le hall depuis ce matin, elle sera parfaite. Je te conseillerais également Rock Lee, mais je ne l'ai pas vu, il devrait pourtant déjà être rentré de mission. J'ai envoyé Ino au nord, pour centraliser les rapports de mission. Hinata est arrivée il y a peu mais…

Tsunade l'interrogea du regard, tout en s'éloignant vers le hall. Hinata et Sakura étaient amies et travaillaient super bien ensemble. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Kakashi sous-entendait.

Hinata était debout dans un coin de la pièce, le regard bas, les mains entièrement bandées et un cache sur l'oeil gauche. Sakura la regardait avec une attention qui n'avait rien de bienveillante. De toute évidence, Hinata n'était pas vraiment en état d'accomplir une mission et Sakura en était responsable.

Tsunade soupira, elle avait mit les trois jeunes femmes en garde plus d'une fois. Leur petits entraînement hebdomadaire était manifestement allé trop loin cette fois. Tant pis pour elle !

\- Hyûga, Haruno, avec moi !

Elle briefa rapidement les deux jeunes femmes dans son bureau.

\- Nous allons au quartier Uchiwa pour escorter les Hagoromo, je vais vous demander de rester sur vos gardes et de faire preuve de discrétion. Ils soupçonne que les dégradations qu'on leur a rapporté soit d'origine humaine.

Hinata releva un sourcil interrogateur à l'encontre de Sakura qui lui répondit par un petit sourire forcé.

\- Je sais qu'individuellement vous seriez parfaites pour cette mission, je n'ai donc qu'une seule question. Pouvez-vous travailler ensemble ?

Elles répondirent toutes deux par l'affirmative, Sakura avec beaucoup d'entrain, Hinata de manière bien plus courte.

Tsunade se leva d'un air décidé et invita ce beau monde à la suivre à l'extérieur où les attendait les Hagoromo. Hinata se mit du côté de Kyotsune, Sakura de Kôhei, et l'hokkae ferma la marche.


	19. Chapter 19

On se revoit à Konoha

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 19

L'ambiance dans le quartier Uchiwa n'avait rien à voir avec celle du village, les murs des maisons étaient fissuré, les habitations les plus anciennes s'étaient comme effondré sous leur propre poids. La population hostile s'était amassé devant le Domaine Uchiwa et le petit cortège ne tarda pas à être pris pour cible. Et pour cause, malgré les nombreuses propositions les Hagoromo avaient refusés d'effectuer des travaux sur ce dernier vestige de la famille Uchiwa. Le toit était effondré et les grandes portes de l'entrée semblaient en vomir les tuiles. Le bâtiment au nord du Domaine était en partie écroulé tandis que son jumeau se tenait difficilement debout. Il n'y avait plus de rénovation possible désormais, il faudrait tout raser et reconstruire.

Les habitants logés par les Hagoromo et maintenant sans foyer bloquaient le passage. Le regard voilé de larme, le visage déformé par la colère ils insultaient et maudissaient les Hagoromo.

Avant qu'aucun des ninjas les accompagnant ne réagissent, Kyotsune vint au-devant de son époux et écarta d'un simple geste de la main une pierre lancé dans sa direction. Un étrange silence s'abattit sur la foule, tandis qu'elle époussetait la manche de son kimono.

\- Croyez-vous que mon époux et moi-même nous serions déplacé si nous n'en avions que faire de votre condition. Nous partageons votre peine et votre colère, et nous sommes ici pour proposer une solution adaptée à chaque situation. Je vous prie simplement de faire preuve de patience.

Lorsque l'on se retrouve au sein d'un groupe hostile on n'est plus vraiment maître de ses actions. Mais Kyotsune semblait avoir brisé cet esprit de corps pour rendre à chacun son individualité et la responsabilité de ses actes.

Maintenant à la tête de l'escorte, elle semblait écarter les opportun de simple et délicat gestes de la main. Aussi arrivèrent-ils sans encombre à l'orphelinat.

Vu de l'extérieur, le bâtiment semblait en meilleur état que les autres, les murs étaient juste un peu lézardés. Mais une fois la porte ouverte, ce fut la douche froide. Le sol était irrégulier, les murs lézardés, l'escalier décollé du mur et le plafond semblait prêt à céder d'un instant à l'autre.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le bâtiment le plus abîmé qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à lors, mais ce fut l'estocade finale. Que le Domaine Uchiwa s'écroule, passe encore, c'était une vieille bâtisse. Mais l'orphelinat était le fer de lance du projet de rénovation. Vu son état on pouvait remettre en question la qualité des matériaux et les réelles intentions de Kôhei.

Vous avez bien compris, la réussite du projet aurait été celle du clan tout entier, mais la défaite serait celle de l'homme seul. Qui par orgueil et vanité avait voulu remplacer les autorités et échoué lamentablement.

Le silence solennel fut brisé par Kôhei, qui ne prononça qu'un mot qui sonna comme un ordre.

\- Dehors.

Tsunade, Sakura et Hinata échangèrent un regard entendu, tandis que Kyotsune se rapprochait de son époux pour lui prendre la main et l'apaiser.

\- C'est à toi que je m'adressais, Kyotsune.

Il se tourna et la regarda comme s'il la tenait pour seule responsable.

\- Il n'y a ici rien qui relève de ta compétence, conclu-t-il.

Elle le fixait au travers ses yeux mi-clos, sans bouger. Le sang d'Hinata ne fit qu'un tour. Comment osait-il s'adresser ainsi au Renard Argenté de Konoha ? Elle qui était réputé pour ne se laisser marcher sur les pieds par personne, lui ferait rapidement regretter ses paroles.

Kyotsune baissa les bras de sorte à ce que les manches de son kimono couvre ses mains, en un geste rapide et souple elle enroula la droite autour de son poignet et la glissa à l'intérieur de la manche gauche. Elle s'inclina jusqu'à dissimuler son visage et lui répondit d'une voix douce.

\- Je ferais selon la volonté de mon noble époux.

Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement en voyant son idole courber l'échine, puis tressaillit en constatant que Kôhei avait maintenant reporté son attention sur elle.

\- Hyûga Hinata, vous serait-il possible de veiller à ce que mon épouse regagne le Domaine Hagoromo ?

Hinata se tourna vers Tsunade, seule apte à lui donner des ordres. Mais Kôhei reprit de sa grosse voix.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser mon épouse rentrer seule, la faire escorter par l'Hokkage enverrait un mauvais message à la population et vous avez ma préférence. Vous êtes une noble et trouverez sans doute un sujet de discussion commun.

Il se tourna vers Tsunade qui refermait la bouche, il avait raison mais ce n'en était pas moins agaçant. Ce que l'on reprochait aux Hagoromo était cette manie de vouloir décider pour les autres.

\- Hinata, veille à ce que dame Hagoromo rentre sans encombre chez elle. Nous allons poursuivre l'inspection du quartier avec Kôhei.

Bien que Kôhei ait eu la délicatesse de ne pas le mentionner, l'état de santé d'Hinata était préoccupant. Et Sakura, qui vivait depuis plusieurs mois dans le quartier Uchiwa, était la plus à même d'évaluer les dégâts.

Hinata acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Tout au long de l'entretien, Kyotsune avait gardé le visage dissimulé dans les avant-bras, incliné dans cette posture de soumission. Elle se retira finalement en marche arrière, d'un pas si gracieux qu'elle semblait glisser jusqu'à la sortie.

oOo

Tsunade partie peu de temps après Hinata et Kyotsune, confiant la suite de l'inspection à Sakura. Elle était à des lieux de pensée que, ce faisant, elle remettait l'enquête au responsable des faits. A première vue, il n'y avait rien de suspect, les Hagoromo cherchaient juste un bouc émissaire pour expliquer leur échec.

Une fois passé les limites du quartier Uchiwa, la vie semblait poursuivre son cours.

La bibliothèque était ouverte et les visiteurs, pour la plupart étudiants, vaquaient à leurs occupations. Bien sûr, çà et là on parlait du tremblement de terre, mais plus à titre anecdotique que de véritable source d'intérêt.

Tsunade s'enfonça directement vers les anciennes archives, mais cette fois elle n'eut pas à provoquer le Bibliothécaire pour qu'il se montre. Elle le trouva assis au sommet d'un meuble, vêtus de son kimono cérémoniel, blanc bordé de rouge aux extrémités. Le visage toujours masqué de l'emblématique portrait du dieu Inari.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de le questionner il lui arracha le sac des mains.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, grommela-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ça ?

Pour toute réponse tapa du poing sur le côté d'une étagère, libérant une petite cache qui dissimulait un parchemin.

Dubitative Tsunade le tira avec précaution et s'attabla pour en lire le contenu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre chose à faire

C'était écrit en japonais ancien, elle mit un certain temps à le décrypter et passa sans doute à côté de quelques subtilités.

Mais dans les grandes lignes ça parlait d'une pratique qui consistait à lier les âmes au moyen d'un sceau puissant. Cela s'appelait l'_Union Funèbre_ et comme bien des pratiques archaïques elle avait été mise au point par les familles nobles. Et permettait la réalisation des mariages arrangé même après le décès de l'un des promit.

Charmant. Tsunade prit une grande inspiration et regarda les environs. Est-ce que c'était cela que le Bibliothécaire préparait ? Des sceaux de l'_Union Funèbre_ pour Naruto ?

_Les époux se trouvaient à une parfaite égalité, partageant les joies et les peines, les forces et les faiblesses. Les deux âmes ainsi liées ne devenait plus qu'une_.

\- "Et ce, même dans la mort", souffla l'Hokkage.

_En ce temps, on la nommait encore Union d'or /union dorée. Quel merveilleux moyen d'unir deux clans que le mariage ? Et quelle meilleure illustration d'une indéfectible amitié qu'un lien que même la mort ne saurait briser ?_

\- L'union d'or ?

Tsunade porta un peu plus d'attention au parchemin, le support était de jade et le papier finement doré.

_L'union d'or s'était largement répandu et les familles trouvaient une grande fierté à s'unir de cette manière._

_Il fallut pourtant que le fils Takanawa, de fragile constitution, meurt. [...] Suivant la coutume, son union avec la jeune Takemi Uchiwa, avait été frappé du sceau de l'union d'or. Mais à la seconde de la mort de son époux elle fut comme prise d'une très grande déprime._

Tsunade inspecta de nouveau les alentours, mais aucune trace du Bibliothécaire. Ce qu'elle lisait n'était pas pour la rassurer.

_Takemi subissait et ressentait dans sa chaire les changements propres à ceux du cadavre de son époux. Comme si, elle aussi allongée sur le sol, retournait à la terre. Elle souffrait terriblement, ne pouvant rien manger ni boire sous peine de le rejeter sous la forme d'une étrange bile noire nauséabonde._

Ce n'était pas sans rappeler à Tsunade celle qu'avait régurgité Naruto. Même si elle ne voyait aucun rapport évident entre ses symptômes et ce sceau.

_Son calvaire dura en tout cinq jours et elle ne trouva de repos qu'en s'ôtant la vie. Les prêtres et les chefs de clans dénigrèrent la pauvre Takemi. Comme une femme à l'esprit fragile qui n'avait pas supporté la perte de sa moitié. Ce qui ne faisait qu'appuyer l'efficacité de l'union sacrée._

_Il fallut que Oneda Kousuke, Torajirô Maru et Akajiro Fuumiko se donne la mort dans les semaines suivant le décès de leurs conjoints pour qu'un Conseil ne se réunisse et ne reconnaisse l'évidence. Le lien tissé était trop fort et emportait une part non négligeable du conjoint *survivant._

Survivant est une manière assez simple de dire les choses, mais c'est deux kanjis qui étaient utilisé et qu'il serait plus juste de traduire par "ceux qui ne sont pas mort".

_Mais au moment où ce Conseil prit conscience du problème il était déjà trop tard. Si bien que de petits clans s'étaient tout simplement éteint par manque d'héritier._

_Des mesures drastiques furent alors prisent : la crémation des corps, jusqu'alors considéré comme viles et réservé aux indigents devint la norme. Le calvaire de "ceux qui ne sont pas mort" n'en fut pas terminé pour autant. A la douleur de sentir son corps être la proie des flammes durant de longues heures, succédait un terrible vide et un terriblement manque que rien ne pouvait combler. L'union dorée prit peu à peu le nom d'union funèbre et donna naissance à toute une génération de… _

Tsunade peinait à traduire ces derniers caractères.

\- "ceux qui sont comme morts" ?

Elle se frotta la nuque et releva la tête, elle n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir l'utiliser. Tout l'intérêt du sceau qui unissait actuellement Naruto à Kyûbi était l'ascendance qu'il donnait au jinchuriki. S'ils se trouvaient sur un pied d'égalité elle ne donnait pas cher de Naruto. Et puisque la mort ne pouvait les séparer, sans doute continuerait-il à bénéficier des avantages d'un jinchuriki sans les inconvénients.

Son devoir en tant que ninja de Konoha, qu'importe son grade, dictait à Tsunade de laisser Naruto mourir plutôt que de l'utiliser. L'Hermite des six Chemins n'avait pas créé les sceaux actuels pour le plaisir et l'_Union Funèbre_ ne s'appelait pas ainsi pour rien ! C'était dangereux.

Le Bibliothécaire était debout juste devant elle. Il fit glisser une petite enveloppe rectangulaire sur sa table. Puis la regarda fixement.

\- Et bien ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'impatience.

\- Il n'existe aucune alternative ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.  
Il glissa sa main gauche sous le pan droit de son kimono.  
\- Toujours. Mais tu l'as écarté en venant me voir.  
\- Je ne peux pas laisser Naruto mourir.  
Il désigna négligemment le rouleau.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Durant un temps mon travail consistait à sceller ces unions funestes. Il faut plusieurs jours pour qu'ils soient parfait, ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe est quelques peu différent.

Le Bibliothécaire se redressa et lui tint un discours bien plus rassurant qui la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

\- Ces sceaux te permettront de sceller les pouvoirs de Kurama et de limiter son influence sur Naruto le temps des soins. Pour cela, il va falloir que tu donnes de ta personne.

Tsunade le fixa sans ciller.

\- Lorsque tu seras prête et certaine de ne pas être dérangée, tu pourras ouvrir l'enveloppe, pas avant. A ce moment-là il te faudra appliquer le premier sceau sur toi, c'est très important. Car, contrairement à l'Union Funèbre, le premier des sceaux appliqués dispose d'un ascendant sur le second.

Il scruta l'expression de Tsunade dont le regard s'était durcit.

\- Ainsi, tu pourras absorber une partie de la puissance de Kurama et le museler. Il ne sera plus en mesure de t'empêcher de soigner Naruto à ta guise.

Sans hésiter davantage elle s'empara de l'enveloppe, remercia le Bibliothécaire d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea sans se retourner vers la sortie.

Tsunade avançait tête baissée et tressaillit quand elle sentit une poigne agripper fermement son avant-bras. Elle leva son bras libre, prêt à frapper à la gorge l'imprudent, mais arrêta son poing à quelques centimètres du visage de Neji.

\- Je suis désolé de t'interpeller de la sorte, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, Neji.

Il se mit au travers de sa route, l'empêchant d'avancer.

\- Il va falloir que tu en trouve, je peux t'assurer que c'est tout à ton intérêt.

Elle tiqua en le toisant, ne lui accordant que quelques secondes pour s'expliquer avant de se mettre sérieusement en colère.

\- Il faut faire évacuer et fermer la bibliothèque, au moins pour la matinée. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir de le faire, mais toi en tant qu'Hokkage oui.

Elle lui fit un sourire pincé.

\- Ah ? Oui c'est cela qui manquait à ma journée. Une fermeture intempestive de la bibliothèque ! Ironisa-t-elle.

\- Crois-tu que je te le demanderais si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire ? Il y a un problème avec l'un des artefacts détenus ici.

Tsunade détourna le regard, des rumeurs tenaient le Bibliothécaire pour responsable de meurtre. Était-il possible qu'elle ait réveillé ses mauvais côtés en faisant appel à lui ? Il était difficile de ne pas y penser, face à la coïncidence des événements.

\- La vie des visiteurs seraient en danger ?

\- Au mieux ils seront les seuls touchés, oui.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Alors qu'il reprenait à voix basse.

\- Je suis en mission pour les Yamashiro, d'accord ? Et c'est moi qui suis responsable de ce problème. J'aurais grand plaisir à t'expliquer tout cela en détail, mais manifestement aucun de nous n'a le temps.

Les pupilles de Tsunade s'étaient dilatées à la simple évocation du nom Yamashiro et son regard avait changé.

Neji s'efforça de ne rien laisser transparaître, mais cela lui fit beaucoup de peine. Tsunade ne posa pas plus de question car elle avait peur des réponses qu'il pourrait lui donner.

Si elle lui avait accordé davantage de confiance, elle aurait partagé ses craintes avec lui. Ils auraient pu désamorcer le piège tendu par Matatabi. Mais Tsunade ne se préoccupait plus que d'une seule chose : aider Naruto. Alors elle descendit la tirette d'une alarme à incendie et pour faire évacuer le bâtiment.

Elle prit pour prétexte le tremblement de terre et la fragilisation de la structure pour justifier la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Les usagers partis, elle donna un jour de congés aux employés et laissa carte blanche à Neji.

Tsunade partie ensuite, sans se retourner, sans échanger un mot de plus avec Neji.

oOo

Neji était hors de lui, à la seconde où il avait mis le pied dans la bibliothèque il avait eu la certitude que les sceaux de Matatabi, le bijuu à deux queues, avaient été corrompus ou brisés.

Sans plus attendre, il se précipita dans les sous-sols, les murs et les étagères vibrait à son passage.

La porte d'Ashura était ouverte, il était accroché à son mur, comme une vieille chemise oubliée, délavée par les intempéries et brûlé par le soleil. Son regard était emplit de tristesse. De toute évidence, il subissait cette situation.

\- Matatabi, au pied.

Le chat vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Neji prit une grande inspiration, afin de retrouver un peu de son calme. Puis il saisit l'animal qu'il porta à hauteur de son regard. Il avait un sceau étrange appliqué sur son ventre.

\- Je voulais te demander comment tu avais fait pour briser tes sceaux, mais je vois que tu en a un nouveau et tout beau juste là. Daignera-tu me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

Il faisait de son mieux pour rester le plus calme possible, mais le fait est que Matatabi était resté libre de toutes attaches au contact des plus puissant ninja. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'était lié à l'un d'entre eux. Il fallait qu'il retrouve lequel pour neutraliser ce sceau.

\- Il a utilisé Tsunade, en se faisant passé pour moi, expliqua Ashura la gorge serrée. Elle était désespéré, parce que Naruto est très malade et que Kurama réagit bizarrement. Et lui il en a profité pour l'utiliser en se faisant passer pour moi…

Ashura prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête vers Neji.

\- Il lui a demandé des… Du parchemin et de l'encre fait à partir des restes d'un jinchuriki. Et il a fabriqué des sceaux qu'il lui a remis tout à l'heure. C'est l'un de ceux-là qu'il a sur le ventre.

Matatabi escalada les épaules de Neji avant de se laisser retomber au sol derrière lui, et se relever sous sa forme humaine. Sa transformation était quelques peu imparfaite, son visage restait animal, recouvert d'un duvet noir.

\- Je crois que tu l'as croisé en sortant, si seulement vous aviez parlé un peu plus.

\- Ne perd pas ton temps à l'écouter, Neji ! Pendant qu'il fait des tours de passe-passe et qu'il te provoque, Tsunade est en direction de l'hôpital général de Konoha ! Je sais pas trop ce qu'il a fabriqué, mais s'il se lit à elle ou à Naruto nous allons au-devant de grave ennui !

Neji opina, alors que le bijuu riait à gorge déployé.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point et autant vous dire que ce ne sera pas l'un ou l'autre mais l'un et l'autre ! Et ôte-toi de l'idée de détruire ce sceau, c'est la moitié parfaite de celui que Tsunade est sur le point d'appliquer sur elle.

Compte tenu de la puissance des matériaux, détruire l'un sans l'autre ne serait d'aucune utilité. Puisqu'ils se régénèreraient et se reformeraient.

Neji en avait assez entendu. Il posa les mains de part et d'autre du visage de Nibi, qui se mit à hurler en reprenant sa forme animale. Mais il paraissait bien plus jeune et plus faible.

Ashura avait la tête basse, les sourcils froncés et de grosses larmes noires se formaient au bord de ses yeux, laissaient des marques sur ses joues, et libérant des gouttes dorées qui formaient une petite flaque à ses pieds.

\- Je t'avais dit que je voulais pas de lui ici… Qu'il m'aimait pas et qu'il allait me faire que des embêtements ! Mais tu t'en fichais ! REGARDE OU ÇA NOUS A MENÉ TES BÊTISES !

Neji ouvrit la bouche pour au moins s'excuser mais la cage de transport vola dans les airs et manqua le frapper à la tête. Sans doute porté par l'une des nombreuses petites mains d'Ashura.

\- Fiche le camp de ma bibliothèque avec ton chat maudit ! Il s'agit d'une exclusion formelle. Tu n'as pensé à personne d'autre que toi, ce faisant tu as mis le village entier en danger ! Je t'exclus pour une année à compter de ce jour. Et tu informera Tsunade que son exclusion est de trois mois pour dégradation du matériel d'information.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Ashura.

La cage de Matatabi refermé, Neji sentit comme un filet se refermer sur lui.

\- Je les accepterais si tu rattrape Tsunade et que tu l'empêche d'utiliser ces sceaux !

Avec une infini délicatesse Ashura le transporta jusqu'à l'entrée, les étagères s'écartaient à leur passage, sans laisser tomber le moindre ouvrage. Et avant de réaliser quoi que ce soit Neji était debout sur le pas de la porte, la cage de transport contenant le bijuu dans les bras.

Il n'avait pas plus d'un quart d'heure de retard sur Tsunade, elle ne devait pas encore avoir atteint l'hôpital. En passant par les toits il avait une chance de la rattraper.

Il s'élança sans plus attendre dans cette course contre la montre, tout en repoussant l'idée qu'il aurait pût s'épargner toutes ces galères s'il lui avait accordé un peu plus d'attention.


	20. Chapter 20

On se revoit à Konoha

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 20

\- Hokkage sama ?

Tsunade se força un sourire en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, l'infirmière principale lui faisait un rapport rapide sur l'état de Naruto mais elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

\- Uzumaki est dans un état stable, il semble s'alimenter et boire une fois qu'on le laisse sans surveillance. Mais il nous est toujours impossible de pratiquer le moindre acte médical sur lui.

\- Merci, je vais prendre le relais.

Tsunade verrouilla la porte de la chambre de Naruto, et le regarda un instant. Les hématomes liées à son affrontement avec Sasuke avaient presque tous disparu. Il portait un simple tee-shirt blanc, et avait les bras entièrement bandés. En fait, il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien. On le croirait simplement en train de dormir, il était en réalité dans un état de semi-conscience très préoccupant. Et c'est à cause de cela que Tsunade se trouvait poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de faire confiance au Bibliothécaire et de se lier à son tour à Kyûbi.

A la fois terriblement en colère et étrangement calme, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avec précaution et la température de la pièce chuta de plusieurs degrés. Elle hésita à nouveau. C'était dangereux. Une lutte interne se jouait en elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se persuader que c'était la chose à faire.

Il y eu deux coups sonores contre la porte et la poignée tourna vainement, Tsunade ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Elle avança les doigts dans l'enveloppe lorsque l'on toqua à nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

\- Tsunade, laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plaît.

\- Neji ?

Elle se tourna vers la porte, à la fois surprise et soulagée qu'il l'ai interrompu.

\- T'en as déjà fini ? C'était bien la peine de faire fermer la bibliothèque.

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion particulière, mais elle était tendue et tout son corps appelait à l'aide.

\- Tsunade… Laisse-moi entrer.

La voix de Neji était suppliante, presque un murmure. Elle se tourna vers la porte en se mordillant la lèvre.

Au cours de la cérémonie d'investiture de Neji, ils s'étaient découvert une attraction toute particulière l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'était ni de l'amour ni de l'amitié mais un sentiment de confiance et de respect mutuel très intense.

Tsunade entrebâilla la porte et leva les yeux vers Neji qui la dépassait maintenant de bien une tête. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en la fixant de ses yeux violet crème.

\- Tu me laisse rentrer ?

Elle le scruta un instant en silence.

\- S'il te plaît ?

Tsunade se recula et il entra sans la brusquer, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était laissé faire. Mais étrangement elle ne trouvait rien d'anormal à sa présence. Neji lui fit un sourire apaisé et verrouilla la porte.

\- Bien, je suis ici pour t'aider et cela commence par t'empêcher d'utiliser ce sceau.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Elle entendit un chat persifler et cracher en se débattant comme un diable, et elle porta alors son attention sur la cage qu'il tenait dans la mains gauche. Deux yeux luisait tels des saphirs dans la pénombre.

Tsunade secoua légèrement la tête, elle n'avait plus les idées claires. Neji était-il véritablement un ami ? Ou était-ce l'un de ces traîtres dont elle devait protéger Naruto ? Elle se mit sur ses gardes en le toisant.

Neji comprit qu'il devait lui dire l'entière vérité, et hors mit la peur du changement du regard de Tsunade, rien ne l'en empêchait.

\- Les Yamashiro m'ont investi d'une mission : récupérer les bijuu détenu par l'Akatsuki. Et j'avais scellé l'un d'entre eux dans la bibliothèque.

Tsunade prit un air dubitatif.

\- Si tu avais récupéré tous les bijuu détenu par l'Akatsuki elle aurait disparu, mais rien ne le laisse à penser !

Neji ouvrit la cage d'une main et en tira un chat noir, dont le corps se terminait par deux queues et elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi ce regard lui était si familier.

\- Le Bibliothécaire ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Cela fait plusieurs mois que l'Akatsuki n'a pas menée d'attaque significative, je me trompe ? C'est un serpent sans tête maintenant, mais elle n'a aucun intérêt à montrer sa faiblesse. Matatabi était dans les anciennes archives, il semble qu'il t'as manipulée. Veux-tu me remettre les sceaux qu'il a fabriqué ?

Cette espèce de parasite avait empoisonné son esprit à la seconde où il avait posé sa sale patte sur elle.

\- Nibi?

Le démon à deux queues mit les oreilles en arrière et gronda alors qu'elle s'avançait d'un air menaçant.

\- Il n'y a donc jamais eu de Bibliothécaire, comment ai-je pu être aussi crédule !

Tsunade était furieuse, contre elle-même, pour avait apporté au bijuu tout le matériel nécessaire à la fabrication de sceaux maudit.

Neji souleva le chat pour le mettre hors de sa portée et tâcher de l'apaiser.

\- Nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité. Je l'ai scellé dans un endroit public alors qu'il n'y était pas prêt. Mais c'est bien toi qui a défait ses sceaux !

Tsunade tiqua.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais fait consciemment ! J'ai tout de même autre chose à faire que de… déchirer des sceaux.

Elle se souvint soudainement de son petit tour de passe-passe avec les étiquettes nominatives et parchemins.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Bibliothécaire existe. Et pour ta propre sécurité je te conseil de respecter ton exclusion de trois mois à compter d'aujourd'hui.

Tsunade tendit l'enveloppe à Neji.

\- J'avais mes raisons d'agir comme je l'ai fait. Naruto était sur la voie de la guérison et du jour au lendemain son état s'est aggravé. Il s'est mis à vomir cet étrange chakra et… Kyûbi refuse qu'on le soigne. Il m'a proposé d'aller demander au Bibliothécaire et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Neji acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, l'air sévère et très attentif.

\- Je m'en occupe dans un instant.

Il s'agenouilla et mit au même niveau Matatabi et l'enveloppe.

\- C'est très mal ce que tu as fait.

Le regard du bijuu passa nerveusement de Neji au rectangle de papier. Tsunade était elle aussi un peu tendu. Des flammes bleues apparurent sur le bord supérieur de l'enveloppe et la consumèrent en quelques secondes. Matatabi feula en se tordant, comme s'il était lui-même la proie des flammes.

Neji le remit dans sa cage d'où il grogna. Puis il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tsunade, comme pour la rassurer. Il tira une chaise à côté du lit, prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne, ferma les yeux et posa la tête contre son torse.

L'Hokkage le regardait faire sans vraiment comprendre. Elle croisa les doigts et joignit les mains en signe de prière. Neji était son dernier espoir.

oOo

Neji était en train de sonder l'âme de Naruto, sa présence était vraiment faible. En synchronisant les battements de leurs cœurs il pourrait peut-être établir un contact.

Lorsque tout se passe bien, le chakra forme une structure solide, c'est un peu le squelette d'un esprit sain. Mais l'image mentale que renvoyait celui de Naruto était plus proche d'un château branlant, soutenu de toute part par des étaies.

Neji comprit immédiatement la méprise de Tsunade, si l'énergie de Kurama était présente au point de l'empêcher d'effectuer le moindre soin sur Naruto, c'est qu'il était la dernière chose qui tenait les morceaux de son âme ensemble. Dans ces conditions, les séparer reviendrait à éteindre le cerveau du jinchuriki.

Neji était en symbiose parfaite avec Naruto maintenant, ce qui était plutôt surprenant. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes. Il traversa le château, sombre et froid, et s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir face à une scène qui dépassait toute imagination.

Naruto s'accrochait fermement au barreau de la cage de Kurama, qui le tirait par le col pour le faire lâcher, en vain. Le renard s'assit et montra les crocs, mais il enlaça le barreau de ses bras et de ses jambes.

\- DÉGAGE ! Grogna-t-il.

\- PAS QUESTION !

Kurama se redressa et le menaça d'une voix mielleuse, comme seul lui savait le faire.

\- Je vais prendre le contrôle de ton corps et détruire Konoha.

\- Avec un corps dans cet état ? Bon courage ! Ça reviendrait à me tuer et te tuer par la même occasion, mais ne te gêne pas !

\- Naruto, tu ne peux pas rester là.

\- Je te trouve culotté, c'est quand même mon corps je te signale, je reste où je veux !

Le renard s'assit à nouveau et exerça une faible pression de la patte sur le dos de son hôte, il essayait de coincer le col de sa chemise à l'une de ses griffes sans le blesser. Mais ça revenait à ouvrir le bourgeon d'une rose avec un sécateur sans abîmer les pétales. Il abandonna lorsque le blond resserra sa prise sur le barreau.

\- T'es enfermé ici depuis que la sorcière rose t'as rendu visite.

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, une moue boudeuse. Kurama se gratta la gorge du bout de la patte antérieure, son but était de lui faire baisser sa garde suffisamment longtemps pour le renvoyer.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors quoi ? Elle te fais si peur que ça ? Laisse-moi dix secondes avec elle et même avec ce corps je peux régler le problème.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le barreau.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je reste ici ou dehors ? Y'a bien assez de place pour nous deux !

Comme Kurama ne disait rien, il se tourna et le vit couché de manière à avoir les yeux à son niveau.

\- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Se plaint le blond.

-T'es aussi fragile qu'une bulle de savon. J'ai trop peur de te marcher dessus ou de t'écraser par accident.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu vois une autre raison au fait que tu sois encore accroché à ce barreau ?

Naruto consentit à lâcher prise et se tourna vers Kurama, c'est à ce moment qu'il vit Neji.

Une fois repéré le Hyûga avança d'un pas décidé, le démon se redressa et le laissa passer entre ses pattes. Sur le coup Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Neji, c'est bien toi ?

\- Oui, je suis venu te soigner. A cause ou grâce à lui (il désigna Kurama) tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu vas mal et tu ne fais rien pour améliorer ton état.

Kurama grogna contre Neji et rentra dans sa cage presque la queue entre les jambes. Naruto n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de son état Kurama, annonça Neji d'une voix posée. Je vais t'aider à remettre ton maître sur pied.

Le renard le jugea du regard et inclina la tête sur le côté, finalement il sortit le bout de son nez. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, seul il ne pouvait pas sauver Naruto.

\- Hé ! J'ai une idée. Si on faisait deux secondes comme si j'étais là ? S'exclama le principal concerné. Je peux savoir où est le problème ?

Kurama prit la parole tout en grognant, les oreilles en arrières.

\- Tout a commencé avec Sakura, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es venu te réfugier ici après sa visite.

Naruto monta les épaules, un peu gêné.

\- Elle m'a mis mal à l'aise et après? Neji je sais pas si tu as eu l'occasion de la croiser dernièrement, mais elle est complètement frappé ! J'ai décidé de pas remonter tant que je ne serais pas en état de rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à la rencontrer dans un tel état de faiblesse.

\- C'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas à moitié folle, renchérit Kurama. J'entends par là, qu'elle est vraiment très, très folle.

\- Je vois, acquiesça Neji.

Naruto tournait la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre pour regarder Kurama puis Neji, visiblement il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait totalement.

\- Oui, Sakura est folle, tout le monde le sait ! Mais où est le rapport avec moi ?!

\- Le rapport ? Naruto, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Debout devant toi et Kurama à l'intérieur de ton esprit ? Un contact et un peu de volonté, il ne m'en a pas fallu plus.

Naruto commençait tout juste à prendre conscience de la situation, il jeta un regard affolé à Kurama qui baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Depuis leur dernier combat contre Sasuke il ne s'était pas vraiment remit. S'il n'avait été, que dans son état normal les choses se seraient passé différemment.

\- Le corps d'un ninja n'est pas sensé recevoir autant de chakra différent. Les Uzumaki font preuve d'une tolérance particulièrement élevée, c'est inné. Tu as la capacité d'assimiler et d'utiliser le chakra des autres. Mais celui de Sakura est instable et nocif. C'est pour cela que tu t'es réfugié ici, même s'il est aussi faible qu'un bébé, Kurama te protège de son influence.

Naruto voulu les faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, leur montrer que c'était bien par sa seule volonté qu'il restait auprès de Kurama. Mais au moment d'ouvrir les yeux pour simplement reprendre le contrôle de son corps il se heurta à un mur invisible, il n'y parvenait pas.

\- C'est à cause de Sakura que je suis dans cet état ?

\- Bhen, je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas à moitié folle, commenta Kurama avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Neji soupira et s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver devant la cage du renard, tout à côté de Naruto.

\- Vous aurez tout le loisir de vous disputer une fois qu'on se sera occupé de toi. Je ne tiens pas à passer plus de temps que nécessaire, ici.

Le bijuu grogna un peu en reculant, alors que Neji tendait le bras vers lui.

\- Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus coopératif ?

Il hérissa le poil, comme pour se rendre plus menaçant, Naruto n'avait jamais vu Kurama dans cet état.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?

Naruto ne pouvait pas le percevoir et Kurama ne trouvait pas les mots pour le lui expliquer mais Neji avait une odeur différente. Quelques choses en lui rappelait l'Ermite des six chemins et réveillait les plus beaux souvenirs et les craintes les plus élémentaires du renard à neuf queues.

Neji fit un pas à l'intérieur de la cage.

\- Kurama, je vais te donner l'énergie nécessaire qui te manque. Et ensemble, on va soigner ton maître, d'accord ?

\- Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un chien !

\- Alors arrête de te comporter comme un chiot apeuré ! Et bâts-toi !

Le corps de Naruto tressauta, comme sous le coup d'électrochoc. Tsunade s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes avec inquiétude. Nibi feulait et grognait dans sa cage, puis il se tût totalement. Ce calme était si angoissant qu'elle se retint de secouer sa cage pour qu'il miaule à nouveau.

Mais au bout d'interminable secondes Neji se leva d'un pas chancelant, bouscula Tsunade, et entra rapidement dans la salle de bain. Aidé de Kurama il avait repoussé le chakra de Sakura jusqu'à chacun des sept points de convergence et là il l'avait aspiré comme on le ferait avec du poison. Ils avaient fini par le sceau sur le ventre de Naruto qui étaient le point d'origine de son mal.

Tsunade était à la porte de la salle de bain et lui hurlait des choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Tout occupé qu'il était à régurgité le surplus de chakra empoisonné dans le lavabo. Il n'était pas resté plus de cinq minutes dans le corps de Naruto, mais il sentait déjà les méfaits du chakra de Sakura sur lui.

Lorsqu'il put finalement reprendre son souffle, il agita le bras en direction de la chambre.

\- … va bien. Va l'voir.

Tsunade se tourna d'un coup et disparut de son champ de vision, exprimant sa joie de l'autre pièce.

L'estomac de Neji se contractait violemment et il n'en finissait pas de rejeter tout ce chakra. Il lui faudrait sans doute jeûner et boire un purgatif pour achever de nettoyer son organisme.

Sakura était donc un bankei [chien fou] elle aussi ? Il n'était pas impossible que celui qui avait attaqué sa cousine ait réveillé les instincts d'autres bankei. Pourquoi était-il persuadé de cette théorie ? Le chakra à une signature unique, et celui qu'il avait prélevé sur Hinata était autrement plus toxique et offensif que celui qui avait empoisonné Naruto. En d'autres termes, Sakura était un bankei en dormance, ne laissant que des traces des traces de chakra par accident.

Neji se rinça la bouche, puis le visage et regagna la chambre.

Tsunade serrait Naruto dans ses bras, il ne se débattait plus que très mollement. Neji lui tapota l'épaule pour qu'elle relâche sa prise et reprit la boite de transport.

\- Je suis ravis que les choses soient rentrée dans l'ordre. Il devrait aller bien mieux maintenant. J'ai encore quelques choses à régler en ville, et j'aurais besoin de te voir en fin d'après-midi.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à passer au bureau, j'y serais sans doute pour tout le reste de la journée. Je ne sais pas ce que…

Alors qu'elle lui témoignait sa reconnaissance, elle vit cette bosse naissante sous les draps de Naruto, juste au niveau de son ventre. Elle empoigna Neji par le col et le tira vers le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce ce que c'est que ça ?!

Neji était fatigué, il avait l'impression qu'il allait encore passer un pénible moment.

Naruto, tout aussi surprit, repoussa les draps et découvrit un renardeau si petit qu'il pouvait le porter d'une seule main.

\- Et bien… Un renard, je crois. Répondit Neji d'une voix plate.

Tsunade le secoua un peu, il l'entendait s'énerver mais ne saisissait pas le sens de ses mots. Il était fatigué et voulait rentrer chez lui.

Naruto scruta la boule de poil du regard, dubitatif. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui caresse le visage du bout de la patte.

\- C'est Kurama.

Il le prit contre lui et passa la main dans sa fourrure, elle était aussi douce qu'il l'avait imaginé. En réponse le renard de feu lui lécha le menton.

Bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, Neji était attendri par cette scène. Tsunade quant à elle ne cachait rien de son agacement.

\- Merci, j'avais compris que c'était Kurama. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Comment il est sorti ?

Neji soupira et se dégagea de sa poigne, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'esprit de Naruto il avait ouvert une brèche dans laquelle s'était engouffré le démon à neuf queues. Il avait peut-être passé trop de temps à libérer les bijuu et pas assez à les emprisonner.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ça.

Kurama grogna lorsqu'il approcha sa main pour le prendre et Naruto resserra son étreinte sur lui. Neji expliqua calmement les choses selon son point de vue.

\- Kurama est bien trop faible, sous sa forme la plus simple il ne parvient qu'à matérialiser qu'une seule de ses queues. Du repos ne suffira pas à le remettre en état et tu es bien trop faible pour t'en occuper.

Kurama donna un petit coup de tête à Naruto qui le relâcha. Son but était simple, regarder Neji droit dans les yeux et l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs. Maintenant qu'il était dehors il comptait bien se passer de ses services.

Le résultat fut quelques peu différent. Ses griffes s'accrochèrent aux draps et il se retrouva rapidement piégé. Au lieu de mot, il ne produisait que de minables glapissements.

\- Je vois que vous êtes l'homme de la situation, Hyûga sama. Mais si je peux vous soumettre mon humble avis, il y a une raison au fait que l'on a scellé Kurama, vous devriez le renvoyer d'où il vient !

Le ton de Tsunade oscillait entre la dérision et l'incrédulité.

Neji préférait les actes aux longs discours, il souleva le T-shirt de Naruto exposant le sceau sur son ventre.

\- Il est encore scellé.

Le jinchuriki baissa la tête et redessina les contours du sceau sur son ventre. Il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.

Kurama avait disparu sous les draps. Sans chercher à le ménager, Neji tira et secoua un peu les couvertures jusqu'à ce que reparaisse la tête rousse. Naruto le prit à nouveau contre lui, regardant Neji avec inquiétude.

\- Je veux seulement le soigner et le mettre en sécurité. Dans cet état tu es vulnérable, Kurama. Je veux t'aider.

Le renard s'étira pour se soustraire à la poigne de son maître. Il aurait préféré rester avec Naruto, mais il ne lui était d'aucune utilité dans cet état.

Tsunade aurait pu le trouver "trop chou", s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un démon qui avait détruit plus d'un village et tué des milliers de personnes.

La gueule du renardeau se referma sur les doigts que Neji avait tendu vers lui pour l'attraper.

\- Non, mais t'es sérieux ?

Il le relâcha, on l'imaginait aisément sourire, il claqua des dents à chaque fois que Neji approcha sa main de lui. Du sang fini par perlé des blessures superficielles.

Tsunade profita de ce moment de récréation pour faire une remarque.

\- Comment tu comptes expliquer le fait que tu ressorte d'ici avec « ça » ?

Elle désigna négligemment Kurama de l'index, Naruto le souleva pour le mettre dans les bras de Neji et proposa indirectement qu'il utilise la cage qu'il avait apporté.

\- Il y a quoi là-dedans ?

Matatabi passa la patte, toutes griffes dehors entre les barreaux de sa grille, il feula et gronda. Kurama se tendit et Neji le rattrapa de justesse, il était visiblement prêt à en découdre.

\- C'est une longue histoire, conclu le Hyûga.

Plutôt que de penser à l'enchaînement des événements qui l'avait conduit ici, Neji préféra se rappeler son bain de la veille. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se faire couler un bain trop chaud et y rester jusqu'à ce que ses pieds et ses mains soient fripé comme des pruneaux séchés.

Il s'assit et posa Kurama face à lui, ouvrit la cage, Matatabi en jaillit comme un diable de sa boîte. Il se jeta à la gorge du renard, qui le repoussa d'un coup de griffe dans l'œil. Neji les attrapèrent l'un et l'autre par la peau du cou et montra une facette de sa personnalité que personne ne devait connaître, celle d'un homme à bout de nerf et impatient.

\- Vous allez gentiment partager cette cage jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez moi.

Le renard grogna et le chat feula en mettant les oreilles en arrières, mais il ne se laissa pas défaire. Son visage se tordit en un étrange rictus qui garantissait l'enfer à quiconque oserait le contredire.

Les pupilles de Matatabi s'étaient tellement dilatées que ce n'était plus que deux grands cercles noirs avec un fin cerclage bleu. Kurama essayait de sauver les apparences mais il avait la queue repliée et ses pattes avant se rejoignaient sous sa tête en un signe de prière.

\- On est d'accord ?

Les bijuu échangèrent un regard et leur rancune prit le dessus. Kurama tendit la patte pour donner un coup de griffe à Matatabi qui feula et se tendit pour lui rendre la politesse. Mais une énergie vraiment intimidante se dégagea de Neji, par vague successive et de plus en plus importante. Presque palpable.

\- Je suis fatiguée. Voulez-vous réellement courir le risque de me mettre en colère ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton indifférent.

Les bijuu se replièrent sur eux-mêmes et Neji sourit en acquiesçant.

\- C'est ce que je me disais.

Il les posa au sol et Matatabi laissa entrer Kurama avant de tirer la porte de la cage derrière lui avec l'une de ses queues. Ils devaient être un peu à l'étroit là-dedans mais ils ne manifestèrent pas le moindre signe de mécontentement.

Neji se redressa, son visage avait retrouvé son léger sourire permanent, il épousseta ses genoux et ramassa la cage.

Naruto et Tsunade le regardait comme si une paire de bras lui était sortie du dos et qu'un troisième œil s'était ouvert sur son front. En même temps ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un humain parler à deux bijuu comme s'il s'agissait de chiot turbulent.

Un peu triste, Neji baissa les yeux un instant. Les Yamashiro avaient fait de lui un monstre pour ces monstres et il en était bien conscient. Il avait changé et rien ne serait plus comme avant.

\- Tsunade, on se voit tout à l'heure à ton bureau ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête mécanique et il salua Naruto d'un geste de la main avant de partir comme il était venu.

Naruto interrogea Tsunade du regard qui monta les épaules pour toute réponse.

\- Ne me pose aucune question. C'est la première fois que je le vois depuis des mois. Il t'as soigné, comme il l'avait promis, c'est le plus important. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me faire une telle frayeur, c'est compris ?


	21. Chapter 21

On se revoit à Konoha

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 21

On était au milieu de l'après-midi, il faisait un peu chaud, plutôt beau et Naruto était simplement assis dans son lit.

Apparemment il avait été très malade, durant bien une semaine, mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Neji et Tsunade étaient intervenue pour l'aider mais il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Et maintenant il se trouvait plus seul que jamais. Kurama n'était plus là, il n'était même pas sûr que Sasuke soit toujours en vie.

Il se leva et demanda à ce qu'on fasse venir Hinata. Il était un peu surpris et triste qu'elle n'ait pas cherchée à prendre de ses nouvelles depuis son retour à Konoha. Ils étaient vraiment proche tous les deux.

Mais à choisir entre elle et Sasuke il n'avait pas mit longtemps à choisir Sasuke. Ils avaient littéralement grandit ensemble alors c'est sans doute un peu difficile à comprendre mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

De retour à Konoha il avait réalisé que Hinata avait elle aussi fait son choix. Elle semblait bien plus dur et sévère. Elle s'était mit en tête de reprendre en main le clan Hyûga et avait simplement évincée sa cadette de la compétition.

Hinata avait tout un clan à diriger, et il ne l'avait pas attendu lorsqu'elle le lui avait demandé. Si elle ne venait pas, il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir.

Naruto tourna en rond dans sa chambre pendant bien une heure, le déjeuner arriva et il discuta avec l'infirmière en chef qui était ravit de le revoir sur pied. Elle lui confirma également que le message était parvenue à Hinata.

Il attendit, immobile et silencieux jusqu'au milieux de l'après-midi. Quand Hinata se décida à pousser la porte et s'installer dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, comme à son habitude.

\- Tu ne t'es tout de même pas endormi ? Je sais que je suis en retard. Mais certains d'entre nous font autre chose de leurs journées que de rester cloué à un lit d'hopitale.

Ses long cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval sur le côté et elle portait un T-shirt noir et un pantalon d'entraînement. Elle avait également un cache-oeil et les mains bandées. De toute évidence elle avait passé un moment plutôt difficile.

\- Je content que tu sois venu.

Naruto était un peu triste de la voir dans cet état, mais sincèrement heureux qu'elle soit venue. Hinata était devenu à la fois sa meilleure amie, sa confidente et un peu plus au heures les plus secrètes de la nuit. Ils étaient simplement là l'un pour l'autre.

\- Et bien ne t'y habitue pas trop vite. Je ne suis pas l'une de ces courtisanes qui se déplacent au premier claquement de doigts.

Dans une autre vie, ils auraient sans doute formé un couple amoureux et solide. Mais Naruto avait deux but dans sa vie : devenir hokage et retrouver Sasuke. Hinata avait bien d'autres ambition, et pas le temps d'attendre qu'il remarque sa présence. Ils avaient un accord tacite tous les deux, ils faisaient leur route sans se gêner, et s'ils manquaient de force en cours de route, ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

Elle le toisait de ses prunelles violet pâle, et tout ce que Naruto parvenait à se dire, c'est qu'elle était merveilleuse. Si forte, calme et déterminée que sa présence suffisait à apaiser son trouble.

\- Je ne te traiterais jamais comme une courtisane, se défendit-il. Mais quel genre d'amie ne vient pas voir un ami hospitalisé depuis près de trois semaines ?

Hinata fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher du lit et répondit sur un ton sec en balançant un peu la tête.

\- Et quel genre d'ami n'écoute pas les conseil de la plus avisée de ses amies pour aller se faire tuer par le plus sexy d'entre eux ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, puis tiqua. Après un instant de réflexion il plongea les yeux dans les siens.

\- T'as été un peu dur là, quand même. Tu t'es pas inquiété un peu, dis ?

Hinata parut troublée, mais finalement elle fronça les sourcils, se mettant plus sérieusement en colère.

\- C'est le but ? Tu pars des jours sans rien dire et tu reviens à moitié mort pour que je m'inquiète, Naruto ? Tu veux que je te dise, lorsque t'es partis j'étais pas inquiète, juste très fatiguée. Sasuke et toi, c'est comme une blague qui n'est déjà pas drôle lorsqu'on l'écoute la première fois et qui se répète encore et encore.

Elle croisa les bras et se pencha légèrement vers lui, le regard de Naruto s'égara sur sa poitrine, puis remonta vers son visage. Mais trop énervée pour remarquer son manège elle poursuivit.

\- Je ne connais peut-être plus Sasuke, mais je te connais par cœur, et si tu avais voulu le tuer ou le ramener, ce serait déjà fait ! Ah, les idiots m'énervent ! Si vous vous aimez tant que ça, asseyez-vous à une table, partagez un verre en discutant, au lieu de vous tapez dessus !

Naruto hocha doucement la tête, puis appuya son visage contre sa main et redessina à nouveau ses courbes du regard avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait été terriblement inquiète, il le voyait à son léger balancement, et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être dans ses bras.

\- Tu comptes rester debout là éternellement ? demanda-t-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

Hinata le regarda un peu moins durement.

\- Tu as l'air salement amoché.

\- J'ai eu la politesse de pas te le faire remarquer, mais toi aussi t'es pas mal abîmée, t'sais ?

\- Figure-toi que je me suis fait ça en sous estimant un adversaire.

Naruto la saisit par le poignet et la tira contre lui. Elle se recroquevilla entre ses bras et enfouit la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il soupira de soulagement en ôtant le ruban qui lui retenait les cheveux. Son corps était chaud, doux et incroyablement familier. Il laissa les doigts glisser le long de son dos et elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

Après quelques secondes, il glissa l'index sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il.

Hinata posa la tête contre son épaules et ferma les yeux, c'était agréable d'enfin pouvoir se reposer dans ses bras. Elle avait eut peur de le perdre pour toujours, comme à chaque fois qu'il partait avec une telle détermination dans les yeux.

\- T'es qu'un crétin, souffla-t-elle sur le même ton.

Naruto se redressa et chercha son regard.

\- Tu pourrais pas être un peu gentille ? T'es pas venue me voir de la semaine. Tu ne serais vraiment pas venue si je ne te l'avais pas demandé ?

Hinata se redressa et prit une grande inspiration en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Je… je ne suis ni ta mère, ni ta femme, Naruto. Tu prend tes décisions sans te soucier de mon avis. N'est-ce pas injuste de me demander en retour de me soucier de toi ?

Elle se défit de son emprise en soupirant et s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour regarder par la fenêtre. Les traits durs, et les lèvres pincées, comme pour ne pas en dire plus.

Le blond se pencha sur elle et caressa la joue d'Hinata du bout de son nez pour attirer son attention. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda froidement tandis qu'il laissait ses doigts glisser sous son T-shirt et remonter vers sa poitrine. Son corps était chaud, doux et familier. Il ne voulait plus être seul.

Il s'avança pour l'embrasser, mais le front de la jeune femme vint percuter de plein fouet sa joue, le rejetant contre l'oreiller. Elle avait les sourcils froncé, les joues légèrement gonflé et elle s'empressa de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Tu m'as donné un coup de tête ? demanda Naruto incrédule.

\- Je ne suis pas contente ! Protesta-t-elle.

Il se massa la joue, les sourcils formant un accent circonflexe, puis il se massa la nuque.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en le toisant.

\- Parce que je suis un idiot qui ne cesse de contrarier la plus belle femme du monde.

Hinata le fusilla du regard.

\- Je confirme, t'es un idiot. Mais ce ne sont pas tes flatteries qui me feront décolèrer.

Naruto chercha du regard un instant et s'assit en lotus, il ferma à demi les yeux et garda le silence un instant.

\- Hinata, qu'est-ce qui te fait de le peine ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle laissa retomber ses défense et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pendant que tu batifolait avec Sasuke, Neji est devenu chef de clan de sa branche. Et il est pas le seul, Hagoromo Kôhei a ressuscité le quartier Uchiwa ! De nombreux héritier de mon âge sont déjà en fonction.

Naruto acquiesça d'un timide hochement de tête. Hinata était une jeune femme ambitieuse, douce et gentille au premier abord. Mais, même si elle refusait de le voir, ce qui la tracassait n'était pas d'être l'une des dernière à passer chef de clan. Mais que Neji le soit devenu avant elle.

\- Et c'est parce que ton père refuse de te laisser la place que tu es contrarié ?

Hinata hésita un instant.

\- Je m'entraîne parfois 18 heures par jour, sept jours par semaine, à en avoir les yeux qui saignent. Et sa seul réponse est de me faire participer à des festivités où sont présent les "meilleurs parti". Il veut que je me trouve un bon époux et que je devienne une bonne femme. Qui soutiendra son mari dans l'ombre tout en élevant les héritiers.

Le blond fronça les sourcils sans prononcer le moindre mot, ce qui agaça un peu la jeune femme.

\- Je veux et vaut mieux que ça, Naruto. Je suis douée en tant que shinobi et je ne veux pas m'arrêter. On n'a pas demandé à Neji de se ranger, on n'a pas demander à Kohei non plus. Alors pourquoi devrais-je retourner à la vie civil ?

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais… Tu n'y a jamais pensé ?

Épouser l'homme qu'elle aime depuis toujours ? S'installer avec lui. Porter et élever ses enfants ? Hinata pinça les lèvres de dépit et baissa les yeux quelques secondes. Naruto était cruel de lui demander cela.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton froid. Tu n'as pas envie de fonder une famille ?

\- Un jour, peut-être…

\- Ah non ! C'est maintenant ou jamais. Abandonne ton rêve de devenir hokkage, met de côté toutes tes ambitions et trouve toi une gentille épouse et un travail administratif. Le boulot sur le terrain, c'est trop dangereux. Pense à ta famille !

Il se frotta la nuque, embarrassé par la situation.

\- Et si tu te trompais ?

Elle tiqua et le fusilla du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

Naruto ne comprit pas qu'elle le mettait au défi et répéta en articulant avant de poursuivre.

\- Et si tu te trompais, j'ai dis ! Tu passe ton temps à t'entraîner, sans les rencontre que t'impose ton père tu verrais pas les membres de ton clan. S'il n'y a que le combat qui t'intéresse, reste un soldat. Mais je pense qu'il a d'autres projet pour toi. Être un commandant, d'un groupe d'élite ou d'un clan c'est pas que les combats. Il faut apprendre à négocier et se faire de solide relation.

Comme elle le fixait en silence, Naruto finit par émettre des réserves.

\- Enfin, ça c'est mon avis. Qu'est-ce que j'y connais aux clans ?

Hinata s'avança vers lui, sa colère avait disparus.

\- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Et… dans l'absolu je pourrais être une shinobi et une épouse.

Naruto s'adossa à l'oreiller et l'accueillit à nouveau entre ses bras. Elle se lova contre lui, et soupira.

\- Désolée de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt. Mais j'en ai assez de m'inquiéter pour toi, Naruto. Je veux dire… c'est pas une vie.

Il posa un baiser sur son front en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Je sais, ma belle.

Hinata se redressa et s'appuya sur la blessure qu'il avait au thorax, l'air innocent et un sourire léger sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit pour les petits nom ? On n'a pas besoin de ces trucs et ça me laisse un arrière goût répugnant dans la gorge. Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, et je te fais une opération à cœur ouvert, façon Hyûga.

Conclu-t-elle en tapotant le centre de sa cage thoracique de l'index. Naruto baissa la tête, puis revint à elle, un sourire en coin et les yeux pétillant de malice. Il s'avança pour l'embrasser mais elle se joua de lui, reculant à plusieurs reprises, et finit par le repousser dans le lit.

\- Les caresses, les flatteries, les petits noms… C'est à ton tour de t'expliquer.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Si tu voulais qu'on couche ensemble ce serait déjà en cours. Tu n'as jamais vraiment mis les formes et ça fait des mois qu'on n'a plus rien fait. Alors tu ne me fera pas avaler que tu m'as appelé pour ça.

\- Hé ! Tu peux éviter de dire les choses aussi crûment, c'est gênant !

Hinata roula des yeux, puis fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres et releva un sourcils, pleine d'arrogance.

\- "C'est gênant" ? Dit l'homme qui n'a pas hésité à me sauter dessus au cours de funérailles.

Le visage de Naruto devint cramoisie.

\- Heu… C-ce… Tu ne… Tu m'avais juste dit que c'était une cérémonie, pas des funérailles. Et les conditions étaient particulières !

Elle retint difficilement un rire moqueur.

\- Je m'en souviens. "Le soldat en permission", comme si son flirt avec la mort était le plus puissant des aphrodisiaque, il fond sur sur son amante tel un oiseau de proie. Sans un bruit, sans un mot…

Elle s'arrêta, comme si elle avait un déclic, Naruto soupira et se frotta les yeux avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

\- C'est plutôt bon ça ! J'ai pas un calepin dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle en s'agitant.

Il finit par lui indiquer le meuble à côté de la porte. Hinata prit le carnet et fit glisser le crayon hors de son rangement, puis elle revint s'adosser au blond sans lui accorder un regard.

\- C'était quoi déjà ? Allez, aide-moi !

Elle lui jeta un regard insistant par dessus son épaules, Naruto roula des yeux.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, dis ? se plaint-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Un peu que je vais recommencer ! Si tu veux écrire tes trucs cochons, je ne te retiendrais pas, mais arrête de m'utiliser !

Hinata le fixa, puis hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin et l'air désolé.

\- Mes "trucs cochons" ? Petit naïf… "Le paradis du batifolage" n'a rien à voir avec quelque chose d'aussi triviale. C'est une série de…

\- "roman érotique qui réchauffe l'âme et le corps de ses lecteurs, sans distinction de sexe ou de rang social", compléta Naruto d'un ton las.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et le félicita comme s'il était un chiot qui avait retenu un tour.

\- Écrit par l'un des plus grand jûnin de notre temps et livre préféré du prochain hokage !

Naruto la regarda froidement, au fond de lui il espérait bien devenir hokage avant Kakashi, et il n'en était pas si loin.

\- Tous deux des pervers notoires.

\- Et d'excellent ninja qui sont une source d'inspiration constante. Alors tu m'aides ?

Il soupira et se pencha par dessus son épaule. "La tactique du batifolage" aurait dû rester le dernier ouvrage de la série de Jiraya. Mais un lecteur et fan de la première heure avait refusé de laisser l'œuvre mourir avec le maître. En tout humilité il s'était proposé de donner à Konoha une nouvelle série de roman érotique.

\- J'en était à "sans un bruit, sans un mot".

Et ce grand fan devenu auteur était appuyé contre Naruto, parfaitement concentré sur sa tâche.

\- "Il mord plus qu'il n'embrasse, griffe plus qu'il ne caresse et se fraie un chemin jusqu'au cœur de l'intimité de sa moitié" Hum… "moitié" c'est pas un peu… Je sais pas ?

Hinata lui jeta un coup d'œil puis retourna à son calepin.

\- Je changerais après. "Déchiré entre le plaisir et la douleur, elle le supplie de se calmer. Mais il n'entend rien, seul lui importe le plaisir de n'être à nouveau qu'un seul être consumé par le désir le plus brute. Il vint presser une main contre ses lèvres…"

Naruto l'interrompit.

\- Tu peux pas marquer ça ! C'est horrible. On dirait une agression !

Elle releva un sourcil et le regarde assez longtemps pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Vraiment ? C'est pourtant pas loin de ce qui s'est passé, non ?

\- C'est pas loin, mais c'est pas ça ! Je t'ai fais remarqué que tu étais trop bruyante et tu t'es vexé ! Tu m'as demandé de t'faire taire ! Tu as prit ma main, tu te rappelle pas ?! Tu m'as léché les doigts avant des les mordre. Note ça aussi !

Hinata sourit comme si elle se remémorait un agréable souvenir, puis posa les yeux sur lui, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Non. C'est mon histoire, c'est moi qui écrit. T'as qu'à écrire la tienne. Cela dit, le truc de la langue sur les doigts c'est super érotique ! Je le garde en note !

Naruto sourit à son tour, il était content qu'elle soit là et appréciait ce moment de convivialité. Il en oubliait vraiment sa peine et sa solitude.

\- Tu me racontera pour Sasuke et toi ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son carnet.

Le blond plissa les yeux en hochant la tête.

\- Tu sais… Quand vous… Heu ? "Ferez la bête à deux dos".

Elle avait annoncé l'expression en levant son crayon, comme si elle en lisait les syllabes, écrite dans l'air.

\- La quoi ? reprit Naruto sur un ton sec, pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir compris.

Alors Hinata ferma les mains.

\- La bête à deux dos… Tu sais ? Un dos, deux dos, compta-t-elle en superposant ses poing, avant de les faire tressauter l'une contre l'autre.

\- Mais ça va pas ?! s'insurgea t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant puis abdiqua.

\- On en reparlera.

\- Non, le sujet est clos ! C'est déjà assez embarrassant que nos ébats soient publiés une à deux fois par mois, je ne vais pas te faciliter la tâche !

Hinata garda le silence et laissa retomber le carnet hors du lit. Puis elle vint s'asseoir sur les jambes de Naruto et le scruta un instant.

\- C'est vrai que je suis publié au moins une fois par mois, mais ça fait très longtemps qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Tu ne te demande pas d'où me vient mon inspiration ?

Naruto sourit en montant une épaule.

\- Tu voudrais que je sois jaloux ? Comme tu l'as dit on n'a jamais vraiment été en couple tous les deux. Si tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te rends heureuse, je suis contente pour toi.

Hinata parut un peu troublée, et elle finit par sourire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison… Maintenant on va pouvoir parler comme des adultes ? Pourquoi m'avoir appeler ?

Naruto fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Parce que je voulais te voir.

Elle se redressa pour récupérer son haut et l'enjamba.

\- Mauvaise réponse. Si tu veux une oreille attentive, appelle-moi. Si tu cherche de quoi oublier tes problèmes quelques heures, les groupies qui rêvent de se faire le démon à neuf queues ne manquent pas.

Naruto la retint au poignet, et elle était prête à le gifler autant pour le secouer un bon coup que pour qu'il la lâche. Mais se figeat en découvrant son expression, c'était la détresse même. Et cela suffit à balayer toute la rancune et la colère d'Hinata.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir seul, chuchota-t-il le regard suppliant. Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal, mais par-dessus tout j'ai peur d'être seul ce soir. Ne me laisse pas.

Il soupira et la relâcha, Hinata passa les bras autour de ses épaules et rabattit sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle l'enveloppait et le réconfortait en lui massant la tête. Cette demande était aussi étrange que sincère.

Hinata se redressa et prit le visage de Naruto entre ses mains. Elle se pencha sur lui et ses longues mèches noirs violacée glissèrent de ses épaules pour former un rideau d'intimité autour d'eux. Son regarde pesa un instant sur ses lèvre, puis elle scruta ses prunelle bleu saphir.

Il était sincère, il ne voulait pas être seul. Mais ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il voulait être. Alors Hinata posa un baiser sur son front, un petit sourire éclot sur son visage.

\- C'était pas si difficile ! Allez, pousse-toi !

Elle le poussa un peu et vint se caler dans le lit, à côté de lui. Il soupira en passant le bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la fixait en silence.

Naruto lui fit un sourire espiègle puis se pencha et posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu.

\- Accourir, c'est bien la chose à faire quand une demoiselle en détresse appelle à l'aide, non ?

Naruto acquiesça, c'était de bonne guerre, elle poursuivit en s'appuyant davantage contre lui.

\- Tu parle d'une chambre d'hôpital de luxe ! Tu n'as pas de télévision.

\- Il y en avait une, mais j'ai demandé qu'on la retire. J'aime pas ces nouveaux gadgets.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as toujours pas investi dans un téléphone ? Parce que plus personne n'utilise de messager de nos jours !

Naruto releva un sourcil.

\- Konoha est plutôt bien desservi, mais pourvu qu'on s'éloigne un peu ces trucs ne marchent plus.

\- Ah ? Tu tiens déjà des propos qui sonnent comme "de mon temps... " C'est le premier pas pour devenir Hokkage, être ancré dans un temps révolu ! Accroche-toi et tu sera bientôt l'un de ces vieux machin en robe !

\- Est-ce que tu te moque de moi ?

\- Si peu.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Naruto se garda bien de parler de la visite Neji et de Tsunade. Il avait toute confiance en Hinata mais il n'avait aucun intérêt à lui parler de la perte de Kurama.

Avant qu'il s'en rendent vraiment compte Hinata se déshabillait et prenait la direction de la salle de bain. Naruto pouffa de rire.

\- Le truc de la salle de bain ? "_Tu veux bien me frotter le dos_" ou "_J'ai fais glisser la savonnette_" ? Hinata, tu peux trouver mieux que ça !

Elle passa à côté de lui en roulant un peu des hanches, lui accordant à peine un regard.

\- Je te respect bien trop pour ça, je veux dire que l'abstinence semble être un concepts merveilleux.

Il y avait du sourire dans sa voix, elle rejoint la salle de bain, et prit le soin de faire lentement glisser ses derniers vêtements. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de détailler ses courbes généreuses, et ses jambes finement musclés qui n'en finissaient pas. Bien consciente de son effet, Hinata se tourna, et dissimula sa nudité derrière la porte.

\- Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de t'inciter à briser tes vœux, c'est admirable de tenir en dépit de toutes les tentations. Je sais pas comment tu fais.

Elle lui lança un regard langoureux avant de fermer la porte et le cliquetis de la gâche informa Naruto qu'elle la verrouilla.

Il se mit debout à la fenêtre pour observer les forêt au loin. Au fond de lui, il savait que Sasuke était en vie et qu'il allait bien. Ce qui lui faisait mal était de ne pas pouvoir aller à sa recherche. Il était complètement passif face à la situation.

Le temps avait passé mais il pouvait toujours sentir les lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes, et il avait le cœur lourd à ne pas savoir où il était. Kurama était maintenant avec Neji, sans doute qu'il était le plus compétent pour s'en occuper. Tout était allé très vite, mais il avait déjà Matatabi alors…

Hinata avait enfilé une des tenues de rechange de Naruto, elle avait enveloppé ses cheveux dans une serviette en coton. Et elle vint se placer à côté de lui, regardant l'horizon puis le blond. Il parla le premier, lançant la discussion sur un tout autre sujet.

\- Tu imagine ce que ça aurait donné si on avait été ensemble ? On aurait eu deux enfants, Boruto et…

\- Boruto ?! réagit Hinata en pouffant de rire. C'est original, dis-moi. Et comment t'appelle tes pieds ? Les mains de tes jambes ?

\- C'est méchant ça ! Tu pourrais trouver mieux peut-être ?

Elle monta les épaules en niant de la tête.

\- Sans doute. Mes enfants auront un nom bien à eux. Et qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire ça tout d'un coup ? T'as prit un coup de trop à la tête ?

\- Non. Mais tu ne pense jamais à ce genre de chose ? Tu imagine que deux de nos amis se mettent en couple et qu'ils aient un enfant ensemble. Par exemple…Inojin !

\- L'enfant d'Ino et Saï ! C'est assez drôle. Elle est très attaché à lui.

\- Oui, c'est un bon gars. J'ai aussi pensé à Metal Lee !

Hinata rit de bon cœur.

\- Après Rock, Metal Lee ?! C'est vraiment très drôle, mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Lee a l'air plutôt calme et bien ranger mais il sait parfaitement comment fonctionne la reproduction humaine. C'est pas un saint immaculé !

Cela sonnait un peu comme un cris du cœur de la part de Naruto, Hinata le regarda longuement, en silence. L'air de l'inviter à la confidence. Mais il resta silencieux en regardant l'horizon, et ne la regardant que de temps à autre du coin de l'œil.

\- Je… Je le sais bien. Qu'il n'est pas aussi sage qu'il en a l'air, souffla-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard, la posture un peu raide. Naruto prit une grande inspiration et hocha de la tête.

\- Il cache plutôt bien son jeu non, vraiment bien même, reprit-il.

\- C'est un vrai démon au visage d'ange. Il fait même un peu peur, non ?

\- J'aime mieux ne pas trop en parler, si ça ne te dérange pas. Ça me met mal à l'aise.

Hinata monta une épaule.

\- Personne ne s'en vante, mais je suis certaine qu'il a un joli tableau de chasse.

Naruto tiqua, il y avait une pointe d'amertume dans cette dernière remarque.

\- Est-ce que… Cette personne qui te rends finalement heureuse c'est Lee ? Tu es en couple avec avec Rock Lee ?

Elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer alors que le rouge lui brûlait les joues.

\- C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, tu sais ? Je ne pense pas qu'il tienne un quelconque tableau de chasse. On en a fait des belles nous aussi et je ne pense pas qu'il t'en tiendrais rigueur parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

D'un hochement de tête, Hinata lui fit comprendre qu'elle en avait assez entendu. Naruto était un vrai ami, il n'avait pas ni regret ni rancune. Il était sincèrement heureux pour elle.

\- Merci Naruto. Je suis contente de pouvoir compter sur toi, et je te soutiendrais lorsque Sasuke reviendra.


	22. Chapter 22

On se revoit à Konoha

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 22

Neji fut un peu surpris de ne trouver personne pour l'accueillir à son arrivée au Domaine Hagoromo. D'habitude cet endroit était en effervescence permanent, c'est tout juste s'il ne fallait pas prendre rendez-vous pour avoir une entrevue. Sans s'annoncer il repoussa du plat de la main la grande porte de l'entrée qui n'était pas verrouillée.

A contre cœur il avait dû sceller Matatabi avec un collier qui le plongea dans un profond coma. Il n'y recourait qu'en dernier recours car son port prolongé peut conduire à la mort du bijuu. Neji savait et comprenait la souffrance de Matatabi, on l'avait arraché à sa maîtresse, à l'issue d'un combat qui lui avait coûté la vie. Maintenant il devait vivre avec une personne qui n'était rien pour lui. Tout cela était éprouvant et traumatisant, mais ça ne justifiait pas de mettre en danger tout un village.

Neji tendit l'oreille, la voix forte et impérative d'une femme se faisait entendre.

\- Un tremblement de terre qui arrache les escaliers des murs, fissures les plafonds sans laisser de trace sur les façades ? Abîme des bâtiments vieux de quelques semaines mais laisse intacte les antiquités de la ville ? Un tremblement de terre qui met le feu ? Y crois-tu vraiment ?

À laquelle répondit celle de Kôhei.

\- Ne me mens pas.

\- L'ai-je jamais fait ? Mon aimé, t'ai-je jamais dit autre chose que l'entière vérité ?

Neji en déduit qu'il devait s'adresser à son épouse, ils n'avaient jamais été présenté mais la réputation de Hagoromo Kyotsune la précédait. Il avança jusqu'au petit bureau où ils se trouvaient.

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté la maison après le tremblement de terre, reprit Kôhei d'un ton égal.

Il y eu un bruit, comme une chaise que l'on repousse.

\- Pas ça… Kôhei, ne me demande pas ça.

\- Puisque tu n'es pas une menteuse, dis-moi pourquoi t'être absenté au milieu de la nuit pendant près de deux heures ?!

Le renard argenté lui répondit dans un murmure menaçant.

\- Ne hausse pas le ton en t'adressant à moi.

Neji leva le poing pour toquer à la porte, mais sentit de petites pattes pousser depuis l'intérieur de sa veste et remonter jusqu'à son col. Kurama prit une grande bouffée d'air puis lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.

Il était trop faible pour rester seul mais pas assez pour rester calme. Neji se recroquevilla pour lui faire lâcher prise, tandis que la dispute entre les Hagoromo continuait.

\- Le Domaine Uchiwa est en miette, l'orphelinat supposé ouvrir dans une semaine tiens tout juste debout et les frontières du quartier que l'on rénove est la proie des flammes. Que suis-je supposé répondre à nos détracteur lorsqu'ils auront vent de ton escapade ?

\- Que j'ai juré de défendre mon époux et ses intérêts. Et c'est en ce but que je suis sortie cette nuit là. J'ai vu l'incendie se propager, j'ai la certitude qu'il n'est pas le fruit d'un accident, pas plus que les dégradations de l'orphelinat !

\- J'ai effectué l'inspection aux côté d'Haruno san, une shinobi choisi par l'hokkage en personne. Et ce qui est apparu c'est que cela est soit la conséquence d'une catastrophe naturelle. Soit d'une toute autre force de la nature, capable d'arracher un escalier des murs, choisir avec soin quel bâtiments attaquer…

La réponse du renard argenté sonna comme une sanction.

\- Et c'est tout naturellement que tu soupçonne ta propre épouse. Je suis sortie chercher des preuve, en vain. Mais si j'avais penser en avoir besoin auprès de toi, j'aurais cherché avec plus d'attention.

Neji rouvrit sa veste pour y enfouir le renardeau, tandis que des pas approchait rapidement de la porte.

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! Ce n'était pas à toi de se précipiter au-devant du danger au milieu de la nuit tandis que je t'attendais à la maison en me rongeant les sangs !

Il y eu un moment de silence et la femme soupira.

\- Tout cela… Ton regain d'autorité, cette pseudo méfiance… C'est parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Tu as peur qu'il m'arrive du mal, Kôhei, c'est cela ?

Neji tressauta lorsque le poing de Kôhei tapa lourdement sur la table et qu'il perdit son calme. Ils ne s'étaient rencontré que quelques fois, mais il lui était apparu comme un homme très calme et toujours détendu, presque désinvolte.

\- C'est vraiment trop te demander de te comporter comme l'épouse du chef de clan de temps en temps ? N'as-tu pas l'impression de t'être bien trop exposé ces derniers temps ?

Il y eu de nouveau un long moment de silence, à l'issue duquel le renard argenté s'adressa à Kôhei d'un ton calme et glacial.

\- Jamais assez. N'es-tu pas celui qui a oublié le temps où j'assurais ta sécurité ? Je suis forte.

\- Je n'ai oublié aucune des fois où tu as mis ta vie en danger pour préserver la mienne. Et j'avais bon espoir d'y mettre un terme en t'épousant. Dans une situation de crise, comme celle que nous vivons, j'aimerais simplement que tu reste en retrait.

La tension environnante était un peu retombée et Neji n'aimait pas particulièrement écouter aux porte. Il voulait remettre à Kôhei son invitation, à Tsunade la sienne et profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il tapa deux coups secs à la porte, sans jamais s'annoncer.

Le couple un peu troublé marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis Kôhei l'invita à rentrer. Il s'était assis à son bureau et son épouse se tenait debout à sa gauche, un bloc note en main, les épaules droites et la tête basse. Un maintien parfait comme on le racontait, et rien ne laissait penser qu'ils se disputaient encore quelques secondes avant cela.

\- Neji ! Il y avait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions vus ! Comment se porte mon petit frère adoré ! !

Neji roula des yeux, en avançant jusqu'au bureau. Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, depuis qu'ils avaient été présenté, Kôhei s'était montré scandaleusement familier avec lui. Allant jusqu'à le présenter et se comporter avec lui comme s'ils étaient frères.

\- Excuse-moi d'arriver sans prévenir, d'autant que tu semble bien occupé..

Kôhei chassa ses excuses d'un geste de la main et l'invita à s'asseoir à la chaise devant lui. Alors que Neji s'exécutait le couple échangea quelques mièvreries.

\- N'est-il pas mignon ? souffla Kôhei.

\- Simplement adorable, répondit son épouse d'un ton maternelle.

Neji tira de sa poche ventrale les plis que lui avait remit Yui, noir marqué d'un sceau vert, en tout point identique au sien. Il remit donc la première qui lui passa sous la main à Kôhei.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au deux Y entremêlés sur le sceau avant de passer le pli à son épouse. Et eut une discussion sur un ton des plus sérieuse.

\- Cela vient des Yamashiro, je n'avais jamais eu affaire à eux.

Kyotsune posa son bloc note sur le bureau et ouvrit le plis d'un geste assuré. Le sceau de cire se scinda nettement en deux parties et elle remit la moitié qui s'était détaché à son époux.

\- Cela atteste de la bonne réception, tu peux le rendre à notre petit Neji.

Le sceau de cire passa de main en main jusqu'à lui revenir, et Kyotsune lu le contenu du pli à voix haute.

\- Le bi de jade brisé doit être reformé.

Kôhei récupéra le pli et le posa sur la table à côté de lui sans le relire.

\- Et ils t'ont chargé d'une mission si importante ! Tu rends ton grand frère fier de toi, Neji !

\- Je suis ravis de voir que cela ne te bouleverse pas.

Il faisait preuve d'un tel flegme que s'en était rageant. Ils courraient le risque que les Yamashiro révoquent leur clan, reprennent leurs pouvoirs. Et Kôhei était tout à fait détendu. Et il était difficile à suivre. L'instant d'avant il reprochait à sa femme de se comporter comme le chef de clan. Et celui d'après il lui remettait ce courrier de la plus haute, en lui faisait une confiance aveugle sur son contenu.

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Nous autre, Hagoromo, avons pour principe de ne pas nous inquiéter des choses sur lesquels nous n'avons pas prise. N'est-ce pas, Kûki !

\- Hum ! Et vous devriez en faire de même, mon petit Neji ! Sinon vous vieillirez plus vite que votre aîné.

Kôhei se tourna légèrement vers elle et fit la moue.

\- C'est bien vrai ça ! Il finira tout fripé comme son oncle. Dis, Kûki, tu sais où il est notre morceau de jade ? Le vieux me l'a passé en me disant que c'était super important pour notre famille mais puisque lui n'en a jamais eu besoin j'ai dû le jeter quelque part...

\- Je sais où il est, souhaites-tu que je te le donne de suite, mon aimé ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Kyotsune fit quelques pas sur le côté et tapa plusieurs fois du talon sur le sol, il y eu un bruit de bois cassé et elle se pencha pour ramasser une boîte d'une vingtaine de centimètre.

\- Le bi de jade du clan Hagoromo, répliqua-t-elle en la posant sur le bureau.

\- Merci, Kûki. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Neji se leva et s'inclina légèrement pour s'excuser prêt à repartir comme il était venu.

\- Le rendez-vous est prit à la Vallée de Fin, aux premières lueurs du jour. Ne l'oublie pas et ne sois pas en retard.

\- Un instant je vous prie, Hyûga Neji. Combien de temps mon époux sera-t-il loin de Konoha ?

Kyotsune s'était adressé à lui directement, comme pour faire de lui le garant de son époux.

\- Je l'ignore, je suis convoqué comme chef de clan, au même titre que votre époux.

\- Vous serez bien prudent, d'accord ?

Il ne répondit rien, et tourna les talon pour s'en aller. Ce n'était pas pour être désobligeant mais il ne pouvait rien lui promettre. Il ne savait pas ce que ce séjour chez les Yamashiro lui réservait et il s'était promit de ne pas faire de promesse qu'il ne pourrait tenir.

oOo

Le jour déclinait et comme pour répondre aux prières secrètes des habitants du quartier Uchiwa menacés par les flammes, une fine bruine se mit à tomber. Pour le moment ce n'était rien de bien impressionnant, mais d'une minute à l'autre pouvait se déclencher une de ces tempêtes estivales qui noie le village sur des torrents d'eau pendant des jours. Si l'incendie était maîtrisé mais pas éteint, le quartier Uchiwa n'était simplement plus menacé.

Tsunade était rentré en début d'après-midi, l'air lessivé. Elle s'était écroulé sur son bureau et s'était endormit peu après. Kakashi poursuivit donc sa mission d'hokkage par intérim.

Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que la plupart des ninja qui étaient parti en mission ce matin s'étaient fait remplacer en début d'après-midi. Mais il y avait quelques exception : Ino et Sakura notamment.

Il reçu Ino dans un bureau qui faisait office de salle de repos, il y avait un peu moins de dossier archivé entassé dans tous les coins, une bouilloire et une caisse avec plusieurs thés différents. Elle avait les traits tirés et l'air grave, on pouvait aisément en déduire qu'elle avait passé une journée difficile.

\- Dur journée, j'imagine.

Il pressa le bouton d'allumage de la bouilloire et elle soupira lourdement en s'asseyant.

\- Vraiment longue. Il ne reste plus rien des maisons de fortune longeant le quartier Uchiwa. Il s'en est pas fallu de beaucoup pour qu'il soit atteint.

Kakashi avait déjà été averti de cela par le chef des pompier, mais il restait la question cruciale des victime. Puisque Ino avait abordé le sujet il poursuivit.

\- Il y a eu beaucoup de victime ?

\- Cinq personnes sont mortes et quatorze sont plus ou moins blessées.

Kakashi opina sans rien laisser paraître, mais au fond de lui il était plutôt rassuré. L'incendie était extrêment violent et il s'était préparé à bien plus de victimes.

\- Le bilan aurait été plus lourd sans un parfait travail de coordination, tu y est pour beaucoup.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ? J'ai des doutes sur deux des victimes, que dirais-tu si je t'apprenais que c'était des victimes du tueur en série dissimulé par cet incendie.

Il posa les tasses sur la table et lui proposa différents thé.

\- La position officielle à ce sujet c'est qu'il n'y a pas de meurtrier en série à Konoha, seulement une suite de malheureux incident isolés. C'était le cas ?

Ino choisit un thé en silence, puis leva un regard inquiet sur Kakashi.

\- J'en suis persuadé. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais il a fait deux victime de plus. Ignorer cet assassin ne le fera pas disparaître. Il n'arrêtera pas à moins qu'on ne l'arrête.

Il versa l'eau chaude dans les tasses et prit un temps de réflexion.

\- Il faut que tu restes concentrée, Ino. L'hokkage doit gérer des centaines d'affaires et elles sont toutes urgente.

\- Je le sais, mais… Je pense que c'est important aussi. Peut-être que je me suis trompée, que ça n'a rien à voir mais si ce sont bien des victime de cet assassin, ce sont deux victimes de trop.

Kakashi posa un regard compatissant sur Ino. Elle avait fait une intervention dans une classe et était resté parler un peu tard avec un petit groupe d'étudiant. Et l'un d'entre eux avait été tué après cette entrevue. Cette mort avait blessée Ino en son fort intérieur, elle était persuadé que ce drame s'était produit parce qu'elle l'avait retenue.

\- Tu as vraiment bien travaillé Ino, je pense que tu devrais prendre quelques jours de repos.

Elle prit sa tasse à deux mains et lui sourit.

\- J'économise mes congés payé pour les vacances d'hiver, mais si ceux là ne sont pas déduit de mon solde j'y réfléchirait.

Kakashi sourit sous son masque, un peu rassuré. Elle avait toujours le sens de l'humour.

\- Ce serait à la condition que tu en profite pour enquêter et pas pour enquêter.

Ino détourna le regard.

\- On dirait que l'on commence les négociations. J'ai des doutes sur ces morts, pourras-tu te pencher dessus ?

Kakashi s'avoua vaincu.

\- Rédige-moi un rapport détaillé des éléments suspects que tu as observés et je ferais remonter le tout à Tsunade.

Ino apprécia sincèrement ce geste, puis reprit son rapport. Elle lui présenta ses notes et la liste des personnels présents. Il lui fallut bien une demi-heure pour en aller d'un bout à l'autre. Puis la discussion devint à nouveau plus légère.

\- Sais-tu où est Saï ? Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui et à la réflexion cela fait bien une semaine que je n'ai aucune nouvelle.

L'œil droit de Kakashi glissa lentement sur le côté, Saï et Gaara avaient disparu. D'une part cela mettait Tsunade dans une rage folle, et d'autre la diffusion de la nouvelle pourrait créer un incident diplomatique avec Suna.

\- Il est toujours en mission diplomatique auprès du Kazekage.

\- C'est lui qui aurait besoin d'une semaine de repos ! ironisa-t-elle.

Après avoir fini son thé elle le remercia. Et Kakashi invita Sakura à le rejoindre. Dans l'idéal il préférait ne pas réquisitionner la salle de repos mais il y a longtemps qu'il voulait s'entretenir avec elle.

Sakura semblait presque radieuse pour être tout à fait honnête. Ce qui était presque déplacé compte tenue de la situation et la journée qui s'était passée.

\- Je m'attendais à faire mon rapport à Tsunade, elle n'est pas revenue ?

\- Elle est en entretiens. Ce matin t'as eu une escorte c'est cela ? Et ensuite…

\- J'ai poursuivis sur une inspection du quartier Uchiwa. Les Hagoromo préfèreraient sans doute que cela ne se sache pas, mais ce sont les infrastructures qu'ils ont rénovées qui sont parmi les plus abîmées.

Kakashi sourcilla à cette introduction.

\- Je sais que le point d'origine est à proximité du quartier Uchiwa, mais c'est quand même étrange. Si je ne m'abuse, ce sont les Hagoromo qui ont fait appel à une escorte.

\- En effet, ils craignaient un acte criminel, mais je n'ai rien vu qui laisse à penser que cela. Pour moi, cette enquête n'est qu'un moyen pour eux d'écarter leur responsabilité.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait un coup dur pour eux si l'orphelinat n'ouvrait pas dans les temps.

Sakura lui maintint le contraire.

\- Il n'ouvrira pas, à l'extérieur il n'y paraît rien mais le bâtiment est dangereux et je ne pense pas qu'une semaine suffira aux réparations.

Kakashi acquiesça, la mine grave.

\- Je vais en aviser Tsunade, et je ne pense pas avoir à te rappeler qu'en tant que soldat tu es sous serment et tenue au secret.

Compte tenu des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur les Hagoromo, cette affaire relevait maintenant de la pure politique. Les déclarations officielles devront donc faire l'objet de longue discussion afin de coordonner les versions.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler depuis notre mission de sauvetage à la Vallée de la fin.

Sakura prit appuis contre un bureau.

\- C'est vrai.

Il l'avait laissée seule au moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui et qu'elle cherchait à ce qu'on lui tende une main charitable. Tous ces gens qui se disaient ses "amis" lui avaient tourné le dos les uns après les autres. Cette solitude qui lui avait fait si mal était devenue sa plus grande force.

\- As-tu eu le temps de te reposer ? Naruto était dans un état plutôt préoccupant et je sais que ça été un moment éprouvant pour toi.

Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir aidé à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi être passé à côté de moi comme si je n'étais rien ? Une tape sur l'épaule, un regard tendre, un sourire… N'importe quelle trace d'attention aurait fait l'affaire.

\- Ca été un moment éprouvant pour nous tous ! Mais heureusement Naruto va bien, il s'est accroché et il est presque sur pied.

\- Mais toi, comment te sens-tu ?

Triste et en colère, tout le temps ! Et je ne trouve du répit que dans mes plans pour rendre tout le mal que l'on m'a fait. Je déteste ça.

\- Je vais bien, je vais plutôt bien, se reprit-elle. J'ai eu très peur pour Naruto et… Je sais que ça n'a plus vraiment de sens mais je m'inquiète pour Sasuke. Lorsqu'on a récupéré Naruto, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas si loin, j'avais cette certitude.

Le regard de Kakashi devint plus insistant.

\- Pour être honnête, j'espère qu'il va bien. Je peux me confier à toi, parce que tu as été l'une de mes élèves mais surtout parce que tu es devenue une collègue particulièrement ingénieuse et une grande amie.

Tout cela n'est que vile flatterie. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui elle était et de ce dont elle était capable. Il le saurait bientôt ! Tout comme elle s'était vengée des Hagoromo sans être soupçonnée.

\- Tu me laisserais t'aider si tu en avais besoin ?

\- Pas si tu arrivais trop tard, répliqua-t-elle de but en blanc. Parfois les choses sont cassées et on ne peut pas les réparer. On a beau être sincèrement désolé, regretter, il n'y a rien à faire.

Face à cette réponse un peu énigmatique, Kakashi compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de définitivement endommagé chez elle.

\- Je comprends.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Je vais bien, je continue à faire les trucs que je fais d'habitude. Je vois Ino et Hinata une fois par semaine, on s'entraîne un peu et on s'amuse beaucoup.

Kakashi ouvrit un peu les yeux en acquiesçant.

\- Tu devrais y aller un peu plus doucement la prochaine fois, ça ne va pas beaucoup plaire à son père que lui arrange le portrait. Il est encore très influent.

Sakura sourit, un peu flatté qu'il est immédiatement fait le lien avec les blessures d'Hinata. C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas raté. Et ça avait vraiment été un beau combat.

\- Je ferais attention. Si c'est tout pour le moment, je vais y aller. J'étais de repos normalement aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr, merci pour ton temps. Je regroupe les rapports et je ferais un compte rendu à Tsunade ce soir. Mais pour la forme ce serait bien que tu en rédige un de ton côté.

Sakura lui fit un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil en s'en allant, elle était vraiment devenue une belle jeune femme. A travers ces années, il l'avait vu grandir et faire face avec un grand courage à toutes les épreuves qui s'étaient dressée sur son chemin.

Kakashi sentait bien qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et qu'il n'était pas trop tard, elle n'avait pas encore abandonnée. Il était décidé à l'aider, même contre son gré.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur (ce chapitre à été publier début janvier)

Coucou mes chers lecteur et lectrice, je tenais d'abords à vous remercier de nous avoir suivi tout au long de ces 22 chapitres ! Vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux et réguliers. Mais tout cela ne serait pas possible sans Nounouille chan. C'est ma binôme et c'est aussi mon amie ! C'est elle qui publie les chapitres chaque semaine et elle est l'auteur à l'origine de cette histoire. Alors merci à toi !

Mes voeux pour cette années ? Je vous souhaite de trouver des moments de bonheur un peu partout dans votre quotidien, d'être et de rester en bonne santé et que vos rêves se réalisent. Ecrire une histoire est d'abord un acte égoïste mais c'est un honneur et un stress de dingue d'être lu ! Et je suis super contente parce que vous êtes d'une grande bienveillance !

Bon, je vais pas la faire beaucoup plus longue. Je sais, les chapitres ont tendance à être plus court et c'est frustrant ! On aimerait bien revoir Gaara ou Sasuke. Mais l'histoire me paraît un peu complexe et j'ai pas envie de tout gâcher en bâclant le récit. Dans l'idéal je vois une montée de tension avec une chute plus ou moins attendu...

Bien, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mes poussins !


	23. Chapter 23

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 23

Sakura avait quitté Kakashi, avec une drôle d'impression, il s'était montré attentif, il lui avait tendu cette main amicale qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines, mais n'était plus sûr de pouvoir la prendre.

La pluie commençait à tomber et elle serait sans doute trempée avant de rentrer, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Hier soir, Sakura avait fait quelque chose de vraiment mal et elle espérait bien que toute cette pluie en emporterait un peu avec elle. "Essayer"ses nouvelles capacité sur l'orphelinat l'avait rendu euphorique, elle s'était sentit invincible et bien décidé à aller au bidonville voisin pour...

_Tuer tout le le monde_.

Elle se retourna brusquement, inquiète. Sur le coup elle était persuadé que quelqu'un s'était penché à son oreille pour lui susurrer ces mots, elle frissonnait encore du souffle qu'elle avait sentit contre sa nuque. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais la rue n'était pas déserte, pour autant il n'y avait personne d'assez proche d'elle. Sakura sourit nerveusement et finit par mettre cette impression sur le compte de la fatigue.

Ses souvenirs de la veille au soir était comme un texte à trous, mais le peu dont elle se souvenait n'avait rien de reluisant. Elle s'était rendu dans la première maison de fortune, en assemblage de bois et taule ondulée. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à rentrer. Ensuite il y avait eu un bruit bizarre, des gens s'étaient réfugiés dans le fond et le feu était parti. Elle ne savait pas comment. Ce dont elle était sûr, c'était de leur avoir coupé toute retraite, en faisant s'écrouler des poutres enflammées au travers de l'entrée. Puis elle avait remonté l'allée, les mains légèrement levée, les maisons branlaient et s'écroulaient à son passage. Sans qu'elle ne se préoccupe de savoir si et combien de personne il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur.

Ce mépris pour la vie humaine ne lui ressemblait pas.

_Rester seule non plus._

Ce n'esit pas une excuse pour tout ! Le fait que Sasuke l'ait abandonné ne pouvait pas justifier ces actes. Le quartier Uchiwa aurait pu partir en fumée, des gens sont mort ! Elle n'y pouvait rien, mais n'allait pas pour autant se laisser gentiment sombrer dans une folie meurtrière. Elle ne devait plus jamais recommencer.

_Parce que ce n'est pas bien ? Qui détermine ce qui l'est ? Ils gênaient tout le monde et Tsunade n'avait simplement pas le courage de s'en occuper ! Elle les laissaient pourrir là en espérant qu'un jour ils se reprennent en main. J'ai réglé le problème ! _

Sakura avait honte et peur également, si Kakashi apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait, il ne voudrait plus l'aider. Elle marcha un instant sous les rires moqueurs de cette petite voix dans sa tête, ses regrets étaient sincère et elle prit le temps de s'arrêter un instant. Ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie qui gagnaient en force, les passants pressaient le pas et détournaient le regard. Ça la remplit de colère, elle savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Elle savait bien qu'elle avait mal agit ! Elle ne réclamait pas de pitié !

_Je suis là !_

Ce crie de l'âme ne passa pas ses lèvres et elle serra les poings, tout en pensant comme il serait facile de mettre un terme à leur existence inutile. Et elle fut comme frappé par une évidence. Elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à faire du mal aux gens. Il n'y a que les psychopathe qui font ça. Mais les autres, par leur indifférence quotidienne, leurs mots qui blesse, leurs regard plein de jugement et plus acéré qu'un poignard… avait rempli son coeur de douleur. Ils avaient mit toute ce mal en elle et le leur rendre n'était que justice.

La voix ne dit plus rien, et Sakura eu l'étrange impression qu'elle ne l'entendrais plus. Comme si elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Elle se redressa et prit la direction de la maison, elle prendrait une douche bien chaude avant d'aller se coucher. Et demain elle ferait un rapport à Koharu, peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à se maîtriser. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait fait de mauvais choix, des choses dont elle n'était pas très fière, qu'elle était une mauvaise personne.

oOo

Tel que prévu, Neji retrouva Tsunade dans son bureau en cette fin d'après-midi. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne lui fit pas aussi bon accueil que les Hagoromo.

L'air grave, les bras croisés, elle le toisait sans même l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il restait debout à attendre qu'elle lui adresse la parole, d'une certaines manière il s'értait habitué à ce que le regard et l'attitude des gens changent à son égard. C'est le genre de chose qu'on ne peut pas contrôler.

\- Tu m'as promis des explications, je les attends.

La voix de Tsunade claqua comme une branche de bois sec que l'on casse en deux.

\- Je suis en mission pour les Yamashiro.

Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Qu'ils l'avaient torturé, qu'ils l'avaient brisé et façonné jusqu'à ce qu'il se reconnaissent à peine en se regardant dans la glace.

\- Qu'as-tu fais de Kyûbi et Nibi.

\- Ils sont en sécurité.

Elle décroisa les bras et se pencha en avant, posant son opulente poitrine sur le bureau.

\- Tu compte me donner que des réponse fermée, après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

Il tira le dernier pli de la poche avant de sa veste et la fit glisser sur le bureau. Le regard de l'hokkage s'emplit de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Neji !

\- J'ai reçu une formation de la part des Yamashiro qui m'a permit de sauver Naruto et sans doute le village. Garde tes remerciement surtout, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi. Et ça, c'est de toute évidence un pli des Yamashiro, que je t'apporte parce qu'ils me l'ont demandé.

La colère de Tsunade laissa la place à de l'inquiétude, elle savait que Neji n'avait pas eu le choix.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? souffla-t-elle en prenant le pli cartonné.

Sa main trembla un peu et elle mit plusieurs seconde à ouvrir le courrier et prendre connaissance du contenu. Elle retomba sur sa chaise et le regarda comme s'il l'avait trahit.

\- Nous partons demain au premières lueurs du jour, le point de rendez-vous est la Vallée de la fin. Ne soit pas en retard.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir et me laisser comme ça Neji. Peux-tu seulement m'assuré que j'en reviendrais vivante ? Que le clan Sanju survivra à ça ?

Il monta une épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis convoqué au même titre que toi. J'ai reçu les même instructions.

Neji se pencha sur le bureau pour récupérer la moitié du disque de cire qui s'était détaché quand elle avait ouvert le pli. Tsunade semblait tétanisée par la peur. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça et avait exactement l'électrochoque qui lui permettrait de retrouver ses esprits. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa veste et l'ouvrit en grand. La boule de poils brune roula sur le bureau jusqu'à heurter les avant bras de l'hokkage.

Tsunade se redressa si brusquement qu'elle en fit tomber sa chaise.

\- Est-ce que tu te moque de moi ?!

Neji glissa la main entre les pattes de Kurama et le porta à hauteur du regard.

\- Je t'ai promis de t'expliquer ce que je fais et je ne me suis pas montré très loquace. Si je partais maintenant sans rien dire ce serait vraiment bizarre.

Elle le fixait comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

\- Je suis devenu éleveur figure toi, de ce type d'animaux. Il est plutôt mignon, tu ne trouve pas ? Alors… Je les nourris, avec mon sang et mon chakra. C'est pour ça que Kurama n'arrête pas de mordre. Et heu… Je les toilettes aussi.

Tsunade persifla entre ses dents serrés, les yeux exorbités.

\- C'est ça que tu entendais par "en sécurité" ? Est-ce que l'autre est avec toi aussi ?

Son expression devint neutre.

\- Evidemment que non, j'ai dû le punir. C'est aussi ça le devoir d'un éleveur. Kurama est trop petit pour que je le laisse seul ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Est-ce que ta curiosité est satisfaite ?

Elle était perplexe. C'est comme s'il jouait un rôle, et tâchait de la réconforter maladroitement, mais d'une certaine manière ça marchait. Elle lui fit un sourire titmide.

\- Oui… J'imagine.

\- On se voit donc demain matin.

Kurama se débattit un peu mais Neji finit par lui faire regagner la poche intérieur de sa veste qu'il referma jusqu'au col. Son expression était de nouveau neutre, on ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi il pensait. Il s'en alla comme il était venu, après s'être légèrement incliné en signe d'excuse.

A le voir ainsi, Tsunade en oublia l'inquiétude que lui causait la réception de l'invitation des Yamashiro. Pourtant la réunification du bi de jade n'avait rien d'anodin.

oOo

Arrivé dans le clan Yamashiro depuis près d'un mois, Sasuke était remit de presque toutes ses blessures et avait prit de nouvelles habitudes. Au réveil, Kô l'attendait à l'entrée de sa chambre pour s'absenter au déjeuner. Il le prenait avec Yurie, la chef du clan Yamashiro et retrouvait Kô qui restait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se coucher.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelque jours pour réaliser que tout était fait pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul. Il ignorait si c'était pour l'empêcher de fuir ou se protéger, et ce n'était pas préoccupant puisqu'il était libre d'aller et venir. Kô se faisait si discret que Sasuke en oubliait sa présence. Il avait également rate des repas avec Yurie pour reprendre son entraînement, sans qu'elle ne lui fasse de reproche. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait passé la journée en forêt avec Kô et ne rentrait que pour le dîner, sans qu'elle ne lui en tienne rigueur.

Sasuke mit simplement la table tandis qu'elle apportait les plats. Mais alors qu'ils allaient commercer le dîner, Kô vint les interrompre, un rouleau à la mains.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Yurie dôno. Mais c'est un message urgent de Konoha.

\- Un instant je te prie, Sasuke.

Elle déroula le document et en prit connaissance silencieusement, sa lecture finie elle afficha un sourire narquois.

\- Bien. Il semblerait que notre messager soit arrivée à destination et qu'il ait fait plus de bruit que prévu. Tu peux disposer Kô.

Il s'inclina légèrement et se retira. Yurie posa le rouleau entre les plats sur la table à manger et commença à servir Sasuke.

\- Alors ? finit-il par demander d'une voix timide. Vous aviez anticipé mon refus de devenir un Yamashiro, et agis en conséquent, j'imagine que c'est la réponse que vous attendiez.

\- Je me demande comment tu fais pour réfléchir le ventre vide.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke soupira lourdement.

\- Tu es bien moins patient que ne l'était ton père.

Il ne tiqua pas lorsqu'elle parla de son père, ne voyant là qu'une manœuvre pour détourner son attention.

\- Pour ma défense je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu.

Yurie lui fit un sourire tendre et s'avoua vaincu.

\- J'ai chargé ma fille cadette de convoquer les chefs des clans Sanjû, Hagoromo et Hyûga. Je n'en ai pas averti mon fils aîné et cela lui a manifestement beaucoup déplu ! D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne il a toujours voulu tuer sa sœur. Enfin… Je suppose que c'est ainsi que cela se passe au sein d'une fratrie.

Sasuke était livide, mais ce n'était pas à cause de ses allusions à la mort de son frère.

\- Je suis parmi les personnes les plus recherché de Konoha et vous ne trouver rien de mieux à faire que de convoquer l'hokkage en personne ?

Alors qu'il se plaignait Yurie avait remplit ses joues de bouchée vapeur à la crevette, c'était son pêcher mignon et de loin. Ils en avaient à presque tous les repas. Prit sur le fait elle lui fit d'abord un sourire gênée, puis elle roula des yeux en se câlant dans son siège.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes pressé par le temps. Cette affaire à déjà bien trop traînée à mon goût ! Tu n'as rien à craindre, Sasuke, je peux t'assurer que Sanju Tsunade laissera ses fonctions d'hokkage à Konoha.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

Cette question lui avait échappé et Sasuke la regretta un peu. Yurie tira le bol de semoule à elle et il sû qu'elle allait le gratifier d'un de ses contes culinaire.

\- Croyez-le ou non jeune Uchiwa, mais il fut un temps où le village de Konoha tel que nous le connaissons n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que des terres occupées çà et là par des familles plus ou moins riche.

Elle rassembla la semoule en un grand tas et lissa la base. Sasuke se désintéressa de son récit, il se pencha légèrement pour regarder sous la table. Yonosuke kun, le fils de dame Yurie se trouvait juste là. Assis dans les plis du kimono de sa mère. Il machouillait un gros pain de viande à la vapeur. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'est que dernièrement que Sasuke l'avait remarqué. Ce n'est pas qu'il était particulièrement petit pour son âge, mais il ne faisait pas un bruit et pouvait rester plusieurs heures sans bouger. Mais comme tout le monde le disait, il n'était jamais bien loin de sa mère.

\- Les grandes familles s'étaient longtemps disputées, affrontée de manières indirecte, jusqu'à ce que le premier sang soit versé. La guerre était déclarée et beaucoup de pères et de fils devaient périr. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les chefs de ces grandes familles s'accordèrent pour fixer l'affrontement à une colline, n'appartenant pour l'heure à personne.

Yonosuke sembla s'animer en réalisant que Sasuke le fixait toujours. Il rougit en détournant le regard, il s'était pas vraiment reparlé depuis qu'il avait essayé de le faire fuir dans la forêt.

\- Sur cette colline, vivait une petite famille de roturier sans grande ambition. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était l'argent, le pouvoir ou la guerre. Et vivait en harmonie avec la forêt, respectant les divinités qui y vivait.

Yurie avait tracé des sillons dans son bol de semoule et semblait s'emporté dans la démonstration. Un sourire en coin tirailla les lèvres de Sasuke, en pensant que Naruto aurait sans doute trouvé quelque chose de drôle à dire... "C'est ce qu'on appel pédaler dans la semoule" ou un truc comme ça.

\- Alors que la date de la bataille approchait la divinité la plus puissante de la forêt s'empara du corps et de l'esprit du fils aîné de la famille des roturier. Devenu un demi-dieu, il était plus fort que mille chevaux, plus rusé que mille renard et bien plus rapide que le vent. En une seule nuit il couru d'habitation en habitation, trouva et enleva les chefs des grandes familles qui n'aspirait qu'à la guerre.

Sasuke se surprit à l'écouter, c'est qu'elle était plutôt bonne oratrice. Yurie accompagnait ces gestes de paroles et effectuait comme une danse.

\- Privé de leur tête belliqueuse les membres des différentes famille retrouvèrent leur singularité, et réunit dans cette même crainte d'avoir perdu leur guide ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents. Pour ce qui est des chef guerrier, celui qui était devenu un dieu leur parla longuement. Il leur parla comme jamais on ne leur avait parlé. Il les mirent face à leur bêtise et leur contradiction.

Yurie tendit la main sur le côté de la table et celle de son fils s'y posa. Il sortit, les yeux légèrement écarquillé, ne comprenant pas ce que sa mère attendait de lui.

\- Et à force de dialogue, ce garçon amena la paix. Les chefs de ces familles reconnurent la bonté de ses actions et son caractère avisé. Un disque fut taillé dans la pierre de jade la plus belle jamais vu à ce jour, d'un vert profond moucheté d'or ! Il représentait le pouvoir de ces familles, réunit tout comme elle. D'un geste de la main, le garçon le brisa et en remit une partie à chaque dirigeant de clan. C'est en ces pierres qu'étaient détenu le pouvoirs de leur famille, le malheur et la destruction attendait celle qui la perdait.

Yonosuke regardait sa mère avec passion, c'était attendrissant.

\- En quittant le corps de l'aîné des roturier, le dieu de la forêt emporta tout ce qui ferait de lui une personne spécial. Lui et ses descendant étaient condamné à ne jamais être particulièrement fort physiquement, ni très rapide. Il leur laissa tout juste la ruse et l'intelligence. Mais le plus important est sans doute le nom qu'il reçurent, pour avoir aidé à ce que jamais le sang ne coule sur cette montagne.

\- Yama [montagne] shiro [blanche], les gardien de la montagne blanche, souffla le garçon.

Sur ces mots ils se dissimula derrière sa mère, qui semblait toute heureuse d'avoir terminé son récit.

Sasuke continua de la regarder un long moment en silence. Il commençait à se dire que Yurie était sans doute bien plus âgée qu'il n'y paraissait, il suffisait de voir comme elle s'embarquait dans ses histoires sans fins, à partir d'une simple question. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la ramener à la réalité mais elle le fit taire d'un regard dur.

\- J'y viens, Sasuke ! Laisse-moi le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Dans le conte, les chefs de clan ont remit leurs pouvoirs entre les mains des Yamashiro, qui ignorait ce que c'était. Je suis loin d'être aussi sottes. J'ai convoqué les chefs avec leur morceau de jade, dame Sanju et messeigneurs Hyûga et Hagoromo doivent être terrifié à l'idée que je les en prive. Alors tu sera bien le dernier de leur soucis.

\- Et quel est l'objectif de tout cela ?

\- Ton investiture. Une fois que tu aura reçu le titre qui va avec ton nom, le Conseil aura bien plus de mal à te faire tuer.

\- Vous allez faire de moi un chef de clan ? souffla-t-il sans réaliser.

Yurie ne lui accorda plus aucune attention et se concentra sur son fils.

oOoOoOoOo

Re. Je repose ce chapitre après deux semaines de repos. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était mauvais ! Je suis toute gênée. Donc il a été re-publié dans la matiné. Et le suivant le sera dans l'après-midi.

J'ai repris les cours, j'ai donc des devoirs à faire et mélanger les deux ça marche pas hyper bien ! Du coup le nouveau rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Et en parallèle je corrigerais ceux qui sont déjà sortie.


	24. Chapter 24

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 24

La pluie avait gagné en force dans la nuit pour se changer en orage, avec bourrasque et éclairs. Neji n'avait pas dormit plus de deux heures, et ce n'était pas tant de la faute de Kurama qui s'était défoulé en faisant un vacarme monstre, que de Yui qui pleurait à chaude larmes.

Neji la retrouva dans le lit où il l'avait posé, couchée en position fœtale, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les mains dans le visage et pleurant si fort, que seul l'orage couvrait ses cris de peine et de douleur.

Qu'on se le dise, il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement. Après tout c'était une Yamashiro, elle avait ce sang froid coulant dans ses veines et cette volonté d'arriver à ses fins par tous moyens. Mais elle avait été la seule à lui témoigné un tant soit peu de compassion, au cours de l'année qu'il avait passé dans sa famille.

Dans le but de l'endurcir ou de le tuer, Yumi Yamashiro la femme chargée de son entraînement, lui avait donné un violent poison. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle douleur et la fièvre l'avait fait délirer.

En le voyant dans cet état, Yui s'était empressé de lui apporter un remède puis avait pris sa défense. Soutenant qu'il ne serait pas toujours seul pour faire face aux épreuves qu'il rencontrerait, ce qui lui évita la mort pour avoir tricher aux entraînements.

Neji était entré dans la chambre où la jeune femme hurlait et se lamentait. Et il s'assit au sol à côté de la tête du lit, sans rien dire. Il voulait simplement être là avec elle, mais il fallut attendre que l'orage se calme un peu pour qu'elle écarte les mains et ne remarque sa présence. Elle se plaça alors tout près de lui et le fixa à travers le flot de ses larmes, sans qu'ils n'échangent le moindre mot.

C'est le bruit du verre qui casse qui réveilla finalement Neji. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yui et réalisa qu'elle était éveillée, les yeux mi-clos, l'expression neutre et les larmes roulant sur l'arrête de son nez pour rejoindre l'oreiller détrempé. L'orage n'était plus qu'une pluie constante et le soleil éclaircissait les nuages gris sans parvenir à passer au travers. Il était l'heure de se mettre en route.

Neji ouvrit la porte de la chambre et réalisa que ce qui s'était cassé n'était pas un verre mais une lampe. Kurama était assis sur la table où elle était placée, les oreilles basses et le dos courbé, les yeux fermés. Comme s'il lui suffisait de ne voir rien ni personne pour devenir invisible.

Neji l'interpella sur un ton ferme, mais ne le réprimanda pas davantage.

\- Si tu as faim il y a d'autre manière de demander, ne casse pas mes affaires.

Et il tendit son index au renardeau qui ne le regarda qu'un instant, avant d'y planter ses petites incisives et de le mordiller jusqu'au sang.

Kurama semblait s'adapter plutôt bien à sa vie en extérieur. Mais il était encore petit et faible, Neji n'était même pas sûr que sa conscience soit intacte. Il l'avait libéré sans prêter attention ni respecter le protocole et il n'avait aucune idée des conséquences. Pour l'heure il avait l'air de se porter pour le mieux. Il avait l'œil vif, il était réactif et il avait bon appétit.

Il prit le renardeau à une main et le posa sur son épaule le temps de rassembler de quoi se protéger de la pluie, la pierre de jade appartenant à sa famille et les moitiés de sceaux vert attestant de la bonne réception des invitations.

Au moment de ranger Kurama dans une sacoche sous son long manteau il le regarda longuement. Gaara devait être sur le chemin du retour, pour lui apporter un parchemin permettant de séparer un Jinchuriki de son bijuu en toute sécurité.

Ce n'était pas vraiment d'avoir fait déplacer Gaara pour rien qui rendait Neji si grave, mais la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Kurama avait pu sortir de sa prison de chaire. C'était la preuve que Naruto n'était pas passé loin de la mort et qu'il était lui-même faible et fragile.

Avant de sortir il essaya vainement de protéger Yui contre la pluie, mais elle refusa fermement. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas marché, il releva sa capuche et la prit sur son dos, comme la veille au soir.

Le jour se levait à peine et la pluie avait vidé les rues, tout ce que l'on entendait c'était les gouttes jouer à rythme régulier sur les tuiles. Il pouvait sentir Yui se détendre contre son dos, elle commença même à glisser. Un peu inquiet il la réajusta et en se tournant, il réalisa qu'elle s'était assoupit.

Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps à la Vallée de la fin avant que Tsunade ne le rejoigne. C'est à peine si elle le salua d'un signe de la tête, elle avait les traits tirés et le teint pâle. Ils attendirent en silence un bon quart d'heure avant que Kôhei arrive en courant.

\- Bonjour, désolé de mon retard mais il fallait que je m'organise un peu. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Inutile de lui retourner la question, il avait le teint frais et semblait sortir d'une bonne nuit de huit heures.

\- J'ai oublié le bi de jade en venant du coup j'ai dû retourner la chercher enfin… J'ai plus vraiment l'habitude de m'occuper de toutes ces choses seules. Kûki me sert d'aide-mémoire normalement ! C'est dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas venir d'ailleurs.

\- C'est juste normal, Kôhei. Ce n'est pas une promenade de santé, pesta Tsunade.

Elle était de ceux que le jeune Hagoromo agaçait, il semblait toujours tout prendre avec désinvolture. Quel que soit le problème ou la situation il faisait son sourire niais et hochait la tête. Ils allaient peut-être vers une mort atroce entre les mains des Yamashiro et un anéantissement de leur clan, et cet idiot s'excusait comme s'il était arrivé en retard en classe.

Il lui répondit avec un sérieux dont elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve.

\- Le village n'est pas très sûr pour nous en ce moment.

Ce n'était qu'un soupir, à peine audible sous la pluie et il détourna rapidement l'attention et s'intéressant à la jeune femme que Neji portait sur son dos, par-dessus son manteau et sous la pluie.

\- Dis donc petit frère, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on porte une demoiselle ! Elle va prendre froid comme ça.

Neji fronça les sourcils en ajustant Yui sur son dos.

\- C'est la Yamashiro qui m'a chargé de vous convoquer et la pluie ne la dérange pas.

Tsunade recula sans vraiment s'en rendre compte alors que Kôhei s'avançait au contraire pour repousser les mèches qui couvrait le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Hey, petite. Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes sous toute cette eau.

\- Kôh…

Neji n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses mises en garde que Kôhei empoigna Yui pour la remettre sur pied. Il posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à son niveau.

\- Petite ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Tsunade avait reculé un peu plus et regardait la scène avec crainte, Neji s'était tourner prêt à intervenir sans vraiment savoir comment.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal ?

Yui serra les poings en le regardant méchamment, mais sans lui demander son avis Kôhei ôta son manteau et lui posa sur la tête et les épaules.

\- C'est quand même mieux comme ça. Alors ? Où as-tu mal ? C'est tes jambes ?

\- Mon grand frère a été méchant avec moi, répondit-elle d'une voix enfantine en portant la main au bijou qu'elle avait sur la tête.

\- Je vois. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester sous la pluie et te rendre encore plus malade.

Il glissa un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva.

\- Tu vois Neji, c'est comme ça qu'on porte une demoiselle. Enfin, il va falloir que tu t'entraînes encore un peu, tes bras ne tiendrait sans doute pas la distance.

Le Hyûga ouvrit la bouche et se ravisa en réalisant que rien de courtois n'en sortirait. Il invita le groupe à le suivre d'un hochement de la tête et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. D'ici une petite heure ils arriverait au clan Yamashiro.

Cette scène tout entière et la dernière remarque de Kôhei, marquait la fin de sa patience. Il n'avait rien demandé de tout ça ! Il était censé méditer en pleine forêt, veiller à l'équilibre mentale et physique des bijuu… Pas retourner dans le clan Yamashiro pour remettre en question le pouvoir ou l'autorité de sa famille.

Yaya l'avait dit lui-même, les Yamashiro n'ont pas pour habitude de demander à quelqu'un d'accomplir plus d'une mission dans sa vie. Ce qui veut dire que ça ne se fait pas ! Et il était autant agacé que curieux de découvrir quel mystérieux concours de circonstance l'avait mené à cette situation.

oOo

Il n'y avait plus que des braises rougeoyantes dans le foyer que Saï avait allumé à l'entrée de la grotte dans laquelle ils s'étaient abrités pour la nuit. Gaara était accroupi proche de l'entrée et regardait les gouttes d'eau éclabousser ses chaussures.

Il n'aimait pas Konoha, enfin… Pas particulièrement. Non, pas du tout. L'air y est moite, la chaleur désagréable et ça grouillait de toutes sorte de bestiole.

A Suna l'air était sec, il y avait le jour qui était chaud et la nuit qui était froide. La saison des moussons que tout le monde attendait avec impatience et certaines années il avait même de la neige. C'était vraiment un pays merveilleux.

Gaara se gratta le bouton de moustique qu'il avait sur l'avant-bras, le regard morne.

Les moustiques ont besoin d'eau pour pulluler, alors il y avait à Suna mais pas autant, pas tout le temps. Ce qu'il pouvait détester les moustiques.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il n'irait jamais à Konoha, il n'était pas fait pour cet endroit. Tout y est bien trop moite, tiède ou mouillé. Lorsque ce n'est pas les trois à la fois comme aujourd'hui.

S'il y allait si souvent ces derniers temps c'est parce qu'il y avait de très bon amis et Saï.

Gaara se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil au brun qui dormait encore. Il était dans leur sac de couchage, sur le dos un bras tendu sur le côté, c'est là que le roux avait passé la nuit. Dans ses bras et tout contre lui. Il avait fini par vraiment s'habituer et apprécier Saï.

Une fois qu'il aurait signé ce stupide contrat de bois de chauffage il n'aurait plus de raison d'aller à Konoha si souvent. Et ça voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus être avec Saï. Il avait tout tenté pour qu'il le suive à Suna, sauf lui demander directement peut-être.

Le brun bâilla en s'étirant et se redressa pour croiser son regard.

\- Désolé, j'ai trop dormi je crois.

\- Tu as passé des heures à allumer le feu avec du bois détrempé, je ne pensais même pas que tu y arriverais.

Saï se leva et commença à plier le sac de couchage.

\- L'astuce est d'enlever l'écorce gorgée d'eau et… un peu d'essence à briquet, c'est mon secret.

Gaara pouffa de rire et ramassa son manteau en se levant, il fit quelques pas jusqu'à Saï et s'arrêta face à lui, la tête dans les épaules. Il resta là, les mains serrées sur son épais manteau, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne reporte toute son attention sur lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Il n'est pas tout à fait sec ?

Le roux plissa les yeux en signe d'incompréhension, alors Saï désigna du doigt le manteau.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ça enfin… Je me disais qu'il t'en faudrait un. Quand tu viendras à Suna il te faudra un manteau, pour te protéger du soleil.

Sans vraiment réfléchir il posa la main contre la joue de Saï, laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa nuque, sur ce haut noir qui était bien trop court et enfin sur son ventre laissé nu.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que ta peau soit abîmée par le soleil, il ne fait pas de cadeau de part chez nous.

Saï était comme tétanisé, il avait les yeux écarquillés et fixait Gaara sans réagir. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses jambes semblaient remplie de coton. Que devait-il faire ? Comment était-il sensé réagir ? Il détourna mécaniquement le regard en prenant difficilement une inspiration. Ce qu'il ressentait était presque douloureux, mais il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose avant que la situation devienne embarrassante.

\- Je vis à Konoha la plupart du temps et je ne sors pas vraiment quand je suis à Suna. Je n'en aurais aucune utilité.

C'était en rapport avec la proposition de Gaara et ça lui laissait le temps de se ressaisir, cette réponse était parfaite. Il le regarda de nouveau dans ses grands yeux émeraude et y lu de la déception. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux.

Le roux baissa légèrement les épaules, comme s'il s'avouait vaincu.

\- Toute ta vie est ici après tout.

Saï fit la moue puis s'accroupit, il se sentait vraiment bizarre, c'était comme si son corps recevait un message que son cerveau ne parvenait pas à interpréter. Son souffle était plus court, ses mains glacées et ses joues brulante, comme si son sang avait migré d'un coup de ses extrémités à son visage. Sans arrière-pensée, Gaara posa une main sur son épaule mais son cœur s'affola de nouveau alors il le repoussa et tomba sur les fesses.

\- C'est pas comme d'habitude quand tu me touche, arrête !

Gaara ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois rougir, excuse-moi.

Il lui tendit une main charitable que Saï toisa puis ignora.

\- Tu as l'air plutôt fier de toi. Mais rien ne prouve que tu en sois la cause, j'ai simplement dû prendre froids.

Saï se leva seul et continua de ranger leurs affaires de manières à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus que dans un sac. Il prenait soin d'ignorer Gaara qui le regardait avec amusement, comme un chat observerait une souris.

Mais il avait ses pinceaux à portée de main et n'hésiterais pas à les utiliser sur le roux. Pour le lui faire comprendre il en tira un de la sacoche qu'il avait à la jambe et le fit jouer entre ses doigts.

\- Dis Saï, t'es un soldat fidèle à Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu accomplirais n'importe quelle mission qui te serais confiée de manière officielle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait et je n'ai rien à te prouver.

Ses réponses étaient un peu sèches mais en rien offensante. Gaara fit quelques pas jusqu'à lui tout en restant à une certaine distance.

\- Je sais que m'accompagner est une mission qui t'as été confié par l'hokkage et le Conseil. Mais je ne veux pas que notre collaboration cesse, rentrer à Suna avec moi et de rester à mes côtés ?

Saï inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et répondit de but en blanc.

\- Si tu le veux tant, tu n'as pas à me demander mon avis. Il te suffit de soumettre mon transfert à l'acceptation de n'importe quel contrat.

\- Je le sais, mais je ne veux rien t'imposer. Je suis le Kazekage de Suna et toi l'anbu de Konoha qui veille à sa sécurité. Ce qui nous lie c'est la mission qui t'a été confié et je ne veux plus que ce soit le cas.

Le brun détourna le regard le temps de réfléchir.

\- Si tu veux qu'on soit amis, je considère que c'est déjà le cas. On partage une certaine intimité et des relations qui dépasse la simple politesse professionnelle.

Gaara fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et tout naturellement Saï leva son pinceau pour le repousser. Mais le roux saisit son poignet et lui tordit le bras dans le dos. Ils se retrouvèrent torse contre torse et il le relâcha pour poser un baiser vorace sur ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Saï fit de nouveau des siennes et il peinait à reprendre son souffle, alors que le Kazekage lui essuya la commissure des lèvres du bout du pouce.

\- Est-ce le genre de chose que tu fais habituellement avec tes amis, Saï ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Le brun nia d'un petit hochement de tête.

\- Tu sais maintenant quels sont mes intentions et pourquoi je ne peux pas user de mon influence pour que tu restes à mes côtés.

Il baissa les yeux, Gaara monta une épaule et se recula.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je suis désolé.

L'anbu referma le sac sur leurs affaires, puis il ramassa le manteau que Gaara avait laissé tomber et l'habilla toujours sans prononcer un mot. C'est au moment de refermer les boutons qu'il s'adressa à lui.

\- Konoha a fait de moi celui que je suis. Je n'y aie plus de famille à proprement parler mais… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tout laisser derrière moi pour t'accompagner, je ne sais pas si être à tes côtés me suffira. J'apprécie que tu m'aies demandé mon avis mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Il ramassa un grand chapeau conique, en bambou tressé qu'il posa sur la tête de Gaara, de manière à ce qu'on ne distingue que difficilement son visage dans l'ombre projeté. Et avant de se remettre en route pour le village, il ramassa une poignée de terre qu'il jeta sur les cendres rougeoyantes.

Ils firent quelques pas sous la pluie sans rien dire, puis Gaara remonta son chapeau.

\- Ce n'était pas un non, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne m'as pas repoussé non plus.

Saï se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, alors il revint à son niveau en poursuivant.

\- C'est même une bonne chose que tu ne répondes pas de manière impulsive, ça veut dire que tu me prends au sérieux.

L'anbu lui rabattit le couvre-chef sur le visage, il le réajusta et ne dit plus rien, le cœur bien plus léger. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Saï ne le dégoûtait pas, il avait juste besoin de temps pour accepter ou rejeter ses sentiments. Mais dans l'attente ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble comme avant.

Contrairement à Shûkaku, Gaara n'avait aucun intérêt pour les femmes, il s'en était rapidement rendu compte et s'était résigné à finir ses jours seuls. Il était le dirigeant de Suna et les mœurs étant ce qu'elles sont il pourrait tout juste éviter un mariage de convenance. Et rester célibataire aux yeux du public pour se consacrer à Suna.

La vérité étant bien différente, s'il en avait eu la possibilité il aurait courtisé Saï comme il le mérite, en le couvrant de cadeau luxueux et l'invitant dans toute sorte d'endroit merveilleux. Ils auraient pu un jour adopter et élever des enfants, mais Gaara était né cent ans trop tôt pour ça. Alors, quand bien même Saï accepterait-il de vivre à ses côtés ce serait en tant que garde du corps, avec la peur que la vérité de leur relation ne soit révélée.

\- Tu ne dis plus rien ? demanda soudainement l'anbu.

\- C'est parce que je pensais que c'était une bonne idée que tes vêtements soit imperméable, mais dommage qu'ils soient si court. Même si la pluie est chaude tu vas finir par prendre froid. A moins qu'il n'y ait une astuce que je ne connaisse pas, du même type que l'essence a briquet, tu sais.

Ne comprenant pas le second degré de cette remarque, Saï lui répondit simplement.

\- Il suffit de prendre une bonne douche en rentrant, et faire en sorte de ne pas trop se refroidir.


	25. Chapter 25

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 25

La jambe de Naruto glissa hors du lit pour tomber sur la tête d'Hinata, couchée au sol juste à côté, elle le repoussa et se releva difficilement. On pouvait rêver mieux comme réveil, ils avaient parlé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et elle avait finit par dormir à même le sol. Cela dit, Naruto lui avait tout de même passé un oreiller et une couverture.

Les yeux encore plein de sommeil elle se tourna vers la porte pour voir une infirmière bafouiller quelques excuses en détournant le regard. Hinata remonta le draps sur sa poitrine, tout d'un coup parfaitement réveillée.

\- Toutes mes excuses, je pensais que vous seriez déjà parti.

L'héritière du clan Hyûga pinça les lèvres, abandonnant toute idée de défense ou d'excuse. L'infirmière lui renouvela ses excuses et s'en alla.

Naruto laissa de nouveau sa jambe pendre hors du lit et se redressa pour regarder Hinata qui semblait vraiment agacé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. La situation était plutôt amusante, de ce qu'elle avait vu l'infirmière devait sans doute s'imaginer qu'Hinata s'était jeté derrière le lit en l'entendant entrer.

\- Je vois que la situation t'amuse beaucoup.

Il reçu la couverture en pleine face le temps de la retirer, Hinata faisait des aller et retour dans la pièce pour récupérer ses affaires.

\- Juste un peu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'agites dès le matin.

\- Avant midi tout le village sera au courant que j'ai passé la nuit ici et les rumeurs iront bon train.

Naruto s'assit et enlaça un oreiller.

\- Et ça semble te déranger. Tu n'en a pourtant pas fait autant quand on nous a prit en photo ensemble et mit dans la rubrique des couples les plus évidents.

Hinata lui jeta un regard plein de colère l'espace de quelques instant, avant de se radoucir. Il y a plus de six mois de ça ils étaient en effet parut dans un magazine, mais il y avait le Renard argenté sur la couverture. Elle avait trouvé ça plutôt cool à l'époque et puis six mois en arrière elle était vraiment célibataire et s'en fichait. Alors que maintenant… sa situation était compliqué.

\- Tu as raison, c'est stupide. Tu te sens mieux ?

Naruto la regarda enfiler son haut et le faire glisser sur sa poitrine puis recouvrir son ventre. Elle était bien plus musclée qu'avant, c'était impressionnant.

\- Bien mieux, je te suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir passé la nuit avec moi. Tu sais, Inoue n'est pas le genre à colporter des rumeurs, elle s'est sans doute beaucoup amusée de la situation. Les infirmière qui s'occupe de moi sont choisit pour leur discrétion, mais je peux lui dire de ne rien dire de ce qu'elle a vu ce matin si tu veux.

Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant en se recoiffant.

\- Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Tu sais, hier soir tu m'as écouté parlé sans dire grand chose. C'est à cause de Lee que tu es inquiète ?

Hinata se tendit sensiblement, un peu agacée elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Suis-je à ce point transparente ?

Naruto inclina la tête sur le côté, le regard plein de tendresse.

\- Pas vraiment mais hier soir t'as soigneusement évité de parler de lui et au réveil tu t'inquiète qu'on raconte que t'as passé la nuit ici. Je ne suis pas peut être pas le plus intelligent de Konoha, mais lorsque j'ai mes huit heures de sommeil je ne suis pas plus bête qu'un autre.

Hinata resta silencieuse un moment, puis elle décida d'être honnête envers lui. Naruto était son meilleur ami et sans doute l'une des personnes la plus à même de le comprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de lui parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Il n'y a rien de très important entre lui et moi, on passe juste de chouettes moment ensemble. Et j'ai aucun compte à lui rendre, alors ce n'est pas la peine de parler à ton infirmière. Je reviens ce soir pour dix-huit heures, demande un futon et la télé.

Naruto resta dubitatif, mais quelques chose d'autre chassa ses inquiétudes.

\- Tu comptes passer le week-end à regarder cette série pourrie ?!

\- J'ai plus la clé de l'appartement de Neji et pas de télé dans ma chambre. Ils diffusent les épisodes de la semaine le week-end, c'est quand même pas grands chose pour le service que moi je te rends ! Et je t'interdis de dire du mal de ma série.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en quittant la pièce.

Naruto se cala contre le montant de son lit, il profita de ces quelques minutes de bien être, avant de prendre pleinement conscience de sa solitude. Il se leva pour se placer dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, il tendit le bras, elle était tiède, c'était plutôt agréable de la sentir couler contre sa peau.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant la culpabilité lui serrer le cœur.

Sasuke était peut être sous cette même pluie et il la maudissait. Il était peut-être seul, toujours aussi blessé mais Naruto avait la certitude qu'il n'était pas mort. Il n'avait rien pour l'affirmer, juste une certitude irrationnelle, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment vivre sans Sasuke. Il n'était pas prêt.

Pour l'aider, il s'était séparé de Kurama. Avec le recul il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont cela pourrait lui être utile. Il avait laissé Neji partir avec lui, sans poser de question et il se trouvait bien démunie.

L'infirmière tapa deux coups à sa porte avant de rentrer.

\- Cela fait plaisir de vous voir levée, la visite d'Hinata semble vous avoir fait le plus grand bien.

Il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite en se demandant s'il n'avait pas commis une grave erreur en se faisant une confiance aveugle à Neji. Et il commençait à désespérer de revoir Sasuke un jour.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas Tsunade qui s'occupe de moi ? C'est ce qui était prévu il me semble.

\- L'hôkkage a dû s'absenter de toute urgence ce matin. Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour vous accorder les meilleurs soins.

\- Je le sais, je ne voulais pas être grossier.

Sa question avait sonné bien plus offensante qu'il n'avait voulu, mais la quiétude que lui avait apporté la présence d'Hinata s'en était allé avec elle. Et il avait maintenant la désagréable impression d'avoir été utilisé puis laissé à son sort.

Naruto se tourna vers l'infirmière, se forçant un petit sourire. Il retourna sur son lit pour effectuer les quelques tests de contrôle, tâchant de mettre de côté ses idées noirs.

oOo

Tsunade avait dû s'absenter en urgence, laissant à Kakashi les clés du village. C'était de plus en plus courant et il était en bonne voie pour devenir le prochain hokkage.

Il classait les rapports de la veille, sur l'incendie du quartier Uchiwa et les dégâts causés par le tremblement de terre. Ensuite il en ferait une synthèse pour chiffrer les indemnisations et tâcherai de les faire correspondre avec les fonds prévus pour les catastrophes naturelles. Ce n'était pas bien passionnant, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle.

Kakashi était concentré sur son travail, installé au bureau de l'hokkage. Il ne leva pas la tête lorsque Yaya entra sans frapper.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air très occupé, j'ai besoin de vous.

L'absence de gêne de Yaoshi ne le surprenait plus, et Kakashi lui répondit sur un ton détaché, tout en poursuivant son tri.

\- Je suis très occupé, et nous n'avons plus aucune raison de nous voir et de nous parler.

Contre toute attente Yaya s'avança jusqu'au bureau et tira la chaise pour s'asseoir à son niveau, il baissa la voix sur le ton de la confidence et se montra assez familier.

\- Kakashi, je fais face à une situation difficile et j'ai besoin de vous.

\- Ton renvoi ne sera publié que dans une semaine, techniquement t'es encore adjoint au conseil. Tu peux avoir qui tu veux, je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter, je suis réellement occupé.

Yaya jeta un coup d'œil aux rapports qu'il compilait, puis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Il s'agit d'une affaire à caractère personnelle, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître mon choix se restreint à vous. On peut sans doute trouver un terrain d'entente, vous savez comme je travaille dur, accordez-moi une petite heure et je travaillerais consciencieusement pour vous jusqu'à la fin de journée.

Kakashi se redressa en soupirant.

\- Au bureau de l'hokkage, la journée ne finit pas à seize heures, Yaya.

Il répondit à cette remarque par une moue interloqué.

\- Vraiment ? La mienne si, et je peux vous assurer que j'aurais fini à l'heure pile. Mais puisque l'on commence à négocier je suppose que vous êtes d'accord.

Kakashi repoussa son siège, c'était un bon marché, Yaoshi n'avait qu'une seule parole.

\- Pas plus d'une heure.

\- Il pleut à verse, ne devriez-vous pas vous couvrir davantage ?

Il enfila sa veste et remonta la fermeture sous son menton.

\- La pluie ne me dérange pas, mais tu peux me dire où nous allons ?

\- Chez dame Hagoromo, elle m'a fait demander.

Il n'en dit pas plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur le pas de la porte de la maison Hagoromo. Là, Yaya regarda ses pieds, puis ses mains et il se détacha les cheveux qu'il avait bien plus long qu'il n'y paraissait puisqu'ils lui tombaient dans le bas du dos.

\- Une fois que tu auras fini de te recoiffer on pourra peut-être y aller ? Il ne te reste que quarante-cinq minutes, je suis gentil, je ne te déduis pas le trajet de retour.

Il noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval puis en un chignon qui se défit en partie pour un rendu identique à celui qu'il avait défait.

\- Yaoshi, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer dame Hagoromo, c'est le genre de personne avec beaucoup de caractère mais d'une très grande gentillesse. je ne vois pas ce qui te rends si nerveux. Elle a dû t'appeler pour que tu porte sa voix auprès du Conseil, les Hagoromo ont eu un coup dur et…

Yaya lui fit un sourire pincé et ouvrit la porte avec empressement, comme s'il voulait en finir au plus vite.

\- Ce n'est rien de ce que vous pouvez imaginer, mais j'apprécie votre tentative de me rassurer. Le clan Yamashiro, auquel j'appartiens, obéis à des règles très stricte, qui nous impose la retenu en toute circonstance, au risque de le payer de nos vies. Mais tout arbres à ses branche pourri et les Kuroyama sont celles de ma famille.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec dame Hagoromo.

Le domaine était totalement vide, c'était plutôt inquiétant. Ils avaient traversé un premier salon et une bonne partie de la maison principale pour rejoindre une petite dépendance dans l'arrière-cours. Yaya s'arrêta devant la porte entrebâillée et regarda Kakashi droit dans les yeux, pour la première fois il lut de l'incertitude et même de la crainte dans son regard.

\- Dame Hagoromo était ma sœur. Mais elle a fait des choses si horrible qu'elle a été exclu du clan. Les Kuroyama n'existait pas avant elle, c'est le seul fruit pourri de cette branche maudite et je la hais.

La voix de Kyotsune sonna douce et claire.

\- Yaoshi, est-ce bien toi ? Ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte.

Kakashi n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais avant de rentrer, Yaoshi l'empoigna le bras et le mit en garde.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, ne baissez pas votre garde et faites très attention.

Puis il repoussa les portes d'un boudoir, décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Deux canapés recouverts de velours vert se faisaient face, séparé par une table basse sur laquelle était posé une bonbonnière de cristal, remplie de dragée couleur pastel.

Kyotsune portait un yukata très simple, en coton blanc sans aucune décoration, tenu par une ceinture noire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés et coiffé en arrière, retenu par de longues épingles d'or au bout desquels pendaient des grelots et des ornements. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Kakashi, elle baissa la tête et referma pudiquement les pans de yukata sur sa gorge.

\- Si j'avais su que tu viendrais accompagné je me serais apprêté. Je vous présente mes respect, Hatake dôno.

\- Et moi de même dame Hagoromo.

Yaoshi s'assit dans un des canapés et invita Kakashi prendre place en face de lui.

\- Garde ta politesse de façade pour les autres. J'ai déjà mis Kakashi en garde contre toi, c'est mon garde du corps pour cette entrevue.

Kyotsune prit place à côté de Kakashi, se pencha vers lui tout en répondant à Yaoshi sur un ton enjôleur.

\- Ton garde du corps, hein ? Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis une toute autre personne maintenant, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, j'imagine.

Cette réponse aussi énigmatique que menaçante fini de mettre Kakashi mal à l'aise, heureusement Yaoshi attira de nouveau l'attention sur lui.

\- Tu m'as demandé de venir et je suis là, ne me fait pas perdre mon temps.

Elle se tourna vers lui, s'adossa dans le canapé et releva la tête, le jaugea au travers ses yeux toujours mi-clos.

\- Très bien. Le clan Yamashiro a convoqué mon époux pour une réunion du bi de jade. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mise au courant ?

La pomme d'Adam de Yaoshi fit un aller-retour rapide sur sa gorge, il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer mais semblait bien plus nerveux que pour son rapport devant le Conseil.

\- Tu me l'apprends, j'ignorais qu'une réunion de cette ampleur avait été convoqué.

\- Tu n'aurais été mis au courant de rien ? Tes propos empestent le mensonge !

Yaya se redressa, jetant un coup d'œil peu rassuré à Kakashi.

\- Très bien, voilà tout ce que je sais. J'allais me coucher lorsque j'ai senti comme des aiguilles s'enfoncer à la base mon crâne, ce qui ne m'arrive que lorsque la vermine se trouve à proximité. Et comme à chaque fois une catastrophe est arrivée : la terre a tremblée.

Kyotsune inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Yui est à Konoha ? Elle est impliquée dans toute cette histoire ?

\- Oui et c'est la seule preuve dont j'ai besoin pour que tu reconnaisses que je ne suis pas au courant de cette réunion.

Dame Hagoromo se pencha en avant et à sa manière de s'adresser à Yaya et de défendre cette Yui, Kakashi compris qu'ils étaient bien de la même famille. Mais quel genre de crime pouvait-elle avoir commis pour être exclus du clan Yamashiro ?

\- Yui n'est qu'une enfant, Yaoshi. Tu ne peux pas la rendre responsable de tout tes malheurs ! Si j'avais su qu'elle était là, je serais allé la voir, il suffit d'être gentil avec elle.

\- Et bien, la morsure d'une vipère est rarement mortelle, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu vas retourner les pierres de ton jardin dans l'espoir de te faire mordre.

\- Tu es un mauvais grand frère Yaoshi, mauvais dans le fond, grogna-t-elle. Je suis prête à parier que tu l'as fait souffrir énormément et inutilement.

Yaya se redressa et roula des yeux.

\- J'avais oublié que tu avais changé pour te transformer en reine de la compassion et de l'humilité. Hypocrite !

Kakashi tressauta, ce dernier mot avait claqué comme un coup de fouet dans l'air. Kyotsune restait calme, sa poitrine se relevait à rythme régulier, la seule chose trahissant son énervement croissant était ses lèvres légèrement pincées. Son frère poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Tu me fais déplacer pour me demander des comptes, mais tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours est entièrement de ta faute. C'est à toi, qu'il incombait de gérer les relations internationales mais dès ta première mission t'as rasé tout un village ! Et à cause de toi, la vermine s'est trouvée à faire ton travail à ta place, alors qu'elle n'a aucune des qualités requises pour !

Kyotsune avait relevé un sourcil et se tourna vers Kakashi pour apporter quelques précisions.

\- Le problème des Yamashiro, c'est qu'ils n'oublient jamais rien et déforment tout à leur avantage. "Rasé tout un village", garde tes effets de manches pour le Conseil, monsieur le prétentieux ! C'était un camp de mercenaires hostile, dirigé par un petit homme ignoble. Qui s'est montré particulièrement méprisant à mon égard. Il a soutenu que "la faiblesse de mon corps et de mon esprit ne me permettait pas de tenir une discussion avec un homme". Dès lors, avais-je d'autre choix que de l'éviscérer ?

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Une centaine de question lui traversèrent l'esprit. Attendait-elle sincèrement une réponse ? Était-ce bien la même dame Hagoromo, qui apportait des petits plats à son mari et faisait construire un orphelinat ?

Yaoshi lui répondit sur un ton grave.

\- Il n'était pas nécessaire de tuer tout le monde.

Un rictus de colère déforma le visage de poupée de Kyotsune.

\- Tu pensais qu'ils allaient simplement me laisser passer mon chemin après avoir éviscérer leur chef ? Encore une fois, je n'avais pas le choix ! Un juge impartial, aurait retenu la légitime défense.

Yaya se laissa aller contre son dossier en poursuivant.

\- Brûler le campement, abattre le bétail et salé le sol pour que plus rien ne pousse, Yatsune ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire, et disproportionné.

Elle baissa la tête comme une enfant prit en faute et se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient d'un rouge proche du rubis.

\- J'ai perdu le droit de me faire appeler comme ça. Mais c'est un faible prix à payer pour la vie que j'ai aujourd'hui. Tu n'avais pas à me faire tomber en disgrâce devant Hatake dôno.

\- Je préfère qu'il sache à côté de qui il est assis. Tu auras beau me répéter que tu as changé, je n'y crois pas. Tu as le goût du sang, Yatsune.

Elle se tourna vers Kakashi et s'adressa à lui avec le plus grand calme.

\- Je ne vous ferez aucun mal. Mais il y a dans ce village, quelqu'un qui s'en prend à ma famille. Yui a peut-être causé le tremblement de terre, mais ce n'est pas elle qui a dégradé les bâtiments et déclenché l'incendie. Il n'existe personne de plus gentil et honnête qu'elle.

Sa mine était grave, elle détourna le regard un instant, sa personnalité était difficile à cerner, et à cet instant précis elle semblait complètement déchirée entre deux extrêmes.

\- Quelqu'un s'en prend à ma famille. A cause de cette personne, Kôhei m'a traité comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Et avant que nous soyons tout à fait réconciliés, les Yamashiro me l'enlèvent pour une durée indéterminée.

Des larmes s'étaient formées aux coins de ses yeux qu'elle reporta sur son frère.

\- Mes instinct les plus bas me commande de tuer tous les ninjas de Konoha dont le rang excède celui de jûnin. Il faut au moins avoir ce niveau pour causer le type de dégâts qui a ravagé le quartier Uchiwa. Mais ça rendrait sans doute Kôhei très triste. Au lieu de cela, je te demande ton aide, tu as le calme et la patience qui me font défaut. Tu peux trouver celui qui menace la quiétude de mon époux, et me le remettre.

Kakashi restait de marbre, mais n'avait plus aucune illusion sur Kyotsune, elle avait tué et n'hésiterais pas beaucoup à recommencer si on ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix. Mais pour l'heure elle semblait plutôt raisonnée.

\- Non.

La réponse de Yaoshi était ferme et sans appelle.

En une fraction de seconde Kyotsune ôta l'une des longues épingles d'or ornant sa coiffure, prit appui d'un pied sur la table basse et s'élança vers lui. Son pas était si léger que la bonbonnière ne que vacilla pas. Le corps de Kakashi répondit bien avant son esprit, et juste à temps pour retenir la pointe de l'aiguille à quelques centimètres de l'œil gauche de Yaoshi.

Il avait un bras passé à la taille de Kyotsune et la main fermement resserrée sur son poignet, mais il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir la désarmer. Alors, elle recourba les doigts comme des serres, prête à lacérer le visage de Yaoshi avec ses ongles. Kakashi la souleva hors de portée de son frère et elle se calma aussitôt.

\- Dame Hagoromo, voilà un comportement qui ne vous ressemble pas. Allez-vous encore attaqué Yaoshi si je vous relâche.

\- Je ne voulais pas l'attaquer, simplement dégrossir le crâne de cet idiot ! Il est de toute évidence bien trop épais pour comprendre les choses les plus simples.

Kakashi n'en revenait pas de devoir prononcer ces mots.

\- Dame Hagoromo, pouvez-vous m'assurer que vous ne chercherez pas à "dégrossir" le crâne de Yaoshi, ou de porter atteinte à son intégrité physique de toute autre manière que ce soit ?

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se détendit.

\- C'était juste une pulsion, je peux vous assurer que je ne me laisserais plus dépasser par mes émotions.

Les cheveux défait de Kyotsune lui retombaient sur les épaules, se laissa retomber à sa place et se prit le visage entre les mains.

\- Que suis-je sensé faire ? L'orphelinat est tout abîmé. Kôhei est parti. Et mon égoïste de grand frère ne veut pas m'aider ! Comme je suis malheureuse. Pourquoi m'empêche-t-il de rester dans le droit chemin ?

Yaoshi la menaça de l'index en la réprimandant.

\- Espèce de renard vicieux ! Cette technique ne parvenait pas à amadouer notre mère, penses-tu que j'ai le cœur plus tendre qu'elle ? Et je ne te refuse pas mon aide, seulement je ne vais pas t'apporter une victime. Personne ne mérite de mourir des supplices inventés par ton cerveau malade.

Kyotsune se redressa tout d'un coup très intéressé, et Kakashi reconnu sa manière de négocier.

\- Tu acceptes donc de m'apporter ton aide ?

\- J'ai dit que s'il y a quelqu'un qui en veut à ta famille…

\- Il y a quelqu'un, corrigea-t-elle.

\- J'aiderais à la trouver et à la faire traduire en justice, conclu-t-il.

Elle repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille en souriant.

\- Le nom de cet individu et de ses complices s'ils en a seront alors publié, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans doute, afin de rétablir la réputation du clan Hagoromo.

Elle avança la main au-dessus de la table basse, et replia ses doigts à l'exception de l'auriculaire.

\- C'est tout ce que je souhaitais entendre, faisons un marché, mon frère. Tu trouveras le ou les responsables du mal qui a été fait à ma famille. Et une sanction à la hauteur du mal fait, sera appliqué.

Yaoshi déglutit difficilement en regardant le petit doigt tendu, il enroula le sien et formula ses propres demandes.

\- En aucun cas et d'aucune manière, tu ne pourras toi-même appliquer cette sanction, de manière directe ou indirecte.

Kakashi tiqua un peu, "la promesse du petit doigt" c'est un truc que l'on fait lorsqu'on est enfant pour souder une promesse.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'ai changé, je n'ai plus autant le goût du sang. Alors, promettons-le !

Elle s'empressa de secouer leur main à une cadence régulière tout en récitant la comptine.

\- Yubikiri genmen [enlacement des petits doigts]

Usu tsu-i-tara [si je mens]

Hari sen hon [j'avalerais] no-ô-masu [mille aiguilles] !

Yubikita [et je me couperais le petit doigt]

Elle s'apprêtait à séparer leur main d'un mouvement sec lorsque Yaoshi la retint au dernier moment.

\- La sanction que je choisirais est absolu et c'est à moi de décider de ce qui est juste.

Kyotsune se redressa mais il resserra sa prise.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de changer les règles à la fin de la chanson.

\- Tant que les doigts sont liés on peut promettre ce qu'on veut ! Et je n'ai pas chanté, moi.

A l'embarras de la jeune femme, Kakashi compris que Yaoshi avait mis en lumière une nuance qu'elle entendait d'utiliser à son avantage.

Ils promirent à nouveau et se séparèrent, non sans que Yaoshi ne lui dispense un dernier conseil.

\- Tu étais destiné à de grandes choses Yatsume et j'en vois l'accomplissement à travers sous ton titre d'Hagoromo. Si tu as a changé autant que tu le dis, au lieu de te plaindre et de songer à tuer des centaines de personnes, tu pourrais peut-être mettre tes capacités au service d'une activité plus constructive.

Elle les accompagna à la porte d'entrée, les yeux mi-clos, la tête hautes et les épaules droites. Son maintien était parfait et elle avait retrouvé son charisme habituel. Pourtant, Kakashi ne la verrais jamais plus comme avant. Kyotsune ne lui demanda pas de garder le silence sur leur entrevue, c'était inutile. Qui pourrait croire que dame Hagoromo, le Renard Argenté de Konoha, cette redoutable femme d'affaire qui menait sa vie de famille et sa carrière professionnel de front, était une meurtrière en puissance.

L'entrevue avait durée quarante minutes, il pleuvait toujours. Kakashi avançait dans la rue, pas certain de ce qu'il venait de vivre et se concentra sur les rapports qu'il restait à compiler. Il sentit la main de Yaoshi se refermer sur sa manche, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je viens de passer un pacte avec le diable, comment voulez-vous que j'aille ?! Merci

de vous êtres interposé.

Kakashi attrapa sa main et la repoussa.

\- Je n'ai vu aucun pacte, vous avez juste chantonnez une comptine, c'était plutôt bizarre d'ailleurs.

\- Règle n°1 ! Les Yamashiro ne mentent jamais ! (Il lui montra son petit doigt) Cette comptine a été inventé dans le temps par le fondateur de notre clan. Et pour nous, ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air ! C'est la punition qui est réservé au Yamashiro qui mentent ou ne respectent pas leur promesse !

Kakashi ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, alors il ne dit rien. Yaya lui était un peu moins antipathique, au regard de la personnalité de Kyotsune il semblait plutôt stable, mais désagréable.


	26. Chapter 26

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 26

C'est toujours sous une pluie battante que les trois chefs de clans arrivèrent au clan Yamashiro dissimulé dans les forêts de Konoha.

Neji ouvrait la marche, Kôhei et Tsunade sur les talons et c'était comme si chaque pas le rapprochait un peu plus de la mort. C'est auprès des Yamashiro qu'il avait découvert ce qu'était la vraie douleur et le désespoir.

Le clan formait comme un petit village, de petites maisons étaient réparties de part et d'autre d'une grande voie qui menait sur une demeure qui semblait d'autant plus imposante qu'elle comptait un étage de plus.

Tsunade avait le regard dur et avançait d'un pas assuré, digne du chef de clan et de l'hokkage qu'elle était.

Kôhei était maintenant détrempé, il portait Yui à bout de bras, protégée par son manteau qui était deux ou trois fois trop grand. Il n'avait rien perdu de son enthousiasme et s'était efforcé de parler tout du long.

\- C'est quand même incroyable qu'il y ait un endroit pareil à Konoha, tout à l'air tellement ancien ! Ils n'ont même pas l'électricité. Ils ont sans doute des salles d'eau, comme on en faisait avant ! Avec un bain chauffé au feu de bois.

Neji le regarda assez froidement alors qu'il continuait en parlant de sa femme, comme à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit.

\- Kûki veut pas qu'on en ait un, je me demande combien de temps on va rester, peut-être que je pourrais essayer l'un de leur bain.

Neji lui répondit sur un ton las.

\- Je suppose que si tu demandes gentiment à notre hôte il accédera à ta requête.

Ils étaient debout sur le porche de la demeure principale, à l'abris de la pluie. Les grandes portes étaient fermées mais on pouvait entendre un enfant courir de l'autre côté, on le reconnaissait à son pas léger.

L'un des pans de la porte s'entrebâilla et le regard de Neji tomba sur un petit garçon, avec une coupe de cheveux horrible en bol. Il les regarda un instant, fit les grands yeux et fit claquer la porte avant de s'enfuir.

Quelques instants plus tard une femme repoussa les portes et ouvrit en grand, elle portait l'un de ces grands kimonos dont l'épaisseur restreint les mouvements. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, très fins, ils lui retombaient harmonieusement au bas du dos. Et lui donnait cet air précieux de poupée de collection.

Neji ne la reconnu pas, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été présenté.

\- C'est un honneur pour moi de vous accueillir, je me nomme dame Yurie, je suis la matriarche du clan Yamashiro.

Elle fit quelques pas sur le côté et les invita à entrer et s'inclina légèrement au passage de chacun d'eux.

\- Hyûga Neji, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. J'en entendu dire que vous faites un travail remarquable.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de le rencontrer jusque-là, sans doute parce qu'il n'était qu'un sous-fifre à l'époque.

\- Sanju Tsunade, c'est bien vous ? Comme vous avez grandi !

C'est à croire qu'elle l'avait connu enfant, elle lui caressa l'épaule et la regarda avec tendresse. Inutile de dire que ce comportement acheva de mettre Tsunade mal à l'aise. D'autant que Yurie ne semblait pas particulièrement plus âgée qu'elle.

Et le tour de Kôhei arriva.

\- Vous devez être Hagoromo Kôhei. Il me tardait de vous rencontrer, jeune homme. Êtes-vous aussi impertinent que le laisse entendre les rumeurs ?

\- J'ai tendance à ne pas respecter les vieilles règles, mais j'aime beaucoup les choses anciennes. Est-ce que vous avez des bains chauffés au feu de bois ? Ma femme ne veut pas qu'on en ait et ça ne se fait quasiment plus, mais vous avez l'air d'appartenir à une autre époque. Alors j'imagine que vous en avez.

Loin de s'offusquer de cette remarque, Yurie ris de bon cœur.

\- Vous êtes réellement charmant ! Permettez-vous que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Avant qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit je voudrais que quelqu'un s'occupe de cette fille.

Yui était entièrement dissimulée par le manteau, il la mit debout face à Yurie et découvrit son visage.

La matriarche eu en mouvement de recul en découvrant sa fille et le bijou qu'elle avait sur la tête. Son ton devint froid et cassant.

\- C'est donc là que tu étais, je me demandais pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à sentir ta présence. Mais à voir ce diadème je comprends tout.

Elle toisa les différents chefs de clan et Neji s'empressa d'apporter la réponse à sa question silencieuse.

\- Yamashiro Yaoshi est venu me voir au petit matin hier et m'a demandé de poser ce bijou aux vues de Yui. Qui s'est empressée de le mettre de son propre chef. Elle est depuis dans un état semi léthargique.

Dame Yurie releva un sourcil à l'encontre de sa fille.

\- Je me souviens que Yoshi kun m'a pris quelques cristaux avant de quitter la maison. Je connais le moyen de te l'ôter, mais je n'en ferais rien, avant que tu n'aies retenu ta leçon. Du jour où tu es venue au monde Yoshi kun t'as détesté. Je n'ai eu de cesse de te mettre en garde, mais tu as toujours refusé de m'écouter. Te voilà bien arrangée aujourd'hui, Yui.

La jeune fille se tordait les doigts, le regard bas et honteux.

\- Mère… La douleur est vraiment insupportable, ne pouvez-vous pas avoir pitié de moi.

\- Ne l'as-tu pas mis toute seule, grande sotte. Cela t'a été facile de faire confiance à ton grand frère, en dépit de toute mes mises en garde ! Retire-le donc avec la même aisance ! Pour ma part, un Yamashiro idiot n'a droit à aucune justice.

Le regard de Yui s'emplit de colère, alors qu'elle recommençait à pleurer.

\- Quand Yamamoto était là tout allait bien ! Lui c'était bon grand frère, il me défendait ! Il ne laissait pas Yao faire comme il veut !

Yurie tourna les talons en soupirant.

\- Il est vrai que c'est un bon fils, il est le genre d'enfant dont une mère n'a pas à rougir. A vrai dire, mes fils m'ont toujours fait honneur. Alors que ma fille n'excelle que dans sa capacité à me décevoir.

Kôhei passa un bras autour des épaules de Yui et la prit contre lui.

\- Je pense que c'est une mauvaise chose de parler ainsi à son enfant. Comment les Yamashiro peuvent se poser en tant que conseil et arbitre des familles nobles, si leur matriarche traite si mal ses enfants.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Yurie qui se tourna brusquement vers Kôhei, manifestement son arrogance ne l'amusait plus du tout.

\- Ecoutez, Kôhei. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je réglais des conflits entres chef de clans bien avant que vous ne veniez au monde ! Quant à ma manière d'éduquer mes enfants j'ai pour principe de ne pas écouter les commentaires d'une personne qui n'en a pas.

Neji posa une main sur l'épaule de Kôhei afin de le raisonner, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'adresser à Yamashiro Yurie comme il le faisait avec les membres du Conseil ou l'hokkage.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'avoir des enfants pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas les laisser souffrir quand on peut soulager leur douleur.

\- Pardonnez son impertinence, dame Yamashiro. Il ne sait ni réfléchir ni se taire.

Neji tentait de prendre sa défense mais Yurie l'ignora totalement.

\- Ma famille a appris qu'il ne fallait pas être idiot, hors ma fille est honnête jusqu'à la bêtise. Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que j'agis ainsi envers elle, être bête peut tuer un Yamashiro. Et je suis prête à parier qu'en l'absence du jeune Neji, il l'aurait prise dans cet état et jeté dans une rivière.

Kôhei ne lâcha pas non plus l'affaire.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à être honnête ou gentil, ce ne sont pas des tares. C'est les personnes assez malhonnêtes pour en profiter qui devrait avoir honte, comme votre fils qui n'a pas hésité à offrir ce bijou dans l'unique but de blesser sa sœur. Et je ne reviens pas que tu t'en sois rendu complice, Neji !

Un tic nerveux fit tressauter les paupières de l'œil gauche de Neji, Tsunade se tenait toujours en retrait, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Yurie le jaugea un instant, ce qu'il y avait dans son regard n'était pas de la colère, mais un grand respect.

\- Sachez que je n'ai qu'une seule parole, je n'ôterais pas ce cristal du front de cette idiote avant qu'elle ait retenu sa leçon. Autant dire qu'elle le gardera jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à l'ôter seule. Ou que vous ne parvenez à le lui enlever.

Kôhei lui répondit avec une certaine arrogance.

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Il posa une main sur les yeux de Yui pour les protéger et de l'autre il saisit le cristal, et serra sa poigne jusqu'à faire ressortir les veines de son poignet à son bras. Yurie sembla s'en amuser. Mais au bout d'une bonne minutes le cristal craqua et fut réduit en poussière.

Les jambes de Yui cédèrent sous son propre poids et il la prit à nouveau contre elle.

\- Cette douce arrogance est vraiment rafraîchissante, vous me rappelez mon petit Momo.

Si l'attitude de Kôhei semblait complètement inconsidérée au premier abord, elle avait tout de même permis de rassurer Neji et Tsunade.

Si la maîtresse de Maison n'avait rien fait à Kôhei, malgré une attitude vindicative, on pouvait en déduire qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de leur faire du mal. C'était plutôt une bonne chose, Tsunade lui en était presque reconnaissante. Elle trouva même le courage de parler s'adresser à Yurie.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais savoir combien de temps resterons nous ici. Et quels sont vos objectifs ?

Yurie lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Il est de coutume que la cérémonie dure trois jours, mais en raison de votre statut je ne me permettrais pas de vous retenir si longtemps. Si nous commençons en début d'après-midi nous aurons fini pour demain en début de journée.

Elle les invita à les suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger, où un domestique s'afférait.

\- Compte tenue de l'heure, je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de manger. Kô, je te prie de prendre soin de nos invités, tu rangeras leurs affaires au pavillon sud. Kôhei si vous voulez bien me suivre, la chambre de Yui se trouve à l'étage, et je dois avoir de quoi vous changer. En dépit de votre grande taille.

Yurie semblait avoir vraiment sympathiser avec Kôhei, elle posa une main sur son avant-bras et l'accompagna. Laissant les deux autres chefs de clan avec le domestique qui réagit de manière vraiment calme.

\- Je suis Kô, je vais vous demander de me suivre à vos appartements. Le pavillon sud est vraiment très agréable en cette période de l'année. Je vous rassure, vous aurez des quartiers séparés. Avec de grandes vitres et une vue sur la forêt. Il est dommages que vous ne puissiez pas rester plus longtemps, les archives sont stockées dans un arbre millénaire creux. C'est tout simplement magnifique. Pour le temps que durera votre séjour nous vous fourniront tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.

Il était affable et l'espace d'un instant Neji et Tsunade en oublièrent le caractère précaire de leur situation.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour rendre votre séjour le plus agréable possible. Un séjour chez les Yamashiro peut vraiment être intimidant, même pour des chefs de clan. Mais la mauvaise réputation du clan est surfaite mais nécessaire. Il n'y a pour ainsi dire que des femmes et des enfants ici.

\- Ce qui ne signifie pas que le clan est sans défense, loin de là. J'ai été formé ici et j'ai une bonne idée de ce dont est capable vos femmes et enfants.

La remarque de Neji était pleine d'amertume, il n'aimait pas être ici et tout le bien que Kô pourrait en dire pour lui faire croire le contraire n'y ferais rien.

oOo

Sakura avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et très tôt le matin elle avait pris rendez-vous avec Koharu pour quelques prises de sang et un contrôle de santé.

Elle était en pleine forme et cicatrisait au moins deux fois plus vite qu'une personne ordinaire. Au moment de faire une démonstration des changements de son chakra elle s'était cantonné à des choses plutôt modeste, comme faire éclater un verre posé à l'autre bout de la pièce ou jouer avec les lumières.

Elle se garda bien de parler de son expérience grandeur nature dans le quartier Uchiwa, au-delà du fait qu'elle n'en était pas très fière, elle ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à Koharu.

Sakura était bien consciente que le Conseil voulait l'utiliser à leur avantage, pour le moment elle y trouvait son intérêt, alors elle allait dans son sens. Mais elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à faire volte-face et se retourner contre lui.

La pluie tombait à verse, elle avait oublié son parapluie, mais c'était plutôt agréable. Rien ne vaut une chaude pluie d'été pour se changer les idées.

En passant devant les ruines du Domaine Uchiwa elle eut un pincement au cœur, il n'en restait plus rien. Si les Hagoromo s'étaient montrés moins prétentieux il aurait pu être sauvé, mais peu importait dans le fond, ce serait l'occasion pour Sasuke et elle de refonder leur clan sur de nouvelles bases.

Un attroupement semblait se former aux environs de l'orphelinat, elle se fraya un passage entre les quelques curieux qui s'était rassemblés. Était-il possible que le bâtiment fragilisé se soit finalement écroulé ? Cela illuminerait sa journée.

\- Juste devant la porte se sera parfait, je vous remercie.

Le ton affable de Kyotsune était reconnaissable entre mille. Elle se tenait juste là, dans un ensemble tailleur de sa création, ses cheveux coiffés en arrière en un chignon impeccable, et protégée par l'un de ces parapluies traditionnels d'un rouge vif et scandaleusement chère.

Sous ses ordres, des ouvriers dressaient des barrières et des bâches autour de l'orphelinat pour en empêcher l'accès et le dissimuler à la vue de tous.

\- Haruno san, quel plaisir de vous voir. Vous pouvez approcher.

\- Dame Hagoromo… Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

Il faut dire que la veille son époux l'avait renvoyé comme une moins que rien. Alors c'était pour le moins surprenant de la retrouver à diriger un chantier comme si de rien n'était le lendemain.

\- Comme vous le savez, l'ouverture de l'orphelinat est prévue dans un peu moins d'une semaine, il était prévu de longue date que les derniers travaux d'ornements se ferait dans le plus grand secret.

Sakura se retint de froncer les sourcils et de la remettre en question, il était impossible que l'orphelinat ouvre ses portes dans les temps. Kyotsune comptait sans doute trouver une excuse pour faire reculer les travaux une fois le bâtiment dissimulé.

\- N'est-ce pas votre époux qui s'occupe de cela d'habitude ?

\- En son absence c'est à moi que revient la charge d'intendante du clan.

L'un des ouvriers qui était d'une carrure proche de celle de Kôhei s'approcha d'elles, il joignit respectueusement les mains et parla à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu des badauds.

\- Nous avons presque fini d'installer les panneaux, dame Hagoromo. Êtes-vous certaines que vous ne voulez pas que je dépose au moins le plâtre et le ciment à l'intérieur ?

Kyotsune laissa le manche du parapluie rouler dans le creux de son cou, pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Elle leva la tête et lui fit un sourire tendre et rassurant.

\- Il n'existe vraiment rien qui puisse entamer le dévouement que tu me porte, Yamaguchi kun ?

\- Je crains bien que non, alors laissez-moi vous prêter main forte.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Je sais demander de l'aide tout autant que me débrouiller seule et Kôhei m'a formellement interdit de laisser qui que ce soit voir l'orphelinat avant qu'il ne soit fini.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura comme s'il pesait l'importance de ses mots.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, il y a presque autant de peinture que d'outils et de matériels de construction. Il n'y a rien de honteux à consolider…

Il se tût et grimaça de douleur, Sakura baissa les yeux sur leurs mains, la poigne de Kyotsune s'était resserrée au point que ses doigts vinrent à l'écarlate.

\- J'ignore ce qu'est la honte car je ne vis que pour faire honneur à mon époux. Il m'a demandé de m'occuper du clan et de l'orphelinat en son absence et je crois agir comme il le faut. Je te remercie de me proposer ton aide avec une telle insistance, mais cela m'embêterait que Suzy s'inquiète de ne pas te voir rentrer.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles sur un ton rassurant elle avait continué de serrer sa poigne et Sakura vit et entendit les deux derniers doigts de chaque main craquer et se tordre. L'ouvrier déglutit en perdant un peu de ses couleurs.

\- Vous êtes toujours si prévenante, dame Hagoromo, souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Sakura était pétrifiée de peur, la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister était irréelle. Kyotsune Hagoromo, venait tout simplement de casser quatre doigts à un homme et le menacer à demi-mot de ne plus jamais revoir sa femme, parce qu'il lui avait proposé son aide. Quel genre de traitement pouvait-elle réserver à la personne qui aurait volontairement dégradé l'orphelinat ?

Kyotsune referma sa poigne sur les doigts cassé et Yamaguchi ferma les yeux, sans doute pour tolérer la douleur lorsqu'elle les pressa à nouveau.

\- Inutile de me remercier. Avant que Kôhei n'entre dans ma vie je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'étais une famille. Et depuis que je l'ai compris, je fais de mon mieux pour qu'elles soient réunis en toute circonstance. Aussi je t'accorde à toi et à tes hommes un long congé, je te prie de l'accepter. Vous avez tous déjà tant fait.

Sa voix était douce et pleine de reconnaissance, elle retira doucement ses mains pour les reporter au manche de son parapluie. Yamaguchi dissimula ses doigts meurtris en resserrant doucement les mains puis il s'inclina respectueusement.

\- J'en déduis que nous ne vous reverrons qu'à l'inauguration.

\- C'est bien cela. Je t'en prie, fais attention, ce serait dommage de te blesser juste avant de rentrer chez toi. Et je ne dis pas cela tant pour toi que dans mon propre intérêt. Mon mari serait sans doute peiné d'apprendre que je n'ai pas mis en place toutes les sécurités qu'exigent ton travail.

\- Je ferais pour le mieux, mais qui sait ce qui peut arriver à cause de cette satané pluie.

Elle lui fit un sourire amusé et un petit signe de la main. Comment pouvait-on tenir des propos aussi bienveillants et être si agressive. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Kyotsune avait un sacré problème de personnalité et que rien ne pouvait le laisser imaginer.

Lorsque Sakura se tourna à nouveau vers dame Hagoromo elle eut la nette impression que cette démonstration de force lui était plus ou moins destinée.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Haruno san. Où en étions-nous ?

\- A vrai dire nous avions fini de parler. L'inauguration aura donc bien lieu ?

Kyotsune inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- S'agit-il d'une question ?

Sakura se ressaisit, elle n'aimait pas le ton de Kyotsune et n'avait aucune intention de se laisser faire. C'est plutôt facile d'intimider une personne dont on a la charge, mais Sakura ne lui devait rien et il était peu probable qu'elle se risque à poser la main sur elle.

Mais une fois de plus Kyotsune la prit de court en portant la main devant sa bouche et riant discrètement.

\- Toutes mes excuses, je ne voulais pas me moquer. Mais il est annoncé de longue date que l'inauguration de l'orphelinat se fera vendredi prochain, soit dans une semaine exactement. S'il y avait un quelconque obstacle à ce projet, pensez-vous que mon époux se serait risqué à me laisser le gérer ?

Sakura se retint de froncer les sourcils et de la remettre ouvertement en question. Il était impossible de réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait fait en seulement une semaine. Que comptait-elle faire seule ? Colmater les fissures et appliquer de la peinture ?

\- Sans doute pas. Lorsque l'on sait comment il vous a congédié hier.

C'était au tour de Sakura de la provoquer, elle avait parlé bien assez fort pour que les quelques personnes présente entendent. Puis elle se tourna vers dame Hagoromo, un sourcil relevé, mais cette dernière ignora sa pique.

\- Je vous remercie encore de vous être portée volontaire pour nous aider. Vous ne pouvez qu'imaginer comme l'inspection menée par l'hokkage et vous-même va bénéficier à la réputation de cet orphelinat. J'espère vous compter parmi les membres du comité d'inauguration.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, dame Hagoromo.

\- Juste une dernière précision. Dois-je adresser votre invitation à votre logement de fonction ou chez vos parents ?

Comme s'il n'y avait que cette alternative. Sakura lui répondit avec défiance et regretta presque aussitôt.

\- J'habite le quartier depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, je rénove une petite maison au bout de la rue. Kôhei ne vous en a donc pas parlé ?

\- Je savais pour la rénovation, mais j'ignorais que vous occupiez les lieux. Cela est bien pratique, une fois que j'aurais fini de superviser cette installation je rédigerais une invitation que je vous porterais, puisque vous êtes tout à côté de l'orphelinat.

Sakura sentit le sang quitter son visage et son estomac se nouer, mais elle fit de son mieux pour garder les apparences. Elle tourna les talons en saluant dame Hagoromo de la main.

Mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur monumentale en attirant l'attention de Kyotsune sur elle. De toute évidence elle était une adversaire redoutable et l'absence de Kôhei la laissait sans aucun contrôle.

Sakura l'avait sous-estimé mais se promit de ne pas reproduire deux fois la même erreur. Lorsque Kyotsune viendra elle ne tombera pas dans la facilité de lui fournir son alibi. Et n'évoquerait que très rapidement les travaux. Par contre, elle comptait se concentrer sur Kôhei, ce serait un bon moyen de détourner l'attention du renard argentée, le temps que durera sa visite.


	27. Chapter 27

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Écrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 27

Kô ne leur avait pas mentit à propos de leur chambre, elles étaient confortables et spacieuses, pour peu Tsunade aurait oublié qu'elle se trouvait chez les Yamashiro et que sa vie et celles des membres de son clan étaient menacés.

Elle avait enlevé ses vêtements de pluie mais gardait la sacoche contenant son bi de jade. Il s'agissait de l'objet le plus précieux de sa famille et elle comptait le protéger au péril de sa vie.

Neji avait reçu la chambre en face de la sienne, et elle le retrouva devant sa porte. Portant son uniforme réglementaire, avec une veste épaisse contenant de nombreuses poches et en bandoulières un sac en cuir de bien plus grand que le sien. Il avait les traits tirés et le regard vide. De tous les chefs de clans présent, il était sans doute celui qui avait le moins envie de se retrouver là et le plus silencieux en même temps.

\- Neji, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'être ici, quoi qu'il arrive on y fera face ensemble, d'accord ?

Il battit des paupières et se força un sourire.

\- Merci, Tsunade. Si tu as fini retournons à la cuisine, la matriarche déteste les retards.

Elle lui emboîta le pas et remarqua qu'il avait du sang sur la main gauche.

\- Tu t'es blessé ?

Il releva la main à hauteur de son regard, comme s'il découvrait sa blessure.

\- C'est un peu impressionnant, mais ce n'est rien de grave.

Tsunade l'arrêta et sortit un mouchoir dont elle lui enveloppa la main. Le saignement provenait d'entailles qu'il avait entre le pouce et l'index et tout le long des doigts. Après avoir rapidement écarté l'hypothèse qu'il se soit blessé sur du verre elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est Kyubi ?

Neji la remercia de l'attention qu'elle lui portait, sans répondre à sa question et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

Cette question l'avait de toute évidence mis mal à l'aise et remué de mauvais souvenir. Tsunade respecta son choix de ne pas lui répondre et se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir. De toute évidence, les Yamashiro s'était emparé de l'existence de Neji, par leur faute qu'il se trouvait à s'occuper de Kyubi et des autres bijuu. Et aujourd'hui encore ils s'étaient servis de lui comme émissaire.

La table du petit déjeuner était somptueuse et digne d'un matin de fête, il y avait du riz blanc, des œufs frais, du saumon grillé, du tofu et de la soupe miso. Kô servait le thé dans de petits bol en céramique.

Si le faste de la table était impressionnant, ce n'était pas pour cela que Tsunade restait sur le pas de la porte sans pouvoir esquisser un geste.

\- Je l'ignore et je ne pense pas que cela soit important.

Il était assis juste là, l'enfant perdu de Konoha, évitant les questions insipides de Kôhei comme si de rien n'était.

\- Sasuke ?

Il releva la tête vers elle, mais ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes. Yurie coupa court au malaise qui s'installait.

\- Nous voilà tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir nous mettre à table !

Son ton était convivial comme toujours, elle se mit en bout de table, Kôhei et Sasuke se placèrent à sa gauche, Tsunade et Neji à sa droite. Kô s'inclina légèrement et quitta la pièce.

\- Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait eu autant de monde à ma table, vous n'imaginez pas comme cela remplit mon cœur de joie. Allons ? Vous avez l'air contrarié, cela ne vous convient pas ?

Neji était assis face à Sasuke mais semblait davantage préoccupé par le contenu de son sac. Le dernier Uchiwa regardait la matriarche avec insistance, tandis que Kôhei se frottait nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque. Après avoir observé ses paires, Tsunade en revint à son tour à dame Yamashiro. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ne les ait conviés que pour manger.

\- J'en viens à penser qu'il s'agit d'une coutume propre au village de Konoha, rester assis devant de la nourriture sans jamais y toucher ! La journée va être longue et vous n'aurez pas de pause pour déjeuner. Si une chose ne vous convient pas, il suffit de me le dire, je me ferais un plaisir d'y remédier.

Son ton était celui d'une mère et Kôhei lui répondit comme un enfant capricieux.

\- Mes vêtements sont bizarre, ils sont tout lisse et ça me gratte le cou. Je veux les vêtements que Kûki m'a préparé, ils sécheront sur moi.

Yurie prie la louche de service et en asséna un coup sec sur la tête du chef du clan Hagoromo, qui fit tressauter l'assistance. Il pesta en se frottant le haut du crâne alors qu'elle remplissait son bol de riz., comme si de rien n'était.

\- Faites passer vos bols, je vais vous servir.

Quand Tsunade lui tendit celui de Neji Yurie marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, je n'en reviens pas… Alors vous êtes hokkage maintenant ? Tout comme l'était votre père. Les Sanju ne nous ont jamais déçu pour ce qui est de gouverner Konoha. Mon enfant, je vous revois, les joues roses d'avoir trop couru, l'air espiègle et toujours prête pour jouer un vilain tour. Mais avec ce minois il n'y a rien que l'on ne pouvait vous pardonner. Et vous êtes aujourd'hui une femme magnifique.

Le regard de Sasuke se fit un peu trop insistant, alors Yurie se tourna vers lui en relevant un sourcil interrogateur. Il s'était demandé quel âge pouvait avoir une personne ayant connu Tsunade enfant, mais se garda bien de la formuler à voix haute, car il craignait de recevoir lui aussi un coup de cuillère et de devoir essuyer les foudres de l'hokkage.

Face au silence qui commençait à durer, il lui tendit son bol, l'air le plus affable du monde.

\- Puis-je en avoir, dame Yurie ?

Kôhei souffla un « lèche-botte » entre ses dents tout en cassant un œuf sur son riz avant de mélanger le tout énergiquement. En réponse la matriarche le menaça d'un nouveau coup, mais fut interrompu par de petites mains qui sortirent de sous la table pour prendre une paire de baguette.

A y regarder de plus près, il y avait des couverts et des bols en plus à côté de Yurie. Elle servit une portion de riz qu'elle fit glisser jusqu'au bord de la table.

\- C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? Une partie de notre clan se lève à l'aube pour préparer le petit déjeuner de l'ensemble des habitants.

Elle brisa la coquille d'un œuf et le laissa retomber dans le bol qui disparut à nouveau sous la table.

Kôhei fit la moue.

\- Ça l'est, mais je préfère le petit déjeuner que me prépare ma femme, mais vous n'y pouvez rien. La nourriture est simplement meilleure quand elle est avec moi.

La matriarche lui répondit avec davantage diplomatie qu'un coup sur la tête.

\- Toute fusionnelle que soit votre relation, cette réunion ne concerne que les chefs de clan et votre épouse ne l'est pas. Elle ne nous serait d'aucune utilité et c'est bien pour cela que nous n'avons pas requis sa présence

\- Je le sais bien, mais Kûki et moi faisons presque tous ensemble, nous n'avons plus passé une nuit l'un sans l'autre depuis que nous nous sommes mariés.

Tsunade excédé s'adressa directement à lui.

\- Pourrais-tu cesser de parler de ta femme, juste le temps d'un repas ? Je n'en peux plus.

Contre toute attente il lui répondit à nouveau sur ce ton sérieux et autoritaire

\- En tant qu'hokkage de Konoha, ça pourrait être une bonne chose que tu te préoccupe de la savoir sans moi pendant aussi longtemps.

Tsunade le foudroya du regard et lui répondit avec arrogance.

\- Toutes mes excuses, mon seigneur Hagoromo ! Il m'appartenait d'occuper votre épouse en votre absence, la pauvre doit se sentir bien seul et s'ennuyer fort, tandis que je risque paisiblement l'avenir de mon clan en ces lieux.

Yurie se pencha en avant pour s'interposer entre eux.

\- Les enfants, je vous en prie, ne vous disputez pas. Kôhei, vous devez sans doute avoir de la peine d'être loin de votre épouse pour une nuit, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Vous me semblez être un homme de raison, qui fait de bon choix. J'aime à penser que celle que vous avez pris pour épouse est une femme de raison qui ne fera rien d'inconsidéré en votre absence.

Kôhei prit son bol de thé et le remit entre les petites mains qui tapotait le bord de la table, puis il défia Yurie du regard. En presque un mois chez les Yamashiro, c'était la première fois que Sasuke voyait Yonosuke accepter de la nourriture de quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que Kûki n'ait pas pu m'accompagner, je suis certain que vous l'auriez beaucoup apprécié. C'est une femme stricte et douce à la fois, tout comme vous. Elle possède toutes les qualités que l'on peut imaginer et un seul défaut. Il arrive que son comportement ne corresponde pas à ses mots. On ne dirait pas, mais ça peut rapidement devenir un problème.

Dame Yurie se figea alors que son regard glissait lentement du bord de la table au visage de Kôhei, qu'elle fixa en silence un long moment.

\- J'ai pris en compte les éléments que vous avez porté à ma connaissance. Cela perturbe davantage le déroulement des événements, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en plaindre. Mangez autant que vous pouvez, vous aurez besoin de force.

Tsunade observa de nouveau ses compagnons d'infortune. Neji faisait la même tête depuis qu'ils avaient pris place à la table, comme s'il était imperméable à la situation. Sasuke était suspendu aux lèvres de leur hôte et Kôhei semblait être le seul à comprendre le changement d'attitude de Yurie.

\- Comme vous le savez, la Réunion du Bi de Jade peut avoir pour objectif de donner à mon clan les pleins pouvoir en cas de litige politique majeur. Privant dans le même temps les vôtre de toutes autorités. Rassurez-vous, ce ne sera pas le cas.

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je vous ai réunis pour restituer au clan Uchiwa son Bi de Jade.

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils en inclinant la tête.

\- "Restituer" ?

Yurie détourna le regard pour le porter sur les autres convives.

\- De manière symbolique lors de votre investiture votre prédécesseur ou l'intendant de votre clan vous a remis un morceau du Bi de Jade, qu'il vous a fallu présenter devant le Conseil de Konoha. A l'origine cette cérémonie n'avait rien de symbolique, la pierre de jade n'a rien d'ordinaire. Elle a la capacité de recevoir et conserver une quantité phénoménale de chakra.

Yurie repoussa sa chaise et se redressa.

\- Nous allons procéder à l'investiture d'Uchiwa Sasuke de la manière la plus traditionnelle qui soit. Vous lui présenterez vos respects et jurerez soutien et fidélité à son clan, le bi sera reformé et nous y injecterons tous le chakra dont nous disposons. Lorsque nos énergies seront parfaitement mélangées, vous serez libre de retourner à Konoha, si vous en trouvez la force.

Elle adressa cette dernière remarque à Kôhei et quitta la table.

\- Je dois avancer les préparatifs, poursuivez votre repas sans moi mais faites vite. Quand vous aurez fini il vous faudra encore prendre un bain et revêtir les tenues laissées sur votre lit.

Sasuke se redressa à son tour et l'interpella mais elle dénia toute demande d'un geste de la main.

Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, son champ de vision rétrécissait, et il n'entendait plus rien à part les battements de son cœur.

Les mots de Yurie lui revinrent en boucle à l'esprit.

"C'est en ces pierres qu'étaient détenu le pouvoir de leur famille, le malheur et la destruction attendait celle qui la perdait"

Sa famille s'était vue privé de son Bi de Jade. Et le malheur et la destruction s'était effectivement abattu sur son clan. Tout devenait si clair qu'il ignorait s'il devait rire de sa naïveté ou pleurer de douleur face à cette nouvelle trahison.

Les Yamashiro veillent à ce qu'il y ait toujours un équilibre strict entre les familles nobles et le Conseil. Or, le clan Uchiwa avait prévu de renverser le Conseil. Sans encourager le massacre, il était évident que les Yamashiro lui avait enlever sa protection. Comment cela aurait-il pu être possible autrement ? Et dire que durant toutes ces semaines Yurie l'avait abreuvée de belles paroles sur le respect et l'affection qu'elle portait aux Uchiwa.

Sasuke sentit quelque chose de chose et humide sur les mains qu'il avait porté devant son visage, il lui fallut quelques seconde pour réaliser que ce n'était pas ses larmes. Lorsqu'il écarta les doigts, une petite boule de poil vint presser sa truffe contre son nez.

Sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer ce contacte lui était familier. Il se redressa, le regard humide et regarda Tsunade, Neji et Kôhei. Il n'y avait ni colère, ni rancune, seulement de la compassion dans leur regard.

Kôhei lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, petit Uchiwa ! Ce soir tu dors à Konoha.

Sasuke pinça les lèvres et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je ne suis toujours un traître et un déserteur, souffla-t-il simplement.

Tsunade avait bien du mal à soutenir le contraire, elle n'oubliait rien des méfaits qu'il avait accomplis, de tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Naruto était encore à l'hôpital et Sakura comblait son absence en travaillant de manière compulsive.

Mais Kôhei donna une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule du Uchiwa.

\- Ecoute, tu as les Yamashiro de ton côté et au cours de ton investiture l'hokkage en personne va t'assurer de son soutien inconditionnel. C'est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Tu seras de nouveau le bienvenu à Konoha, à moins que tu ne veuille pas revenir.

Sasuke prit de nouveau une grande inspiration pour se calmer. C'était ridicule mais il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer à la maison.

\- KURAMA !

La voix de Neji le fit tressauter et il baissa les yeux sur le petit renard qui mangeait voracement son saumon, il en arrachait de gros morceau qu'il avalait sans vraiment les mâcher.

\- Empêche-le d'en manger, ça va le rendre malade !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquiver un geste, le renardeau avala deux gros morceaux de plus et sauta de la table. Kôhei le rattrapa en vole juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et se leva pour le rapporter à Neji.

En passant il glissa ses derniers encouragements à Sasuke.

\- Je peux t'assurer que tu as tout le soutien de ma famille, nous attendons avec impatience le retour d'un Uchiwa à la tête du clan. Et ils sont nombreux ceux qui attendent et se tiennent prêt à recevoir tes excuses.

Sasuke jeta un regard à Tsunade qui ne put retenir un sourire en montant une épaule.

oOo

Neji n'avait pas réprimandé Kurama pour le saumon qu'il avait mangé sans en avoir l'autorisation. "Ton estomac sera ton enseignant pour cette leçon", c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il se fichait bien d'avoir mal au ventre, puisqu'il avait enfin pu goûter de la vraie nourriture.

De retour dans la chambre Neji s'était empressé de se déshabiller et d'aller dans la salle de bain, Kurama sauta sur le lit pour regarder le kimono cérémoniel d'un blanc immaculé. Le haori (haut) était en soie blanche brodé d'or et le akama (pantalon) en lin.

Une partie de lui avait envie de mâchouiller et de traîner les vêtements partout dans la pièce, tandis que l'autre voulait l'observer sagement. Il commençait à réfléchir et refouler ses instincts primaires, c'était le signe qu'il reprenait des forces.

Kurama s'assit à côté du haori (haut) et enroula sa queue sur ses pattes. Avec son titre de chef de clan et l'approbation des Yamashiro, Sasuke allait pouvoir retourner à Konoha la tête haute. Le Conseil pourrait bien faire quelques difficultés, mais il ne pourrait plus s'en prendre directement à lui. Cela voulait également dire que lui n'aurait plus à servir d'arme, qu'il pouvait envisager une vie consistant à souffrir ou faire souffrir.

Dans un futur proche, Naruto, Sasuke et lui pourraient vivre heureux et en paix.

Les longs cheveux de Neji lui couvraient une partie du visage, il était nu et s'exposer ainsi à la vue du démon à neuf queues ne semblait pas le déranger. Il faut dire que les sous-vêtements faisaient partie de la tenue réglementaire fournit par les Yamashiro.

\- J'apprécie sincèrement que tu n'as pas ruiné ma tenue.

\- Je suis trop fatigué pour ça.

Kurama avait répondu comme il le faisait d'habitude mais cette fois Neji s'arrêta net.

\- Dis de nouveau quelque chose.

Le renardeau se leva, s'étira et se coucha roulé en boule à côté des vêtements de Neji, lui manifestant ainsi son mépris.

\- Très bien. Tu finiras bien par me parler quand ton ventre te fera mal.

Alors qu'il prenait son akama (pantalon) l'attention de Kurama fut attirée par l'odeur du sang.

Les cheveux humides de Neji lui collaient au dos jusqu'à sa chute de rein, et du sang se mêlait à l'eau qui en coulait.

\- T'as les cheveux qui saignent, tu devrais les sécher mieux que ça si tu ne veux pas tacher tes jolis habits.

Neji marqua un temps d'arrêt et ôta son akama avec la plus grande attention. Une fois ce tour de force réalisé, il vérifia qu'il n'était pas taché.

\- Merci de me l'avoir indiqué, ce serait du plus mauvais effet si j'arrivais à la cérémonie couverte de sang.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de saigner des cheveux ? Je pense que tu devrais envisager d'en parler avec un médecin.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, personne ne peut saigner des cheveux.

Pour appuyer son explication, Neji releva ses cheveux et les rassemblèrent en une queue de cheval qu'il enroula sur elle-même. Il la releva et partit chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain.

Kurama écarquilla les yeux et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Un sceau formé de cercles concentriques et symboles complexe étaient gravé dans le dos de Neji, c'était de là que venait le sang qu'il avait senti. Et c'était sans doute ce qui le rendait si similaire à Ôtsutsuki, l'ermite des six chemins. Les Yamashiro avait dû mêler une part de sa dépouille au corps de Neji. Ce type de greffe est une abomination et l'une des raisons pour laquelle on détruits le corps des ninjas les plus puissant.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, à chaque fois que je reviens ici c'est la même chose.

Pourtant Neji semblait bien plus préoccupé à l'idée de tacher sa tenue ou d'être en retard. Kurama se redressa pour s'asseoir et l'observer avec attention.

\- Si tu gardes les cheveux en arrières ça ne se verra pas.

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à les faire sécher, j'aurais l'air malin si ça devient transparents.

Le renard se gratta l'oreille gauche avec la patte arrière, puis balança sa queue de droite à gauche.

\- Je suppose que c'est très important pour toi de ne pas attirer l'attention en ayant l'air trop bizarre, mais on est dans un clan de Yamashiro et c'est eux qui ont fait de toi celui que tu es. Tu n'as pas à te justifier d'être différents.

Neji le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit avec une sincérité déconcertante.

\- Ce n'est pas pour sauver les apparences, Kurama. Celui que j'étais me manque parfois.

Il enfila son haori sans débattre davantage, noua sa ceinture à sa taille et mit son bandeau de Konoha, afin de maintenir ses cheveux en arrières.

\- Je n'ai pas de poche, je veux bien que tu te caches dans l'un des pans de me kimono, mais tu dois me promettre de rester calme et t'y tenir.

\- J'évite de faire des promesses que je ne compte pas tenir, c'est un principe comme un autre.

Le démon à neuf queues avait le mérite d'être honnête.

\- Et sur mes épaules, tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

Le renard resta silencieux un long moment, après avoir vu cette marque sanguinolente dans son dos, il craignait de lui faire mal.

\- Il reste toujours la sacoche, mais il faut vraiment que tu sois calme. Je vais devoir passer un long moment sans m'occuper de toi. Et c'est ta dernière occasion de manger avant la fin de la cérémonie.

Kurama regarda la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- J'ai suffisamment mangé pour ce matin.

\- Très bien, de toute façon je suis certain que tu trouveras un moyen de t'alimenter si tu en ressens le besoin. Evite le talon d'Achille, la cicatrisation est très longue et particulièrement handicapante.

Le renard pouffa de rire.

\- Tu t'imagines que je vais te mordre les pieds ? Et pourquoi les embrasser tant que j'y suis !

Neji releva l'une des jambes de son akama et montra les cicatrices en arc de cercle sur sa cheville.

\- Kôkuo m'a fait ça et il n'a pas de dents, alors en reparlera quand tu auras faim.

\- Il est faible et stupide. J'ai un minimum de fierté, tu sais ? J'aimerais encore mourir de faim plutôt que de te lécher les pieds.

Neji nia de la tête, comme s'il avait entendu la même phrase trop de fois.

\- Retourne dans le sac et n'en bouge pas.


	28. Chapter 28

**On se revoit à Konoha**

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Écrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 28

Kyotsune reposa sa tasse de chocolat chaud et sourit à Sakura.

\- Il est simplement délicieux, je vous en remercie, mais je n'avais aucune intention de m'imposer.

Sakura répondit à son sourire d'une manière tout aussi hypocrite.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir. Malgré votre présence permanente aux côtés de Kôhei, nous n'avions jamais été présenté.

Le renard argenté referma les doigts sur la tasse, pour les réchauffer et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Sans raison particulière Sakura se fit la réflexion qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Sa peau n'avait pas le moindre défaut, ses mains étaient lisses et ses ongles ressemblait à des éclats de nacres. Son physique était parfait au point de paraître suspect et Sakura comptait sur cette entrevue pour en apprendre davantage sur cette ennemie potentielle.

\- Environs deux ans en arrière, vous étiez une parfaite anonyme et il est maintenant impossible d'ouvrir un magazine sans tomber sur une photo de vous ou de vos créations.

Kyotsune était disposée à se prêter à son jeu.

\- Et bien… Il n'y a rien à jalouser, chaque succès n'est qu'un étage de plus sur un château de carte et tout aussi périlleux.

\- Ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais dire, dame Hagoromo. Mais c'est le type de réponse que l'on pourrait lire dans les magazines, je ne pensais pas que vous vous exprimiez réellement comme ça.

Son interlocutrice pinça un peu les lèvres, puis se força un sourire en baissant la tête.

\- Je suis confuse, vous avez raison. C'est qu'être l'épouse du chef de clan le plus en vue est une pression telle, que j'ai du mal à laisser de côté tout cet apparat.

Sakura s'excusa à son tour et les deux femmes rirent de la situation.

\- Mais je vous en prie, parlez-moi un peu de vous, Haruno san.

\- Appelez-moi par mon prénom ! J'ai été formé aux côtés d'Uzumaki Naruto et d'Uchiwa Sasuke au sein de l'armée de Konoha. Nous avons pour ainsi dire grandit ensemble.

Kyotsune releva légèrement les sourcils et inclina de nouveau la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est pour cela que vous souhaitiez vous joindre à notre équipe de reconstruction du quartier Uchiwa.

Si ce n'était pas un interrogatoire ça en prenait la voie. Sakura fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et répondit avec désinvolture. Après tout, une personne favorable à la reconstruction du quartier Uchiwa n'aurait pas dégradé l'orphelinat.

\- C'est ça. Sasuke a grandi dans ces rues et… Je sais que la situation reste très compliquée, mais j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour il revienne.

La main de Kyotsune se referma sur la sienne, Sakura tressauta en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Vous semblez l'aimer terriblement. Je connais ce sentiment et tout ce que je vous souhaite c'est qu'il vous aime en retour avec la même intensité. Car c'est la seule chose dont vous avez besoin pour être de nouveau réuni. Tels deux aimants irrésistiblement attiré l'un par l'autre.

Sakura lui arracha sa main et déglutit pour se redonner de la consistance.

\- Je trouve cela terriblement déplacé, dame Hagoromo.

\- Je m'en excuse, j'ai beaucoup de mal à accorder mes gestes et mes propos, d'ordinaire, c'est Kôhei qui gère ce genre de choses…

Alors qu'un silence gênant commençait à s'installer, Sakura reprit ses investigations.

\- Malgré votre popularité apparente, on ne sait finalement pas grand-chose de vous. Il a fallu toute une année et les rumeurs les plus folles, pour que Kôhei se décide enfin à déclarer qu'il était marié et que c'était vous sa femme.

Kyotsune souffla sur la surface du chocolat et en bu une lichette avant de répondre.

\- Maintenant c'est vous qui parlez comme une journaliste.

\- Il s'agit juste d'une des nombreuses questions que tout le monde se pose à votre égard.

\- Très bien. Pour m'excuser de la familiarité dont j'ai fait preuve tout à l'heure, je veux bien répondre à quelques-unes de vos questions. Mais à la condition que vous ne vendiez pas les réponses au rabais. Peu importe le chiffre qui vous est proposé, multiplier le par trois et faites ajouter deux zéros. Et si la personne en face trouve ce prix démesuré, dites-lui bien qu'il n'y a rien en ce monde qui soit trop cher, uniquement des personnes avec plus ou moins de moyens.

Sakura croqua dans un biscuit au gingembre tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Kyotsune lui répondit sur un ton détendu.

\- Ma fortune personnelle n'est pas une légende, et je me la suis bâtit seule. Le secret qui entourait ma présence aux côtés de Kôhei et ma discrétion aujourd'hui, participent à la construction de mon image publique. Et chaque événements marquant ou conférence est une opportunité de montrer mes créations.

\- Vous avez orchestré tout ça ?

Kyotsune se cala dans le fond de sa chaise et croisa les jambes, pour répondre avec une pointe d'arrogance.

\- J'aime les belles choses et cela me contrarie énormément lorsqu'une situation n'évolue pas tel que je l'ais prévu. En conséquent j'ai besoin de pouvoir et de beaucoup d'argent, encore que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Il n'est pas question de dépendre de mon époux pour cela, mes échecs et réussites n'appartiennent qu'à moi.

Sakura posa la tête dans le creux de sa main.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est loin d'être l'image que vous renvoyez.

Le renard argenté bue quelques gorgées de plus, faisant baisser le niveau dans sa tasse.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, je possède les seules boutiques spécialisées en vêtements tactique spécialement féminin et j'ai un contrat pour dix ans auprès de l'armée. Oh, il me reste encore bien du chemin à parcourir, mon égérie peine à se laisser convaincre.

\- Et vous n'avez pas peur qu'ébruiter votre projet le tue dans l'œuf.

Kyotsune finit sa tasse et laissa sa langue glisser sur sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Aucune chance. Je cerne assez rapidement les gens et vous n'entacherez pas ma réputation au péril de la vôtre. Ce qui ne signifie pas que vous m'appréciez, loin s'en faut.

Sakura monta une épaule.

\- Comme de nombreuses personne, j'imagine. Mais ça tient pour beaucoup au fait que je ne vous connais pas, pas plus que Kôhei d'ailleurs. Et son projet de rénovation du quartier Uchiwa a été vécu comme quelque chose d'extrêmement brutal.

"_Extrêmement brutale" ? _Kyotsune s'imagina attraper cette impertinente par les cheveux et frapper sa tête pleine de mots insensés sur la table jusqu'à ce que son crâne se fende comme la coquille d'un œuf dure. C'était assurément le moyen le plus efficace de lui ôter ces idées de la tête.

\- Dame Hagoromo ?

Mais Kôhei serait sans doute très contrarié si elle faisait une chose pareille à l'une des plus éminentes shinobi de Konoha. Et une très mauvaise publicité pour son contrat avec l'armée. Enfin, il ne faut pas négliger que cela pourrait être interprété comme un acte de violence gratuit, voire un crime.

\- J'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Sakura, vous arrive-t-il de penser que peu importe ce que vous faites, jamais personne n'adoptera votre point de vue pour comprendre vos décisions.

La shinobi se redressa et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre sincèrement.

\- Plus souvent que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- On ne voit pas le temps passer lorsque l'on est en plaisante compagnie, mais il me faut y aller. Mais avant cela, permettez que je vous prodigue un dernier conseil.

Sakura fuit son regard puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je sais comme on peut se sentir seul lorsque le monde entier semble se liguer contre sois.

Alors quoi ? Elle comptait lui faire un sermon grandiloquent sur l'importance de se mettre d'abord à la place des autres et comprendre qu'ils ne lui veulent que du bien ?

\- Si le monde entier est contre vous parce que vous avez pris ce qu'il estime être une mauvaise décision, continuez droit dans la voie que vous avez choisi. C'est lui qui se trompe. Ne laissez jamais personne, peu importe son âge, son sexe ou son statut, vous dire que vous vous trompez. Jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez la personne qui puisse vous opposer un refus sans que cela vous blesse. Il faut épouser cette personne-là.

"Et pas la tuer comme les autres, encore que cela vous sera impossible" se retint-elle d'ajouter.

\- Je vous remercie pour ce conseil… Même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très bon.

Kyotsune lui sourit et repoussa sa chaise pour se lever.

\- C'est pourtant grâce à lui que je suis où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Le chemin qui mène au sommet est étroit et escarpé, alors que celui qui mène aux vert pâturages ou paissent les moutons est immense. Vous êtes de ceux qui se détache du décor, et ce n'est pas uniquement dû à cette tignasse rose.

Sakura se passa une main dans les cheveux et la raccompagna à l'entrée.

\- A propos de l'orphelinat…

Kyotsune récupérait son parapluie dans un seau à l'entrée de la maison, attendant que Sakura termine sa phrase pour déterminer si elle devait le lui enfoncer dans la gorge ou se contenir. Mais en l'absence de réponse de sa part elle lui accorda un sursis.

\- Je vous ai remis votre invitation à mon arrivée, il me semble vous avoir vu la déposer sur la table basse du salon.

\- Je suis juste curieuse des améliorations que vous allez porter à l'orphelinat.

\- Curieuse ? J'imagine que d'aussi grand yeux incite à ce vice. Malheureusement il va vous falloir rester sur votre faim. J'ai beaucoup à faire pour que tout soit parfait, mais les détails doivent être peaufiner en secret, sans aucune exception.

Sakura lui ouvrit respectueusement la porte et Kyostune déploya son parapluie.

\- Encore une chose, Sakura. Vous n'êtes pas bien loin de l'orphelinat, n'avez-vous rien remarqué de suspect le soir du tremblement de terre ?

\- Il y avait un peu d'agitation, j'avoue m'être d'abord inquiéter de l'état de la maison.

Kyotsune acquiesça.

\- Je comprends tout à fait… Mais vous êtes un peu l'émissaire de l'hokkage ici. Si vous entendiez des rumeurs ou des nouvelles j'apprécierais que vous les partagiez avec moi.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, dame Hagoromo.

Elle la salua d'un hochement de tête et Sakura la regarda s'éloigner et disparaître derrières les arbres bordant le chemin menant à sa maison.

Derrière son parapluie, Kyotsune songea qu'elle avait été bien sage et que Kôhei serait sans doute très fière d'elle. Jusque-là elle n'avait tué personne et s'était remémoré ses conseils.

Et s'il ne rentrait pas avant le coucher du soleil, elle pourrait rompre les os et tordre le cou de cette petite Sakura. Malgré sa proximité avec l'orphelinat elle n'avait rien fait pour le protéger et pour dissimuler son incompétence elle avait rendu un rapport faussé. La sanction adaptée à ce manquement est une séparation du squelette de l'enveloppe de chaire. Sans compter que cela faciliterait le transport et la dissimulation au sein d'un mur porteur. Il faudra du temps pour que le ciment sèche, mais personne n'ira la chercher dans les fondations d'un orphelinat terminé depuis une semaine.

Elle s'arrêta pour donner des conseils à des enfants jouant dans les flaques d'eau.

\- Ce n'est pas bien les enfants, vous devriez vous mettre à l'abris bien au chaud.

Les fondations de l'orphelinat étaient la sépulture parfaite pour ceux qui avaient attenté au clan Hagoromo activement ou par leur négligence. Elle commencerait par Sakura ce soir même. Cela ferait passer son sentiment de solitude en l'absence de Kôhei.

Elle salua la mère qui était sortie en entendant ses réprimandes et s'éloigna en direction de l'orphelinat.

Kôhei lui avait donné toute autorité en son absence, elle pourrait en profiter pour régler les conflits comme qu'elle l'entend. En éliminant ceux qui lui pose toujours des difficultés, l'hokkage, le Conseil, cette blanchisseuse qui avait voulu faire gonfler les prix pour les draps de l'orphelinat pas même ouvert…

Kôhei lui manquait terriblement, combien de temps les Yamashiro le garderait-ils ? Sans lui elle se retrouvait avec un trou béant dans la poitrine, que tout le sang de Konoha ne pouvait combler.

oOo

Kôhei était le premier dans le hall d'accueil et Tsunade le trouva plongé dans ses pensées. D'un naturel désinvolte et souriant, il était facile à aborder, en temps normal. Mais à l'instant il lui paraissait plus intimidant que jamais, il avait les traits durs et l'air grave. Même sa carrure semblait plus imposante.

Heureusement en remarquant sa présence ses traits s'adoucirent et il la salua d'un geste de la main.

\- Ecoute Kôhei, je veux m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi tu es si inquiet de savoir ta femme seule à Konoha et c'était… irrespectueux de ma part de ne pas te prendre au sérieux.

\- C'est déjà oublié ! Le plus important c'est que l'on finisse l'investiture du petit Uchiwa au plus tôt.

\- Accepterais-tu de te confier au sujet de ta femme ? Ce n'est pas que l'idée d'être loin d'elle qui te travaille, tu ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve seule à Konoha.

Kôhei se frotta la nuque et regarda à l'extérieur.

\- En quittant Konoha, je ne savais pas ce qui nous attendais, j'ignorais si et dans combien de temps nous allions rentrer. Alors j'ai pris quelques précautions, mais j'ai peur que ces mesures ne se changent en une bombe à retardement.

Tsunade s'avança, le jaugea du regard et lui répondit avec sarcasme.

\- Tu as peur qu'elle tue quelqu'un ou quoi ?

En absence de réaction de sa part, elle répéta bien plus sérieusement.

\- Tu as peur qu'elle tue quelqu'un ? Kôhei, ne me dis pas qu'elle est liée à la vague de meurtre qu'on a eu.

Il lui jeta un regard qui lui glaça le sang.

\- Avant qu'on ne soit marié, elle était un membre de ma garde personnel et depuis elle n'a plus fait couler le sang. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec les meurtres.

Il resta silencieux un long moment avant de se confesser.

\- Elle a eu un passé difficile et le soir elle peut avoir du mal à s'endormir ou faire des crises assez violentes. Dans ces moments-là elle ne parvient pas à différencier la réalité du rêve et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se blesse ou fasse du mal à quelqu'un parce que je l'aurais placé dans cette situation.

Tsunade baissa la tête et acquiesça. De retour de mission particulièrement compliquée, il arrivait que des soldats souffre de ce même trouble. Ils étaient hantés par les souvenirs des choses horribles qu'ils avaient pu faire. C'est pour cela que les missions les plus périlleuse étaient confié aux anbu, ils n'avaient pas les sentiments nécessaires à la culpabilité.

Kô entra dans la salle et les salua.

\- Yurie sama en a presque fini, mais elle souhaite voir Hyûga Neji en privé. Est-il prêt ?

\- Je crois qu'il est encore dans sa chambre.

Tsunade lui avait répondu spontanément et il acquiesça en lui souriant poliment.

\- Peut-être a-t-il du mal à s'habiller. Un kimono cérémoniel c'est quand même autre chose qu'un yukuta. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Il s'inclina et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

\- C'est incroyable ce clan qui vit à part de Konoha, à tout juste une heure sans que personne ne réalise sa présence.

Cette remarque de Kôhei resta sans réponse. Après quelques minutes il dû s'écarter pour laisser passer Neji qui ne leur prêta même pas un regard.

Et pour cause, sur les ordres de Yurie, il devait se rendre seul aux archives du clan Yamashiro. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du motif et au fond de lui la frustration commençait à s'accumuler.

Il avait eu peur au point d'en être lassé et ne restait plus que la rage et l'ennui de ne pas être libre de ses mouvements et de ses décisions. Les archives du clan se trouvait juste à côté de la Demeure Yamashiro, à l'intérieur d'un arbre centenaire.

Neji n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler un bâtiment creusé dans un tronc, mais ça devait sentir le vieux bois humide et être plutôt sombre.

La porte était basse et il dû se pencher pour entrer, mais une fois à l'intérieur c'est un monde hors du temps qui se révéla à lui.

Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage en damier noir et blanc, la surface au sol approchait des trente mètres et tout autour de lui des escaliers et des étagères étaient taillés dans le bois. De nombreuses ouvertures laissaient circuler l'air et un lustre fait de morceaux de verres colorés dispersait la lumière aux endroits les plus sombres. L'arbre faisait une centaine de mètre de haut, ce qui n'a rien d'inhabituel à Konoha, mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il était possible d'en aménager aussi bien.

Neji reporta les yeux sur un bureau posé au centre de la pièce, il semblait fait du même bois que les étagères. L'homme aux cheveux blanc qui s'y trouvait portait des lunettes grossissantes en cuivre et des gants de coton, il manipulait à l'aide d'une pince à épiler les mécanismes d'une horloge. Il fit glisser ses lunettes dans ses cheveux lorsque Neji avança jusqu'à lui et commença à parler avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir, Hyûga Neji. Oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés à quatre reprises auparavant. Je suis Yamashiro Eijiro, Grand Horloger, époux de Yurie et le père de ses enfants. J'ai cessé de vivre avec elle il y a bien longtemps parce qu'elle a la fâcheuse habitude de radoter et je déteste ça.

Il avait répondu à chacune de ses questions silencieuses, y compris celle qu'il n'aurait pas osé poser, avant qu'il ne les prononce. Et recommença lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Ceux qui naissent Yamashiro, reçoivent un don particulier, une sorte de bénédiction. Mais il faut croire que lorsque tous les bons étaient distribués j'étais sortie soulager ma vessie. Mes fils et mes filles ont l'éloquence, l'intelligence, la force ou le courage, ce qui est indispensable à une vie prospère ! Le seul effet direct de mon don sur les gens est de ne pouvoir laisser aucune trace de mon existence dans leur esprit. C'est pour cela que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi. Inutile de me regarder avec tant d'insistance, vous oublierez jusqu'à notre discussion au moment où vous quitterez cet endroit.

Il repoussa sa chaise, Neji ne parvenait pas à détacher son attention des gants de coton blanc et des lunettes grossissante en cuivre. Et cela détournait toute son attention de celui qui les portait.

\- C'est perturbant, je le sais. Mais lorsque je ne les porte pas c'est bien pire. Je suis pour ainsi dire une case blanche que votre esprit ne parvient ni à remplir, ni à identifier. Et s'il y a bien une chose que l'esprit humain déteste, c'est le vide.

Neji posa une main protectrice sur le sac contenant Kurama, et le fit glisser derrière lui.

Eijiro fit le tour du bureau pour se placer face à lui.

\- En temps normal, il suffirait que vous me quittiez du regard pour m'oublier totalement, c'est grâce à cet arbre que nous pouvons avoir cette discussion. Ses branches étendent également ma zone d'influence à tout le clan. Pas au point de le rendre invisible, juste impossible à trouver pour quiconque n'y a jamais mis les pieds.

Neji ouvrit la bouche une fois de plus et attendit quelques seconde avant de parler, le temps de s'assurer qu'il ne l'interromprait pas une fois de plus.

\- Et vous dites que nous avons déjà eu ce type de discussion quatre fois ?

\- Vous comprenez mieux pourquoi je ne vis pas avec ma femme, c'est merveilleux de retomber amoureux, mais vraiment lassant au bout de les quarante troisièmes fois. Sans compter les effets néfastes sur son esprit, enfin… Ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse, personne ne s'intéresse jamais à moi… La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés c'est lorsque Yamashiro Yumi vous a remis votre ordre de mission. Nous avons passé la nuit à discuter, c'est pour cela que vous étiez si fatigué le lendemain.

Neji hocha négligemment la tête, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui restait assez d'énergie pour s'étonner de ce que pouvait encore lui réserver le clan Yamashiro.

\- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Les Yamashiro ne mentent pas et ne font appel aux autres que pour obtenir quelque chose.

\- Kurama. Il faut que vous me le confiiez jusqu'à la fin de la réunion du bi de jade. Si Sasuke le vois son esprit sera troublé et vous ne pourrez pas mener la cérémonie à son terme avant la tombée de la nuit. Celle qui se fait appeler Hagoromo Kyotsune tuera la femme du nom d'Asano Sakura et… Remettez-moi simplement Kurama je vous prie.

Il avait commencé à dérouler le fil de son récit pour s'interrompre au beau milieu, Neji glissa la main sous le sac contenant le renardeau pour le serrer contre lui et recula d'un pas.

\- Mon devoir est de veiller sur lui.

Eijiro s'assit contre son bureau et resta silencieux un instant en fixant sol avant de parler sur un ton grave.

\- Le don que j'ai reçu est celui de vision, je lui dois mon titre de Maître du temps, auquel je lui préfère celui de Grand horloger, question de sémantique. Il me suffit d'avoir une personne à l'esprit pour dérouler le fil de son histoire. Si je n'ai aucune empreinte sur les esprits c'est pour m'empêcher de modifier le cours des choses. Le futur n'est pas écrit de manière précise, mais le choix, les actes et les décisions de chacun, sont autant de coup de crayons qui affinent l'image finale.

Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens.

\- Votre destin est de mourir en sauvant les vies de Hyûga Hinata et d'Uzumaki Naruto. N'est-ce pas ironique, pour celui qui s'est juré de vaincre son destin ? Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, l'actuel chef de ce clan ne veut pas que vous mourriez ainsi. Pour répondre à ses exigences j'ai changé d'infime détail dont les conséquences nous ont mené ici, aujourd'hui. Mais c'est un montage imparfait et le destin déteste qu'on se joue de lui.

Il regarda à gauche et poursuivit son récit comme s'il lisait un conte à voix haute.

\- Si vous emmenez Kurama au cours de la cérémonie, il s'échappera de votre sac et ira auprès d'Uchiwa Sasuke. Le regardant plus attentivement il comprendra que Kurama et Kyubi sont un seul et même être. Il pensera qu'Uzumaki Naruto est mort, en dépit de vos explications. Son esprit sera troublé et le chakra des différents chefs de clans et de Yurie mettront toute une semaine à se synchroniser. Alors qu'à la tombée de la nuit, aujourd'hui, celle qui se fait appeler Hagoromo Kyotsune tuera Asano Sakura. Elle dissimulera son corps dans un mur porteur, avant d'y peindre une fresque murale, sans que le ciment ne soit tout à fait sec. Au moment de l'inauguration la décomposition du corps fera craqueler la peinture, puis le mur et les restes de Haruno Sakura seront découvert. Ayant assisté à la scène, Uchiwa Sasuke perdra foi en Kôhei et son cœur s'endurcira.

Il prit une grande inspiration et plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de Neji.

\- Ne pouvant s'en prendre directement à Uchiwa Sasuke, investit de ses fonctions de chef de clan, le Conseil condamnera à mort Uzumaki Naruto pour haute trahison et fraternité avec l'ennemi. Mais Uchiwa Sasuke n'intercédera pas en sa faveur, rongé par le remord de ne pas avoir pu aider celle qu'il croit aimer. Hyûga Hinata mettra donc sa vie en danger pour sauver celui qu'elle a aimé et elle perdra car elle ne dispose d'aucun statut au regard du Conseil. Il vous faudra vous sacrifier pour elle et vous mourrez tel que le veut votre destin, en sauvant Hyûga Hinata et Uzumaki Naruto.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour conclure.

\- Mais vous ne serez pas la seule victime, lorsque surviendra votre mort les bijuu sous votre contrôle seront libéré de leurs entraves. Le cœur de Kurama sera brisé à jamais et il détruira de nouveau Konoha. Hagoromo Kôhei mourra dans l'effondrement d'un bâtiment en portant secours à ses parents, et celle qui se fait appeler Hagoromo Kyotsune révélera son véritable visage et son véritable nom. La fureur de Kurama combiné à la sienne feront définitivement disparaître Konoha. Et après un demi-siècle de meurtre et de destruction, leur esprit retournera à la terre. Sur les cartes, où apparaissait Konoha, on lira "La forêt des morts qui pleurs".

Neji s'était crispé à mesure que le récit avançait, à la sincérité qu'il y avait dans les yeux d'Eijiro il savait que tout cela était vrai. Aussi incroyable que celui puisse paraître. Si tout cela devait survenir du simple fait qu'il ait gardé Kurama avec lui, il préférait autant obéir afin de l'éviter.

\- Vous m'avez dit tout ça pour me convaincre, mais je vais tout oublier n'est-ce pas ?

Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir entendu cette version du futur.

\- Et vous avez bien de la chance.

Neji tira le renardeau de son sac et le prit d'abord dans ses bras.

\- Je suis d'accord de le laisser avec vous quelques heures, mais comment savoir qu'il est avec vous, si j'oublie jusqu'à votre existence une fois passé la porte ? Et que comptez-vous lui faire en mon absence ?

Kurama n'avait pas perdu une miette de tout ce qui s'était dit, il n'avait pourtant pas l'air angoissé. Ses oreilles étaient droites et il fixait Eijiro qui tendait les mains pour le prendre.

\- Les gens oublient les souvenirs qui sont attachés à moi. Mais l'esprit humain cherche et trouve du sens en toute situation. Vous êtes venu ici sur ordre de Yurie, et pour expliquer le temps que vous avez mis… Vous n'avez qu'à prendre le dossier que j'ai laissé à côté de la porte. Il contient des informations sur les bankei, vous en aurez besoin, croyez-moi.

Il prit Kurama et le posa sur son bureau, le renard poussa le plateau et le fit tomber de la table, répandant les rouages qu'il contenait sur le sol. Puis il échangea un regard avec Eijiro.

Neji allait le réprimander mais le Maître du temps l'interrompit.

\- Il fait cela parce que je l'ai poussé de la table ce matin, ce n'est rien. D'ici un quart d'heure il aura de terrible maux de ventre et les douleurs l'affaibliront au point de lui faire perdre l'usage de la parole pour environs trois jours. Ce qui l'empêchera de rentrer en contact avec Uchiwa Sasuke et lui laissera le temps de nouer les liens appropriés avec Uzumaki Naruto.

Le renard baissa les oreilles en arrières.

\- Si je vais être si malade que ça, pourquoi ne pas me laisser avec Neji ?

\- Parce qu'il suffira à Uchiwa Sasuke de poser les yeux sur toi une seconde fois pour qu'il réalise qui tu es. Et que Neji ne pourra se retenir de soulager ta douleur, en te sortant de son sac.

Il se pencha et ramassa les rouages, Neji le regarda un instant, hésitant à poser sa question, mais il n'était manifestement pas nécessaire de discuter avec Eijiro.

\- Ce matin j'étais assis en bout de table, juste entre Uchiwa Sasuke et vous. Lorsque Kurama est sortie de votre sac et s'est précipité sur la table je lui en ait fait la réflexion et cela l'a un peu troublé. Et j'en ai profité pour ôté ce petit renard de son regard. Cet événement est maintenant un souvenir latent dans l'esprit d'Uchiwa Sasuke qu'il faut éviter de raviser.

Neji tourna les talons et s'éloigna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Le dossier bleu à vos pieds, n'oubliez pas de le prendre, vous avez eu bien du mal à le trouver. Ce serait dommage de le laisser derrière vous.

Il se baissa machinalement et le ramassa.

\- Sois sage Kurama, c'est sans doute mieux que tu restes ici. Je reviendrais le plus rapidement possible.

Neji passa la porte et ressentit ce sentiment insupportable d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important sans réussir à s'en souvenir. Comme cela vous est sans doute déjà arrivé en passant une porte. Puis il regarda le dossier dans sa main et roula des yeux.

Il avait trouvé ce dossier sur les bankei plutôt rapidement, compte tenu de la grandeur des archives. Mais comme à chaque fois avec les Yamashiro, il avançait à l'aveugle. Il le glissa dans son sac qui ne contenait plus que son bi de jade.

Afin de ne pas troubler la cérémonie il avait décidé de le laisser aux archives, en espérant qu'il lui obéirait et resterait sage.


	29. Chapter 29

On se revoit à Konoha

Disclaimer : D'après les personnages de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Une histoire originale de Nounouillechan. Ecrit par Chicken Poulet.

Chapitre 29

Kô s'arrêta à côté de l'entrée d'un souterrain dissimulé dans le jardin intérieur du Domaine Yamashiro.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous accompagner plus loin, il faut que je garde l'entrée. Dame Yurie vous attends de l'autre côté, j'espère que les passages sombres et étroit ne vous font pas peur.

Neji ne connaissait ce passage que trop bien, il fut le premier à poser le pied sur l'escalier tailler à même la roche et polis par les milliers de pas qui l'avaient foulé. Il ouvrait la marche sans même pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, rien ne lui faisait plus peur que de se trouver à nouveau dans la pièce au bout de ce tunnel.

A ce retrouver entre ces murs étroits il sentait l'air lui manquer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avançait à tâton vers la minuscule tache de lumière au bout de cet interminable tunnelle.

Il entendit Tsunade étouffer un cris de surprise et d'horreur, elle avait manifestement trouvé les griffures qu'il avait laissé dans les murs et ongles qu'elles lui avaient coûté.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute de marche rapide dans le silence le plus total Neji monta les treize marches qui menait au fond d'une grande pièce sans porte et aux murs épais. Cet endroit un peu en retrait du clan Yamashiro était le seul où l'utilisation de chakra était autorisé. Pour toutes fenêtre il y avait des meurtrière horizontales presque collée au plafond. Le sol était recouvert de tatami, douze en tout, il s'agissait donc d'une petite pièce d'une vingtaine de mètre carré.

Neji se cala dans l'angle à côté de l'escalier et observa cette pièce à la recherche d'éléments familier, tout lui semblait changé. Les murs avaient été repeint, même les projections de sang au plafond avait disparu. L'estrade était maintenant accolé au mur du fond, à l'opposé de l'escalier, lors de ses visites elle était au centre de la pièce et des cordes et des chaînes étaient passé au bord pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis qu'_elles_ lui tailladaient le dos et arrachaient ses chaires.

Il avait crû mourir durant l'entraînement de Yumi et regretté d'être en vie durant les quatre mois, cinq jour, trois heures, cinquante deux minutes et vingt deux secondes passé entre ces murs.

La paupière inférieur de son oeil gauche se mit à tressauter, tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas se remettre à compter. Il s'agissait d'une méthode efficace pour garder le contrôle lorsque la douleur devenait insupportable et que la peur le terrassait au point qu'il n'ose même plus respirer. Chaque seconde était un bout de vie arraché à ces démons de Yamashiro. C'était une seconde qui lui appartenait et…

Kôhei posa une main protectrice pour le secouer un peu, tout en lui tendant un mouchoir de l'autre.

\- Hey, petit frère, ça va ?

Il fronça les sourcils et porta la main à son visage lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur la lèvre supérieur. Avec un calme olympien, il prit le mouchoir que lui tendait Kôhei et essuya le sang qui lui coulait du nez. Habituellement il n'aimait pas qu'il se montre si familier avec lui, mais pour cette fois il ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur..

\- Merci, j'ai dû me cogner dans le noir.

Yurie plaça les chefs de clan tout en leur expliquant la procédure, dans une cérémonie aussi importante il faut respecter le protocole.

\- Sasuke, je vais vous demander de vous placer sur l'estrade… Reculer légèrement… C'est parfait.

Il fallait ensuite que les quatres autres forme deux paires face à face, de part et d'autre du Uchiwa. Yurie était face à Kôhei et Tsunade, Neji se tenait à sa gauche le regard éteint.

\- Nous n'avons que peu de temps je vous demande d'être particulièrement attentif.

Dame Yurie fit un pas en avant, vêtu d'un kimono blanc brodé d'or bien plus imposant que le leur.

\- L'un après l'autre vous allez présenter vos respect et voeux de prospérité au clan Uchiwa. Puis vous présenterez votre bi de jade à l'assemblée, il s'agit de votre droit de parole devant ce Conseil. La seule nuance entre vos clans et la famille Yamashiro réside dans l'étape suivante. Les Yamashiro ne sont tenu de s'incliner devant personne, jamais. Mais vous, devrez vous incliner aussi bas que vous le jugerez nécessaire pour témoigner l'asservissement de votre clan au clan Uchiwa. Enfin, vous poserez votre bi de jade au pied d'Uchiwa Sasuke, afin de le reconstituer.

Elle monta sur l'estrade et fit face à Sasuke, glissa la main dans les plis de son kimonos et en tira un morceau de jade incurvé. Il était d'un vert profond moucheté d'or et au milieu de ces particules il y avait comme un panache de fumée blanc se terminant par la tête d'un dragon parfaitement identifiable. Elle montra la pierre précieuse aux autres chefs de clan sans se retourner puis la présenta respectueusement à l'héritier du clan Uchiwa.

\- Moi, Yamashiro Yurie, remet le bi de jade de la famille Uchiwa, à vous, Uchiwa Sasuke, fils d' Uchiwa Fugaku et Uchiwa Mikoto, puissiez-vous en être digne.

Elle le lui tendit solennellement et s'inclina légèrement en avant, en dépit du discours qu'elle avait tenu.

\- Moi la première, reconnaît votre légitimité à gouverner le clan Uchiwa. Puisse-t-il prospérer sous votre gouvernance, puis mille fois mille ans ! Afin de purger notre relation de toute rancoeur, je suis maintenant prête à recevoir vos remontrances.

Sasuke resta silencieux un instant. Il avait maintenant l'assurance que les Yamashiro avait retiré aux Uchiwa leur soutient et c'était en partie à cause de cela qu'il était tout ce qu'il restait de son clan.

\- Je n'ai pas de remontrance à vous adresser, dame Yurie. Vous m'avez arraché à une mort certaine, soigné et recueilli. Et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de nouveaux ennemis. Il va falloir que j'obtienne des réponses de ceux qui ont ordonné de faire couler le sang des miens. Mais vous et les vôtres, n'en faites pas partie.

Yurie se redressa, les larmes aux bord des yeux, il lui prit son morceau de jade des mains et s'inclina de manière à ce que son torse soit parfaitement parallèle au sol.

\- Mon clan ne pourra prospérer que sous votre protection.

Il posa ensuite la pierre à ses pieds et se redressa, le regard de Yurie était plein de gratitude et de regret. Elle regagna sa place aux côtés de Neji et ce fut le tour de Kôhei.

Les feuilles d'or de sa pierre scintillaient légèrement, il se gratta la joue et se tourna à son tour vers ses comparses.

\- J'ai déjà fait une cérémonie du genre avec le Conseil de Konoha, ma pierre est chargé de leur chakra et du mien mélangé. C'est super joli et ça brille un peu dans le noir, j'espère que ça ne sera pas un problème pour l'assemblage des morceaux de jades.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke en souriant.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de te ramener à la maison, petit Uchiwa. Le vieux n'arrête pas de parler de toi, je suis certain qu'il sera honoré de te rencontrer ! Moi, Hagoromo Kôhei, chef du clan Hagoromo, jure un soutien indéfectible à Uchiwa Sasuke et au clan Uchiwa.

Ce colosse de près de deux mètres, posa un genoux à terre puis l'autre, une main au sol, puis l'autre et enfin il courba l'échine et posa son front sur le sol au pied de Sasuke. Tsunade écarquilla les yeux en le voyant effectuer ce _dôgeza_, l'une des posture les plus humiliante qui soit. Mais dans le contexte actuelle c'était surtout sa manière de témoigner l'asservissement total de son clan à celui de Sasuke.

En se redressant il fit glisser sa pierre contre celle du clan Uchiwa, utilisant le volute blanc comme guide.

Sasuke avait le regard fuyant et les oreilles écarlates, tandis que Kôhei reculait pour laisser sa place à Neji.

Tsunade fulminait dans son coin, qu'il n'espère pas recevoir les mêmes honneurs de sa part. Bien qu'après le coup de brosse à reluire de Yurie et de Kôhei il serait difficile de manifester son opposition sans risquer un incident diplomatique avec les Yamashiro. Elle s'abstiendrait de grand discours et obterait pour une inclinaisont moyenne, un poil en dessous de celle de Yurie.

Neji sortie son bi de jade de sa sacoche, la montra aux autres chefs de clan. Après avoir vu le fragment du clan Uchiwa, on pouvait deviner dans le sien le corps serpentine et les pattes griffus du dragon.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke et le frappa au visage, de son poing serré sur son bi de jade. Le futur chef de clan bascula et tomba lourdement sur le dos.

Tsunade observait la scène, incrédule. Sasuke était étalé sur l'estrade et se relevé difficilement, Neji lui faisait dos mais il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il le fusillait du regard. Une veine pulsait sur la tempe de Kôhei, il serait sans doute intervenu si Yurie ne lui donnait pas l'ordre de rester à sa place en gardant le bras tendu et la main levé.

Sasuke se redressait difficilement, le coup porté à côté de son oeil avait fait éclaté plusieurs petits vaisseaux sanguins et l'avait un peu sonné. Mais les réprimandes de Neji vinrent le heurter comme un second coup.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse égoïste ! Il y a des gens sur qui je dois veiller, des personnes à qui je tiens et qui sont en difficulté à Konoha. Mais au lieu d'être à leur côté, je suis obligé de revenir dans cet endroit que je déteste, pour m'occuper de toi ! Un idiot d'égoïste qui est partie sans se retourné et qui a envoyé tout ceux qui ont cherché à le retenir ou à le ramener à l'hôpital.

Yurie baissa le bras et détourna le regard et Kôhei baissa la tête.

\- En tant que chef de clan j'ai sacrifié mon intégrité physique et mentale pour les miens, alors que tu reste sourd au mal que tu fais aux autres ! Je veux que tu en sois conscient et que tu ne l'oublie jamais, parce qu'il te faudra adopter le comportement opposé pour être un chef de clan digne de ce nom.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et se remit sur pied, un bleu se formait sur sa joue juste sous son oeil, mais il regardait Neji droit dans les yeux sans aucune animosité. Il avait raison. Ce coup de poing n'était rien à côté du mal qu'il avait causé et il lui faudrait sans doute le reste de sa vie pour obtenir le pardon et retrouvé la confiance de ses amis.

\- Moi, Hyuga Neji, chef et représentant du clan Hyûga, jure loyauté et confiance au clan Uchiwa et à son chef, Uchiwa Sasuke. Je jure de le maintenir sur le droit chemin quoi qu'il en coûte. Et par là je veux dire que je serais le plus virulent de tes allié, Sasuke.

Il posa un genou au sol et baissa la tête, puis emboita son bi de jade à celui de Kôhei, en regagnant sa place il toisa froidement le chef du clan Hagoromo qui soutint son regard sans rien dire.

Tsunade s'avança à son tour et suivant le protocole, elle présenta son fragment de jade aux autres chef de clan, puis vint sa confrontation avec Sasuke. Elle posa la main sur sa joue gauche et soigna son bleu en quelques seconde.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu revienne à Konoha, cela t'as sans doute été difficile de partir mais ça l'est encore bien plus de rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? Je serais là pour t'aider et te soigner toutes les fois que tu en aura besoin. Moi, Sanju Tsunade, cheffe du clan Sanju, jure un soutien indéfectible et loyauté au clan Uchiwa et à Uchiwa Sasuke.

Elle s'inclina tel qu'elle l'avait prévu, et fut surprise de constater que Sasuke lui rendait la politesse en s'abaissant au même niveau qu'elle. Il soutint son regard quelques secondes puis baissa les yeux sans s'expliquer.

Tsunade posa sa pierre de jade et le bi fut complet, plus rien ne laissait penser qu'il avait été brisé.

Yurie prit de nouveau position devant Sasuke et fit glissé la main sur le pourtour du disque percé. Les écailles du dragon blanc s'illuminèrent progressivement, de sa tête à sa queue, puis il ouvrit les paupières sur des yeux rouges comme des rubis. Des spasmes agitèrent ses pattes et il se mit lentement en mouvement, puis se mit à tournoyer dans le bi de jade et entre les éclats d'or, comme s'il était rempli d'eau.

\- Approchez je vous prie, montez sur l'estrade.

Elle glissa la main dans le trou au centre du disque et le porta à hauteur de poitrine, les chefs de clan se placèrent autour d'elle.

\- Il s'agit maintenant de l'étape la plus longue et difficile du process : la lutte des pouvoirs. Vous allez poser les mains sur disque et vous concentrer pour immobiliser le dragon. De la partie que vous possédez dépend le pouvoir de votre clan, celui qui possède la tête est libre de parler d'égal à égale à un Yamashiro de sang. Celui qui n'a que la queue ou pire, rien du tout, est tout juste bon à m'écouter parler. Et ne prenez rien pour acquis, Uchiwa Sasuke, vous pourriez perdre vos privilège au profit de n'importe quel autre chef présent.

Une fois les chefs de clan positionné, elle se retira du cercle, il faudrait plusieurs heures pour que le bi accumule suffisamment de chakra pour qu'ils puissent influencer le dragon. Et plusieurs autres pour qu'ils s'accordent sur une nouvelle hiérarchie, cela se jouerais sans doute entre Sasuke et Tsunade.

oOo

Dès leur retour au bureau de l'hokkage, Yaoshi s'était paré d'une paire de lunette ronde qu'il ajusta sur son nez avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la pièce.

\- Tout ce désordre est honteux. Comment l'hokkage peut-elle diriger le village dans un désordre pareil ! Heureusement, je ne suis pas ici pour le ranger.

Kakashi lui fit un peu de place en face de lui.

\- Tu peux te mettre là pour travailler.

Yaoshi l'interrogea du regard.

\- En quoi dois-je vous aider ?

\- Tu vois cette pile de rapport ? Il faut d'abord les classer par zone, puis faire des comptes rendu des dégats matériel et humain pour enfin arriver à un coût global. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de les trier.

Il lui répondit par un sourire moqueur et un hochement de tête.

\- Sérieusement ? En une après-midi de travail vous demandez si peu ? Ce n'est pas bien étonnant que votre administration soit autant à la masse.

Kakashi le toisa.

\- Je te rappel que c'est toi qui est venu me chercher, je t'ai aidé et en échange j'apprécierais que tu évite d'insulter mon travail. La plupart des rapports sont trop généraux ou pas assez objectifs, attends de les avoirs lus pour critiquer.

Yaya tira la chaise et s'assit face à lui, tandis que Kakashi poursuivait ses instructions.

\- Pour l'instant on se restreint à trois type de demandes, celles concernant les quartier Uchiwa, les bas quartiers et les demandes individuelles.

Yaoshi avait écouté ses instruction en silence et il prit la première fiche sur le haut de la pile des rapport à classer. L'écriture était à peine lisible, le papier froissé et il y avait du sang séché et de la cendre dans un coin. Le suivant était en partie déchiré et grossièrement recollé au scotch, et celui d'après écrit sur une feuille jaune sans doute arraché à un bloc note.

\- Contenu illisible, formulaire dégradé et document non réglementaire. Pourquoi acceptez-vous ces torchons ?

\- Parce que ceux qui remplisse ces formulaire sont avant tout des soldats, pas des spécialiste du code administratif. Et derrière chacun de ces rapports il y a une famille qui attends qu'on lui vienne en aide. Tu pense avoir la capacité de passer outre ces détails ?

Yaoshi réajusta ses lunettes et entreprit de lire rapidement la première fiche, en plus d'une écriture difficilement lisible, les propos manquaient de cohérence par endroit. Il leva la tête pour s'en plaindre mais croisa le regard assassin de Kakashi.

\- Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que vous avez fait pour moi…

\- Je suis désolé de devoir me montrer si direct, mais je ne t'apprécie pas Yaoshi, vraiment pas. Tu manques d'empathie et tu te comporte comme si tout t'étais dû.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux et baissa la tête, Kakashi compris qu'il y était sans doute allé un peu trop fort cette fois.

\- Pourriez vous me donner une ramette de fiches de rapport vierge ? Je vais recopier les informations essentielles, histoire de repartir sur des bases saines pour les calculs.

Kakashi ne chercha pas à discuter et lui indiqua l'armoir à côté de l'entrée, il se leva pour récupérer tout ce dont il avait besoin et travailla en silence.

C'était assez impressionnant de le voir à l'oeuvre, il était vraiment rapide et soigné. Il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes pour lire un rapport et pas plus de trois minutes pour le recopier dans un formulaire en bonne et due forme.

Après une vingtaines de minutes de travail dans le silence le plus complet Yaya leva la tête vers lui, il réajusta ses lunette en lui présentant un rapport sur lequel il reconnut l'écriture d'Ino.

\- Ce rapport et quatre autres ont été écrit par la même personne et elle demande à ce que l'on pratique des autopsie sur des victimes.

Kakashi lui prit des mains et les mit à part.

\- Une shinobi pense avoir remarqué quelque chose de suspect au cours de ses investigations, d'où sa demande d'une autopsie.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui répondit avec défit.

\- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas accéder à ses requêtes.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

Yaya baissa d'un ton en se penchant en avant.

\- Si l'autopsie prouve que ces malheureux ne sont pas mort au cours du tremblement de terre ou de l'incendie qui en a découlé, leurs familles n'auront droit à aucun dédommagement.

\- Alors quoi ? On fausse les rapports pour raconter l'histoire qui avantage le plus de monde ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste.

L'ancien assistant du Conseil soutint son regard et lui répondit froidement.

\- Lorsque le système juridique est bancal, il est impossible de marcher droit pour celui qui veut rester sur le chemin de la justice. D'un côté, vous avez un assassin inconnu qui perpète ses crimes dans l'impunité et l'indifférence la plus totale, le rendre responsable de ces décès n'apportera ni réconfort, ni compensation aux familles des victimes. De l'autre une catastrophe naturel qui donne droit aux défunts et à leur famille à la compassion du village et une indemnisation leur permettant de poser un pied sur l'échelle sociale et sortir de la fange. Alors je vous écoute, quelle est selon vous la meilleure option ?

Kakashi détourna le regard, il avait promit à Ino qu'il ferait son nécessaire pour vérifier si ces décès étaient suspect. Et si c'était effectivement le cas, il était tout à fait possible que le responsable soit à l'origine de l'incendie. Mais aussi désagréable que ce soit de l'admettre, Yaoshi avait sans doute raison. Dans les faits, l'économie de Konoha se passerait bien d'indemniser et de reloger les dizaines de familles touchées par le sinistre.

Yaoshi bailla bruyamment, ouvrant la bouche si grand que la main qu'il plaça devant ne servait pour ainsi dire à rien. Kakashi le toisa à nouveau.

\- Toutes mes excuses, c'est que… c'est incroyablement fatiguant d'avoir toujours raison ! Vous avez bien de la chance de ne pas connaître ce sentiment. Bien que vous devez souvent vous trompez, les effets sont peut-être identique. C'est dommage de faire passer ces rapports à la trappe, ce sont les seuls à peu près bien rempli !

\- Il n'est pas question de les modifier. J'ai fais une promesse et je compte bien la tenir, quitte à pratiquer moi-même les autopsie.

Yaya l'interrogea du regard.

\- Elle veut des réponses à ses questions et je compte bien les lui apporter, cependant rien ne sera consigné, dans l'intérêt des survivants.

Le Yamashiro acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et reprit son travail. Mais maintenant il tenait le rapport original de la main droite et remplissait simultanément le nouveau de la main gauche. Kakashi ne pu retenir un petit rire.

\- C'est un talent inhabituel mais parfait pour un emploi administratif.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Je peux aussi rédiger des textes simultanément sur deux pages, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu rédiger les rapports de la Vallée de la fin si rapidement.

Il semblait vraiment fière de lui, alors Kakashi garda pour lui le fond de sa pensée. Yaya était insupportable, mais il avait tout de même quelque chose d'attachant. Il était désagréable au possible, mais pouvait faire preuve de bienveillance.

\- Sinon, vous comptez attraper ce meurtrier un jour ?

Il avait posé cette question avec désinvolture sans lever les yeux du rapport qu'il tenait dans la main gauche.

\- Une enquête est en cours.

\- Les journaux disent qu'il y en aurait entre quinze et vingt, mais je n'en ai dénombré que quatre, neuf avec ces cinq cas signalé par la shinobi. Alors, combien de victime au total ? Et combien en faudra-t-il pour que l'hokage ne se prononce sur le sujet ?

Kakashi le toisa sans rien dire, le jugeant de son seul oeil visible.

\- Je sais… Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. Mais avouez que la situation est préoccupante. Le climat d'insécurité et de méfiance va croissant. Et lorsqu'un peuple ne fait plus confiance à son gouvernement, ses heures lui sont compté.

Kakashi poussa sa pile de rapport à trier du côté de Yaoshi et prit une calculatrice et le cahier de compte dans un tiroir latéral. Yaoshi jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge au dessus de la porte, il était presque quinze heure.

\- Tu peux arrêter de recopier si ça te permet de tenir tes délais.

\- Non, ça ira. Par contre je n'aurais pas le temps de vérifier vos calculs, pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas quelque chose de plus fiable que ce truc ?

Il désigna négligemment la calculatrice du menton.

\- Plus fiable qu'une calculatrice ? Ce modèle sort tout droit du pôle de développement technologique, il est si récent qu'il n'est même pas encore commercialisé.

Yaoshi se redressa et le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'une fiente de pigeon sur le costume d'un marié.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ça, vous entrez une série de chiffre sans réfléchir, pas moyens d'être sûr d'avoir tapé sur six ou neuf…

\- Il suffit de regarder l'écran d'affichage ! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que j'utilise un boulier, si ?

\- Vous en avez un très beau dans l'armoir, je l'ai vu en récupérant les fiches de rapport !

Kakashi s'énerva un peu.

\- Et il y est parce que plus personne n'utilise de boulier pour calculer depuis des siècles ! On apprends aux enfants à compter dessus jusqu'au primaire et c'est tout.

Yaoshi s'énerva à son tour.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant que ce village va à vau-l'eau, il est géré par des gens pas capable d'écrire ou de compter correctement.

\- Yaoshi, je te rappel que je suis devant toi et que je t'entends parfaitement.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais… Je ne cherchais à taire mes pensée, Hatake sama, contrairement à ce que vous avez pû croire. Je pense que le laxisme dont fait preuve le bureau de l'hokkage et le Conseil explique le déclin de Konoha. J'avais d'autres projet, mais tant pis, demain je vérifierais vos calculs avec le boulier et je peux vous assurer qu'il y aura plusieurs erreurs. Ensuite on reverra vos bases et je peux vous assurez que jamais plus vous n'utiliserez cette camelote. Le "dernier modèle, tout droit sortie du pôle de recherche", tu parles, un beau gaspillage d'argent, oui !

Kakashi repoussa sa chaise et se leva, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, encore cinq minutes de plus en présence de Yaoshi et il allait lui tordre le cou. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de perdre son calme, mais il avait une faculté impressionnante à le pousser à bout de nerf. Il avait juste besoin de ne plus le voir.

Yaoshi le regarda partir sans comprendre son attitude, il lui avait gentiment proposé de l'aider à en finir avec les rapports et même de lui montrer quelques astuces pour utiliser efficacement un boulier. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'air si contrarié ?

\- Utake… Kakashi ?

Il lui demanda un répit d'un geste de l'index et quitta le bureau. Le Yamashiro jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge au dessus de la porte et se remit aussitôt au tri des rapport, il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre. Il présenterait ses excuses à Kakashi lorsqu'il reviendrait, bien qu'il ne soit pas responsable de sa difficulté à comprendre les subtilité de ce qu'il disait.


End file.
